


A Journey in Pátheia

by Benwilson



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete AU, D/s undertones, Dungeons & Dragons, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Implied non-con/dub-con, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, domestic abuse, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 88,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is spending his years as a soldier on the great walls of Lima, until he meets Kurt, a rogue with a taste for the extravagant, and Puck, a mage from the barbarian Wilds. Their world quickly becomes a continuous fight against eldritch abominations from beyond this world and a shadowy triumvirate with a grudge against the trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Raivology.

The Walls were an unforgiving place. They had no defences from the wind and the rain, and nothing you could lean against or rest on whilst you waited, unless you planned on lying flat on your back against the cold stone.

 

This was the only job Finn Hudson was qualified for.

 

Anybody with any kind of education found jobs in the city proper, to avoid The Walls that surrounded Lima. Lima it’s self looked to be fast asleep, from where Finn stood watching. Tomorrow was the summer equinox and celebrations would be going on from street to street. Roads had been cleaned, animals sheltered, religious statues polished. Even the tailors were offering half off their usual prices to make sure that everyone was adequately dressed for the occasion. It's the longest celebration of the year, and one Finn was not going to be joining in on.

 

"Hey, Hudson," a voice broke through Finn’s moping, echoing from the bottom of the wall. Finn gently moved from his seated position on the cold stone floor, to the edge of the wall where he could just about see his best friend grinning up at him, "want some company?"

 

"You're not on duty, Sam," Finn called back down, but sighed and gestured the other man to come up. He knew he looked a mess, with dust and straw all over his clothes, but Sam wouldn't care. This wasn’t the worst position that Sam had ever found him in. In fact, in their 15 years of friendship, they had shared enough that appearance held no sway for them.

 

Sam himself was dressed down, rather than wearing his usual ornate armor that he wore on guard duty. Instead, he was wearing a white shirt that laced at the front and a pair of breeches and boots. All in all, they were very similar to Finn's own clothes, except clean. Once Sam was at the top of the ladder that reached from the town to the top of the wall, Sam quickly made his way to where Finn was sitting. He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and grinned, "I heard you got back some letters today."

 

"You heard right," Finn snorted, gesturing to some of the mail he had with him, weighted down by stones, "So far. I've forced my way through half of the first one."

 

"Want me to take a crack?" Sam offered, smiling warmly.

 

They were a strange pair to be reading letters. Finn, the man who was too stupid to do anything, and Sam, the man who'd been educated at the Cleric's Guild, but found it very difficult to read. Still, he had more training than Finn,

 

"Go ahead," Finn gestured, stretching out a little as he laid back down.

 

Sam read them over, very slowly. Finn didn’t have any optimism for what they said, especially with the frown. He didn't rush the other man though, knowing how much Sam likes to try and read. How much he enjoys wrapping his brain around something that doesn't come easily to him.

 

Sam finally sighed, weighing the mail back down with the stones, "Sorry, Finn. they all basically say no."

 

"I kinda guessed," Finn shrugged, "Any specific reasons this time?"

 

"You need to be able to read better for the Mage's Guild, and the Rogue's Guild said you were too distinctive, and the Warrior's Guild said you were too slow," Sam sighed, handing the letters back, "I'm sorry dude. I know you hate this."

 

"It's not… this," Finn gestured to Sam and the wall, "just… knowing I'm not good enough for most people."

 

"You're totally good enough for me, if that counts," Sam grinned, "nobody else I'd want at my back in a fight."

 

Finn rolled his eyes, nudging Sam lightly with his foot, before changing the subject. "So, come on, I know you had other reasons for coming up here. And you're not even in your special armor."

 

"Getting it cleaned whilst it's still cheap," Sam shrugged, "thinking of getting it painted too. White?"

 

"It'll get filthy really quickly," Finn pointed out with a snort of laughter, "you never learnt any anti-dirt spells."

 

Sam rolled his eyes, collapsing next to Finn, "Urgh, ruin my fun."  

 

Finn grinned, sitting up again, and looking over at both sides of the wall, "I hear they're thinking of expanding the wall again. You know what that means?"

 

"A week of going over every little thing nearby to make sure we don't accidentally let a goblin nest into the perimeter?"

 

"It'll be fun to get off the wall for a while," Finn grinned, "maybe they'll see some potential in me, and I can actually start patrolling the town, rather than standing up here with the bell."

 

"You'd scare people," Sam smirked, "you're sure you're not part giant?"

 

Finn rolled his eyes, "So, what? You're saying the patrol is for the pretty boys."

 

"You think I'm pretty?" Sam bat his eyes at Finn.

 

"I think that no-one knows you're up here, and it's your own fault if you fall off," Finn grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

Sam sighed, moving to lay on the floor, staring at the sky, "Dude, did I tell you about my date with Quinn and Santana?"

 

"Depends. Did you go on another date since the hour long conversation about it this morning?"

 

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Sam grumbled, “I don’t talk about it that much!”

 

"Quinn and Santana. Soulbonded with Brittany from the Mage's Guild. So amazing, with the splits and everything…"

 

"Well, you know what they say about Rogues," Sam waggled his eyebrows at Finn, who fake gagged.

 

"They're okay with that though? Soulbonds aren't exactly little things you know?" He finally pointed out, sombering the mood, "I mean, I know Brittany is gone a lot, but…”

 

"Yeah. I get that it's not a relationship. I'm a glorified sex toy to them. But it's a really good time, and I'm not complaining."

 

Finn nodded, sitting next to Sam, "They ever talk about what it's like?"

 

Sam shook his head quietly, "Just… a lot of the time, it feels like they're having a discussion without words or anything. Or one'll start saying something, and the other'll just say 'I know'."

 

The wind whistled by for a while, and Finn almost wanted to pretend it was an attack by air spirits, but that'd use up energy he didn't have if he wanted to make it all the way through until morning. Sam excuses himself after a while, and Finn goes back to his letters, for something to do.

 

Just him and the wall.

 

As always.

 

* * *

 

"Hudson!"

 

Finn was halfway through a quick practice with his baby, a two handed sword he had dubbed Titan, and quickly lowered the sword towards the ground at the voice of the Captain of the City Guard. He knew he looked a mess, but he was just practicing in the yard. Not exactly a public forum, "Yes, Ma'am?"

 

Captain Beiste frowned, glancing Finn over as if rethinking what she wants to say, but seems to come to the decision that she still needs to say whatever it was, "Come inside. Leave your sword at the door."

 

Finn nodded quickly, wiping the back of his arm over his forehead to mop up the sweat, and let her lead him into her office, "Is there a problem?"

 

"Not exactly a problem," Captain Beiste grumbled, as she moved behind her desk and motioned for him to sit, "just need a chat."

 

"Oh?" Finn asked, slipping into the seat, "I've not done something wrong?"

 

"No. I've just noticed, you're one of the only guys in the group who didn't ask me for today off."

 

"Didn't see the point. I’ve not got anywhere else to be," Finn muttered.

 

"I know we pay you enough for you to enjoy a day off," Captain Beiste pointed out, glancing Finn over, "so… what's going on?"

 

"I blew a big chunk of my pay on applications to the Guilds," Finn shrugged, "it was probably a stupid idea…"

 

"Wanting to be better is never a stupid idea," Her voice was firm, and she glanced at her papers, "in fact, it's to be commended. You are one of the most driven guys I have, and I need someone to help guard the castle today. You think you're up to it?"

 

Finn stared at the woman in front of him for a few moments, before he nodded sharply, "Y-Yeah, I can do that!"

 

"It's not a permanent position, just for today and tonight. If you do a good job, I might think about other ways you can be used. Take these," she said, shoving a few coins across the table, "get yourself cleaned up proper, and report back to me, so I can take you up."

 

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you," Finn said, rushing to his feet, and awkwardly half bowing before rushing out into the street.

 

The markets were bustling, though they parted for Finn and Titan. Being a member of the City Guard had certain good points, like being able to carry huge two handed weapons in public.

 

"Hey, Finn," Sam waved from near a stall, and Finn quickly made his way towards the other man glancing over him quickly, "what?"

 

"Dude, those look expensive," He gestured to Sam’s clothes, that looked to be at least partially silk, and of a much better craftsmanship than his usual off-work attire.

 

"It's the stuff I wear for special occasions. Ceremonies, and religious days, you know?" Sam grinned, "besides, there are some hotties out here today."

 

"Oh yeah?" Finn asked, glancing around, "So why're you alone?"

 

"Cause the huge filthy guy with the sword is talking to me," Sam smirked, "what're you doing out? I thought you were in the garrison today."

 

"Coach Beiste wants me to get cleaned up and report back," Finn grinned, "so come on, I need clean clothes, and a cleaning spell."

 

"Or hot water?" Sam pointed out, rolling his eyes.

 

"Fine, if you want to be so mundane about it," Finn rolled his eyes, "where's a good bathhouse? And clothes washer."

 

Sam pursed his lips for a moment before nodding his head and leading Finn through the streets quickly, saying some quick words to a pair of women, before gesturing to the door, "Go on, there's a bath in there. Hand me out your clothes, and I'll do my best."

 

"Thanks dude," Finn grinned, slipping into the room, and handing out everything except Titan. Just in case.

 

He took his time in the bath, and when he was done he felt a lot better. Sam knocked on the door a while later, holding out the clothes.

 

"They're better. Try not to fall in anything before you get back to Coach Beiste," Sam grinned, handing them over, "so, why you need to be cleaned up anyway?"

 

"She's putting me on guard duty for the castle for today. I guess I have to look good for that," Finn said quietly, sliding his clothes back on.

 

"Dude, that's awesome!" Sam laughed, "You should be proud. Not everyone gets to go near the castle."

 

"You do."

 

"Yeah, when they want a guard with a little healing magic to even out the patrols," Sam rolled his eyes, "you got up there just because you can swing Titan like a…"

 

"Are you done in there," one of the old women banged on the door, "we have paying customers too, you know?"

 

"You didn't pay?" Finn hissed, glancing at the door.

 

"Don't worry, they're not actually mad, they just like to complain," Sam rolled his eyes, "just give them a little tip."

 

Finn nodded quietly as he strapped Titan to his back, and on the way out, handed the ladies the money that Captain Beiste had given him.

 

"You ready?" Sam asked, grinning, "I'll walk you back. I want to visit the Rogue's Guild anyway, see if Santana and Quinn are around."

 

"Freak," Finn rolled his eyes, but lead the way, trying not to feel too proud of himself.

 

* * *

 

The sky was beautiful at night. Stars and patches of color everywhere. Finn loved to look up at it on the wall, with the wind whistling around him, feeling separate from everything. Just looking up at the stars, and knowing that this wasn't all there was in the world.

 

It was less fun in the courtyard though. First of all, he had to stand for way too long, since he was trying to make a good impression, and stuff. The whole Courtyard was awkwardly still too. When he'd asked Sam about it, during one of the ceremony, he'd said it was a stasis spell on the garden, so that the flowers always had the perfect conditions, and so that the royalties hair didn't get too mussed up.

 

He sighed, resisting the urge to sink Titan into the ground and use it as a leaning post.

 

Boring.

 

So very, very boring.

 

All he had to do was stand under this window. This window that was way too high for anyone to climb up to. They'd told him that it wasn't the most important part of their defences, it was just a minor precaution.

 

He was almost ready to give in and sit down, when he heard a shriek from somewhere nearby. He almost rushed in that direction, before he remembered his training. Stay at your post. If you run into a trap, you're not really helping anyone. They had roving guards for that.

 

Several minutes later though, he heard voices coming towards him from above.

 

"When I said put him to sleep, I thought you'd wait until he was sat down, or … I don't know, somewhere that wasn't the middle of the dance floor!"

 

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not exactly great at knocking lords out, K. You’ve got me out of practice."

 

"You just wait until we get home. You've still got it?"

 

"In my bag. Window's right here."

 

Finn spun around on the spot, hefting Titan as two people dived out of the window, lurching in the air for a short moment before floating lazily toward the ground. He could see the moment that they clocked him, and they groaned in annoyance as they continued to float to the ground at the same speed.

 

He took a chance to look them over once, frowning. One's hands were glowing faintly, which was usually sign of a Mage or Cleric, but the guy looked like a Warrior, covered in leather armor with his long sword in hand. The other still looked incredibly poised, as if this wasn't anything interesting. He was dressed in some of the most amazing finery Finn had ever seen. Red fabric with gold embellishments. On one hand, he wore a glove, but the other was completely bare, which struck Finn as strange, and enough to place him as a Rogue. Nobody else would be without any armor or visible weapons.

 

"You're going to have to give us a moment after we land for the magic to fade out," The one in finery said casually, as their feet reached his face, "otherwise, any attempt at moving us will launch us everywhere. It’s liable to get messy."

 

"Sure," Finn grunted, glaring, "Does that spell cover everything you're carrying?"

 

"You want my partner to disarm himself," Finery asked, raising an eyebrow, "Love?"

 

Weapon-boy rolled his eyes, and aiming the sword directly down, and letting go. Finn watched as the blade held still for a moment, before suddenly gravity reasserted itself, and the blade was buried a good few inches in the ground.

 

Just to be sure, Finn awkwardly stepped around their descent, and shoved it in another few inches. Satisfied, he stood upright, when he suddenly felt a thousand tiny barbs around his throat.

 

"Stand very still, and I won't have to rip your throat out," Finery hummed quietly, "should have asked us both to disarm."

 

"How is a glove a weapon?" Finn grumbled, but didn't move.

 

"Poor boy," Finery sighed, shrugging, "you should probably have let Puck keep his weapon too. He's much more destructive without it."

 

"He's the Mage then," Finn asked, glancing at the man he knew as 'Puck', "can you maybe not tell me any more? The less I know, the more likely it is that I'll get out of this alive."

 

"Okay." Finery shrugged with one shoulder, the other holding the glove perfectly still around Finn's throat, "so… where's your armor?"

 

"City Guard."

 

"They don't armor their City Guard?" Finery frowned, "That's ridiculous."

 

"Nothing can get into the City, and if it does? A few sheets of metals won't make any difference. Palace Guard gets armor for appearances sake."

 

"That wall is pretty impressive." Puck grunted, as his feet hit the ground, and his hand slowly turned back to a normal, none-glowy state, "know a way out of it?"

 

Finn pondered, "Is this a throat rip-y deal again?"

 

"So smart." Finery smiled with a terrifyingly cold warmth, almost looking practiced to perfection, "Quickest way out of town?"

 

"If you can do that spell again, then I suggest just climbing the wall somewhere and dropping off," Finn shrugged a little.

 

"That was our plan," Kurt shrugged, "no archers to pepper us with arrows?"

 

"Skeleton Crew on the walls tonight. More in the actual town itself to break up any fights," Finn shrugged, "it'll take too long to get the message out. First, they have to make sure you're not still in the castle or court yard, and then work their way outwards."

 

"Thank you." Finery grinned, reaching up with his other hand to pet Finn's face patronisingly.

 

His knees almost buckled, and the boy opposite him, seemed to be in the same state, eyes wide. It was like fireworks, or the worlds best orgasm, or a hundred thousand realisations all at once. Finn could feel every part of his mind expanding and contracting, and if the other boy… Kurt, his mind supplied. Kurt Hummel. If Kurt's expression was to be read, his mind was under a similar effect.

 

"You?" Finn asked quietly, as the hand at his throat dropped, but the other remained at his cheek.

 

"Me." Kurt nodded, glancing over at Puck, and grabbing his hand.

 

If the first feeling was an earthly experience, then this was positively angelic. Noah Puckerman.

 

It was amazing. He knew so much about them. Like how Kurt was probably wrapped up in several layers under the jacket, because he got cold easily. Or that Puck had never been going to kill him.

 

"Halt!"

 

Finn flinched, pulling his face away from Kurt's hand and turned to find a guard duty stood a few feet away.

 

"Love?" Kurt whispered, eyes flicking to Puck behind Finn's back.

 

"It'll take a minute," Puck grunted, putting his hands behind his back.

 

_To hide the glow. He can pass himself off as a Warrior, and nobody thinks he's that much of a threat disarmed._

 

"Guardsman Hudson, what's going on here,” The leader of the duty asked, stepping forward a little.

 

"I caught them escaping from the window above," Finn said, forcing his voice to be calm, "they were already halfway down a rope when they saw me, and by that point, it was too late for them. I disarmed the Warrior, and the Rogue is ready to hand over what they took."

 

"We believe one of them is a Mage. They knocked the Lord of the Castle unconscious."

 

"Oh, no, they were bragging that they did it with a potion," Finn said, glancing at Kurt who shrugged, and grinned.

 

"And the… um… Touching?" The leader asked, frowning.

 

"Begging me to release them," Finn grinned, nodding to himself awkwardly.

 

"Right."  The Leader of the Duty said, clearly not convinced, "Perhaps it would be best for you to come here."

 

"Or I could stay here, where I can hold them at sword point," Finn offered, hefting Titan.

 

"Guardsman Hudson. Come to us now, and nobody has to get hurt."

 

"What did you steal," Finn hissed.

 

"We liberated something," Kurt grumbled back, reaching behind his back for his trusty dagger, "Archers?"

 

"Two, and two members of the Warrior's Guild," Finn nodded.

 

"Ready arrows," the leader of the duty said, "on my mark."

 

"Love?" Kurt said a little more panicked.

 

"One… second…" Puck grunted, sweat beading his forehead.

 

"Take Aim."

 

Finn frowned, readying his sword for a fight. They'd take aim at the others first. Hopefully they'd want him alive to hang for treason. That way, he could maybe get some retribution before they cut him down.

 

"Fire!"

 

" _Sanctorum!_ " Puck shouted throwing his hands forward, a bubble forming around the three of them. Finn grinned at the shocked look on the Duty Leader's face, and started to laugh.

 

The laugh quickly turned into a scream as his muscles contracted around the two arrows in his stomach. He falls to his knees quickly, rolling onto his back.

 

"Fuck, Fuck, Finn." Kurt fell to his knees, "Shit, Puck, can you…"

 

"I'm not a Cleric, Kurt." Puck whispered, holding his position solid, even if his eyes were riveted on Finn, "Shit, I can't even hold up the sanctuary spell, and fight them off."

 

"You need… a distraction," Finn grunted, "Over the wall, and then…"

 

"I just found you, I'm not letting you lay here and die," Kurt said quietly, holding Finn's hand.

 

"It's cool," Finn tried to grin, "at least I can see the stars. Be better with the wind though."

 

"No." Kurt shook his head violently, "You have to know a Cleric!"

 

"I don't. I don't have the money for one anyway, and they'll send out the word that we're not to be treated," Finn said softly.

 

"We can take you to one. Puck can carry you," Kurt said quickly, digging into his bag, "we're not leaving you here to die."

 

"I could distract them," Finn muttered. He suddenly realised Titan was missing from his hands, fallen from his hands during the fight.

 

"By bleeding at them?" Puck muttered, "Don't be stupid."

 

Kurt looked away from Finn, and grabbed two vials, "This is going to be quick, okay? Sanctuary down, I kill five people, and then you work out how to get you to a Cleric or a paladin or something."

 

Finn frowned, staring at the sky. He saw the bubble drop, and there's the sound of a minor scuffle, and then nothing. Puck reappears over him, Titan and his own sword in his belt.

 

"What happened to your other sword?" He asked idly.

 

"Left it in someone on the way here." Puck shrugged, "He tried to hurt Kurt. Didn't have time to pick it up after."

 

"Sorry," Finn frowned, "I… I think I know someone you can leave me with."

 

"Leave you with?" Puck snorted, "You mean, hang around and feel useless as they patch you up."

 

"You won't be able to get over the wall tomorrow," Finn grunted, as Kurt came back into view.

 

"We'll work something out." Kurt shrugged, "I for one am not leaving part of my soul alone in a city that wants to kill him."

 

Part of my soul

 

It sounded so…

 

Right.

 

* * *

 

"I thought you were leading us towards a Cleric," Puck grumbled, shifting Finn's weight softly. He had his arm wrapped around Finn’s good side, and Finn’s arm thrown over his shoulder. Looking around,  Puck winced, "these are the slums."

 

"My shoes are filthy," Kurt muttered, refusing to look at Finn and his wounds. Not that Finn could blame him. The slums weren't where you wanted to take an injured person. On the other hand, it would help hide them a lot better, when the guards came after them. "Just… knock on that door," he gestured weakly.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes but stepped up to the door, and knocked delicately. There's a quiet noise from within, and then the door cracked open a little. Finn could easily see the bolt of holy energy in Sam's hand, and he knew that in the other, he'd have his wooden stick. Sam always complained that proper Clerical work did not fit well with steel. He tried to smile, but the arrows in his stomach made that very difficult. The boy quickly launched the door open, stood there in just some cotton sleeping pants looking worried.

 

"… Worth it," Kurt said quietly, looking Sam over, "the damage to my shoes is worth it."

 

"Don't make me hate the guy before I have to, Love," Puck rolled his eyes, before turning to the blonde, "this giant pincushion said we should bring him to you."

 

"Finn?" Sam asked quietly, his eyes scanning down Finn’s body and locating the wounds, before glancing around the street, "Get him inside."

 

"Sammy?" A little blonde girl stood a little further in the house, looking at the new guests before Sam tried to push her back inside, "What's going on?"

 

"Nothing, Stace. Take Stevie, and go upstairs, okay?"

 

"Why's Finny bleeding?"

 

"Stacey, upstairs," Sam snapped, gesturing, watching as the blonde girl grabbed her brother and stormed upstairs, "Clear the dining table, and get him on it."

 

Kurt nodded, grabbing the few papers, and lantern and moving them to another surface, as Puck helped Finn lay down.

 

"I think he's in shock,” Kurt said softly, stroking Finn’s hair out of his face.

 

"Just all screamed out," Finn whispered turning his head to Sam and smiling weakly, "Hey Pretty-boy."

 

Sam grinned, "Hey, Finn," He mock whispered as he leaned in, "See? This is why the only let us pretty guys near the castle. Nobody shoots us."

 

"And half giants get shot on principle?" Finn asked, his head lolling back.

 

"Half-Giant?" Kurt asked, looking at Puck for some kind of explanation.

 

"Inside joke," Sam said quietly, ripping Finn’s shirt away around the wound to get a better look, "how steady are your hands?" He finally asked Kurt

 

"I'm a Rogue. One of the best."

 

"All Rogue's are 'one of the best'," Sam rolled his eyes, as he moved to the top of the table, "Muscles, hold his legs. I'll get his arms."

 

"For what?" Finn asked quietly, glancing around at Puck who had moved to the bottom of the table, and was rolling his shoulders, "What's going on?"

 

Sam glanced at Kurt with a short nod, as he and Puck slammed their hands onto Finn, holding him in place, as Kurt quickly pulled the arrows from his stomach. Finn let out a long howl of pain, that Sam quickly cut off with a hand over his mouth tight. He waited until Finn had gone limp, the cry trailing off, before he removed it. Finn had passed out completely.

 

"So… Who wants to explain this?" He asked, as he put his hands over Finn's stomach and closed his eyes as golden white light began to emanate from his hands and the wounds, "Quietly and in small words, please."

 

"We were…" Kurt glanced at Puck for some assistance, but he just shrugged. This was Finn's… What? Boyfriend? Husband? Best Friend? "Who are you?"

 

"Sam Evans. Ex-Cleric initiate. That's my brother and sister, Stacey and Stevie. Finn's my best friend, which means I'm not a fan of people who bring him to me with Castle Guard arrows stuck in his stomach."

 

"You can tell the arrows apart?" Kurt asked curiously.

 

"Yes, so don't lie. Why was my best friend in trouble with the Castle Guard."

 

Kurt glanced at Puck, and reached into Puck's bag, "How much do you know about a city named McKinley?"

 

* * *

 

_They say that once you've found your Soulmate, your dreams change._

_Finn wasn’t sure if that was true, but he didn’t recognise the room he was in. Everything seemed almost impractically ornate, and lush. Made of expensive materials, or with craftsmanship that you’d find worthy of handing to a king as a gift. He looked down, and felt himself blush as he realised that the clothes he had been wearing were gone, leaving him hanging free to the wind._

_“Hey, welcome to our room.” A voice practically grunted from the bed, making Finn jump. He’d just been looking there and it had been empty. He wished that he had a weapon to protect himself, and felt a small sense of pride at Titan blinked into existence in his hand._

_“Puck?”_

_Puck looked a lot more confused than he had a right to, and it took a moment for Finn to come up with a reason. Gingerly, he lowered Titan to block the view. Puck shook his head slowly, still looking completely lost, "Uh… yeah. Hi. You’re in our dreamscape.” He said, really slowly as if he couldn’t be sure of the words._

_“I’m in someone elses dream?” The question felt weird in Finn’s mouth, because this was obviously not his dream. He shifted uncomfortably, "Can I get some clothes?”_

_"Yeah, try one of the dressers," Puck shrugged, "and it’s mostly mine and Kurt's. Yours too now, I guess."_

_“Thanks," Finn muttered, gesturing for Puck to look away. Puck did so, and Finn pulled open random draws until he found a pair of pants and shirt, that he quickly pulled on, "So… do you steal from castles every summer?”_

_“We’re not thieves.” Puck snapped, crossing his arms. There was a few moments of awkward silence as neither of them could think of anything to say. Finally, Puck sighed, resting back against the pillows, "I’m supposed to rest. Kurt’s talking to the blond, and… Well, Magic takes a lot out of you.”_

_"I wouldn't know," Finn muttered, leaning against the dresser, "not a Mage."_

_Puck paused, looking at Finn speculatively, "Oh, yeah, sorry. Warrior's Guild."_

_"Not that either," Finn muttered, "just common City Guard here."_

_Puck frowned, looking Finn over again, before shaking his head, "Nothing common about you."_

_"You have to say that," Finn muttered, looking away. To an extent it was true. If you found your Soulbond, you were expected to be happy with it. You would love each other, despite any flaws. But that gave no promise that you would like each other, or even respect each other. They might regret the whole thing once they found out he was too stupid to get into any Guild, or decide they could do without them, once the rush of the bonding experience was over._

_"Uh, dude? Can you be a little less depressing?" Puck grunted, resting his head back on the pillows, "Wanna come and cuddle?"_

_"Aren't there… discussions we should be having?" Finn asked, crossing his arms awkwardly, leaving Titan propped against the desk, "You know, who we are? What we expect from each other… that kind of thing?”_

_"Kurt's the talker. You look upset. So… hugs." Puck offered his arms, and Finn felt himself wandering towards him, and curling into Puck's side._

_Finn let himself just rest against the man underneath him, the leather of his outfit, feeling almost solid under his cheek. Puck smelt like… Energy, and warmth, "Until tonight… I liked girls," Finn admitted quietly, trying to take the time he had to work through the other problems in what was going on._

_"Until I met Kurt, all I did was girls." Puck shrugged, "It's cool. Want me to ask him to get one for you?”_

_"What? No," Finn shook his head, "I just… I don't really understand what's going on."_

_"That's what happens when you stand in front of dudes with bows, wielding a sword." Puck grinned, "You get hurt, and then your mind gets all foggy."_

_"That sounds about right," Finn nodded, glancing around, "this isn't exactly foggy though."_

_“I’m keeping it stable. And you’re not really as gelled into it as Me and Kurt.”_

_“Where’s my Dreamscape?” Finn asked, looking around._

_“You’re generally going to be in ours.” Puck said, pulling Finn closer, "I can push you back into yours when you want, or put you to sleep. And later, we can make this place more comfortable for you?”_

_Finn nodded slowly, resting for a few moments before he spoke again, "Tell me about yourself?"_

_"What you want to know?" Puck asked, his hand twitching awkwardly and then moving to settle around Finn’s body, so his hand could rest possessively on Finn’s hip. Finn was forced to lift his head, and then rest it back on Puck’s shoulder._

_"I just… want to know my Bondmate a little," Finn said softly once they’d stopped rearranging.”_

_"Fine. I'm Noah Puckerman, but I know you already got that." Puck grinned, "You can call me Puck, or Puckerman… I prefer people not calling me Noah outloud."_

_"Got it," Finn nodded._

_"I was born in one of the Barbarian tribes out in the wilderness.” Puck paused as if considering what to say, before he started again, "They had a tradition. You turn sixteen, and you fight someone near your own age to the death. Sometimes they'd get a bandit, or a traveller, but occasionally, it'd have to be someone in the tribe, if they couldn’t find people. They asked me to kill a guy I had known since birth. So, I beat him. I beat him down so hard, that it got to a point where he couldn't even get up. I‘d found a shard of bone in the ground, and I had it at his throat, ready to tear his throat out, and I looked up at the Chief… and he was bored. So, I dropped the bone, and told them I was done."_

_"What happened?"_

_"They didn't like it. Told me to kill him, or risk dishonouring my family. Which was fucking ridiculous, because my dad was an adventurer who'd just been passing through, and my mom was already dead. But they couldn't deny the fact that I had won, and that if I had wanted to, I could kill him. So… I got put to woman's work. Working with elderly, and learning the crafts."_

_"Like basket making?" Finn frowned, trying to reconcile that image._

_"Like magic." Puck rolled his eyes, "They thought people who used magic were weaker than anyone else. I decided I'd teach them wrong. Kept up my exercises, and learnt everything I could from the women around me. The Feather-Fall spell, Fire making spells, Cleaning magic."_

_"They don't sound very … battle orientated though."_

_"Really?" Puck grinned, "Feather-Fall isn't. But it's damn useful when there are pits and caverns and stuff. Fire making just needs amping up to work for Fireballs, and cleaning magic uses acidic shit. You amp that up, and you can do some gruesome stuff."_

_"Huh," Finn blinked, "I never thought of it like that."_

_"There's an idea amongst Mages, that our magic used to be a lot stronger. That a fireball was like… a thing you used to cook things, but we kept pulling our power back further and further, until it was biggest thing we could do you know?"_

_"So, it's all about how much energy you put into it?"_

_"Exactly." Puck nodded proudly, "Kurt didn't get that for months. He'd just whine, 'why don't you just… always give it your all'."_

_"That'd be like… Shooting a cannonball at a rat, though. It might not work, and have worse repercussions."_

_"You are smart." Puck nodded, grinning, "So… that's a little about me, what about you?"_

_"… I don't really have much to tell," Finn shrugged._

_"You sure?"_

_Finn frowned, and looked up, "What do you mean?"_

_"Just… It's a Soulbond. You can tell us anything, we won't judge you." Puck said carefully, "I mean, seriously, ask me anything about me, and I'll tell you."_

_"I don't know what to tell you?" Finn shrugged, "I'm just an average guy. I have a sword I called Titan, Sam's my best friend, it was my first time being a castle guard when I met you."_

_"So, you're just a normal, everyday, human City Guard member."_

_Finn shrugged, feeling awkward under Puck's stare._

_Luckily, there was a low rumble throughout the room, and everything went hazy for a moment, before Kurt flopped on the bed, "You're going to be fine. Sam's asleep now too. Set up a few early warning devices around, just in case."_

_"Good thinking." Puck hummed, pulling Kurt closer to his other side, so that he and Finn were almost face to face._

_"Hi." Kurt smiled, reaching over and taking Finn's hand, "How're you?"_

_"Apparently, hazy," Finn shrugged, "You're Kurt Hummel."_

_"And you're Finn Hudson." Kurt said quietly, squeezing Finn's hand, "Get any other feelings from me?"_

_"… You like fruit… the orange ones," Finn grinned._

_"I do. And you… like the yellow phallic ones." Kurt's eyes sparkled with mirth._

_"… Never thought about them like that," Finn blushed, looking away._

_"You are okay with this, right?" Kurt asked, frowning, "This isn't one of those horror stories where you're rejecting the bond."_

_"No, I'm not rejecting it. I just… barely know either of you."_

_"Well, we'll discuss that more when we get to our… hometown." Kurt glanced at Puck, and they shared what looked like a complicated none-verbal conversation, "There's something you should know, but I would rather not tell you until we get there, okay?"_

_Finn glanced at Puck, and then Kurt, before nodding, "Is there anyway for me to just… sleep now?"_

_"Sure, you just go ahead and close your eyes." Kurt whispered, reaching of to cup Finn's cheek. Finn felt his eyes droop, and then slowly felt the room drift away from him._  

 

* * *

 

Finn came to with a loud gasp, his hands moving to his stomach instantly to hold his wounds shut. Instead, he just found unblemished skin under his hand, and a soft chill over his body.

 

"Hey, it's okay, Finn," Sam voice assured. He quickly reappeared in Finn's peripheral vision, and putting a soothing hand on his shoulder, looking down at him with worry. "You're safe. You're in my room."

 

"Your room?" Finn asked, blinking and shaking his head, "Where are…"

 

"The… men who brought you in are in Stacey and Stevie's room," Sam said, looking awkwardly over his shoulder towards the doorway, his forehead furrowed.

 

Finn blinked, trying to pull his mind back together, "Where's Stacey and Stevie?"

 

"Kurt paid for their passage to my aunts," Sam said quietly, "I'm coming with you."

 

"Coming with me?" Finn asked, trying to sit up, “Coming with me where?”

 

"Hey, easy, stay laid down." Frowning, Sam forced Finn's shoulders back against the bed, "Give your stomach as much time as possible to heal."

 

"What, couldn't you heal me up good enough?" Finn asked, poking at the tender skin, "Where are we going?"

 

"Kurt and Puck's hometown," Sam said quietly, very obviously uncomfortable with something, "we can get asylum there."

 

Finn sighed,resting his head back against the pillow, "and we need asylum because my Bondmates are guilty of treason."

 

Sam shrugged, and moved to his closet, pulling out his armor and starting to put it all on. Finn closed his eyes for a few moments and focused on breathing in and out.

 

"He up?" Puck's voice came from the door, and Finn heard Sam make an affirmative noise, before the bed dipped next to him, and he felt a hand softly stroking his hair, "Hey, Finn."

 

"Puck," Finn said quietly, letting the boy play with his hair as they sat in silence, just getting used to being next to each other, "Where's your hometown?" Finn asked quietly.

 

"I told you, Wilds somewhere."

 

"He means yours and Kurt's hometown," Sam pointed out, and Finn could still hear his metal armor being slipped into place.

 

"Oh. A little place called McKinley." Puck said, with a strange note to his voice.

 

"Tell me about it?" Finn asked, his hand absently tracing the areas where he knew he'd been destroyed hours before.

 

"It's… It's a nice town. It doesn't have walls like yours does, but the City Guard have about as much armor as your friend over there, and have proper weapons. The castle's bigger than this one too, and a lot prettier. There are all kinds of Guilds there, and they have a port that brings in the most amazing animals and foods. Kurt loves the fabrics they bring in, but for me, it's the animals. They brought in this thing that was like a horse, only… black and white."

 

"How are the people treated?"

 

"They're treated really well." Puck assured, "Everyone has a job, and the old and the infirm are treated with respect. They even have schools for children. But you don't have to worry about that, okay? We're going to treat you like… like royalty."

 

Sam made an awkward half noise in the corner, but Finn wasn't really paying attention, just smiling softly, "Yeah?"

 

"Dude, totally. You're ours now, and we look after our own." Puck assured, and before Finn could think about what was happening, he sweeped in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Finn's lips.

 

"Sweet," Finn whispered, opening his eyes to look at Puck again, "And is the hair fetish because you can only grow yours in one stripe."

 

"Tribal custom." Puck grinned, "We can't all be perfectly coifed like you and Kurt now, can we?"

 

"There'd be uproar,” Finn agreed quietly.

 

"Perhaps Finn can talk you into doing something different with it." Kurt's voice came from the door, and Puck turned to greet him, as Finn sat up slowly.

 

"Not a chance." Puck smirked, "You've had two years on him, and you still haven't managed it."

 

"A boy can dream." Kurt sighed, "Mr. Evans, will you be able to travel in that?"

 

"I'd much prefer taking it than leaving it. I'll draw attention if I'm not seen in it, and it'll be better for helping in a fight."

 

"So, how are we going to get out?" Finn asked, holding his stomach, "Because the walls are going to be completely manned today, and there will be guards at the gates.

 

"I called in a favour," Sam said quietly, shrugging sadly, "a goodbye favour." There was a quiet knock on the door downstairs, and Sam went to answer it, leaving the three Bond-Mates alone.

 

"I'm very glad that the Bond picked another beautiful boy." Kurt sighed, his eyes scanning over Finn's body, "And one who already has a nice grasp of phallic objects. Swords, Bananas…"

 

"Don't tease the poor guy." Puck rolled his eyes, moving back to be seated next to Finn, "We'll need to find you a shirt… How noticed will it be if you have blood on your pants?"

 

"… Not very," Finn shrugged, "I'm kind of known as a slob. The more difficult part is that I've lived here all my life. People'll know me."

 

There was an awkward cough from the doorway as Sam shuffled on the spot, "Here's my favour," He said quietly, stepping aside, to reveal two women who looked over them all curiously.

 

"Santana and Quinn?" Finn asked, trying to get up and wincing when his stomach pulled tight, and there was a twinge of pain.

 

"Poor, Poor Gigantor," Santana smirked, "All bonded up, and the charge on your head is treason."

 

Puck frowned, wrapping his arms around Finn, "Are they going to help?"

 

"Ignore Santana." Quinn said quietly, glancing at Kurt oddly lustfully in Finn's opinion, before adding, "We're always willing to help out those who are friends."

 

"… And so I guess, we are friends." Kurt said quietly, offering a hand to Quinn.

 

"Perfect." Quinn smiled warmly, "Now… We're going to get you out of here."

 

* * *

 

The 'Sweating Boar' was an establishment that Finn had never entered before. That was generally because there were always prostitutes on the street outside it, and it was well known as a womens only establishment.

 

"Whoa, that's a whole lotta dick", Puck muttered, staring at the stage, where a man was gyrating in front of women. Gold coin littered the stage, and Finn could see the Collection spell sliding the coins into holes. "like… I'm pretty okay with the dick these days. Gotta be with the bond, but… like… there's no need for that much wiggling, right, Finn?"

 

Finn nodded slowly, blushing.

 

"What? First dick you seen, Gigantor?" Santana smirked, waggling her eyebrows.

 

"First in a sexual situation," Finn grunted back, trying to sound confident, but then blushing when he realised what he had unintentionally admitted, "I'm a member of the city guard. We've shared a changing room before." He covered quickly, looking to Sam for help.

 

"Now, myself and the ladies reactions I understand," Kurt smirked, and glanced back at Finn and Puck, "Theirs too. But you, Mr. Evans? You don't seem so confused."

 

"I've worked here before," Sam shrugged, "Stacey and Stevie needed gold for water during that summer a few years back, and City Guard pay wouldn't cover it. It's where I met these two, actually."

 

Santana smirked, "Which, incidentally, matches up pretty well to what we're going to do. You have a Mage, right?" Puck nodded shortly, crossing his arms, "Good, we're going down."

 

Finn didn't bother to ask her what she meant. Rogues were always trying to get one over on everyone around them, somehow. And if he asked? She'd take it as a sign that he was an idiot.

 

She lead them into a private booth, closing the little gate after them, and closing the curtain. She leaned into Puck's ear, and whispered something. Finn could see a small smirk slip onto Puck's face, and then he slammed his hands onto the table top. The whole table gave off a blinding white light for a long few moments, and Finn was forced to close his eyes. When he opened them again, the whole area was different.

 

They were still sat in the booth seats, but they're in a cavern now. Finn can feel himself gaping still, glancing all around at the stone walls, so he almost lost track of everyone else getting to their feet, until Sam pat his back gently.

 

"Magical teleportation usually sends people through a loop the first time,” he said kindly, helping Finn to his feet, "and you're still kind of out of it. But we need to move."

 

Finn sighed, but fell into step, listening to Kurt and Quinn discuss the Cavern and where they'd found it.

 

"We'd been to that place a lot, just me and Santana. And then we met Brittany, and wanted to show her what we'd been doing. She caught the magic on the table right away, and we teleported down here. Wiped out some giant rats, and then sealed the other end of the tunnel magically, before re-keying the teleport spell." Quinn explained, as she and Kurt easily scaled the terrain.

 

Puck and Santana were equally sure-footed, helping each other up smaller ledges and trading confident smirks. It was almost embarrassing that Sam had to carry Finn through a lot of it, but every few steps his legs would falter or trip

 

Kurt's eyes were alive with curiosity though as he and Quinn spoke, "What trigger did you use?"

 

"A Soulbond with a Rogue, along with the magic jolt." Quinn smirked, "Very specific."

 

"And the same to unbar the exit, I presume."

 

"Yes."

 

Kurt turned to grin at Puck, "You're lucky I kept you."

 

"Yeah, you 'kept' me." Puck rolled his eyes, offering his hand to Santana to help up a steep climb. He stayed there after she passed, and he offered his hand to Finn too, "You doing okay, Finn?"

 

"Yeah," Finn lied, his stomach feeling queasy. Puck gave him a soft glare, and nodded at Sam to catch up with Santana, before he slid an arm around Finn's waist, and took a large amount of his weight, "You're supposed to be a Mage, you know?" Finn muttered, letting Puck man handle him to a large amount as he tried to ignore the warm feeling rushing through his body.

 

"Trust me, you won't be complaining about my body later." Puck grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Finn blushed a little at the innuendo and his foot slipped. Puck braced them both for a moment, as Finn caught his footing.

 

"Boys!" Kurt called back, "Are you joining us at some point?"

 

"Coming!" Puck shouted back before he and Finn began the short trek to catch up, "So, what're you looking forward to the most?"

 

"Huh?" Finn asked, focusing on the throbbing in his ankle to avoid focusing on the body he was pressed against.

 

Puck rolled his eyes, smiling at Finn, "You know, for the whole bond thing. I mean, gonna be honest, I'm really looking forward to having another manly guy around. What're you looking forward to?"

 

"Just… Being in love, I guess," Finn shrugged. It'd be cool, being with people who were so nice, and talented. He couldn't really do anything that awesome, but Puck had proven that he was awesome with the magic, and Kurt had proved he should be feared.

 

"Sappy," Finn felt Puck lift him a little more to help him up over some rubble, "But nice. When we get to McKinley, we'll get to know each other, and have fun times and stuff, okay?"

 

Finn grinned, nodding.

 

"Urgh, so sappy," Santana rolled her eyes, "Tell me we were never like that?"

 

"I think the big change was that you stopped trying to rip my hair out of my skull." Quinn grinned, "You're still the queen bitch."

 

"No that's all you, baby," Santana said softly, "you're the queen."

 

Quinn blushed, and took Santana's hand briefly, as they came to a solid stone wall, "Here we are. Magic it up."

 

Puck nodded, refusing to let go of Finn as he walked to the wall, "Eyes shut, Finn."

 

Finn nodded, closing his eyes tight as Puck placed his palm on the wall. He could still feel the light on his face, but it faded quickly, and when he opened them again, they were stood in what looked like the basement of a building.

 

"Uh… Where are we?" Sam asked, frowning, as his hand moved to his sword.

 

"Dude, you thought that was an actual cavern? We were on a different plane of existence." Puck shrugged like it was nothing, "Didn't want those two working out what they'd stumbled onto."

 

Finn glanced around, suddenly realising that there was no sign of the girls, "Are they okay?"

 

"Yeah. The return spell on the booth doesn't need magic." Puck squeezed Finn's hip gently, "We need to get upstairs and work out where we are."

 

* * *

 

It turned out to be a tiny shop, in a tiny village, that was barely a mark on any map. Puck explained to the woman who owned the shop that he was an assistant Mage who'd been trying his first transportation spell, and they'd just popped into her basement. She shook her head fondly, and told them that they should only do that kind of magic with proper instruction and regaled them with tales of her time in the Mage’s Guild before letting them out.

 

From there, it was a quick jump onto the nearest horse and carriage, that Kurt paid for with money from a small purse, and they were on there way towards McKinley. Of course when they were inside conversation slowed to a halt at the awkwardness that was making itself known amongst the three Bondmates.

 

"So… You were a male exotic dancer?" Kurt asked curiously as the wooden seats bounced a little, his attention turning to Sam who up until now had been dozing,  "How did that treat you?"

 

"Pretty well," Sam shrugged, "the women were smart enough not to try and grab the member of the city guard. Plus, big tippers for the ex-Cleric. The whole fallen angel vibe."

 

"Why are you an ex-Cleric anyway?"  Puck asked, cocking his head, “Stop believing or something?”

 

Sam considered Puck's question for a moment, "I had a little disagreement  within the Cleric’s Guild. Lima liked everyone having their place. Clerics heal, Warriors fight, Mages use magic to improve peoples lives, and Rogues are the secret keepers."

 

"And you thought differently?" Kurt asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands, “I hope you did, because that system is positively archaic.”

 

"I wanted to be a Cleric and a Warrior. To go out and slay the things that could attack our town at any moment. So, I was told that I did not have the temperament of a Cleric and asked to leave."

 

"Ouch." Puck hissed, wincing, "Sucks, dude."

 

"It did. By that point, the Warrior's Guild didn't really want me either, so… I hobbled together what I could of fighting, and my old Clerical training, and joined the city guard."

 

"But what about Paladins?" Kurt frowned, "Or Avengers and Invokers?"

 

"What are they?" Sam asked curiously.

 

"They…" Kurt gaped, glancing at Puck and Finn, as he looked for words, "when we get to McKinley, I will introduce you to some people, Mr. Evans." he finally said, his face becoming resolute.

 

"You don't have to call me that, you know?" Sam grinned bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck "I'm just plain Sam."

 

"One day, I imagine it will be Ser Evans,” Kurt hummed, a sly grin spreading across his face.

 

Sam's eyes bulged for a moment, as he froze, "I… I couldn't…"

 

"Hush." Kurt said gently."First we’ve got to get to McKinley."

 

"Dude, you know he can't just make you a knight, right?" Finn whispered in Sam's ear as Kurt turned to Puck and started whispering.

 

"Uh… yeah," Sam laughed awkwardly, "that'd be… odd."

 

"So don't worry. Kurt seems like a really down to earth guy. Even if his stuff is really overly expensive."

 

Sam grinned at that, shaking his head as he glanced at the three of them, "Soulbonds, man."

 

"What about them?"

 

"You just… Never know who it might be," Sam grinned, "I hope I find mine one day."

 

"I bet you will," Finn nodded, "You're way too awesome to go without for too long."

 

"So! We've decided…" Kurt grinned, turning back to the pair, "After we've had the big reveal of the big surprise in McKinley, Sam should live with us too."

 

"…What?" Sam asked, glancing between the two of them, "I can't do that! I'm just a commoner. I don't even have a Soulbond."

 

"Dude, we're all commoners here," Finn rolled his eyes, "Seriously. Puck's part Barbarian."

 

"And you're part giant. Hope it's the good part." Puck winked lewdly, making Finn blush, even as Kurt stifled a grin.

 

Sam's eyes lit up as he turned to Finn, "Oh, does that mean I have to give you the safe sex talk about dude on dude sex too?"

 

"You didn't have to give it me on guys and girls in the first place! I grew up in the same town as you. I knew it all from rumor anyway," Finn muttered darkly.

 

"I'll handle the contraception magic, don't worry," Puck grinned at Sam, "but thanks for looking out for my boy."

 

"He's my best friend. I'll always look out for him," Sam shrugged, punching Finn's shoulder lightly, "so… know any cute girls you can introduce me to? Seen as how I left the two girls I've been half-seeing back there?"

 

"Oh, dude, there's this girl who's… Kurt's best friend who does his washing and stuff…" Puck glanced meaningfully at Sam, and Finn was seriously starting to feel like he was missing something important, "but yeah, dark skinned, a bit on the heavier side, but she's so hot."

 

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Kurt hummed, raising an eyebrow at Puck, "Because that might not work so well for you, now that I have another Bondmate. I can just push you aside."

 

"Wouldn't do that, babe, would you?" Puck smirked, his hand slipping onto Kurt's thigh, and squeezed lightly.

 

Finn could feel his face flush a little. He was the new one here. He was the blushing virgin, whilst they'd obviously been having sex for a long time. And they'd probably been on dates and stuff, that didn't involve anyone being an arrow pincushion.

 

"Uh, dudes? I'm totally for two guys being allowed to get it on, but since we're going to be in this carriage for a while, maybe you could be less gropey," Sam asked awkwardly, eyes averted downward.

 

"Sorry, we sometimes forget ourselves." Kurt hummed, removing Puck's hand, "We didn't mean to hurt your divine sensibilities."

 

"Hey, I wouldn't worship any gods who were against people being allowed to love who they wanted," Sam said quickly, "everyone can love everyone. I just… the groping might be going a little too far."

 

"I was joking, Sam." Kurt grinned, "You need to relax."

 

"Maybe, we should have a rest?" Puck offered, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "I'll set up some alarm spells around us, and put us under. Make the trip go a lot faster."

 

Sam considered it for a moment, and then shrugged, "Why not."

 

Puck grinned, raising his hand, that slowly began to glow.

 

_"Somnus."_

* * *

 

_Finn was ready for the strange room when he fell asleep this time, and quickly covered his crotch, he rushed to the dresser to pull out the pants and shirt that he knew would be in the draw, before dressing quickly._

_He still felt a little out of it, but he felt a little more like himself. Wandering over to a table, he glanced at a few papers on a desk, but they were all blank. He opened a dresser, and found it empty. Same for all the draws he hadn’t checked before too, until theres the strange feeling again of the dream changing, and the draw in front of him is suddenly full of sweet smelling jugs of oil. He whirled around to find both Puck and Kurt, completely naked and attacking each other's faces with their mouths._

_For a moment, he freezes, as Kurt's hand drifts lower, but then let's out a half strangled noise, breaking them both out of it._

_"Shit." Puck groaned, holding Kurt tight against him, "Forgot."_

_"Don't worry. I forgot too." Kurt whispered, patting the side of Puck's face, "Finn, I'm going to be very frank. We're going to have sex. It'll curb the urges in our actual bodies and it's a lot of fun. And, because it's a dream, we can bend a lot of the laws of biology and physics to make it amazing. You're very welcome to join us. But if you don't want to? Perhaps you should let Puck summon you up  a door into your own mind?"_

_Finn nodded quickly, moving to the door Puck quickly created, and stepping through quickly._

_He smiled at the familiar sight that built itself around him in an instant. The door was stood, unsupported, in the middle of The Wall of Lima. The wind is softly blowing, and Finn can't help but fall to the ground, staring at the sky above him. The stars are so beautiful. Each one burning so brightly, and singularly, but part of a vast collective._

_He feels calm. Collected._

_"F-Fuck. Puck!"_

_"Yeah, we'll get to that."_

_"Don't tease, Love. You don't like it when I tease."_

_"Oh, we're going to use that logic are we?"_

_"What are you…"_

_"Well, I really like it when you do this. So… You must really like it too."_

_"Gods!"_

_"Hmmm… Not sure if thats as much as I like it. You're barely begging me to do it again."_

_Finn's eyes snapped open, and he scrambled away from the door, but he can see it's firmly shut against the world… Their world._

_"Please! Puck, Gods, just… a little deeper."_

_"A little? I can do a little."_

_"Y-Your fingers are so…"_

_He couldn't block them out, and the wind had dropped to nothing. If anything he felt so…warm, like his shirt was sticking to him._

_"Have you seen Finn's hand, Kurt? Big hands… Big fingers. Bet you'd be ready with just two of his for me. You think he's proportional?"_

_They were talking about him. Finn could feel himself getting hard in his pants, and his breath was a lot shakier._

_"Wish he could see this. See how good you look, all laid out like this. Think it'd break down that last bit of resistance."_

_Finn was pretty sure it would. And that thought terrified him. He tried to think about what he knew about this world. He could alter things at will. Obviously, some part of him wanted to hear what they were doing, but now he knew that? He was consciously rebelling. He summoned all the energy he could manage, and just… willed the voices away. Willed it to leave him alone and let him sleep._

_The voices cut off immediately, and a small cot appeared beside him. He didn't question it, just climbing in, and laying his head down._

_The world quietly drifted away, for a moment, before he snapped back to reality… Or rather, he snapped back into the dream realm, when two bodies collapsed into the suddenly bigger bed._

_"You were right. This is much prettier than that court yard." Kurt said quietly, staring up at the stars, "I've never seen it like this."_

_"You… uh, finished?" Finn asked awkwardly._

_"Yeah, and did you enjoy the free show?" Puck smirked, raising an eyebrow._

_"How did you… I didn't mean to!"_

_"Chill, dude." Puck rolled his eyes, "The bond's still acclimatising. Being in the dream whilst we were doing that? You always might have gotten a little something. Feelings, sounds or visuals. And I know, because I'm a Mage. I can alter the actual reality, but you think I don't have full control over my dreams?"_

_"Didn't think of it like that," Finn grumbled, "you could have warned me. I'd have asked to be woken up."_

_"Sorry." Puck said awkwardly, shuffling, "I didn't think of it like that."_

_"We really like you, Finn." Kurt said softly, "You've told us everything we need to know about you, but I know you're curious about me and my stuff. So, we won't push you for anything, until we get to McKinley."_

_"It's not pushing. We're Soulbonded. I should… I should probably just join in. But I've never…"_

_"With a guy?" Puck asked softly._

_"At all," Finn shrugged, awkwardly._

_"Oh," Kurt's eyes went wide, as he looked at Puck and then Finn again, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise…"_

_"I get it. I'm pathetic."_

_"You're not pathetic," Puck snapped wrapping his arms around Finn and pulling him closer, so Finn's back was pressed against his chest, "We've just been going about this, thinking that the problem was that we're not girls."_

_"Have you ever been on a date?" Kurt asked softly, taking Finn’s hand_

_"No," Finn shook his head, "I just… I was so big on the Guilds… and when that fell through, everyone was either matched up, or they just didn't like me. I'm not exactly a prince."_

_"You can be my prince," Kurt whispered, reaching up to cup Finn's cheek, "I think you're amazing."_

_"You barely know me."_

_"We'll remedy that at McKinley. We'll have long conversations about what you want to be, and what we can do for you, and whatever you want to know about us. And you don't have to have sex with us, until you want to."_

_"What if I want to now, but I'm pretty sure I'll mess it up like I mess everything else up," Finn asked, feeling very awkward._

_"… When we get to McKinley, we'll do whatever you want." Kurt assured softly, kissing Finn's lips softly for a moment._

_Puck's head shot up for a moment, as if listening to something only he could hear for a moment, "Guys, we're about to wake up. We made it."_

_"It can't have been long enough!" Finn said, scrambling up, "It's barely been half an hour."_

_"Well, time moves differently here. We're just about on time. And you should see what we did before we slipped under." Kurt grinned. eyes alive with joy._

_"Waking up, in five, four, three, two…"_  

 

* * *

 

Finn gasped as he woke up, his eyes blinking rapidly, as Kurt stretched out, and Puck rolled his shoulder, "You're gonna have to ask your boyfriend to throw a few soothing spells around," Puck grumbled as he straightened out his… Wait, what?

 

When they'd got in their carriage, Puck had been wearing his leather armor, Titan still heavy at his side. Now, instead, he had on a soft looking leather vest over a white shirt, that was pure white. His lone sword still hung from a belt. Everything looked perfectly clean, and every trace of dirt had been removed from him.  

 

Kurt was wearing a completely different, but equally expensive looking outfit, with a lot of blue and white thrown around. It looked as though it should be very restrictive, but Kurt moved in them like they were just water droplets clinging to his skin.

 

"You done staring, Finn?" Puck smirked, "You should probably look at yourself."

 

Finn frowned, and did as he was suggested. The pants he were wearing were very good quality, and the shirt was easily one of the most expensive that Finn had ever touched. He shifted, and felt the weight of Titan on his back, "You dressed me?"

 

"Magic," Puck grinned, wiggling a hand, "makes those quick changes a breeze."

 

"When he does it right." Kurt smirked, making Puck turn to him with an exasperated look.

 

"Look, it was your friends coming in. I was more focused on making sure you were decent."

 

"So, you forgot your pants?"

 

"… You're lucky I love you."

 

Finn watched them trade words back and forth, and turned to Sam, grinning as Sam lazily woke up, before wincing when he tried to move, "Soothing spells apparently."

 

Sam made an annoyed grunt, but pulled his glove off. As it glowed white, he held it to his forehead, and slowly untensed, "Hate sleeping in armor."

 

"But what lovely armor it is." Kurt grinned, gesturing.

 

Finn frowned, and glanced over Sam more intently. His eyes went wide as the armor altered in front of his eyes. From dull grey to brilliant white, with embellishments. Every tiny dents and scratches cleaned up instantly.

 

Sam slipped his glove back on and simply stared at himself for a few minutes, "Is it an illusion?"

 

"For now," Puck shrugged, "I can't create metal armor out of nothing."

 

"But we'll see how we can alter the actual armor when we get to my home," Kurt grinned, "this is just so we can make a big entrance."

 

"Oh," Sam said softly, glancing at Finn, and grinning, "you scrub up well."

 

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Blondie," Puck mock glared, reaching over and taking Finn's hand, "he's ours."

 

"God, you try and compliment your friend," Sam sighed, "how far do we gotta walk?

 

"From here," Kurt said quietly, standing as the carriage rolled to a stop, "Puck, up front. Finn, stay beside me at all times. Sam, bring up the rear."

 

"But I like your rear," Puck whined, smirking, "Why can't I bring that up."

 

"Why're we talking about it like it's some kind of battle?" Finn asked curiously.

 

"… Might as well be," Puck shrugged, "it really depends how far we get into the city."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't worry about it, Finn." Kurt assured, "Puck, go."

 

Finn watched the man jump out, and then Kurt was tugging his hand and pulling him out of the carriage. Sam quickly followed, almost stumbling into Finn's back as he stopped to stare around him.

 

The buildings were huge. They reached miles into the sky, and were full of shining glass or crystal windows. Finn almost felt vertigo following their rise into the sky, It was like looking up the Wall all over again.

 

"Finn, we need to move," Kurt said, his voice solid, as he tugged Finn into movement.

 

Finn expected to have to fight their way through a crowd, but it seemed like whenever people laid eyes on Puck they would scuttle out of the way quickly whispering to one another, "Does he have a reputation or something?" He asked quietly, and Kurt's lips twitched into a smile.

 

"Or something," he whispered back after a moment, "come on, before they arrive."

 

Finn frowned, but picked up the pace, as their group walked through the town. He slowly became aware to the crowds whispers.

 

_"… say he announced at the feast he would be getting it back."_

_"Who's the cute paladin?"_

_"Why isn't he holding his bond-mate's hand? Do you think the big one is simple?"_

_"I kind of want to go talk to him. Should I?"_

 

Finn frowned, gripping Kurt's hand tighter, "Dude, what's going on?"

 

"… Hummel! Kurt, you will stop right now, you hear me, boy?!"

 

Kurt frowned, slowing to a stop, ever as Puck stepped out of the way to reveal a small group of angry people.

 

"Mercedes…"

 

"Don't you dare 'Mercedes' me. Where the hell have you been?"

 

"I announced my intent," Kurt glared for a moment, "we need to get to the castle before I'll say more."

 

"And these two?"

 

"There will be a formal announcement, before tomorrow's midday," Kurt said in a loud voice, his eyes daring Mercedes to push the issue. Finn shuffled awkwardly under the sudden scrutiny of the group.  "Now, seen as how Father saw fit to give me a welcoming party, perhaps you can get us to the castle a little faster?"

 

"Castle?" Finn asked, glancing at Sam who was shuffling awkwardly.

 

"Fine, Tina?"

 

A small woman stepped forwards, eyes sharp, as she glanced at everyone once, and then holding up a hand, intoned " _Motus!_ "

 

And Finn felt the rest of the world fall away beneath him.

 

* * *

 

When Finn's vision cleared, he found himself in the room that was almost a carbon copy of Puck and Kurt’s Dreamscape. The only difference was that they weren’t alone. The welcoming committee were recovering in varying positions, and Sam was sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head, "Am I asleep?" He asked, his head feeling like it was stuffed with wool. Puck grinned, and moved to his side.

 

"No, this is our room."

 

"Oh," Finn said quietly, frowning and looking around again, "I thought we were going to the castle?"

 

Puck glanced at Kurt, who took a deep breath and readied himself to start talking, but was cut off by a loud bellow.

 

"Where's my son!"

 

The voice came from the entrance to the room, as the large wooden door exploded inward. Finn glanced at Puck who was rolling his eyes, and Kurt who looked unimpressed, before he took the man in. He was large, almost looked like a Warrior Guild member, except for he was dressed in finery, and had a gold chain of office around his neck.

 

Finn felt his knee hit the ground, around the same time as Sam's metal armor crashed down behind him. He didn't dare look up, his chin tucked in against his chest.

 

This was the lord of the castle.

 

"Dad." Kurt whined, from somewhere above.

 

"Don't 'Dad' me, Kurt! I told you, don't do it. It's a stupid idea. You'll get caught, and those Lima natives are…"

 

"I'm fine!"

 

"Guild Master Hart will see to that." The man gestured to one of the quieter members of the group, who stepped forward and raised a hand. His eyes glowed pure white for a moment, and Finn can feel a sense of… something in the room for a few moments.

 

"He's fine. The unarmoured one was recently healed, and the paladin's armor is illusioned to appear more auspicious than it is. Pelor stands with him." The Guild Master said, his voice monotonous, making Finn feel almost sleepy.

 

"That'd be my work." Puck grunted, "The armor, I mean. And I made the clothes for everyone else."

 

"Okay, so… You're not hurt. Did you change your mind?" Kurt’s father asked quietly, Finn could make out his feet moving closer.

 

"Dad, when have you known me to turn back." Kurt said loudly, and Finn heard a little shuffling, and then a few gasps, "Here it is. The Diadem of Elizabeth Hummel."

 

"You got it…"

 

"Of course I got it. Guild Master Chang taught me everything I know, after all."

 

"And everyday, I regret giving you a normal childhood. Who are these two?"

 

"This is Samuel Evans. I would like to petition that he be given a place in both the Cleric's Guild and the Warrior's Guild. He is to live in the castle with us, so Mercedes should go and make up two rooms for our guests, close to this one." Kurt's voice turned even more formal.

 

"And the other?"

 

"I would like you to meet my other bond-mate. Finn."

 

Finn winces as he felt the attention of the room turn onto him.

 

"Great." The man muttered, "Just what we need."

 

"Yes, he is." Kurt said coldly, pulling Finn to his feet. Finn still kept his gaze locked on the ground though.

 

"Kurt, you know I don't mean it like that. But you stole from another lord, and now we have these two guys showing up."

 

"I didn't steal. They can't announce I took it, without admitting that they took it first." Kurt grumbled, "Guild Master Hart, I would like a council with you and Guild Master Karofsky at sundown. Samuel, you will come too."

 

"Yes, my Lord," Sam whispered, quietly. Hart made a similar agreement, and then left to collect the other Guild master.

 

"Guild Mistress Cohen-Chang, thank you for your spell to have us arrive here in time. I will be unable to make our weekly meal tonight, but if you are free tomorrow, send word." Kurt bowed to the woman with a small smile, "Guild Master Chang, I'll return the equipment I liberated tomorrow also."

 

"See that you do, Lord Hummel." One of the men grinned, and bowed shortly, before taking the woman who Kurt had bowed to by the hand, and together they vanished from sight.

 

"Kurt…" The man frowned.

 

"No. Dad, you will either welcome Finn politely, or I respectfully request you leave my chamber."

 

The man glanced at Finn for a long moment, stepped forward and offered his hand, "Welcome to the family."

 

"Th-Thank you, my Lord," Finn whispered, shaking the hand quickly, never raising his eyes.

 

"Kurt, we'll talk about this later."

 

"I'm sure we will," Kurt said sharply, "Mercedes, please go and do what I requested. All others depart."

 

The chamber quickly emptied, and Kurt sighed, collapsing backwards onto the bed, "Exhausting."

 

"I know, Love," Puck cooed softly sitting next to him and stroking his hair, "but on the other hand, you don't have to do it again."

 

"Until tomorrow's Midday."

 

"We can let Hudson deal with most of that," Puck assured, "you just need to say, Bondmate, and then everyone will want to talk to him."

 

Finn frowned watching the pair, before he turned to Sam, "You knew about Kurt, didn't you?"

 

"Since the night I healed you. I demanded to know more before I would help him escape," Sam shrugged, "they were worried that you would freak out and not come with them if you knew."

 

"Thanks for that, Mr. Evans." Kurt snorted a little.

 

"Just telling the truth, my Lord," Sam bowed his head again.

 

"You can cut that out right now," Kurt made a vague gesture in his direction, "go and find my apparently 'hot' friend, and help her out, Pretty boy."

 

Sam pulled a face, glaring at Finn, "You had to let it catch on."

 

"You had to be born pretty," Finn shrugged, "So, I'm blaming you."

 

Sam made a crude gesture at Finn for a moment, and then dropped his hands awkwardly to his side, "Uh… sorry, my Lord?"

 

"You're still Finn's best friend. Insult him however you like." Kurt grinned, lifting his head, "And seriously. Kurt. Or Hummel."

 

"Yes… Kurt," Sam nodded sharply, "I'll just… go."

 

Finn watched Sam slip out of the chamber and sighed softly.

 

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, sitting up.

 

"Just… I should have realised it. I mean, I guess I was never going to because I'm so stupid, but I should have worked out that of course you were both going to be so much more amazing than me…"

 

"Hey, no," Kurt quickly grabbed Finn's hand, pulling him down onto the bed, where he sat awkwardly, "you're not stupid because you didn't know who I was. Nobody outside of royalty knows who I am usually. And just because of how I was born, doesn't make me any more or less amazing than you are."

 

"Yes, My Lord," Finn muttered pointedly.

 

"Dude, you don't know anything about Kurt, okay?" Puck frowned, "Yeah, you know he's the son of the lord of the castle, but that's just the fluff."

 

"I just… Can I go somewhere else for a while?" Finn asked softly, dropping his head.

 

"… Puck? Take him to Mercedes." Kurt said quietly, "I'll be here, if you need me."

 

"I'll be right back." Puck assured, kissing Kurt softly, "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

The library was beautiful, even if Finn couldn't read the books. All the seats were made of the softest material Finn had ever felt, and the lights were magical, floating softly in the glass spheres, lazily knocking around. Finn had been taken to Mercedes and deposited into her care with a minimal fuss. The woman had spent most of the time she should have been making out the bedrooms flirting softly with Sam, who flirted back just as much, just without the fire in his eyes that Finn remembered from the times he'd seen the boy with Santana or Quinn. Finn watched, as the boy gently brushed his hand against the back of Mercedes' as they made the bed, and neither looked to have a profound moment.

 

When they stopped for a few moments, Finn awkwardly asked if there was somewhere he could be alone. There must have been some physical suggestion of his state of mind, because the woman didn't bother to question him, instead simply leading him into the Library, and telling him she'd check in on him during her duties.

 

"So… You're Kurt's new Soulbond?"

 

Finn frowned, glancing up as a girl collapsed into the chair opposite him with a small smile, "Excuse me… My Lady?"

 

"Don't worry, I don't have a title. You probably should now, but I don't," the girl smiled warmly, offering a hand, "Marley Rose, Cleric."

 

"Finn Hudson," Finn said, politely shaking her hand, "sorry, I'm not exactly… all here."

 

"No, I guessed. Your aura is all off," Marley said softly, "Internal conflict?"

 

"Clerics can tell that with a look?"

 

"Some of us can," Marley shrugged, "it's more of a esoteric skill though."

 

"Esoteric?" Finn asked, resisting the urge to get annoyed at yet another thing he didn't understand.

 

"It's … very specialised."

 

The explanation was enough, and Finn sighed, poking the glass sphere, making the light flicker away from him, "So… you called Kurt… Kurt?"

 

"Yes. We've been on a few adventures," Marley smiled warmly, "when we're taking on something too big for us."

 

"Who's us?"

 

"A little adventuring party we have," Marley shrugged, "we were just called back because Kurt was found. Lord Hummel filled us in."

 

Finn frowned, "You gonna tell me I'm a problem too."

 

"Why would you be a problem?"

 

"That's what the Lord of the Castle said. Kurt's dad apparently."

 

Marley considered it for a moment, "He didn't mean it. I bet this whole thing was a surprise to him?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"He worries about Kurt. I mean, he isn't exactly built like a Warrior, like Burt. I think that was why he let Kurt train as a Rogue, so he could escape danger. Instead, Kurt just throws himself at it. For the town, and for his friends."

 

Finn felt himself smile at that. It was kind of true. Kurt had been in the lead during the time in the tunnel, and had been the one who had controlled exactly who and what happened at any given moment.

 

"There's a smile," Marley grinned, "what do you know about Kurt?"

 

"Uh… he's a Rogue, and a Lord. He likes Oranges, and… from the looks of it, fancy clothes," Finn shrugged.

 

"And Puck?"

 

"A little about how he's a Barbarian Mage."

 

"Okay…  let me tell you about the time I got stuck in an catacomb with those two." Marley said, folding her legs under her self.

 

Finn listened to the story she wove, where Puck still insisted that Fire spells were the most useful spell in the world, and kept setting monsters on fire, making them even more difficult to hit and kill. Kurt kept trying to punch out skeletons after his dagger was lost, even though Marley's spells could destroy them much easier. How Marley had to lock the two of them in a small room at one point, because they wouldn't stop squabbling over fire vs fists.

 

"… and then I used a holy lance to pin this huge shadow creature against an altar, when Kurt and Puck finally managed to muscle the door open, and Puck used an acid spell to eat away at the thing inside it that was keeping it in this reality. Kurt totally snatched the best piece of loot though, whilst me and Puck were getting the coins. There was this dagger, right? That I completely looked over because I don't need it, and he picked it up, and it just hit me that it had a massive amount of holy energy in it."

 

"Was it a god's weapon?" Finn asked, grinning at the story.

 

"No. If he picked up a god's weapon, he wouldn't still be around. We think it might have belonged to an old Guild Master, or a hero. But yeah, we got it appraised, and it was worth 750 gold pieces, but Kurt just shrugged and handed it to me to do with whatever I wanted." Marley grinned, pulling it out of a sheath at her ankle, "It makes a good backup for when I run out of magical energy."

 

"Whoa," Finn whispered, running a finger up the flat of the blade, "That's so amazing."

 

"I know right?" Marley laughed.

 

"Mar! There you are!" A boy called from the doorway, "New mission, find out where Kurt's new boy-toy has gotten off to."

 

"Then I'm way ahead of you, Ry." Marley rolled her eyes, "I've got him here."

 

The boy sighed somewhat dramatically, moving to sit next to Marley, "No fair."

 

"You can do magic. Do you really want to discuss fair?" Marley's eyebrow rose delicately.

 

"Hey, I'm Ryder." Ryder ignored the girl for a moment, offering his hand to Finn, who shook it awkwardly.

 

"Ryder's a part of the group too." Marley added, smiling warmly, "And we're Soulbonded, even if Ryder had to be all weird and have an awkward amount of bonds."

 

"Huh?" Finn shook his head, "Three?"

 

"Four." Ryder shrugged uncomfortably, "A triad, and two separate ones."

 

"Our adventuring group is very weird." Marley grinned, reaching to squeeze Ryder's hand, "So where do they want Finn?"

 

"Uh, since it's sunset, they want us to escort him to his bed chamber," Ryder said gesturing to the windows, "not in a kinky way, but yeah, Kurt says you've got free reign to invite anyone to spend the night with you."

 

"Wait, what?" Finn blinked, "Does he mean…"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why would I want that? They're my Bondmates."

 

Marley made a soft aww noise, squeezing Ryder's hand, "So cute. He's in love."

 

Finn blushed, dropping his eyes to the table.

 

"Sweetie, what have we said about telling people how they're feeling." Ryder rolled his eyes, kissing the back of her hand.

 

"Urgh, fine," Marley grumbled, "we'll walk you to your room, Finn. You seem like a good guy, so I'll let you in on a secret."

 

"… Mar…" Ryder said warningly.

 

"I read Burt, and he doesn't hate anyone. He's just tired and scared for Kurt."

 

Finn glanced at her, looking for any sign of a lie in her eyes, before cracking a smile, "Thanks."

 

"Come on. Before Jake throws a fit."

 

* * *

 

Kurt was in a bad mood, but still he dropped into Sam's room to take him to meet the Guild Masters. Sam was awkwardly walking about the room, still in full metal armor, awkwardly tracing protection runes on the wall.

 

"You know," Kurt said after a moment, trying not to smirk when Sam jumped, "It helps to actually put magic into the runes."

 

"I don't know how," Sam grumbled, "I just saw guys doing it in when I was a Cleric. Also, knock much?"

 

"I'm a Rogue. We aren't known for knocking on doors." Kurt shrugged, "Also, you don't have to wear that armor everywhere, you know?"

 

"I didn't bring anything else."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, and made a gesture to the closet, "Have you actually looked inside stuff?"

 

"Kurt, I didn't bring anything, let alone put it away."

 

"What have you been doing?"

 

"Getting to know Mercedes," Sam said softly.

 

"Did you…"

 

"No. Nothing," Sam shrugged, "But she's nice."

 

"If a whore house is more your speed, I'll get Puck to take you to one after our meeting." Kurt smirked, moving to a closet and opening it wide, exposing the clothes in there, "Okay, these should do for now." He muttered, pulling them out, "Somewhat formal, but not overly so. Make you look like a Cleric. And the short sleeves will show off your arms, which will appeal to David."

 

"Kurt, you don't have to do anything special for me," Sam muttered, "I could just work as a servant in the castle, if you want to keep me around for Finn."

 

Frowning, Kurt turned back to Sam and handed him the clothes he had chosen, "I am doing this, because I see an aptitude within you that I haven't seen in a long time. Having you stay in the castle is for Finn's benefit, yes, but if you would prefer, I can hire you a room in the town."

 

Sam nodded softly, glancing at the floor, "Sorry, my Lord."

 

"Good. Now I'll wait outside, come to me when you're ready." Kurt said softly, patting Sam's cheek.

 

The wait was a quick one, and Sam slid out of the door.

 

"Perfect." Kurt said warmly, "Come along, Ser Evans."

 

"Yes, my Lord," Sam said, his lips twitching into a smile.

 

Kurt quickly lead him through the castle, and tried not to laugh at the look of amazement on Sam's face when the soldiers snapped to attention. Better than Puck's original reaction, which was to yell at them about what they were hiding, and then spend the next few weeks staring at them distrustfully. He motioned for Sam to stop when they reached a closed door, "Wait for me here, for a moment."

 

Sam bowed his head respectfully, and Kurt slid into the office, "Boys."

 

"Hummel." Dave said, with a quick twitch of a smile. Hart simply bowed his head, in a manner eerily similar to Sam's gesture outside.

 

"Has Guild Master Hart told you why I called you here today?" Kurt asked curiously, glancing between the two of them.

 

"No. But he has been keeping me up to date on what you've been doing. I was clearing out a goblin nest nearby, or I would have been here to look at you disappointedly too." Dave said seriously, before he grinned, "How many did you kill?"

 

"Five." Kurt said, his face carefully blank, "They fired arrows into my new Bondmate."

 

"You never would have made a good Warrior," Dave rolled his eyes, "you don't enjoy the thrill of the kill."

 

"Only when they deserve it," Kurt said softly, before taking a breath, and turning formal again, "I have come to request we come to an agreement on the young man I brought with me."

 

"The healer?" Guild Master Hart asked curiously, crossing his arms.

 

"The very same."

 

"His healing magic is already very powerful." Hart said quietly, "Maybe not as refined as one might expect for one of his age, but the power is behind it."

 

"He only has a little training in Clerical skills. He had a disagreement about the place of a Cleric in society. I believe he would make a powerful paladin given the right training."

 

"What about his Warrior Skills?"

 

"Well, for one, he's use to carrying around his armor. He was a member of the City Guard between the Clerical time and now, and he has the resolve to eradicate threats to the safety of the world." Kurt shrugged, "Although, their palace guard wasn't up to much either."

 

"You slayed five of them, so…" Dave shrugged, glancing at Hart, "Send him in. We'll test his skills, and then give you a decision tomorrow."

 

Kurt nodded, smiling, "Please, do not treat him differently because I brought him to you."

 

"Wasn't planning on," Dave smirked, making Kurt laugh.

 

"Be well, Dave."

 

"You too."

 

* * *

 

"I don't know, brother. It was much easier when I brought Kurt back home," Puck grumbled, crossing his arms, "this is not going right."

 

"Well, to be fair, when you brought Kurt here, you had him bound, gagged, and pissed off." Jake Puckerman smirked, crossing his arms, "What was it again? 'I hear you lost a princeling'"

 

Puck snorted, looking over at his brother who was twirling a dagger in his hand as he leant against the closet, "Well, he shouldn't have tried to use that as a bargaining chip when I found him."

 

Jake laughed sharply, returning Kurt's dagger to the table, "The point I'm making? Is that Kurt felt he would lose some part of his relationship by Finn knowing of his heritage. And Finn must have some issue with Kurt's heritage. You, on the other hand, didn't care either way."

 

"I don't think Finn's issue is with Kurt. Just feeling like he's less than other people." Puck shrugged, "Which he isn't. He may not be a member of a Guild, or a lord, but he has a good heart and a strong sense of himself."

 

"How do you mean?" Jake asked curiously, unstoppering one of Kurt's jars of fragrance.

 

"I'm a Mage. I should have total power over my dream, right?"

 

"From what Ryder told me, yeah."

 

"Well, Finn managed to alter the dreamscape. Just a little thing, summoning his own sword, but he doesn't realise how amazing that is." Puck shrugged, "I helped Kurt restructure our personal dreamscape so he could be comfortable. But when I tried to give Finn a space he didn't… change anything about the dreamscape. Just added an amazing place for himself. Out of the way, you know?"

 

"God, our dreamscape is so chaotic," Jake grumbled, "I mean, mine and Marley's is fine, but we know that Ryder's in all three at once, and sometimes he's having the wrong conversation in the wrong one."

 

"That's the problem with bonds like yours," Puck smirked, "at least we're just a triad."

 

"Who can't be men and discuss your problems," Jake smirked, stepping out of the way of the puff of flames Puck summoned, "hey, at least I said it!"

 

"You make me regret agreeing to go with Kurt to welcome you to court. Then your scary girlfriend wouldn't have worked out we were brothers," Puck grumbled, "Dad should have stuck with Barbarians. We don't talk about problems, we…"

 

"Hit them until they're not problems anymore."

 

Puck glared for a moment, before he sighed, "I don't need to talk. Just let me get Finn to walk in on Kurt while he's all debauched, and then he won't think Kurt's so princely."

 

"… Or, maybe, you should take Finn on an adventure?" Jake offered, "Remind him of the Kurt he started falling in love with."

 

"I…" Puck glanced at the door, "I don't know how safe he would be. He doesn't have as much training as us, and anything too easy would make me and Kurt only look more out of his reach."

 

"You can't treat him as fragile, or he will only be more angry. Like Unique."

 

"We didn't accidentally swap Finn's gender."

 

"It wasn't…" Jake rolled his eyes, "It was a misused spell."

 

"To make the outside look as the inside is. Which was stupid to use whilst she was under a polymorph spell."

 

"Which means she was always a woman inside."

 

Puck sighed and shook his head, "Just be happy that she is happy."

 

"We are. Day after day." Jake sighed, "How did you turn this around?"

 

"Pure skill."

 

Jake rolled his eyes, and his ears perked up for a moment, "I think I hear him being returned to his room."

 

"Should I speak to him?" Puck asked, shuffling uncomfortably.

 

"No." Jake said firmly, "You need to let him understand that you respect his boundaries."

 

"What if I don't respect them? What if I think it's stupid that he thinks those things, and I think that he should be in my bed tonight?"

 

"Then you pretend to be okay with it." Jake glared, "I am your brother, but if I think this man is in danger, I won’t hesitate to stick you with my blade."

 

Puck glared for a moment, and then sighed as he collapsed onto the bed, "You 'civilised' folk are so damn confusing."

 

Jake began to answer, but his head snapped around to the doorway, listening carefully, "sounds as though my partners found yours."

 

Puck shrugged ineffectually, "What does it matter? He won’t want to see me."

 

"You should introduce me to him." Jake rolled his eyes, pulling Puck to his feet, and shoving him toward the door, "Remember. Pointed end of my blade."

 

Reaching for the door, Puck took a deep breath, and then walked out casually out into the corridor, "Ryder, Marley. Good to see you."

 

"Puckerman." Marley nodded her head respectfully, and Ryder grinned, "We have your Bondmate here."

 

"So I saw," He smiled warmly, turning his head to Finn, "you had us worried. Mercedes finished for the day, without giving us any clue where she'd put you."

 

"I was in the library," Finn said awkwardly, shuffling.

 

"Oh… Read a good book?" Puck asked, trying for conversation.

 

"I don't read well."

 

Puck resisted the urge to hit his head on the stone walls, "I didn't know how until I came here, either. Kurt got me a personal tutor, perhaps you want one too?"

 

"I am not a child," Finn muttered, his voice harsh for a moment, before he caught himself, "I’m sure I can learn for myself, I mean."

 

"I'm Jake." Jake said, stepping between the two of them, and offering a hand to Finn. Finn shook it quickly, "I'm Puck's brother."

 

"Oh…" Finn tried to be subtle, looking the boy over, "I see the resemblance."

 

"No you don't." Jake laughed, "But trust me, everyone tries."

 

"Different mothers." Puck explained, "Though that wouldn't matter where I grew up. We were all one family."

 

"Icky and incestuous." Ryder pulled a disgusted face, and Finn almost expected Puck to explode at him, but instead, Puck just shot him an annoyed look, and continued.

 

"Are you mad at me, Finn?"

 

"I'm not mad, I just… wish I had known."

 

"Would you have treated me and Kurt the same?"

 

"I…" Finn sighed, "No. You're right. I just… Feel stupid that I couldn't work it out."

 

"I didn't work it out." Puck shrugged, "Kurt told me because he thought I was going to kidnap him and make him my Barbarian love-slave."

 

"Which you decided, only happens every third day, right?" Ryder smirked, and Marley quickly covered her mouth to hide a grin.

 

"Hey, the prince likes a little rough and tumble," Puck shrugged, winking at Finn, "and I have no idea why people seem to think I'm gonna pretend to be something I'm not, because I bonded with him."

 

"Don't let Burt here you say that, or he'll sign Kurt up for more etiquette lessons." Jake said quietly.

 

"Meh, not my problem now. Burt can do that, and I'll take my boy here out to slay some Wyvern"

 

"Oh, I see how it is. You get a Soulbond, and you're ready to drop us." Ryder sighed dramatically.

 

"He won't drop me, he needs someone to patch him up after he tries to set it on fire." Marley muttered, making Finn grin. Puck looked between the two of them, eyebrow raised.

 

"Did I miss something?"

 

"I told him the story about the catacomb." Marley shrugged.

 

"Did you? All of it?"

 

"… Finn, don't listen to anything he says."

 

"The reason we got locked in? Is because Miss Rose over there can't listen to the Rogue who says, 'Stop, that's a trap.'"

 

"Maybe your boyfriend should have spoken up earlier."

 

Finn watched the two snapping back and forth, with a small smile, "It sounds like you've had a lot of fun adventures."

 

"I'll tell you the real stories, if you… want me there," Puck nodded to Finn's room, "Or we could head out to a tavern?"

 

"If we do? Stud and Whore. Fun for Everybody." Jake said quickly, "Unique, Kitty and Marley can go for the boys, and we can go for the girls. And Finn can have his pick."

 

"Huh?" Finn blinked at the two brothers, "Did I miss something?"

 

"Jake's trying not to be too forward about what kind of person you're into." Marley pat his arm, "Kurt generally joins myself, Unique and Kitty when we go, after all."

 

"Oh god, Sam's going to get a job at a place like that, isn't he," Finn whined, dropping his head.

 

"If he wants, I'm sure we've racked up enough favour with the owner." Puck snorted, "There's no shame in being an attractive male."

 

"Unfortunately, I've put him back on the path of the Cleric and the Warrior." Kurt's voice came from behind Finn making him jump, "So, he might not be morally allowed to do it anymore. But he is certainly free to join you."

 

"Are you not coming?" Ryder asked, frowning.

 

"You just like the ego boost." Kurt grinned, tussling the boy's hair, "And don't you look so smug either, little Puckerman."

 

Finn frowned, glancing at the two boys, and then Kurt, before back to Puck.

 

"No, don't worry. Kurt's not sleeping with every guy in the city. He's just a flirt." Puck rolled his eyes, nudging his brother, "He's not going to cheat on us though. Especially not with these commoners."

 

"Barbarian." Jake grinned, nudging Puck back, "We'll go and hunt down Unique and Kitty. Meet you at the gates?"

 

"Meet you at the gates." Puck assured, and the three adventurers set out. When they were out of ear shot, Puck turned to Finn and grabbed him tight in a bear hug, "You're ours, you understand? You can look at whatever you like, but you understand that we love you, and we are the only ones you sleep with." He growled softly in Finn's ear.

 

"Relax, Puck." Kurt whispered, stroking his back, "Finn wasn't trying to make you jealous. He doesn't know about your customs."

 

"Uh… What?" Finn asked awkwardly, forcing himself not to tense up under Puck's intensity.

 

"In Puck's tribe, you don't allow your Bondmate near people they might be interested in, before you've staked your claim." Kurt explained, still rubbing Puck's back, "Plus, politeness stuff about not ripping the head off your brother's Bondmates, and the fact Marley kept touching you? He's a little shaken up."

 

"I'm not shaken up, just making it clear." Puck grumbled, "And resisting the urge to kiss and bite him in the halls."

 

"Biting?" Finn repeated his eyes wide, and staring at Kurt.

 

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds." Kurt assured, his hand swapping to rub Finn's back, "In fact, it's really hot. But he won't do it unless you want him to. You'll just have to deal with a very clingy Puck."

 

"It's not clinging if you refuse to let me set fire to people who want to steal my Bondmate." Puck snapped, "It's just the next best thing."

 

Finn glanced at Kurt once more, before he pushed Puck back enough that he could look at him, "I know that I'm yours, okay? We're Bondmates. Souls intertwined, True love, matched in a way that mortals can't begin to understand. If you… If you biting me is a… If it's something you need to do to feel safe…"

 

"Do you mean that?" Puck said seriously, eyes probing Finn's face, "You'd let me?"

 

"Yeah," Finn nodded, looking down at his feet, suddenly feeling embarrassed, "Sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry. That's very brave." Puck's voice turned soft, "I know it sounds violent, and messy, but it isn't. It isn't about blood or pain, okay?"

 

"Why don't we show him, Puck." Kurt said softly, gesturing to the bedroom, "We have a few moments, and I need to pick him out something good to wear anyway."

 

"Finn?" Puck asked quietly, "Does that sound good?"

 

"I'm not sure," Finn admitted, "But… I am curious."

 

"Then you can watch. And if it becomes too much for you, feel free to leave." Kurt said firmly, "We won't judge you. You're jumping in at the strange end of the relationship."

 

"Well, at least, my strange stuff." Puck grinned, "Wait until you see Kurt's stangeness."

 

"My strangeness is for spoiling people." Kurt glared at Puck for a moment.

 

"And rough and tumble."

 

"What can I say? I was born a Lord, but always longed to be a street urchin." With a soft smirk, Kurt shoved Puck towards the bedroom, and then softly took Finn's hand, "Don't worry. We will look after you."

 

* * *

 

"Oh, I know that mark," Ryder snickered, as he closed his hand and the balls of light that had been illuminating the courtyard flickered out of existence. Finn stared at where they had been for another moment, before he realised what Ryder had said and blushed, clamping his hand over the spot. Puck gave a soft growl, but was still very gentle when he pulled the hands away from Finn's neck.

 

"The whole point is for people to see," Puck said, softly, "I just… if you want to, you can cover it up, but it'll hurt my feelings."

 

Finn sighed, putting his hands at his side, and closing his eyes for a moment. It was no different from when people would stare at him for being one of the oldest people applying to the Guilds bottom rungs, "Okay… but if people say anything about it or me, it's going to hurt my feelings."

 

"And then I'll make acid in their mouth," Puck said, frowning, "but they won't. You look amazing."

 

"I'll say," Kurt grinned, sliding an arm around Finn's waist, "you dress up well, Mr. Hudson."

 

"Thank you?" Finn asked more than said, and then blushed when Kurt's hand slipped under his tunic for a moment and touched the skin where he'd shown Finn how the biting would work, and how sexual it could be.

 

"I always think it's a little romantic," A larger woman said quietly, her hand on a long thin blade at her side, "you know, like… a physical representation of the Soulbond."

 

"Sure, Unique, I get a tattoo, and you slap me, but they can bite each other and it's romantic." Ryder grumbled, but took the woman's hand.

 

"Because you were trying to make up for something you didn't have to make up for." Unique muttered, and Finn could only look in confusion at Kurt, who mouthed 'later'.

 

"So, Studs and Whores?" Puck smirked, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

 

"One of these days, you will bow to my demands that you have a harem of boys." A blonde girl said to Kurt, her smile a little too sharp for Finn's liking.

 

"Haven't you noticed?" Kurt made a vague gesture, "I am amassing quite a collection."

 

"Do I have to bite you again?" Puck mock glared, baring his teeth in a joking manner, "You've only got two men."

 

"That's what you think." Kurt shrugged, "So, shall we go?"

 

"Oh no, you're not getting away with that, Hummel," Puck growled, snatching Kurt up in his arms, and carrying him, "say I'm the hottest guy you know."

 

"Have you seen how cute Finn is?"

 

"… yeah… fine, say I'm the hottest guy who's ever stuck it in you."

 

"La La La," Jake said loudly, dramatically drooping against Marley, "make my brother stop discussing his sex life," He begged, his voice barely a soft whine.

 

"So, who are you?" The blonde’s voice murmured in Finn’s ear.

 

Finn jumped, realising that Ryder, Unique and the blonde were still behind him and nudging him into motion. He awkwardly started walking, the blonde falling into step behind him. Finn didn't want to assume anything, but from the lack of sound from her steps, and the way her eyes were always sharp, picking up little details, she was probably a Rogue. The woman with the blade screamed Warrior. Jake… was an oddity. Either Rogue or Warrior, or something between, since Sam was apparently allowed to be a Cleric and a Warrior.

 

"I asked who you were, Goliath." The blonde snapped again.

 

"Lay off, Kits." Ryder said gently, "He's probably just overwhelmed."

 

"I'm Finn. Finn Hudson," Finn said quickly, glancing gratefully at Ryder who shrugged.

 

"That's your name, but who are you?" The girl glared, "I'm Kitty. A Rogue."

 

"Oh, I… I'm not part of a Guild," Finn shrugged.

 

"Nothing wrong with that." Unique shrugged, coming between Kitty and Finn, and hooking up to him, "Now, come on, your bond-mates are escaping."

 

Finn looked confused, but let the girl drag him forward quicker, away from where Ryder was frowning at Kitty and talking to in hushed whispers.

 

"So, you're not in a Guild? Your sword is a little harder to explain then."

 

Finn self consciously, reached to check Titan was secure, "Just… like a security blanket, I guess."

 

"Trust me, I know." Unique pat the pommel of her sword, "I've had my baby for years. She's had a little work done a few times, but she's a good girl."

 

"Yours is a girl?" Finn asked curiously, smiling, "Titan's always been a boy to me."

 

"If that monster was a girl, I'd eat my baby." Unique laughed, "So… Ryder wasn't trying to embarrass you when he pointed out Puck's nibbling. Boy can be as dense as a sack of bricks, but he has a good heart."

 

"I'm not ashamed," Finn said quickly, glancing at Puck.

 

"Not saying you are." The girl said pointedly.

 

"I mean… I'm not…" Finn shook his head, "it's something Puck needed to do, and I want him to be happy."

 

"But?"

 

"I just wish… people wouldn't think I'm less than them," Finn said, so quietly that he almost didn't hear it himself, "I wish I wasn't less than them."

 

"Oh, don't try and play that card." Unique snorted, "Did your boyfriend accidentally make you a woman, and make it so everybody in the world who knows treats you like you're broken?"

 

"Uh… No?"

 

"Then you're better off than me."

 

Finn looked confused for a moment, and then it hit him, "You?"

 

Unique's tone was a little clipped as she answered, "Yes. Me. I was born Wade Adams, and on one of our first adventures, we went off against a Mage. We weren't prepared, and Ryder panicked. I always felt wrong in my body though. And this feels… right. Don't think I'm the first girl who's done it either. Wish spells, and Magic, and all that. But people know about it, and they treat me like I'm going to break down and go on a murder spree."

 

"Ouch," Finn frowned, "but you're happy being a girl?"

 

"I am. It doesn't stop me stabbing things with my baby. And it means I get to do a lot more fun things."

 

"Are you two going to chat all night back there?" Puck called, drawing Finn's attention, "We want to go inside sometime soon."

 

* * *

 

Finn was not having fun.

 

They'd taken Titan at the door of the club, along with Unique's baby. Puck had handed over his sword as well, as though it was a huge deal, but Finn remembered that he was a Mage first. Not having a sword just meant that Puck would go straight to the Fireballs and Acid. Ryder didn't have any weapons, and Marley's dagger was safely hidden away. Kurt and Kitty both handed over a dagger each, but from the look they shared after, Finn was sure they weren't the only weapons they had on them.

 

And then… there was a lot of alcohol. People kept buying the group drinks, whenever Kurt would so much as glance at his cup. Marley was giggling quietly, as she rest her head on Unique's shoulder, whilst Unique called lewd things to the guy who was thrusting at the audience on one podium. Kitty was just smirking, her feet up on the table, as she sipped on a cup of… something. Finn had been watching everyone carefully, to make sure that nobody would get into trouble. Years of horror stories from the City Guard made him reluctant to drink himself. The point being, that Kitty had been drinking the same cup for the past hour, so Finn was guessing that she wasn't actually drinking it.

 

Jake and Ryder were completely smashed, and were leaning heavily against one another, as they watched a girl grinding against a metal pole. But their attention wasn't really on her. They kept glancing out the corner of their eyes at each other, and blushing when they would meet eyes. Kurt had a very fixed leer on his face, that Finn just knew was fake, because every so often, he would slip and look at Puck, and the expression would slide from his face and instead there'd be a strange fondness.  Puck on the other hand, had almost a choke hold on Finn's neck and shoulders, as his breath, thick with the smell of alcohol would tickle his ear. What did Finn think about her? What could they do to that one? Is he sure he wouldn't rather be over with Kurt, because that would be fine too, and those guys legs went on for miles and miles.

 

And then, the tension broke, and Ryder and Jake were literally just going for it about five inches to the left of Finn, and Puck chose that moment to slip away to whisper in Kurt's ear for a few moments. Finn was not the kind to begrudge anyone having a little fun, but when Jake's hand missed Ryder's leg as he climbed onto his lap, and landed on Finn's own, he decided that was beyond the call of duty and stood up quickly, "I need to pee." He said loudly, but the two gave no hint of noticing.

 

The bathroom trip was quick, because there were weird noises from the cubicle next to him, that Finn definitely didn't want to think about. When he got out, Ryder and Jake are still going at it with a gusto, and Marley had joined them, Puck was sitting a little bit away, with Kurt on his lap, kissing at his neck. Unique was by the window, looking a little confused at something, and Kitty was nowhere to be seen. Reasoning that he should maybe be a little drunk if he's going back into that orgy of making out, Finn decided he was allowed one drink and made his way to the bar.

 

He heard it before he saw it. A shift in the atmosphere, and the sound of heavy feet thudding into the entranceway. Then, the weapon and cloakroom guy sailed over Finn's head, and smashed into the barrels of alcohol that lined the wall behind the bar. Finn still didn't look though, just dropping to the ground in case anyone else was being thrown his way.

 

"Where is the little Lordling?" A voice hissed out, and Finn winced as he heard the table they had been sat at flip over.

 

"Stay the hell away from him," Puck's voice growled out, and that made Finn turn and look.

 

They'd spaced out into some kind of battle formation. Unique was cracking her knuckles, in a very un-lady like way as she stepped towards a huge lizard thing, and Finn did not care if that was racist, because the lizard's had Titan in his hand. Apparently, he’d made a stop off for a weapon, and chose the big one. Marley stepped back a little, eyes closed as her hands started to glow white. Ryder and Puck were glowing too, and Kurt and Jake were stepping forward, Kurt the only one armed.

 

Dragonborn have a natural ability. It's the first thing you get taught in Lima. Never try to take on elves from a distance, Dwalves are hard to poison and you won't move them as far as you think you can. Eladrin can't be charmed, Half-Elves are tricky things, that might have other abilities, Halflings are harder to hit than you think they are, and Tieflings are resistant to fire.

 

And Dragonborn? Have breath weapons. Which sounds ridiculous, and when Finn heard about it at sixteen, he imagined them having really bad breath. Because they're big, but they don't fly. They're like… really big humans, wrapped up in lizard skin.

 

Then he saw one stand outside a house, and just… Breath. Fire. Like it was nothing more than a conscious decision to turn his breath from air, into a stream of fire, that lit the place up, and killed three people. The on-duty guards killed him before he could do it again, but Finn remembered that moment. The smell. The realisation that they weren't human's dressed as dragons, but dragons pretending to be human.

 

Unique lept forward, fist outstretched, and Finn was about to yell, but the thing Breathed, and Finn could feel the sob rip itself from his throat as he closed his eyes tight. He wanted to remember them as they were, Puck, drunk and boisterous, and Kurt with his mask of calm, but underneath, his sweet looks at Puck. That could have been him one day. Him and Puck, drunk, and Kurt watching them fondly and quietly.

 

"Open your eyes, idiot." A voice whispered in his ear, and Finn was too freaked out to react for a moment, until fingers pinched his leg, and his eyes slip open on instinct. Kitty was barely looking at him, except he knows that she is completely aware of him, "They're not dead. That's a paralytic poison in his breath."

 

Finn looks over, and sure enough, they aren't charred corpses. Instead, they're just… down on the floor, their eyes moving angrily, but nothing else, "They're alive?"

 

"Yes. Now, you have to work out now if you're okay to do something. Kurt would want me to make you get out of here, but…"

 

He couldn't leave Kurt to die, or Puck to watch him die, and then die himself, "I'm staying."

 

Kitty looked at him appraisingly and then nodded, "Then, you're going to distract Lizard-boy. I don't care how, just keep his attention on you, whilst I get into position."

 

"But… That breath thing…"

 

"Needs to recharge. Just avoid your own sword, and be distracting." Kitty nodded, and then slipped back into the throng of people who were trying to escape.

 

Finn glanced around, trying to make a plan, as the Lizard picked Ryder up, by the jaw.

 

"Is it you? I am told he is the one with ridiculous hair, that is not a single strip." The monster chuckled, tongue flicking out to the air in front of Ryder's face for a moment, "But I must admit. You all look ridiculous."

 

Finn could see Marley's face, tears starting at the corner of her eyes, waiting for the crunch of a skull. His hand found something that felt solid but moveable, even as he rushed forward and just swung wildly.

 

The chair shattered encouragingly against the Dragonborn's head, and he threw Ryder at Finn, making them both skid away across the ground. "You Dare?"

 

"I dare," Finn snapped, shifting Ryder off him, and grabbing a fallen tankard at the Dragonborn's head, making it growl furiously, batting away the tankard. Finn was already on his feet, throwing anything he could lay his hand on, "put down my Baby!"

 

It paused, and a glass shattered in it's face. It didn't seem to care though, as it smirked, "This blade is yours?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good. When I have killed you all, I will piss on it, before I melt it down to a chamberpot!"

 

Finn stood, his mouth agape. The monster took a step forward, the blade shining as it stood ready to cleave Finn in two.

 

And then Kitty moved.

 

Finn had seen Rogues. He knows they can scale walls, and are scary good with traps. And he's seen Santana and Quinn practicing flips and stuff, that looked cool, but really un-useful.

 

But Kitty… Moves. She's launching herself from wherever she was, dagger strapped to her hand, landing… only not really landing, more having a split second of contact with the ground, next to Marley where she liberates the other dagger, before she keeps her movement going, landing behind the Dragonborn, and plunging the daggers into his shoulders. She was obviously aiming for the throat and neck, but the daggers do the trick as he drops Titan and staggers.

 

Kitty looked extremely proud for a moment.

 

Then the Dragonborn backhanded, and she is launched through the window. Finn couldn't tell how far she’d gone, or if the soft thud is because she landed softly, or because she's far away. It'd already pulled the daggers out, and Finn thought fast. There was a piece of shrapnel by his hand, and then he was on his feet.

 

"Hey! Lizard."

 

It turned.

 

And Finn jammed the shard of wood into its eye and twisted, and shoved further.

 

It dropped in an instant, it’s body crushing his under it’s weight.

 

* * *

 

There were blankets, and pillows all around him. It felt like he could fall in any direction and go to sleep. Which he can't do, because all he can see is the long splinter of wood in his hand, in the dragonborn's eye, and his hand can still remember exactly the moment that the eye gave up.

 

Sam was there. Somewhere, in the side of his eyes. He washed Finn's face, that was apparently streaked with blood. The Dragonborn fell forwards, and Finn was trapped underneath it for a good quarter of an hour, forced to look at it's face, with blood and…

 

The bucket is there before he can even think to ask for it, and he would be grateful, except he was already throwing up into it.

 

"Easy, Finn. You're okay now. Everything's okay," Sam assured quietly, moving the bucket and rubbing Finn's back quietly, "Everything's okay."

 

"They're not," Finn said, but it's distant.

 

"You need me to tell you again? Ryder has some bruising, and what would probably be a broken arm without the Cleric Guild Master healing them. They all inhaled a lot of that poison, and they need to be monitored. Kitty needs some healing too, but the girl knows how to take a fall," Sam said softly, "Come on, you know, just as much as me, that the people who need the most help after this kind of thing, are the ones who had to do bad stuff."

 

"I don't regret it."

 

Sam paused, watching Finn, "What?"

 

"I don't regret killing him… or her, I didn't check. I wish I could have done it from further away. Or that he fell backward rather than on top of me. I wish Kitty had killed it the first time. But I don't regret doing what I had to do to keep my Bondmates safe."

 

Sam watched him again, moving so he was sat in front of Finn, "Kitty said you broke down before it even attacked."

 

"I knew what it was going to do. They all grouped up and went to attack it. I could see… Remember the fire?"

 

"Shit… Yeah," Sam hissed, "You thought it was going to…"

 

"I didn't know they could breath other stuff. I just thought… Fire. Kurt and Puck, on fire. Me, watching them. I don't think he'd have stopped. It would have been Kurt, and then Puck, probably Ryder, Jake, Unique, Marley, Kitty, Me… Whatever guard came to attack him next. Whatever innocent bystander was around… And we have no idea why he or she did it. Someone sent him or her, I know that much, but… other than that, nothing."

 

"I think it's fairly clear who sent it," A voice came from the door, and Sam was almost instantly kneeling, but Finn just… couldn't work up the energy.

 

"Are you here to shout at me? Because I'd rather you just got one of them to kill me."

 

"I'm not going to shout at you, kid." Burt said softly, "But we got some business. Hart tells me my boy was stupid, and literally breathed in the poison. They're all out of it for three days. So, you need to step up."

 

"Guild Master Hart said it could be any day."

 

"Before they'd be able to wake up. But my boy would push himself trying to kill whoever put you all at risk." Burt shrugged, "So, the Guild Masters met, and we decided to put them all under for three days, to make sure that they're fully healed. And as his Bondmate, you take on his responsibilities in the council."

 

Finn shook his head, "I can't do that! I can't read, I can't… Sam, tell him."

 

"This isn't up for discussion. You can have Sam with you at all times, along with your other two friends." Burt said firmly.

 

"Other two friends?" Finn asked, standing up.

 

"Us." A voice came from behind Burt, and Finn has to spend a moment placing it, before he felt himself smiling. Ryder and Kitty stepped into the room, looking pretty well.

 

"How?"

 

"I was pretty near the back, so I didn't get too much of a dose. I must have still been twitching, which is why he came after me." Ryder said, shrugging, "Course, when I cracked my head on the bar, it made it very hard to join in the fight."

 

"Hart pushed the rest of the poison out of his body when he repaired the arm." Kitty nodded, "So, the three of us are going to sit on the council, and hear the demands of whoever sent the Dragonborn to kill Kurt, that they sent because they were confident of defeat."

 

"Actually… They didn't send demands. They're here." Burt said, gesturing, "Shall we?"

 

* * *

 

"So, I've been informed that my little warning didn't have the desired effect," a voice was already talking in what Finn took for the throne room, as the five of them stepped inside. The sight made him sick, as a small child stood in the center of the room, eyes glowing unnaturally black, and it's entire poise somehow… unnatural, "it’s a pity, I had hoped to get this over with in the first night."

 

"Tina?" Burt asked, walking around the Child to sit on his throne.

 

"He's dominated, and it's arcane… but it isn't a spell. I can't just crack it, or I might crack him," the woman from earlier muttered quickly, her hands and eyes alight with magic.

 

"I was very close to destroying Lima for the Diadem, but just as I was about to strike, it went missing. So, I want you to hand it over to me, before I raze your town to the ground." The child continued, folding his arms cockily.

 

"That Diadem, by all rights, belongs to us. It belonged to my late wife." Burt snapped, and Finn watched as Guild Master Chang softly put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. Burt stopped, and took a long breath of silence, "Why should we? Your only show of power is using your power on a child. That isn't exactly terrifying."

 

"You're right. A better example of my power could be something like…" The child raised his hand and clicked once. Finn quickly reached for Titan, ready to attack anything that appeared. The big guy near the throne had a blade in hand too, as well as a heavy looking shield.

 

A moment passed and nothing happened.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were expecting Me to do something?" The child laughed softly, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I am the distraction."

 

"Distraction from what?" The big guy snapped, stepping forward.

 

"I have to say, I always wondered why your little piece of land wasn't a burning pile of wreckage," the child cocked its head to the side, "that funny little magical seal must have been a great help whenever you went to war."

 

"Elizabeth's Lantern." Burt said, jumping to his feet, "Return it now!"

 

"I can't, I'm afraid," the child shrugged, sighing mournfully, "I'm not quite sure exactly where I put it. Just that it's in the dungeon you discovered outside the city limits. That wouldn't be a problem, except… from my reports? You're down all your best adventurers. Pity. I give you a week."

 

"We can hold off Barbarians," The large guy scoffed.

 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't clear. In a week, I march on McKinley with as much of an army as I can afford. I raze your town, kill every living thing in it, and take the Diadem." The child laughed, and then just fell to the ground as though it had been dropped from a great height.

 

Sam quickly moved towards it, holding healing hands over the child, "he's not going to die."

 

"Right. Karofsky, Take Finn and Sam. Armor them up in our best. Mike, same with Kitty. Tina, take Ryder. Literally give them everything they might need." Burt gestured towards the door, "If someone will take the child to Hart, I'll go and check on the lighthouse, make sure it has been stolen."

 

"What has been stolen?" Finn asked, stepping forward, "What the hell was going on with that kid, and why am I getting armor?"

 

"McKinley has always been safe because of an artifact from our Families past. Kurt is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. His mother was simply Elizabeth Hummel. All the way back through their side of the family, you will find the name Elizabeth. The first woman called Elizabeth made a lantern that would make her friends more powerful and her enemies stop in their tracks. So, the lighthouse was built, so that we could make the light more powerful, and in time of emergency we activate it, and it makes taking out invaders easier."

 

"So, without it?"

 

"People are going to die." Karofsky said, looking at Burt, "We're being invaded, people are going to die either way, but no lantern? We're going to be a footnote on the page of history."

 

"So we're sending you four. You're the only ones who we can." Burt gestured to the four of them.

 

"If we tried to send anyone else, there would be riots in the street, as people tried to leave and tried to get ready." Mike pointed out, Moving to Kitty's side, "Come on, I know you've had your eyes on my arsenal."

 

Kitty grinned, waving at the other three, "Meet you here in a few hours."

 

"Ryder, come with me." Tina said simply, pulling him aside.

 

Finn looked at Sam, who shrugged helplessly, and lifted the child, "Fine. What are we doing?"

 

* * *

 

The passage was deep inside the mountain, as they always seemed to be from the stories that Finn would hear. The small group had made quick time there, with only a bare minimum of confrontations. Ryder scared away a few wolves near the cave mouth, and Finn and Sam had been quick to dispatch a lone Kobold that staggered out of the entrance to the dungeon.

 

"You can barely see the sun," Sam muttered, looking up from their position at the large stone doors, to where the passage's walls rose, and sloped inward, letting in the bare minimum of sunlight. Above them a flicker of black swung around, circling their position. Finn couldn’t place it from his position. A vulture? or a raven?  

 

"Let's hope we get out, and get to see it again ourselves," Kitty muttered as her hand traced over the symbols on the door slowly, "this shouldn't be too difficult," she hummed, "just the generic warnings about 'Our Worst Nightmares', and 'Misery beyond measure'."

 

"That's always fun," Ryder grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her head, "you'll have to lead the way, then me and Sam, and Finn can bring up the rear."

 

Kitty considered it for a moment, looking Sam and Finn over, "I still say this is a stupid idea. We should have the whole guard smashing their way through this place."

 

"You know that's not practical." Ryder pointed out, glancing at Kitty and leaning in very close to her ear. Finn knew he wasn't supposed to hear, but he was just about close enough, "Is this because they're not here?"

 

"I know they're not my actual Bondmates, but…" Kitty shrugged, glancing at Finn who was studying the canyon walls, "I get that Finn's good. He took down that Dragonborn, but… I'd much rather have Unique protecting me. And Sam is no replacement for Marley and Jake."

 

"I know," Ryder mumbled, kissing her temple, "you know how much it's tearing me up leaving them behind like that. But this needs to be done."

 

Kitty nodded for a moment, and Finn could see her strapping her facade back on, and she pulled herself completely upright, and turned to Finn and Sam, "Right, you two'll have to get the door open."

 

Sam shrugged, and moved forward to shove at the door. Finn took a little longer, as he tried not to let Kitty's words cut him too deep. He knew he wasn't as good at this as Kurt and Puck seemed to be, but he wasn't completely terrible.

 

The door pushed inward under their combined weight, and threw a few balls of light into the air, as they started walking.

 

"So… what are we going to find in here?" Sam asked, his hand steady on his blade.

 

"Hopefully, just the usual. Skeletons, or Goblins. But… you never know." Kitty hummed, holding up a hand to pause there movement. Kneeling down for a moment, brushed a little dust off what appeared to be a pressure plate, "don't stand on that."

 

"Got it," Sam muttered, stepping around the pad as he followed her. Finn tried not to pay attention to how Ryder paused and watched him step around it.

 

It was a very long process of walking a few feet and then Ryder throwing up light balls, or Kitty defusing something. And every time they had to, Kitty and Ryder's shoulders became more tense.

 

"You thinking what I'm thinking, baby?" Ryder finally muttered, as Kitty prematurely set off an arrow trap with a thrown dagger.

 

"It's deep enough. And these traps are certainly multidirectional," Kitty hummed, "but what?"

 

"Old, that's for sure. And patient."

 

Finn frowned, glancing at Sam, "You ever feel like you're missing something?"

 

"All the time," Sam grinned, hefting his sword, "but Old and Patient maybe hints we should have weapons out, right?"

 

Finn rolled his eyes, but hefted Titan from his back, dramatically holding it aloft, "Satisfied?"

 

"Not since Quinn and Santana," Sam laughed.

 

"If you two are done?" Kitty muttered, drawing her daggers. Finn knew one was Marley's holy one, but the other was some kind of masterwork thing that Guild Master Chang had given her. Her armor was her own, but the small belt full of potions and such was definitely Guild Master Changs'. Sam had a sword that Karofsky had given him. Said that the last paladin they met swore by it, that the metal was more in tune with the gods.

 

And Finn was just… Finn. The offered armor was too heavy, the offered weapons weren't Titan, he shattered three potions accidentally when they tried to give him those…

 

He was so caught up in thought that he almost stumbled into Ryder and Sam who had come to a stop.  

 

It was easy to tell why, since there was a gigantic stone door carved into the wall ahead of them. And by gigantic, Finn would consider the fact that he couldn't see the top a pretty good indicator of size.

 

"Well, here's what I get for being right," Kitty sighed, sliding a finger down the crease where the doors would separate, "it’s Solid. It's not moving."

 

Finn frowned, glancing a little to the left, "Uh…"

 

"Not now." Ryder said, holding a hand up, "But, Kits… The tunnel's too small for whatever this door is for to get back through."

 

"I imagine this tunnel is just for the people who locked it up," Kitty frowned, "and that's why we didn't come across any monsters."

 

"Guys, I really think…" Finn tried again, moving towards the spot he had noticed, and sliding Titan back into it's sheath.

 

"Finn, let the pros handle this." Ryder muttered, "So, yeah. He's teleported the lantern into the main vault. So we have to smash it open, and then…"

 

"Look!" Finn finally snapped, clapping his hands and watching the two of them fall silent. Even Sam glanced over, even though he had been engrossed in the conversation, "I get that I'm not a 'pro' or used to things like this. You've had a lot of experience with giant stone doors, from what I can tell. But, I think the more immediate question should be; Why does the giant stone door have a corner blown away?"

 

Everyone blinked and then Kitty stepped closer to Finn, and then passed him, skirting her finger along the edge of the hole, "Definitely blown away," she whispered, shaking her head, "okay, we've got a way in. Me, Sam, Ryder, then Finn."

 

Finn watched as they slowly filed away into the hole. Even Sam looked like he knew what he was doing, the blade he was holding giving off a faint glow. Ryder gave Finn a reassuring smile, that didn't reach his eyes as he stepped through last.

 

Looking around once more, Finn took a deep breath, and slowly started following everyone into the breach. In the distance, he could see a faint light, as if the door was a lot longer that they'd previously thought. He ended up groping ahead of him blindly, as he walked towards the light.

 

* * *

 

_Finn could feel his feet catch on something, and for a moment there was a feeling of weightlessness, as if something had grabbed him by the waist and yanked him from the ground for a moment, before he slammed back into it full force._

_There was a curious moment of silence, as though the world hadn't known how to react, before someone gave a soft giggle. Finn quickly looked up, to find a hall full of people. There was beautiful women in elaborate dresses that must have cost thousands of gold coins, and men who seemed more elfin than human, but still tall, and regal, with clothes just as expensive looking._

_And they were all laughing at him._

_Finn blushed heavily, and tried to stand up, but his foot slipped again on a wine goblet, and he nearly smashed his face into the ground, before a hand caught his shoulder, and yanked him to his feet. From the firm grip, and the sheer familiarity, Finn expected to turn to see Puck, in all his mohawked and devil-may-care glory._

_"What do you think you are doing?" Kurt's voice hissed in his ear, and Finn flinched, as Kurt’s voice continued, becoming louder, "Sorry, everybody. Seems Mr. Hudson hear has had a little bit too much to drink before we even start the festivities."_

_The crowd laughed again, softer this time, as though afraid of offending Kurt. Finn turned to look at his Bondmate, and suddenly felt ashamed._

_Kurt was wearing a jacket that buckled all the way up under his chin, with no sign of a fastening on the outside, and the material pressed to the skin. All the embellishments were gemstones, and gold and silver… It looked as though the jacket cost more than the room, "What the hell are you wearing?!" Kurt continued to hiss, as he pulled Finn along the room, "I laid you out your clothes on the table."_

_Finn was ready to defend himself, because he looked the same as always, and he was sure that he'd never let Kurt dress him. He didn't dress Puck.  But the words wouldn't come. He just felt ashamed. Of course Kurt would choose what clothes Finn wore. Finn himself had never had the money to be into the fashion of the moment. He dressed functionally, with what little he could afford himself._

_"Puck, you can babysit." Kurt's voice cut into Finn's examination of his clothes, and when he looked up, Puck was sat at a long wooden table._

_But it couldn't be Puck. Not his Puck._

_This Puck was wearing almost exactly the same as Kurt's outfit, holding himself poised, and proper._

_"Come on, Kurt. I had to do it at the last party." Puck half whined, turning to pout at Kurt, who smiled warmly, and pat Puck's head._

_"And yet he still insulted some of the foreign dignitaries, so that's what I'm going to fix," Kurt said softly, "come on, he's your problem too."_

_"You're the one who felt the need to touch him." Puck snorted, glancing around, "Fine, Finn, sit there. They should be bringing the food round soon."_

_Finn awkwardly slipped into the high back chair, whilst Puck waved over some servers. He watched as Puck smirked at the female server, and fires off an order in a strange language. From the gestures, Finn knew his was being ordered too, and he felt torn between thankful that he wasn't having to try and guess at this language, but also pissed that another level of self control had been stripped from him._

_When the dishes came, he went to grab at a spoon, but before his grip was completely around the stem, Puck's hand flew out and gripped his wrist tightly. Finn let out a hiss of pain, and let go, as Puck moved his hand to a different spoon and then started on his own soup. Finn frowned, glancing at Puck who hadn't even looked at him, and then reached for a little bread, but dropped it when Puck coughed lightly._

_He quickly finished his soup, and as the second plate came, he reached for a fork._

_"Are you seriously going to make me do this for the entire meal." Puck grunted, putting his spoon down, "Come on, Finn. We've talked about this. Which fork is it?"_

_Finn felt his shoulders slump as he looked at the mounds of cutlery around his place. Seven forks, five knives and three spoons. He awkwardly shifted his hand to the next fork in the line, The second away from his plate, and Puck sighed, running his hand through his hair._

_"No. For the love of the gods, Finn, we got your cutlery written on, so that you'd be able to read it."_

_Finn frowned, glancing down at the forks. Puck was right, there were words on the stem of the forks, but the more he tried to focus, the more the letters seemed to swim in front of his eyes, "I can't…"_

_"…" Puck stopped, and just looked at Finn for a long moment, "We told you we'd pay for a tutor, Finn. But, no. You kept saying 'I'll do it. I'll learn.' Well, if I'm being honest? You need to learn now. Because I'm getting so tired… We are all getting so tired of going around and fixing your messes, and making sure that you can do the easiest things. Do you think I enjoy sitting next to you and reading you your letters? That Kurt has to keep going to people and apologising for you?"_

_"No," Finn whispered, dipping his head._

_Puck shook his head quietly, "Just… outside inwards, Finn. And if you're about to do something wrong, I'll try and stop you. As always."_

_The meal proceeded quickly, and Finn made a habit of waiting to check what fork or knife Puck was using, or leaving his hand next to the piece he was about to pick up for a few moments before actually grabbing it. He'd have liked to have felt some kind of easy rhythm, but it was awkward and stilted and left Finn feeling like a child who couldn't feed himself._

_He was though._

_Couldn't read. Couldn't dress. Couldn't eat._

_"Uh, excuse me, your lordship."_

_Finn twirled his spoon in the cream at the bottom of his bowl dejectedly, waiting for Puck or Kurt to speak. A sharp kick to his ankle made him look up quickly though, to find a man stood in front of him, smiling awkwardly and ringing his hands, "Uh… Yeah?"_

_"I'm so sorry to interrupt your… meal." The man said, trying for confidence but falling short of the mark, "The cream was my favourite part too. But… after our recent discussions, and as a token of peace between our two towns, we've brought you a selection of gifts to choose from."_

_"Thank you?" Finn said, awkwardly, glancing at Puck who shrugged. He didn't remember any recent discussions, but who didn't like free gifts? Something was finally looking up._

_"Just pick one," Puck muttered in his ear a moment later, "I know you'll want to save both, or have neither, but pick one and look thankful."_

_Finn glanced at Puck who had moved away quickly, to pick at some grapes, leaving Finn feeling very alone as he the side doors of the hall opened, and two people were brought in,_

_Finn felt his heart clench immediately._

_"They're too young." He barely breathed, wincing when Puck kicked his ankle again._

_"What was that, your lordship?" The man asked, politely, as the two boys were brought to either side of him, forced to kneel on the cold stone_

_Finn quickly shook his head, "N-nothing."_

_"Well, these are two of our finest slaves." The man gestured to the pair, "Trained in many sexual art forms, and such…"_

_Finn shook his head softly at how familiar they looked. Blonde hair, and muscles on one. Brown hair and a similar frame on the other. But the images of Sam and Ryder in his head made his heart clench._

_"It is a fine gift." Kurt said smoothly, standing behind Finn, and clenching his shoulder in a grip that almost hurt, "Which would you prefer, Finn?"_

_"Neither," Finn muttered to himself, forgetting his position, and the fact that everyone was listening to him._

_"I am sorry, my Lordship." The man said, suddenly nervous again, "I did not think. Of course these two are not to your liking."_

_"They are perfect, Finn's just a little stroppy today. Say thank you, Finn."_

_"Thank you," Finn said, glancing at the two of them, "But, Kurt, I don't…"_

_"Pick. One." Kurt hissed, "If you don't, and it causes another war, we'll put you in a dungeon somewhere."_

_Finn glanced between them, "I don't have sex with guys." He said, barely a breath, "The… The blonde, I guess."_

_"Good choice." The man smiled, "He'll be brought to your bedchamber."_

_Finn watched as everyone moved along, watching the brown haired boy cry a little._

_"Puck, can I speak to you alone for a moment." Kurt asked, patting his Bondmates shoulder._

_"Sure. Stay here, Finn. If someone speaks to you, just… be polite, and stupid." Puck snorted a little, and Kurt grinned at that, but Finn felt like his heart was caving in. He didn't let them out of sight, and once he was sure they weren't looking, he got up, and walked in that general direction._

_"…always does this!"_

_"I know, baby. But a Soulbond is never wrong. There has to be something…"_

_"I thought there was. The day we met, I was ready to die for him. But now…"_

_"I know, okay? Kurt… We've tried. We've tried so hard to be okay with this. We tried letting him be himself, we tried making him better, and now all we can do is damage control."_

_"There are other things we could do."_

_"Kurt…"_

_"No, Puck. Listen to me. Maybe when we tried to fix him, we didn't try hard enough. Maybe it's not something we can do. We send him away, somewhere where we still have friends. Get them to teach him the basics of everything all over again."_

_"… Kurt. Do we have that kind of money to waste on him?"_

_Finn could feel his head throb with every word, as Kurt and Puck talked to each other in the darkened corridor. His legs screamed as he slowly felt the walls slipping away from him, and the floor meeting him._

_"Hey. Hey, babe."_

_Finn shook his head violently. That was Puck's voice. They were going to send him away. He couldn't be a member of a Guild, and he couldn't even be a good Bondmate. All he could do was fail at everything. Soulbonds were suppose to be perfect. They didn't take effort or need to be worked on. Puck and Kurt's was perfect and he was poisoning it._

_"Finn, look at me, baby." Puck's voice continued, sounding weaker and softer that at any other point in the evening, "Finn, come on. Open your eyes."_

_"Don't… Please don't hate me. Please don't make me leave."_

_"Nobody is asking you to leave. I'm here now." Puck whispered, wrapping his arms around Finn and pulling him closer, "I'm right here, inside your mind with you."_

_Finn shook his head, "I'll learn. I swear I will. I'll take a tutor, or… or a child's teacher, or anything. I can learn about the forks and the reading here."_

_"Nobody expects you to." Puck shushed quietly, stroking Finn's hair._

_"You're going to send me away. To teach me the basics."_

_"No, baby, you're scared that we'll do that. But we never will, Finn. Open your eyes for me."_

_Finn took a deep breath, and then cracked his eyes open, to find himself back in Kurt and Puck’s bedroom._

_"Am I… Asleep?"_

_"Yeah… and No. Kind of." Puck whispered, helping Finn to his feet, and then onto the bed, "You're somewhere between. Too far away for me to have much control over waking you up, but close enough that I can bring you here."_

_Finn shook his head quietly, "I'm so sorry. I won't do it again."_

_"Won't do what, Finn. I can only see so much of what's going on in your head."_

_"We… we were at a party, and I fell over, and everyone laughed. And Kurt was angry at me for it. I think he thinks I drink too much."_

_"Kurt's never been one to deny a man a drink." Puck assured, "And he wouldn't be angry at you for falling. What else?"_

_"He said it was your turn to babysit me. That he had to fix something I'd done wrong."_

_"He wouldn't 'fix' anything you'd done wrong. He'd let you fix it yourself. And I have no problem with looking after you, Finn."_

_"But I'm not a child. I can do things! I'm not… stupid."_

_"I know you're not. But you've never been to a party like Kurt's before. You wouldn't know how to do any of the things that are expected."_

_"But it wasn't my first," Finn shook his head._

_"Finn." Puck's voice snapped, as Finn tried to close his eyes again, "If you close your eyes, you might go back there. I need to make you strong again, before you go back, so you can wake up."_

_"I just…it was horrible, Puck. I didn't know what order the forks went in, and you'd wrote what they were for on them, but I couldn't read it."_

_"Kurt only ever gives me one of each." Puck shrugged, pulling Finn into his lap, "I'm sure he can do the same for you, Finn."_

_"And then… there was a man who said he was giving me a gift. And I know you're suppose to be polite, and accept a gift. But it was a guy! I had to pick between two guys, and I'm pretty sure they were supposed to be for sex. And I don't want to have sex with a guy, Puck. Not unless it's you and Kurt."_

_"Good. It makes me really glad that we're the only guys for you." Puck whispered, kissing Finn's neck, "Even if we're the only guys you find hot. Even if you only ever love us, not feel like we're hot."_

_"And then… you went away, but I followed you, and you were talking about sending me away. How Kurt would send me away and fix me. And you wasn't sure if you should waste the money on me."_

_"It wouldn't be a waste. We'd never do it, but I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend my money on,"  Puck whispered, "when you get home, we'll pay for you to do whatever you want to do. You want to join the city guard? We can do that. Join the Warrior's Guild? Easy. Be a knight, or something? Anything for you. But first, I need you to go back into that dream, and once you're in it, wake up. You need to be ready for a fight though, baby."_

_"It's a dream?"_

_"You've been forced into some kind of trance, and it's leaching off your sadness. So, in a moment, you'll wake up, kill it, and then wake up whoever else you took with you."_

_"If it's forced me, how can I wake up?" Finn asked quietly, "I'm not a Mage. I don't have control over my dreamscape."_

_"Finn? Your mind is powerful. Maybe not… magical, maybe not the smartest, but it has power behind it, and Will. You're the only one I can think of who might be able to do this." Puck hummed, "Okay, on the count of three, baby. You'll wake up, and somewhere, wherever I am? I'll wake up."_

_"Okay."_

_"I love you, Finn." Puck assured, pressing a soft kiss at Finn's neck, where the bite mark would be in reality._

_"One."_

_"Two."_

_"Three."_

_And as he said three, Puck sunk his teeth into Finn's neck. Finn's eyes closed with a jolt, as he felt layer upon layer suddenly strip away. The bedroom, the hallway, the castle and the party._

_And then all there was was darkness._  

 

* * *

 

Reality was like a slap to the face. The hazy feeling of apathy had slipped away from him, and now he could feel the pressures his body had been through. One of his eyes wouldn't open, blood congealed over the lid, as the area around felt scraped raw. His mind was screaming with agony, as though somebody was systematically burning out every cell, one by one. Every thought hurt, every twitch made his his heart shudder.

 

He could feel whatever this thing was, around his waist, holding him limp, like a doll. It pulsed slowly, and every tremor made him feel just a little weaker.

 

Finn didn't have time to feel the pain though, as he reached to his shoulder, where Titan hung, and ripped it from its casing. As he swung it forward in an arch, he switched his grip on the handle, so that the blade was drove point first into the mass. His own cry of pain was echoed by something in the darkness, and whatever held his waist retracted at such speed, that Finn felt himself revolve in the air twice before he smashed hard against the wall, and then the floor.

 

 _"That… hurt."_   A voice hissed in the back of Finn's mind, foreign amongst the pain, _"How did you manage to awake, Warrior? Even the Mage is trapped in his own mind, aware yet unable to awake."_

 

"I've always been a light sleeper," Finn hissed, as he struggled to stand, "I don't suppose you'd allow a little light?"

 

 _"Why of course, it has been so long since I had… coherent company."_  The voice whispered, and Finn suddenly had to shield his eyes as light suddenly streamed from the ceiling.

 

Finn blinked the blind spots out of his eyes, and took a deep breath to steady himself as he laid eyes on the psychic assaulter for the first time.

 

If he had come across it in shadow, he could have almost mistaken it for human. A human long dead, but still… human. It had a human shaped body, and a human shaped face, except it's teeth were shaped more like a beasts, and its mouth was a bloody mess. Where it should have eyes, the skin looked to have scabbed over with yellow puss, and everything about it seemed empty, spoke of an eternal hunger that no meat or bread would ever sate.

 

But what truly marked it as alien for Finn, was the tentacles. They started thin and weak where they connected to the skull, almost like hair, but quickly grew thick and scaled, and numerous, as they traveled down it's back, and reached the floor, where they became a writhing darkness. Three of these tentacles were still wrapped around the forms of Ryder, Kitty and Sam, there bodies twitching, weapons lying in the ground where they had fallen.

 

"Do you have a name?"

 

 _"I am beyond mortal comprehension. I am the hunger from beyond, devouring your misery and pain. I am God to the Illithid, Executioner of Will…"_  

 

Finn frowned as the beast ranted on, two tentacles sliding slowly across the floor towards him, "You get that I'm not distracted, right? I just wanted to know your name so that when I kill you, I can tell Kurt what exactly was buried here."

 

 _"… Very well. I have no name in your limited languages, but you may call me… The Truth."_  

 

"Yeah… I'm not doing that."

 

_"Do you disbelieve what I show you? I do not create your fear, only feed off it, and allow you to submerse yourself in…"_

 

"No, no I totally get that. I'm terrified that I'll fail at everything. I've never really succeeded all that much, and that dream was super close to perfect if you're planning on driving me into a despair filled oblivion."

 

_"Then why do you resist? You know of your stupidity. Your weaknesses. Every flaw that will ruin your relationship, and your life."_

 

"I do."

 

_"So why…"_

 

"Because Puck believes in me," Finn said, pulling himself upright, "and he's a hell of a lot more experienced than me. If he thinks I can be good for them, that I'm good enough to be his, then I just have to accept that."

 

 _"You are a fool!"_ The voice hissed, and then the one of the tentacles that had been creeping towards him launched forward like a spear, _A child who knows nothing of himself or others. Of what you could be!"_

 

Finn threw himself to the side, glancing around for Titan, onto see it still impaled in a tentacle towards the back of the cave. The next tentacle slammed into the wall on the other side of him, and Finn found himself caught between the two, as a third moved in to caress his face for a moment.

 

 _"Why do you fight so? I can make oblivion only last a moment. You would not be aware. You would feed me until your death, never knowing of your despair."_  

 

"Or, I go back to sleep, you put me straight back in that dream, or kill me," Finn muttered smacking the tentacle away, and rolling under the tentacle closest to the other members of his party. The creatures body turned toward him, as he scrambled for the first weapon he could find. Sam's borrowed sword was light in his hand, but lifting it made his body groan in its ache to sleep.

 

The next tentacle that came was promptly severed, and Finn grabbed Marley's dagger from the ground, as he rushed forward. He could feel himself twisting out of the way of several attacks, but the tentacles retreated too quickly to be severed, and instead were just scratched by the dagger or sword.

 

_"You will tire!"_

 

"You want me alive," Finn grunted, stepping back as a particular thick tentacle slammed into the ground at his feet.

 

 _"You are testing that."_  The voice hissed, and Finn cried out in pain as a tentacle reached out, and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the dagger, twisting sharply. He dropped the dagger, and slashed the tentacle apart, pulling the broken wrist into his chest as he sliced off a second tentacle and stamped on one that tried to grab at his ankle.

 

"I swear to the gods, when you are dead, I am going to piss on your corpse," Finn snapped, hefting the sword in his arm, and rushing forward, renewing his assault.

 

There were no words for a while, as Finn was pushed back, and surged forward, lopping of tentacles, and suffering a few more cuts and bruises. But, Finn was slowly pushed back more and more, until his back hit the stone door.

 

" _Give in._ " The voice whispered softly, all it's working tentacles poised behind it, ready to strike.

 

"Get out of my head!"

 

Finn thrust his blade forward, rushing towards the creature, even as his mind was filled with a sudden emptiness. The creatures whole body seemed to sag for a moment, before it made it's first actual noise, an unearthly screech, that made more blood froth at it's mouth, Finn didn't stop in his run though, until the moment the tentacles hit his chest.

 

He let go of the blade in his hand at the last moment, watching it's trajectory. It seemed to sail straight, even as Finn was launched back. His gaze remained focused on the spot he wanted the blade to strike though, and just as his head smashed into the stone wall, the blade seemed to speed up, and slice cleanly through the creature's neck, cutting off the shriek and dropping it to the ground, amid it's own blood, and tentacles that fell just as limp.

 

* * *

 

_The bed was a nice surprise, Finn supposed. He was used to appearing in the dream world stood up, and since his wrist felt just as broken here as there? He hadn't been looking forward to hitting the ground._

_"Hey. Hey, Finn," a voice murmured in his ear, and Finn cracked an eye open to observe Puck who was fading into sight, "you… shit, you look awful."_

_"Be nice. I might be dying," Finn whispered softly, "I… I killed it. I think."_

_"Then why're you back here? Felt like a nap?" Puck tried to grin, but just look worried._

_"Hit my head pretty hard on the wall. Might be concussed."_

_"Well, at least I know you look hot even when you're hurt."_

_"Do you always think with your dick?" Finn grinned, sitting up._

_Puck shrugged, "Only when I can get away with it." He moved over to Finn's side, and dabbed at his face with a wet towel that appeared from seemingly nowhere, "How did it die?"_

_"I threw Sam's sword through it's neck," Finn shrugged, wincing when his wrist twinged and pulled it closer to his chest, "it got a few good hits in. Broke my wrist."_

_"You know, it doesn't have to be broken in your dream," Puck pointed out quietly, “you could will dream you back to perfect health."_

_"Don't really have the energy," Finn whispered, "can I fall asleep?"_

_"No, baby. I'm sorry, but we have work to do." Puck shook his head quietly, "Unique and Kurt are already rushing out to find you, but you and me have to do the hard part."_

_"I don't want to do the hard part," Finn half whined, glaring, "I killed the thing. My part should be done."_

_"You're the only one who's awake and nearby them." Puck sighed, "I know, okay? You're tired, and you just want to sleep, but we need to do this."_

_"Fine," Finn snapped, "but when I get back… I want chocolate. And… And wine."_

_"You can have whatever you want when you get back." Puck snorted, "God, you're whinier than an injured Kurt."_

_"What do we do?"_

_"First thing first? Stay there, I'm going to go and bring Jake and Marley into this dream." Puck said pressing a soft kiss to a clean portion of Finn's head, "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_The pause between Puck popping out of existence and then fading back in with two more people seemed very short to Finn, but he was barely able to keep track of anything. Marley made a horrified gasp as soon as she appeared, covering her mouth, "Finn…"_

_"What?" He asked, groggily glancing down, "I'm not naked again am I?"_

_"You're fine, baby," Puck said quietly, moving to take Finn's uninjured hand, "now, we're all here. And we're about to do the magical equivalent of sword fighting with one hand behind our back and standing on one leg, so we need to be really focused, okay?"_

_"Right," Finn nodded, and then winced, "ouch."_

_"You're going to be fine, Finn." Puck assured, "Now, I want you to remember Ryder. All three of you. Jake, Marley, focus on your bond. Finn… remember how he is now. What he looks like, where he is."_

_Finn watched as Puck took his brothers hand with his other, and closed his eyes. Marley and Jake did the same, and he quickly followed suit, focusing hard on Ryder. How he was laid on the ground, furthest from the entrance. He wasn't bloodied at all. The creature had probably lifted him as soon as he got into the cavern, already aware that he would enter after Sam._

_"Okay…." Puck's voice sounded strained, "Do you see a door?"_

_"No," Finn muttered, frowning. Of course he didn't. He was thinking about Ryder._

_"Open your eyes, Finn."_

_Finn quickly did as he was asked, and noticed the trap door in the ground almost instantly, "Yeah."_

_"Okay, you all need to jump into it." Puck's voice was barely a whisper, "I can't keep this open forever. You need to go now!"_

_Finn was moving before he understood what was happening. Jake wrenched the door open forcibly, and Marley lept in first. Jake quickly followed, and Finn stepped into it last, catching Puck popping out of existence before the door shut after them._

 

* * *

 

_It was dark again, and Finn almost wished he was back in the dream, because outside of the dream he was sore, and he couldn’t see an inch. He didn’t dare move because he had no idea of the space on which he's stood. Next to him, he could hear panicked, breathing, and he reached out to take hold of an arm._

_"Jake?" Marley asked quietly, sliding her hand into Finn's._

_"Finn," Finn said quietly, "Jake?"_

_"Here. Wasn't sure you wanted me grabbing your hand though." It was obvious that he was trying to be funny, but in the silence, it just felt awkward._

_"Maybe… grab my shoulder," Finn muttered, "don't want anyone getting lost."_

_Jake gave a sharp laugh, and gripped Finn's shoulder tight, even if Finn couldn't see it, "So… I'm going to say it. This isn't Ryder's dreamscape. This isn't… this is the opposite of it."_

_"I don't like it here," Marley said quietly, "is Ryder somewhere in this?"_

_"I don't think so," Jake muttered after a moment, "I can't feel him."_

_Finn frowned, "You can feel him?"_

_"Not exactly. We're just usually more… in synch in the Dreamscape," Marley whispered, "but… I really don't think he's here. And now we can't go back."_

_"If he isn't inside his own mind, where else could he be?"_

_"He isn't dead."_

_"I didn't say he was."_

_"You were thinking it Jake!"_

_"Well… You've got to admit, if we're in his head…"_

_Finn winced, "Can you both stop shouting in my ear?" He muttered, trying to look at this objectively. He had only been able to see Puck in his nightmare because they were already bonded, and … Puck was on the outside, so he wasn't being dampened by whatever the nightmare was._

_"He can't be dead." Marley said quietly, her voice barely a whisper, "I'd know… We'd know."_

_"Maybe we're not in his mind yet," Finn pointed out, frowning, "you heard what Puck said, this is difficult. Maybe we're still in transit."_

_"We're not moving." Jake pointed out._

_Finn nodded, closing his eyes. He was missing something obvious, "Okay, so to get here, we jumped through a trapdoor in Puck's dreamscape, right? So… Puck is somewhere up."_

_"Dreams aren't all that… logical." Marley muttered quietly._

_"They have to have some kind of logic," Finn argued, "so… that means that Ryder was down from Puck… what are we stood on?"_

_"I've been trying really hard not to think about it," Jake whispered, pushing down lightly with his foot, "seems solid though."_

_Finn frowned, and lifted Marleys hand, sliding it along his shoulder, until it reached Jakes. They took the hint, and joined their own hands, as Finn slid to his knees and gently pressed his hands against the solid surface._

_"Well? What is it?"_

_"I don't know," Finn muttered, resting his head on the side of it, and listening carefully, "I… I think I hear someone."_

_"Ryder?" Marley asked._

_"Maybe," Finn muttered, pressing his good hand on the ground, and feeling it thrum underneath him, "it feels… solid."_

_"So, we can't get through?"_

_"Solid things can open. Just need to find the latch," Finn bit his lip hard as he dropped his other hand to the barrier very slowly, bracing himself for the pain of rearranging his broken wrist, "only in my mind. It'll only be in my…"_

_The scream that tore itself from his throat as he pressed it down made Jake and Marley flinch, but he couldn't stop now. He pushed down with more pressure, and between his knees and hands, the surface split, like great doors, before flinging open downwards and tumbling them inside. The darkness was gone in a flash, and all around them was red and wet. They could see great plumes of fire, and writhing masses in the distance, but Finn could also see exactly where their focus was aimed. A small plateau that they were quickly descending towards, withheld a shining silver cage._

_Finn let out a soft breath as their descent slowed to a complete stop, Jake and Marley barely letting themselves land before they rushed towards the cage and started talking to Ryder._

_He couldn't pay attention though, as he curled into himself and forced himself to breath normally, and not scream._

_"Finn? Can you… help with the cage?" Marley asked quietly._

_"How?" Finn hissed, "He's the Mage, and it's his dream."_

_"Finn, please," Marley said, helping him to his feet, "you're the one who worked out how to break into this place."_

_Finn shook his head gently, and let Marley lead him to the cage. Ryder was almost crushed into it. The metal tight against his skin, "Okay… so, cage. I can't see any hinges on this side…"_

_"They're on this side, it opens inward," Ryder muttered, looking almost as tired as Finn felt, "but if it's any tighter, It's going to crush me."_

_Finn glanced around,looking at everything around them, "How did we not smash into the ground when we jumped?"_

_"Because I slowed you down. Featherfall spell." Ryder said, frowning, "Why?"_

_"So, you still have control of your dream?"_

_"Maybe… but I tried everything I could think of to get out…"_

_"Maybe the only thing you can't affect is the cage," Finn said quietly, putting his hand on a portion of the cage, "this is either going to work, or it's going to kill you, alright?"_

_"Really hope it works."_

_"Me too. Just… imagine yourself with Jake and Marley. Or awake, or something. Anywhere that's not inside that cage," Finn said, closing his eyes tight. The creature was dead. It had no power here anymore. Just relics of their binding. With a solid push, Finn started opening the gate._

_The woosh of air knocked him off his feet, as Marley and Jake vanished from sight, and then himself._ </I>

 

* * *

 

"Finn? Finn! Wake up."

 

Finn groaned, lifting his head before he tried to open his eyes, "Ryder?" He asked, as he squinted in the dark, "it's dark."

 

Ryder frowned, glancing around and then throwing up a ball of light, "That better?"

 

"A little," Finn grunted, pushing himself up with his good arm, "that hurt."

 

"The stuff in my dream?"

 

"No, that," Finn  gestured at the creatures body, "it broke my wrist."

 

"Damn, that sucks," Ryder frowned, reaching out and taking Finn's arm to check the wrist, "it looks painful, but there's no … bones jutting out, so we're probably good until we can wake Sam up."

 

"Until we can?" Finn asked with a sigh, "You're the Mage. The Dreamscapes your area dude. I'm just the punching bag."

 

Ryder shook his head quickly, "Finn… you're like… freakishly powerful in the Dreamscape. I tried moving that cage on my own, and I couldn't get it to move an inch either way. You literally broke into my mind… I'm going to need your help, okay?"

 

He couldn't be that powerful. It was just… other people seemed to miss really obvious stuff. But he couldn't leave Sam trapped in a nightmare, "What do you need me to do?"

 

"We'll do Kitty first. It'll be easier," Ryder assured, helping Finn to his feet and walking him toward Kitty, before helping him sit on the other side, "right, take her hand."

 

Finn did as he was asked, sliding his hand into hers gently, and wincing as she sat there twitching.

 

"Okay, just… focus on Kitty, alright?" Finn nodded tightly, remembering the way she had attacked the dragonborn. Ryder gave it a few moments before he put his hands to Finn and Kitty's foreheads, and intoned, _”Somnus akolouthí̱ste”_

_The process felt very different this time. It wasn't as sharp as before, or as rushed. He could see the cave around them fade away, and the light in the air slowly dim. Even the ground beneath him seemed to melt, as darkness wrapped around their bodies for a moment, before they reappeared in the what looked like a sauna._

_"Finn… don't look," Ryder hissed, throwing his hand over Finn's eyes. Finn didn't fight it though, because the noises were enough to make bile rise in his throat, "Can you… make me a sword or something?"_

_Finn closed his eyes tight, and focused on a blade. Strangely, Titan wasn't the first that came to mind for once, but rather Sam's blade._

_The next sound was of a blade swinging through the air at a breakneck speed. The sound of flesh against flesh stopped instantly, and was replaced with quiet murmuring. Finn still didn't open his eyes, even if the hand had been removed. He shouldn't… be here. Not for something like this._  

 

_"Okay, we're going to leave now." Ryder assured her quietly._

 

There was a strange silence for a moment, and then a loud gasp, as though someone was taking the first breath in a long time.

 

"Damn, Gigantor, what worked you over," Kitty muttered, and Finn felt her remove her hand from his.

 

"That thing?" He gestured, trying to sit up and failing, "I don't think I'm moving again."

 

"Just one more." Ryder assured, "Me and Kitty'll move him over to you… but you're going to be on your own in there. I can't smash my way into his mind. We're not bonded."

 

"I wasn't bonded with Kitty or you, and I still…"

 

"I know. But…  you can do it. Trust me." He assured, before moving over to Sam and lifting him with Kitty's help, "Just…  I'll help. And we'll be out here."

 

"If… if anything goes wrong, Kurt and Unique are on there way," Finn muttered, darkly, "If I die… I want a normal burial. Just as any other commoner would have."

 

"You won't die. Don't be so dramatic." Kitty's eye roll was certainly dramatic enough for the both of them

 

"Ready?" Ryder asked with a grin, his hands at Sam and Finn's head, _"Somnus páo̱"_

_Finn took a deep breath as the world slipped away around him, and he found himself in the darkness again. This time it was easier to work out what was going on, but more disconcerting, because he knew he was alone here. The darkness went on for miles around him, pulling his attention a hundred different ways. His mind started to see flashes of lighter darkness in the distance, or movement in his periphery._

_This was no place for him to be alone._

_This was barely a place._

_Finn quickly knelt on the ground, and pressed his hand to the surface. It buckled a little easier than it had with Ryder, and Finn was quickly falling down into Sam's dream._

_Although he'd never seen the sight from this angle before, he could very easily work out what it was supposed to be. Lima. Or at least the shell of it. Starting in the middle of the slums, and aiming to the west, everything had been ripped away. Even the Wall was ripped asunder._

_As a flag whipped past Finn's peripheral vision, the thought passed Finn's mind. He wasn't slowing down._

_His descent, that had started stable. quickly flew out of control. He let out a loud yell as he smashed into the side of one building, rebounding off the stone work with what felt like a shattered shoulder._

_"Just a dream, Just a dream," Finn muttered to himself as the floor rushed to meet him, "Can't die in a dream."_

_He was proved right, as moments before he hit the ground, it shimmered and moved like water. He hit it at a great speed, but it just seemed to part under him, and without thinking, Finn swum to the surface, and climbed out. Yet when he turned back to it, the floor was clearly just… rock again._

_At lease his shoulder didn't seem to have retained the injury from the building he hit. Injuries from the real world must follow you in, but injuries inside the dream don't stick around._

_"Sam!"_

_There was no reply, and Finn started to walk towards the point of devastation. Everything seemed to blur together though, and he quickly found himself at the obvious start of the destruction._

_"Sam?" Finn asked quietly pushing the door open._

_"I killed them, Finn," Sam's voice whispered from where the living room used to be, "I… I killed them."_

_"It's just a dream, Sam," Finn whispered, as he made his way into the front room, "just a dream."_

_"It isn't… I came down the stairs… Stacey wanted help with some needlework. I pricked my finger on the needle, and they were both crowding me, because I was healing it… but it went out of control. It was like there was something else behind me, and I couldn't… couldn't stop. And then they were gone. Everything was gone."_

_Finn took a deep breath, and kneeled in front of Sam. The blonde boys eyes were bloodshot, and Finn didn't want to think about how long Sam felt he had been kneeling his families ashes, "Look at me, Sam. You know this is a dream. If it wasn't a dream, why would I be here?"_

_"You've been sent to kill me?" Sam asked quietly._

_"No. You think the Beast would do that to us?" Finn shook his head, "Come on, Sam. We were sent after the lantern. We went into that cavern."_

_"… We've never left the city," Sam shook his head quietly, "Stevie always wanted to see the sea."_

_"You sent him to your family. Kurt paid for their escort. Don't you remember at all?"_

_The answer was obvious, but still Sam shook his head, "Who's Kurt?"_

_"He's…He's my Soulmate," Finn said quietly, "I was working at the palace, and he dropped out of the sky. And there's Puck too."_

_"You have Soulmates? Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked, frowning._

_"I did. I got shot in the stomach with an arrow, and they brought me to you. You answered the door shirtless, and Kurt made a joke about it being worth it?"_

_Sam didn't react at first, his eyes jumping from side to side, "I… I don't remember. I don't remember what happened yesterday. I don't remember what I was doing upstairs."_

_"Because it's a dream. And the thing that put you in here wanted you as miserable as possible, but it's dead now, Sam. It can't keep filling in the details," Finn said, standing up, "keep asking questions."_

_"Why do you have a broken wrist? And… why hasn't anyone come before you?"_

_"Yeah," Finn nodded, looking around, "it's a dream, okay? Stevie and Stacey are with your family, and we are in a vault. Ryder is there, and Kitty. And I have a broken wrist, so when we wake up, please don't grab my arm, or I might… you know, headbutt you or something."_

_"Right… they're alive?" Sam said quietly, standing slowly, "They're really…"_

_"To the best of my knowledge, yes. They're alive," Finn nodded, offering his hand to Sam, "Now wake up, and fix my wrist, pretty boy."_

_"So demanding," Sam said, with a shakey smile, and closed his eyes. Finn followed suit as the world around them faded from view._  

 

* * *

 

There was bird song.

 

It was really annoying.

 

Finn grumbled turning his head away from the noise, onto something a little warmer that was rising and falling softly.

 

"Are you awake, sweetheart?"

 

Finn shook his head softly, pressing his face into the breathing chest, "No."

 

There was a snort of laughter from behind him, and an arm wrapped itself around his waist, pressing a firm body against his, "Good for us. Means we get to cuddle for longer without him freaking out."

 

"Puck?" Finn asked, opening his eyes, "Kurt."

 

"Good evening." Kurt smiled warmly, reaching to cup Finn's cheek, "How are you feeling?"

 

"Tired," Finn admitted quietly, "where are we?"

 

"Home," Puck said quietly.

 

Kurt quickly added, "my bedroom," when Finn frowned, glancing around.

 

Puck pressed his forehead to the back of Finn's head, "That's what I said."

 

"Did… I mean, obviously you got us all out from the cave. But they're all okay?" Finn asked, quietly.

 

"Yes. You were the only one who didn't walk out of there yourself." Kurt said quietly, "Try not to do that again, hmm?"

 

Finn nodded quietly, resting his head back on Kurt's chest. He let out a soft content noise as Kurt's hand slipped to his hair and played with it softly, "I'm still tired," He said after a few moments.

 

"Sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." Kurt assured, and Finn let his eyes fall close again.

 

When he finally opened them again, the candle that had been lighting the room previously had gone out, but there was a soft light coming from the window. Through the night, he had moved, and now, he found himself covering half of Puck's body with his own, whilst Kurt's legs were wrapped around his own. They were both soundly asleep, and Finn almost didn't want to wake them up, but he had too many questions to let them sleep.

 

"Uh… Guys?"

 

"Shhh, sleep now," Puck muttered, patting the back of Finn's head gently, "freaking out later."

 

"I'm not freaking out, I need to pee. And ask questions." With a roll of his eyes, Finn quickly extricated his foot from Kurt's pincer grip, and shuffled down the bed, until he was stood at the bottom, "I'm going to need someone to point me…"

 

"That door." Puck gestured, not raising his head, "Once you're done, you're getting back in this bed."

 

"… Okay," Finn blushed, stepping into the bathroom, and doing his business quickly, stopping at a mirror, and checking his appearance. His eyes were a little red, but other than that, there was no sign of the battle.

 

"Are you shitting in there or something?" Puck's voice came from the other room, sounding annoyed. Finn sighed, and opened the door, watching as Puck's eyes clocked him from head to toe, "Well?"

 

"I'm fine. I can go to the bathroom on my own," Finn sighed, "What? Did you want me to leave the door open?"

 

"He'd have carried you in there if he could." Kurt muttered, raising his head and smiling, "Good morning, Sweetheart."

 

"Didn't want to break all the delicate courtesies that Kurt keeps trying to hammer into me." Puck snorted, "Come back to bed?" He asked, offering his hand quietly. Finn thought about arguing for a moment, but quietly went to Puck's side, and let himself be pulled into the bed, and arranged to their wishes.

 

"Comfortable?" Kurt asked,resting his head on Finn's chest, whilst Puck sort of… loomed over them all.

 

"Hardly," Finn muttered, before grinning and adding "but it'll do."

 

"He's a comedian." Puck said quietly, smiling warmly, "Now. I believe I promised you chocolate and wine."

 

"For breakfast?" Kurt scrunched his nose at that, and then pouted at Finn, "Surely I could tempt you more with actual breakfast foods?"

 

"… In the dining hall?" Finn asked carefully, trying to hide his frown as best he could.

 

"Or here. Wherever you feel most comfortable." Kurt assured, "You're not required to be seen in public with me, you know?"

 

"I can't promise to have the best table manners," Finn muttered, "or… or to be able to read, or know stuff. I'll always try, but…"

 

"Hey, we know," Puck assure, reaching to take Finn's hand, "and you will be in good company."

 

"You honestly can't be any worse than Puck, Sweetheart. I think he does it deliberately in an attempt to upset my father."

 

"Hey, in my tribe…"

 

"You can only get away with that excuse so much, love." Kurt laughed, leaning across Finn to kiss his boyfriend's pout, "So, Breakfast and then a nice trip to Guild Master Hart."

 

"That dude is so weird." Puck muttered, "So, where shall we eat?"

 

Finn thought for a moment, "Here?"

 

"Here is perfect." Kurt assured, kissing Finn's shoulder, "I'll just go flag down a servant."

 

Finn watched as Kurt left the room, and tried to sit up, only for Puck to gently hold him down, "I was…"

 

"No."

 

"What, are you going to carry me to the Guild Master too?"

 

"You think I couldn't get Sam and Jake to help with that?"

 

"I'm not dead," Finn muttered petulantly, crossing his arms.

 

"Thank the gods for that. Next time? You take our bodies and you run. Never tell Kurt I said this, but there is nothing in the world that matters as much to the two of us. Not this town, not this country. Just… you." Puck said,shuffling down a little, and wrapping Finn in a hug.

 

Finn didn't argue, wrapping his arms around Puck's back and resting his head on Puck's chest, "At least I know I'm not completely useless now."

 

"You never were." Puck said sharply, "You are something special."

 

"Because I can dream well?" Finn muttered, "I'm sure the Warrior's Guild would love that on an application. I can open doors in my sleep."

 

"… Finn." Puck sighed, rubbing Finn's back gently, "… I thought of something we could do."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Mmhm. I’ll teach you to read." Puck said with a small smile, "We don't need a teacher. I will show you what I know, which is enough to survive around the castle, and then we can decide what to do next."

 

Finn pressed his forehead tighter against Puck's chest, "I don't want to be any trouble."

 

"You're no trouble. You're mine." Puck assured, "Or do I need to bite you again to remind you?"

 

"I… Could be persuaded," Finn mumbled back, blushing softly.

 

"Oh?" Puck pulled back, a small grin playing across his face, "Is that so?"

 

"I just… it wasn't… bad."

 

"I'd hope it wasn't. I'm very talented." Puck smirked, pushing Finn gently onto his back, "But before we go into this, I have to ask… before this, what did you like?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"I know you said you liked girls, but was there any part of you that wanted men?" Puck asked softly, "No judgment here. Just… if you did, that’s okay. And if you didn’t, we can work around it.”

 

"I never thought of it beyond the abstract," Finn shrugged, "I never really felt close to anyone. I looked at girls though."

 

"That's fine," Puck said softly, moving to straddle Finn's legs, "you can stop me at any point."

 

"I doubt it," Finn grinned, and Puck mirrored him, before dropping his mouth to Finn's neck.

 

* * *

 

The battle was over almost before it began.

 

The leader of the battle charged forward, expecting the town to be defenceless, and instead found the lighthouse perfectly intact. Finn watched from the Cleric's tower, as the army was quickly brought to their knees, and the leader marched to the castle.

 

"Come on," Kurt sighed looking supremely bored, taking Finn's hand, "We'll be called to the court."

 

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, looking down at himself, "I'm not exactly dressed formally."

 

"Oh, sweetheart." Kurt shook his head fondly, "What have I said? If you are required to dress a certain way, I will dress you myself."

 

Finn blushed at that, remembering the formal meal he'd had to attend with Burt and the Guildmasters, and exactly how intimate Kurt dressing him had been, "I may have to find more times that we do that."

 

"I have no idea what you mean." Kurt said, as they started down the stairs, "I am a lord, I would not tease my Bondmate like that."

 

"Of course you wouldn't… My Lord," Finn grinned, squeezing Kurt's hand gently, "I’m sorry that I’m not…"

 

"We have told you, you do not need to apologise for that." Kurt said, squeezing back, "There is nothing about yourself that you need to apologise for. Your ability, your body or your thoughts."

 

Finn nodded, smiling a little, "I am trying, you know?"

 

"I do," Kurt assured, "how are your lessons with Puck going?"

 

"I can write the letters of the alphabet now," Finn admitted quietly, "and I've learned a few easy words."

 

"That is great, sweetheart." With a warm smile, Kurt leaned in and pressed a swift kiss to Finn's lips, "I'm proud of you."

 

"I feel as though it's taking a long time."

 

"This doesn't have a deadline, Finn. It's for you."

 

Finn shrugged quietly, and then leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt made a soft noise of happiness and pulled Finn back against the wall. Finn took the opportunity to kiss Kurt a little deeper, pushing down the small part of his mind that reminded him that Kurt was not a girl. Kurt was better than a girl, he was his Bondmate. And kissing him sent a soft thrill up Finn's spine.

 

After a few moments, Kurt reluctantly put his hands on Finn's chest softly, pressing him back a little, "Lets not get into anything we can't finish in this space, sweetheart. Though… if you wanted to return to this in my bedchamber, or yours…"

 

"I’d like that, sometime soon I think" Finn said softly, pressing another quick kiss to Kurt's lips, "Perhaps Puck could watch?"

 

"Perhaps you should kiss Puck a little more too." Kurt pointed out, grinning, "I hate to disappoint, Finn, but I am not hiding a vagina under all of these layers."

 

"But…" Finn made a vague gesture in Kurt's direction, "You're… if it were to go further, you seem like the one who would…"

 

"Oh!" Kurt said, recognition sparking in his eyes, making Finn blush, "Well, that explains a lot."

 

"What?" Finn said, pulling away quickly, "Is that…"

 

"No, sweetheart." Kurt assured quickly, gripping Finn's hand, "We were just wondering why you were kissing me a lot more, and letting Puck bite you so easily. I suppose… you feel more comfortable kissing me, right?"

 

"I enjoy them both," Finn shook his head.

 

"But you feel more comfortable kissing me." Kurt repeated, smiling warmly.

 

"Because that is something that I have imagined before."

 

"Or, perhaps… because you can still feel masculine in that act."

 

Finn opened his mouth to argue, then closed it when he couldn't think of an argument, "… maybe."

 

"And you think that, if it went any further, you'd be the one on top, so to speak. The man of the pair."  Kurt continued, "And there is nothing wrong with that. If that is truly the only thing you want, both myself and Puck can accommodate you… But, you enjoy what Puck can make you feel too."

 

"Obviously," Finn muttered, blushing, and raising his finger to trace the bite mark.

 

"Then I think you should kiss Puck." Kurt said quietly, "Especially if he is riled up a little. And…"

 

Finn let out a soft yelp as Kurt pulled at his wrist, twisting him so that he was back against the wall. Kurt's hand tangled in the back of his hair quickly, and Finn opened his mouth without thinking, quickly being treated to a rough and demanding kiss. By the time Kurt pulled away, his lips felt a little plumper, and his entire body was thrumming with the urge to ignore Burt's summons and take Kurt back to his room so they could do that some more.

 

"I am not entirely feminine." Kurt's lips ghosted against his own, before he pulled back and straightened his clothes, "Now… shall we go?" 

 

* * *

 

"The name you have provided is Hunter Clarington. You were placed as the leader of the opposing army. Is this correct?"

 

"It is, Sir."

 

"We give you this opportunity to tell us how you managed to remove the lantern, and beg for forgiveness." Guild Master Karofsky continued, his hand on his sword ready.

 

"I will not beg. And I won't tell you how I did anything." Hunter smirked, gazing around the room, "I see your precious Lordling woke up."

 

"Do not speak of Kurt in that way." Karofsky snapped, his grip on the blade tightening.

 

"I have a better question." Guild Master Cohen-Chang said, rising from her seat, eyes aglow, "Who is the Mage who is actually in charge."

 

"I don't know what you mean…"

 

"I think you do," she grinned, holding up her hand, "they surrounded you with enough magical energy that you read as one on the battlefield, but it has been too long. It has begun to fade."

 

Hunter grimaced, looking around at the court ahead of him. Finn frowned, and resisted the urge to draw Titan, "You all think you are safe? That you defeated the tactical leader who was to destroy you? There are others."

 

"How many more." Kurt asked, voice clear.

 

There was silence in the hall, as Hunter seemed to size Kurt up, his eyes following him to either side, "Much the same as you, I would suppose. Two more for sure, and however many alliances I can hide."

 

"I will not hesitate to set you on fire." Puck snapped, taking Kurt's hand, "Who are the other two?"

 

"That you will not take from me. And the town of McKinley is a just place. You do not condone torture. So what is to be my prize for a number?"

 

"Guards, take him to his cell." Burt gestured, his face furious, "Mike…"

 

"I'm sorry, but you know I won't." Mike sighed, "If there was ever a man I wanted to torture for information, it is him, but…"

 

"I understand," Burt sighed, "what does everyone else think?"

 

"Lock him in a cell somewhere, and forget about him," Kurt muttered, "he'll beg to tell us names in a few week."

 

"What if he gets free?" Karofsky pointed out, crossing his arms, "Put him to the sword, and be done with it."

 

"Or…" Finn said quietly, and then shook his head quietly.

 

"What, sweetheart?" Puck asked quietly, frowning. Finn looked around to notice everyone's eyes on him.

 

"I just… I'm not going to pretend I know a lot about magic, because I don't. But… what if there was some kind of… magic prison. Somewhere that isn't exactly on this plane? When they sent that servant, it wasn't under a Mages control, right? So… maybe they don't have someone who can do that kind of magic?"

 

"… Interesting." Guild Master Cohen Chang hummed to herself, looking at Finn, "We make sure there's no trace on him, and put him on a different plane, and they'll never find him."

 

"And we could tie it to something innocuous," Puck added, "Like… a specific rock on a wall."

 

"It's certainly an idea," Burt muttered, "Kurt… Why don't you take Puck and Finn back to your rooms. I'll call you if we need you."

 

"Yes, Father." Kurt bowed softly, and Finn copied him quickly. Puck on the other hand just waved over his shoulder, as they made their way from the room.

 

Jake's group was waiting outside the hall, and eyebrow raised as they made their way out, "Still no decision?" He asked, curiously.

 

"Not really," Kurt shrugged, "and I know this sight."

 

"You know us," Marley shrugged, "too long in one place, and Ryder might pick up another boy or girl."

 

"Hey!" Ryder muttered crossing his arms, but grinned in spite of himself, "But, yeah. We're going to try and get some information about this mysterious group of people."

 

"You were listening?" Puck asked, before he rolled his eyes, "Of course you were listening."

 

"We've always got your back, brother." Jake shrugged, "We'll check his possessions for any hint of where to start, but…"

 

"I get it." Puck sighed, "I kind of thought you might stay for a while to have more time to get to know my new Bondmate."

 

"I know him already." Jake said quietly, turning to Finn and offering his hand to him, "You are a good man, Finn Hudson. But try not to break your wrist again, okay? Otherwise no-one will be able to keep my brother in line."

 

"I'll try my best," Finn said quietly, taking Jake's hand and shaking it solidly.

 

"And thank you." Jake said, his face serious, "If you ever need anything from us, or from me, all you need to do is ask."

 

"I'll keep it in mind."

 

Everyone else quickly said goodbye, and Ryder and Kitty promised to swing by and say goodbye to Sam too. Kitty got to Finn last, and glanced over at Kurt for a moment, as the two seemed to have a silent conversation for a moment, before a sly smile overtook her face, and her hand shot out, and pinched Finn's backside. She was running before Finn could even yelp in surprise, and Puck already had a fireball in his hand.

 

The rest of the party ran after her laughing, and Puck demolished the flames with a gesture, "Bedroom now!" He hissed at Finn pointing whilst glaring.

 

"Oh, look. Riled up." Kurt laughed, "I suppose I'll just go to the…"

 

"No you won't." Puck glared, "I know that has something to do with you. Walk. Now."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically, but grabbed Finn's hand and started walking, "Well… at least we won't be bored until the sentence is passed."

 

"I really wish I could hate you," Finn grumbled, shooting a look over his shoulder, at the glaring form of Puck who was following close behind.

 

"He won't hurt you. Be a man, Finn." Kurt laughed, slapping Finn's chest playfully, "If you would like… afterwards, you and Puck can visit an establishment for men in need."

 

Finn picked up the meaning and shook his head solidly, "No. Nobody but you two."

 

"That's very finite." Kurt hummed, "Just the two of us?"

 

"Forever," Finn whispered, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

 

"If you think putting on a show'll make me go easy on either of you, you have another thing coming."


	2. Rogue

"I think that's enough book learning for today," Puck grinned, straddling Finn's legs and pulling the book from his hands in one smooth movement.

 

Finn didn't argue, resting his forehead on the bed beneath him and letting out a long, content breath. Puck grinned, and reached to Finn's shoulders massaging them firmly. The soft material of his shirt itched against his skin though, and Puck could tell.

 

"Want me to take it off, Baby?" Puck asked, pressing a soft kiss to Finn's neck. Finn nodded, quietly, eyes lazily drifting shut as he stared at the candle on the night stand. He let Puck manipulate his body to slide the shirt off, and then pressed more kisses down his spine, "You're sleepy, aren't you?" Puck asked, with a grin, "No kisses for me? I have to do all the work."

 

"I could wake up?" Finn mumbled, smiling where Puck solidly pressed his shoulders into the bed.

 

"I don't think so. You're nice and agreeable when you're sleepy," Puck whispered in Finn's ears, "but first, a little check on how much you've learnt, hmm?"

 

Finn nodded in agreement, his smile dropping as he tried to focus, and reached out for his book.

 

"No, sweetheart,  just lie down," Puck said, sliding the piece of paper that had the letters on it, in front of Finn, "I'm going to trace the letters on your back, and you have to tell me what they are, okay?"

 

"Okay," Finn said, propping his head up on his hands, so he could stare at the paper, "I'm ready."

 

Puck pressed a soft kiss to Finn's shoulder, before pressing his finger onto the other shoulder, and pulling it down in a straight line.

 

"One."

 

Puck shook his head softly, "Almost, Baby, but we're doing letters not numbers, okay? So what letter looks like that?"

 

"Oh… I," Finn said, blushing a little.

 

"Good," Puck whispered, kissing the spot, before he moved his finger to the shoulder again, and pulled his finger down and then to the right.

 

"L."

 

"Yes," Puck muttered, circling his finger softly.

 

"O."

 

Two intersecting lines.

 

"V."

 

A swirl.

 

"E."

 

Puck grinned warmly, "Perfect," he whispered, and then put a finger on either side of Finn's shoulder, and drew them together at the centre of Finn's spine, halfway down his back, before bringing it further down.

 

"Y."

 

A big circle ending at Finn's neck.

 

"O."

 

And a final sweeping arc.

 

"U?"

 

"You're amazing, aren't you?" Puck grinned, kissing Finn's neck, "all of them right. Now… do you know what that spells?"

 

"I love you," Finn whispered, his eyes struggling to stay open.

 

"I love you too, " Puck hummed, "you try and sleep, Finn. I'll be here in the morning."

 

"I love you."

 

Puck carefully massaged his boyfriend’s back until he was completely asleep. He kept at it for a few more minutes before he picked up the book and the paper, and moved them all to the desk. He sat in the one of the large chairs, watching Finn for a while until Kurt came to the door. If it weren't for years of knowing each other, Puck wouldn't have noticed him with how quiet his footstep were against the carpet, "he's completely asleep."

 

"Good," Kurt said quietly, smiling fondly at Finn, "what was he doing?"

 

"Reading," Puck pointed, "he's picking it up really quickly."

 

Kurt nodded, gesturing to the door, and leading Puck to their private library, "I finally found the creature."

 

"I kind of thought it'd still be in the crypt, where Finn left it." Puck tried for humor, as he sat in his favourite chair. It was a huge thing, always plump, and always cradling him perfectly. Kurt's was much sturdier, and Puck knew that it was Kurt's favourite because it could double as a weapon, "okay, hit me. What is it?"

 

"The name in the book was Bhoteghua," Kurt said, grabbing a book from the table and turning to a page, "It's a creature from the Psychic Plane. That picture is is to scale with the measurements next to it…"

 

"You know I love Finn, but there's no way he killed something like this. It looks as big as this freaking castle."

 

Kurt glanced at where Puck was looking and shook his head, "no, that's what it looks like on it's own Plane. The picture on the next page," Kurt said, returning to his pile of books, "this record says that Bhoteghua is known as The Truth. He takes something that you truly believe and twists it into something that will rend your mind and soul."

 

"So, why is he here, and not swimming around the Psychic Plane as a god?" Puck muttered, switching between the two pictures, "I mean, it's still pretty horrific when it's being summoned onto this plane, but…"

 

"There's not many people to feed off in the Psychic Plane. The normal world is like a feast," Kurt muttered, "it seems it was summoned, and when everything didn't go to plan, they sealed it away. And it wasn't heard of for hundreds of years."

 

Puck nodded to himself, "Which explains how Finn and the group came across it. Now… I love him. You know I love him. I would set fire to people for him. But… he can walk through dreams. He can change the dreamscapes as though they were just… his own dreams!"

 

"I know, Love," Kurt assured, taking the book back, "right, basic history time."

 

"My favourite time," Puck muttered sarcastically, but shuffled so he was facing Kurt properly, "okay, go."

 

"Right. Life as we know it, is not the way life has always been. The earliest public records only reach back around…1000 years."

 

"But there were people before that."

 

"Yes. There were. And most likely people before that, and people before that," Kurt nodded, "Every so often, something brings us back down to basics, and we start again."

 

"How does this match up with Finn?" Puck asked, frowning.

 

He was silenced with a glare, "I'm getting there. So! We're brought back down to basics, but some records remain. Usually in crypts, or places that are completely out of the way. We have some of those records here, including a tome on the Psychic Plane."

 

Puck considered it for a moment, and then lent back, "But we know about the Psychic Plane."

 

"We do. But this book references Soulknives, Ardents, and other humanoids with the ability to draw power from the Psychic Plane," Kurt held up the book he was talking about, frowning, "just as there were books that spoke of the Dragonborn before they arrived, and…"

 

"I'm not saying you're wrong, Love." Puck said quickly, holding up his hands in defence, "So what would that mean?"

 

"That Finn was something new. Something that we don't have a Guild for," Kurt said, putting the book down.

 

"Let's… let's say that's true. He's some kind of psychic powerhouse. What do we do?"

 

Kurt considered for a long moment, and finally shrugged, "Same thing we do every time we can't make a decision."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Another round!" Puck's voice was loud over the din in the pub, and Finn laughed when the server made a rude gesture towards the Barbarian. Kurt let out an undignified snort, throwing his legs over one of Finn’s and resting his head on his chest.

 

"You know, I could grow to like this place," Finn finally said when the laughter subsided, pulling Kurt tighter against his side, "what about you, Sam?"

 

"It's good," Sam nodded absently, looking around, "at least the drink tastes of alcohol, and not wine."

 

Kurt snorted, swinging his feet onto Sam's lap, and resting his body against Finn's chest, "Do you not like the wine I provide, Ser Evans."

 

"I just wish that I didn't know that you do it when you're planning on debauching my best friend," Sam laughed, shifting a little so Kurt's feet were more comfortable.

 

"Debauch? Us?" Kurt said, with a fake gasp, looking offended, "I would never do something so… common."

 

"I would," Puck grinned leaning, "I'm the Debaucher. They're the Debauchees."

 

Sam laughed, flicking his blonde hair out of his face, "Should have guessed. You're the terrifying Barbarian, after all."

 

"And don't you forget it," Puck grinned, poking Sam in the chest softly, "I like your friend, Finn. We should invite him to more things."

 

"None-Bedroom things!" Sam quickly cut in, holding up his hand, "I never want to think of Finn like that."

 

"I said I like you. There's about 30 levels between that and the point where you get invites to 'bedroom things'"

 

"I'm sure we could skip some levels," Kurt purred, his eyes travelling over Sam, and tearing him between blushing and looking a little smug.

 

"Make that 31," Puck muttered, reaching behind Finn to flick Kurt's ear, "No."

 

"I think I love Finn more than you," Kurt muttered, rubbing his ear, and pouting at Finn, "We could run away together, with your blonde."

 

"I'm not his blonde," Sam muttered, draining the last of his flagon, and then smiling warmly and politely at a server, raising his flagon in askance.

 

Kurt watched that with a small smile, and then turned back to Finn, "Remember, if he starts shedding, you have to clean up the mess."

 

"Seriously, guys?" Sam sighed, looking back at them, with his newly filled cup, "Is this because I don't have a job?"

 

"No. Never," Kurt quickly assured, "we uprooted you. Take your time, familiarise yourself with the Guilds, and when you're ready, you can start being social."

 

"When I am social, you hit on me, Puck glares at me, and Finn sits there quietly," Sam said pointedly, "Not that anything is wrong with any of those things, but…"

 

"I like the quiet," Finn shrugged, sipping his drink, "But, yeah. We're best friends, Sam. But that doesn't stop you making new ones too."

 

"And I will stop flirting with you, if that's what you want," Kurt assured, "Puck is not angry with you. He understands…"

 

"That Kurt is a tease, and likes to make you blush and make me feel possessive," Puck said, pulling Kurt across Finn's lap and into his own, "I don’t hate you, Sam. You are my boy’s best friend. And I quite like you."

 

"Maybe I should move out…" Sam muttered, "I think that castle drives you mad."

 

"You want to move out of a castle?" Finn asked, throwing an arm around Sam's shoulder, "Who are you, and what have you done with Sam?"

 

"Maybe just a room that isn't so close to yours then."

 

"We can be loud," Puck muttered into Kurt's neck, grinning, "although, Finn's usually not around for that."

 

"Why do you think we have a whole wing," Kurt laughed, and clicked his fingers at a server for another round, "But, yes, Sam. Finn is usually in the library. Or his own room."

 

"Ah," Sam nodded quietly, "You're holding out on them, Finn?"

 

"Hey! No ganging up on me," Finn muttered, "You're supposed to be depressed, and you're supposed to be respecting my choices."

 

"We are," all three said at almost the same time, making Sam and Puck laugh.

 

"So… have you heard from Jake?" Sam asked, after a short drink.

 

Puck shook his head with a grin, "Nope. Wouldn't surprise me if they've given up the chase, and just shacked up in an Inn somewhere,"

 

Kurt laughed, nudging Puck lightly, "Making Ryder work his little ass off to keep them all satisfied."

 

"There's a reason he's in such good shape. He needs the endurance," Puck grinned, "Remember the time…"

 

"In the hall? During the winter holiday?"

 

"I was going to say in the bathroom, for the summer holiday, but that works too."

 

They lapsed into quiet conversation for a long time, and Kurt and Puck went from sitting together, to basically grinding against one another. Finn and Sam excused themselves from the conversation, and started towards the castle.  "So… uh, you heard from anyone?" Finn asked as they started up the hill.

 

Sam frowned, "Heard from who?"

 

"Just… anyone? The Beast. The S's. Quinn and Santana?" Finn tried to slip the last one in naturally, but Sam's sharp look informed him that it had been noticed, "I was just thinking…"

 

"Wasn't that kind of relationship, dude."

 

"They cared enough to slip you out of the city," Finn pointed out, "They could have turned you in for big money."

 

"Big money?"

 

"… Mediocre money," Finn amended, and Sam punched his shoulder lightly, "I'm sure they're worried about you."

 

"I'm sure they've found another blonde,"

 

Shaking his head, Finn tutted for a moment, "You always said you'd be happy for me, when I finally 'got some'."

 

"You're not exactly getting any, are you?"

 

"You know what I mean."

 

"I am. Happy for you. I'm not lashing out because I'm not getting any," Sam sighed, stopping walking.

 

Finn stopped too, turning to look at his best friend, "There are places you could go. I mean, you were a… dancer. That's gotta mean that someone out there wants you."

 

"Like your bondmate?" Sam grinned, his eyebrow raised in humor.

 

"Kurt…"

 

"Who said I was talking about Kurt? They _want_  me,"

 

"I will punch you. Fair warning."

 

Sam laughed, and looked around, "I guess… I don't want mindless sex. I want someone I can trust. I want to meet someone, and… like them. Get to know them, you know?"

 

"Well… we'll do that! You and me, a night on the town. I'm your best wingman."

 

"You're my only wingman," Sam laughed, "but I wouldn't get too excited. I think you're living on borrowed time," at Finn's confused look, he continued, "I heard Kurt talking to Karofsky. You're about to start being trained."

 

"In what?"

 

"Everything."

 

* * *

 

 

The courtyard was full of virile, handsome, and sweaty men. Sunlight streamed down, as long blades smashed against one another again and again, raising musical notes that rang out for miles without end, amongst the grunts of exertion.

 

Kurt would be in his element.

 

Puck would have a joke prepared, and have every guy in the courtyard eating out of his hand.

 

Finn, on the other hand, was completely out of his depth.

 

"Okay, this is a sword," Guild Master Karofsky said, holding up a short blade. "Do you know what to do with it?"

 

Finn nodded, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot, "Yeah… I mean, it's kind of… stab and cut, right?"

 

Guild Master Karofsky smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. He, at least, had the presence to keep most of his clothes on, unlike the shirtless men who were practicing around them, "See, I always thought that too. And my opinion is usually taken pretty heavily, since I'm the Warrior’s Guild Guild Master," he passed the sword to Finn, and gestured him onto one of the practice rings, "But, from what I heard, you think you can throw a sword."

 

"In my defence, it worked?" Finn tried, checking the weight of the sword.

 

"That's never a good defence," Guild Master Karofsky said, grabbing a second sword, "Right, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."

 

"Cool, how do we … Ow!" Finn was cut off as the blade crashed into his sword arm and his sword dropped from the loose grip, "The hell, man?"

 

"Was the Lord's bitch not ready?" Guild Master Karofsky smirked, gesturing to the sword, "Let's try that again, and all be glad that we're using the practice blades."

 

There was a few snickers from around the courtyard, and Finn felt his heart pick up speed as he grit his teeth and grabbed the blade again, "I just didn't know we were starting with hitting each other."

 

"How else do you teach sword fighting. With books?" The blade swung again, and this time, Finn threw his blade up to defend against it. The blade shook under the force, and Karofsky tutted, "Good form, stupid move. If I'd put more force behind the blade, I could have snapped your blade, or your arm. Deflect my blade, don't try to stop it dead. Again."

 

For the next few hours, Finn was beat every shade between black and blue. He'd feel like he was getting the hang of something, and then Karofsky would add something else, and he'd feel like he was back at step one.

 

"Enough!" He finally shouted, stepping away from Finn. Finn let out a few ragged breaths, but didn't drop his sword like he wanted to. He'd learnt that after Karofsky had told him they were done, and proceeded to sweep his feet out from under him, "No, really this time. In fact, everyone! Training is over. Shower up, and then go… do whatever you do when you're not here."

 

There was a rush of noise as everyone laughed and bumped each other around as they headed for a large building off to one side. Finn sighed, and offered the hilt of the blade back to Karofsky.

 

"You're okay," Karofsky hummed, taking the blade and returning them both to a wall of similar swords, "a bit rough, and had some stupid stuff drilled into you, but okay."

 

Finn glared for a few moments, rubbing his arm where the worst of the bruising was. At least Karofsky had mostly made a point of disarming him, rather than smashing him in the face more than… three times, "Thanks."

 

"Hey, it’s high praise. You're better than at least three of the morons I let in this year. They get 'sufficient'," Karofsky made exaggerated quotations marks around the word, and grabbed a pitcher of water from one of the tables that had started the day piled high with bread and water, but now had no heavy load to bare.

 

"I'm sure it must kill you to give such high praise to the Lord's… I'm not even going to repeat it," Finn muttered, taking a glass and letting Karofsky pour for him.

 

"Are you sore about that?"

 

"I'm generally sore," he grunted, draining the glass and then tearing into a piece of bread with abandon.

 

"Look, let me lay it out for you," Karofsky said, much of his sneer and bravado falling away, "There's a chain of command. To those guys, I mean. There's me at the top. Lord Hummel beneath that. Kurt beneath that, with Puck. Then their own little power structure, followed by normal people."

 

"So… where am I?" Finn asked after a moment.

 

"Normal people. Or maybe below."

 

"Below?"

 

Karofsky shrugged, "Look, just saying it how it is. To them, you're some freak from out of town, who bonded with the Lord, but hasn't proved himself in any way."

 

"I killed that… thing," Finn pointed out, grabbing another piece of bread and refilling his water, "And what the hell did Puck do?"

 

"Puck stood his own in one of our weekly tournament. And when we let him use magic at the same time, he stood toe to toe with me for a whole hour."

 

"We've been at this for half an hour, doesn't that get me something?"

 

"You think you've gone toe to toe with me?" Karofsky scoffed, grabbing the blades, "Once more. Come on. If you last more than thirty seconds, I will take you into that shower room, and make them all kiss your feet one after the other, big guy."

 

Finn took the blade that was offered to him, but didn't move to use it, "thirty seconds?"

 

"What, too long?" Karofsky taunted, lifting his blade. Finn mirrored his stance, raising his blade to a similar position, "Ready? Go!"

 

The first strike shattered the blade halfway down, the second knocked the hilt from Finn's fingers, the third sent him sprawling across the ground, and the fourth was heading for Finn's ass when Finn finally started moving under his own power.

 

He abandoned the sword immediately. It was unusable, and it'd only tempt Karofsky to destroy him quicker. Instead he dove the other way, wincing when Karofsky's blade caught him hard on the leg, making him limp as he got to his feet.

 

"Just lie down and take it, Finn. I'm sure they have you used to that by now," Karofsky taunted, but Finn wasn't fooled this time. Karofsky was too focused on Finn for the arrogance to be real, the barbs were only meant to knock him off kilter. He knew they weren't true.

 

The blade swung inches from his face, and Finn felt his legs give out as he fell back on his ass, "Seventeen seconds… longer than I thought, but this could barely be called holding your…"

 

It was a terrible idea. It was almost cheating, but…

 

A handful of dust from the ground, a quick twist of his body, and a yelled word, _"Somnus!"_

 

Karofsky reacted on instinct, shielding his head as he let his body go limp. Maybe that was the only defence against mages when they started throwing Sleep spells around. Finn was about to move, when a hand shot out, and pulled his ankle, hard.  His head hit the ground as he slipped across the ground, and Karofsky's body pushed itself up and onto him, a dagger pressed against Finn's throat.

 

It was tense for a moment, with neither side saying anything. Karofsky looked to be searching Finn's eyes for something, and Finn was just desperately trying not to swallow too heavily, and lose his throat.

 

"Maybe you have some instinct after all. But twenty three seconds isn't thirty," Karofsky finally said, pulling back and offering his hand, "In three days time, I want you here. I want to start cycling you through some basic weapons, see what area you're really going to pick up on. Maybe some mounted combat… can you ride?"

 

"Ride?" Finn asked, the world spinning around him as he held his neck.

 

"A horse, idiot," Karofsky rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as a no. We'll find someone to teach you."

 

Being pulled to his feet, Finn winced when Karofsky pay his shoulder, "Uh, sorry, you know? About the…"

 

"No worries. It wasn't exactly honourable, but you were up against a Guild Master. I'd have beat you extra hard if I thought you were holding yourself back at all. Head on up to the showers. And get your boyfriends to kiss those bruises better."

 

"How did Puck last an hour with you?" Finn asked as he walked away looking over his shoulder.

 

"Opened a portal to a dark dimension. Made us fight the demons coming out of that until a few seconds before the end," Karofsky called back, waving Finn off as he started reshelving equipment.

 

 

* * *

 

Kurt and Puck had been the least helpful people in the world, laughing and cuddling him when he explained what Karofsky had spent the day with him. They spoke about it in the bedroom, which was never going to be the smartest place to talk about things seriously.

 

"He's not always like that. It's just the… environment," Kurt offered, as he pressed a soft kiss to Finn's shoulder, "Men being men, you understand?"

 

"I'm a man," Finn muttered darkly, as Puck massaged his other arm softly and absent mindedly, "I do… Manly things. I was a member of the City Guard back in my hometown."

 

"I know. We know," Kurt assured,  sighing softly, "They just don't know you. And Karofsky is a sweetheart when he's just being himself."

 

"I'll keep that in mind three days from now, when he beats me black and blue again," Finn's mood didn't lighten, as Kurt pulled away and moved to his desk, grabbing pen and paper, "What're you doing?"

 

"Arranging a dinner for the four of us," Kurt said absently, writing quickly, "after Tina's day, maybe? Or Hart?"

 

"Or get Mike to put that on the list first, and do it after?" Puck hummed, physically moving Finn onto his front, and massaging his back. Kurt hummed to himself, a clear sign that Puck wasn't going to be helpful to him, and he should do something else. Finn sighed, wincing occasionally when Puck's fingers would press too hard on a bruise. Kurt seemed to be completely focused on several sheets of paper, as his humming turned from a dull tone of acknowledgement, into a soft melody as he worked, "Want me to kill him?"

 

"Hmm?" Finn asked quietly, blinking as he felt the familiar tug of tiredness hit him from the position, "Who?"

 

"Karofsky. Because he's a friend, but you always come first," Puck's breath was hot against his ear, "And I know for a fact there's something you're not telling us."

 

"Oh?"

 

"I have friends in the Warrior's Guild. The skinnier one who has some Clerical talent too, who soothes the others?"

 

"I didn't really get to speak to a lot of them, there was a lot of hitting, and it seemed weird to talk to them in the shower," Finn sighed, "It's not… It isn't a big deal."

 

"Is that why you didn't tell Kurt?" Finn had to strain to hear it.

 

"I just… It's stupid. Men being Men."

 

"Say it," Puck said, his voice suddenly gaining an edge.

 

"That I'm the Lord's Bitch,"

 

Puck let out a low growl at that, which seemed to get Kurt's attention, "What's wrong, Love," he asked, moving back to the bed, and sitting next to Puck, but rubbing Finn's leg, "Who's getting sent on a trip somewhere three years travel worth away."

 

"Nobody," Finn said quickly, turning over to look at them, "Seriously, nothing is wrong,"

 

"Or, nothing is going to be wrong," Puck muttered resting his hands on Finn's chest, but looking at Kurt, "I'm going to handle it."

 

"Nobody needs to handle anything,"

 

Kurt's eyes flicked to Finn for a moment, but then they were back on Puck, "Are you sure about that?"

 

"Seriously…" Finn started, but was cut off.

 

"Yes, Love, I'm sure," Puck nodded, "It's one of those."

 

Finn sighed, "One of…"

 

"Right. But if it isn't dealt with, I'm raining down fury on them," Kurt’s voice overlaid his, making him fall silent again.

 

"Wouldn't expect anything else," Puck laughed, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt sighed and leaned in, kissing Puck again, a little harder, "We're doing this now, Love?"

 

"Mmhm," Kurt grinned unfastening his jacket nimbly and putting it aside, "Why not?"

 

"Well, I have Finn between my legs," Puck pointed out, pulling aside the neck of his shirt, "although, his bite is fading… and he seems to be appreciating the view."

 

"What do you think, Mr. Hudson?" Kurt asked, slipping down so he could lay his head next to Finn's and look at him, "Ready to take a step, and let us help you with a little problem? Or… If you'd be happier, you could help us? All your choice."

 

Finn looked between the two of them for a moment and then looked away, "I'm kind of beat. I think I'm going to turn in,"

 

"Sure," Kurt said quickly, even as Puck climbed off, "Shall we get Mercedes to wake you in the morning? Mike runs a pretty tight ship."

 

"That'd be good. I… I love you, you know?"

 

"I know," Kurt said quietly, his eyes not quite reaching Finn's, "We know. You go sleep, sweetheart,"

 

"Goodnight."

 

 

* * *

 

Mercedes woke Finn at dawn the next day, with a glass of water and some toast. Finn accepted it eagerly, trying not to think too much about what had happened the night before.

 

They said they were okay with his speed. If his speed happened to me not moving at all… well, they should have thought of that before they agreed to go at his speed, shouldn't they?

 

"Is Kurt mad at me?" Finn asked as he nibbled at the toast and watched Mercedes open the curtains. Her dress was beautiful, and drew attention to all of her very attractive qualities. He could get on board with something like that.

 

"No."

 

"Is Puck mad at me?"

 

She paused in her movement, and turned to look at him with a sly look, "Why exactly?"

 

"So, they haven't said anything?" Finn said quickly, shuffling up the bed a little, to grab a second piece of toast.

 

"In the few moments I had with Kurt, where we discussed the morning?" Mercedes gave a soft laugh, moving to the dresser, "No, nobody seemed angry at you. Now, what are you wearing?"

 

"Stupid question, because all my stuff is the… That isn't my dresser," Finn stopped, as Mercedes reached for the other dresser, "Please. Please tell me he didn't."

 

"You're meeting the head of the Rogue's Guild, for training in high class things."

 

"Like unlocking doors? That's high Class?"

 

"Higher Class than kicking them in, yes," Mercedes shot back, crossing her arms, "Going to let me finish?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am," Finn said quickly, watching as her eyebrow rose slightly, which Kurt had assured him was the first and only warning you would get with Mercedes, "Sorry, Ma'am."

 

"Good manners, I like it," Mercedes said, uncrossing her arms, "You're meeting Mike Chang. He is the Guild Master of the Rogue's Guild, boyfriend to Tina Cohen-Chang, Guild Master of the Mage's Guild. He is the sweetest guy in the world, don't let the fact that he has managed to defeat four threats to the kingdom today worry you."

 

"There were threats to the kingdom?" Finn asked quietly, blinking.

 

"Yes. The one Tina was mentioning to me and Kurt this morning involved Mike talking a child mage out of killing himself and using the sacrifice to open a portal into another dimension in the schools centre," Mercedes said, shrugging.

 

"Did he… kill the kid?"

 

"What? No!" Mercedes turned back to the dresser, "Talked him down, took him into the Rogue's Guild and made him some friends. Not everything is all death and destruction, Finn. However, Kurt and Mike like their little games. They like to show off. And at the moment, the ball is in Kurt's hole, and you're going to be his move."

 

Finn almost wanted to argue, but… well, Kurt wasn't snapping at him about anything. Finn could almost rationalise it as Kurt trusting him.

 

Almost.

 

"What does he want me to do," Finn sighed, running his hand through his hair.

 

"Okay, so this is the dresser full of clothes that Kurt wants you to wear," Mercedes gestured to it, "You're allowed to pick whatever you want."

 

"I am?" He was Dubious about that. Because last time, he had gone through 15 outfits before Kurt allowed him to pick that one.

 

"I'll tell you if it's really bad. Now, hurry up. This may surprise you, but I have other duties as well as you,"

 

* * *

 

"Being the best Rogue is all about having the right skill set to deal with whatever situation you find yourself in," Mike said, as he poured Finn out some tea, "I imagine it's a lot like being a Warrior. As a Warrior you have to know the best way to kill the enemy, and as a rogue you have to know the best way to solve a problem."

 

Finn frowned, resisting the urge to pick at the plush chair he was sat in. When he'd arrived at the Rogue's Guild, he'd been escorted up a tower, and to the Guild Master's office, who had demanded he call him Mike. A little light conversation had followed before they got down to the point of why Finn was here.

 

"Uh… I mean, I'm not exactly a part of the Warrior’s Guild… But it seems to be a lot of teaching you how to hit something harder," Finn replied shrugging a little.

 

Mike nodded a little, never stopping smiling, "Sometimes Karofsky gives that impression, but there is more to the Guild than that. But enough about the Warrior’s Guild. You're one of us today, and we try not to indulge in gossip. Anywhom, one of the things that you have to keep in mind is that not everyone has every skill. Nobody would ask Kurt to be a Cleric for example. He doesn't have anywhere near the patience to indulge sitting in a temple for any stretch of time."

 

"… Is that a roundabout way of telling me I'm not going to be good at this?" Finn asked after a moment, lifting the tea and sipping it as quietly as possible. The room seemed overly fancy, in a way that Kurt's rooms had never been. There was books all over the walls, and the table was lower than his knees, forcing him to bend forward to pick up the tea and put it back down again.

 

"No. I mean, I don't think that there will be much about sneaking that I can teach you, but there's lots of other things that have nothing to do with being unnoticed," Mike assured, "First thing first though, I'm going to teach you the hardest lesson that anyone here ever learns. Make your own rules."

 

"Huh?"

 

Mike grinned, "Let's be honest. You've been uncomfortable in this office since you walked in. It's not a place you feel confident. In fact, I spent a little time making sure you wouldn't be, by getting a lower table and the delicate cups and saucers. Come on, let's go and sit somewhere more comfortable," Finn watched as the man walked to the bookcase, and pulled out a book, before manipulating something at the back of the bookcase. A few feet further down, the bookcase shifted to the side, and revealed a second room. Mike looked to Finn and laughed at the look of complete surprise, "Is this more like what you expect from the Rogue's Guild?"

 

"A little," Finn admitted as Mike lead him into the other room. The walls looked to be solid stone, and everything seemed much sturdier and comfortable. Mike gestured to a chair, and Finn sat, grateful that this was one he could rest his elbows on, "So… Yeah. I understand, some people are bad at stuff. I mean… The Rogue's Guild pretty much told me that I was awful at it."

 

"You can't be awful at everything," Mike said, shaking his head.  "From what I've heard about your hometown? There Guilds were awful. There is a lot to being a Rogue. My focuses are on acrobatics and prevention. There are Rogues who focus on assassination, trap making, disarming traps… Hundreds of things. And it's not always what you'd expect. You just need to learn where your strengths are."

 

Finn nodded, looking around, "I feel like Kurt has some pretty specific ideas about what I need to know though."

 

"Well, what Kurt doesn't know won't hurt him," Mike grinned, eyes full of laughter, "So… you've met Rogues before. Have you seen them do anything you want to learn to do?"

 

Considering for a moment, Finn tapped on the table, "I … I want to learn how not to be an embarrassment to Kurt. Or at least, not a danger, you know?"

 

Mike paused, his eyebrow raising slowly, "You're sure?"

 

"Yeah. I mean, royals are weird, and I don't want to offend any of them by not knowing how to do stuff," Finn shrugged, "and it might take a while. I'm not the smartest guy around."

 

"You're plenty smart. There are guys who would have wanted to learn how to do backflips and stuff. Some people would want to know how to kill people. But you want to keep people safe," Mike assured, "Right… I have some things that you mind find helpful,"

 

Finn watched as the boy stood up, and went to a much more understated bookcase, pulling out a book, "I'm still learning how to read…"

 

"And this book isn't complete," Mike said putting it on the table, "and a little out of date. I made it for Puck at Kurt's request when he first arrived. Some families have disappeared since then. And some new ones have popped up. But the important ones are still the same. It has a portrait, and their name. When you're with Kurt, he'll introduce them with their title, so you'll know who they are by sight at least,"

 

Finn lifted the book, and considered it for a minute, "How's it organised? I can't really carry it around easily…"

 

"In order of importance," Mike said, as he sat back down.

 

"Why did Puck turn it down?"

 

"He said it would be like surrendering. And 'a barbarian doesn't surrender at anything!'"

 

Finn laughed softly, put the book back down, "any other gifts?"

 

"No. Now we start on etiquette.  First, how to introduce yourself."

 

* * *

 

It was late in the afternoon when Sam's time on the practice field came up. There were a lot of Warriors, and everyone sharing the field at once was completely impractical. So, he'd missed Finn's lesson altogether, although some of the guys had spoken about how well he handled himself.

 

Of course, those were the guys he liked to hang out with, and they weren't at this training session. Those who were here, were the ones who had done really badly at the session that Finn had been a part of.

 

Which was how Sam facing down a guy who was at least a head taller than him, and built like a walking tank.

 

"Your boyfriend was here, you know?" The guy smirked, hefting his weapon of choice, a huge two handed hammer.

 

"I don't have a boyfriend," Sam said evenly, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter, waiting for the go ahead from Karofsky.

 

"Sure you do. Tall, brunet. Bitch to Lord Hummel."

 

Sam grit his teeth for a moment, "Finn isn't anyone's bitch."

 

"Sure, that's what you tell yourself when he makes you bite the pillow at night, but we all know which ends up."

 

Glaring, Sam very pointedly took his left hand off his sword. The guy's eyes narrowed, and then Karofsky blew the whistle.

 

Sam dove to the ground instantly, as the hammer swung overhead, rolling to a stop in front of the guy, sword inches from his stomach.

 

"Point to Sam," Karofsky called, "Want to go again?"

 

"Day I can't take out a bitch like him is the day I hang up my hammer," the guy grunted, hefting his hammer, "But none of that prancy fairy shit!"

 

Sam rolled his shoulder as he stood up, "Sure," he said simply, aware of the eyes on him as a few people came to a stop in their fights.

 

"Ready?" Karofsky asked them both, eyes flicking between the two of them, "Probably want a medic on hand," he called over to some of the Clerics who were watching the match.

 

"I'll only hurt his pride," Sam muttered, his eyes narrowing.

 

The whistle came sharp, and Sam quickly sidestepped the swing of the hammer, standing on the head with one foot, as he slammed the hilt of his sword into the guy's nose hard. The guy let go of his hammer and fell backwards holding his nose. The tip of Sam's sword followed him.

 

"Two points to Sam. You best go wash up," Karofsky nodded to Sam, and turned away. Sam nodded once, stepping off the hammer and sheathing his sword. He needed a long shower to cool down. Maybe cheat and use some of his Cleric powers to dull the ache in his shoulder. He turned to walk towards the shower, dimly aware of the sound of his opponent getting to his feet. Maybe he'd slept on his shoulder funny.

 

He heard the warning yell a moment too late, and felt the whistle of something being swung through the air. Pain blossomed in his side, but he was too busy flying through the air to really take stock of it. He rolled a few times, and then came to a stop, the pairs of fighters around him stepping away to form a circle. He planted the sword firmly in the ground as he struggled to his feet, eyes locked on the guy holding the hammer. Somewhere in the background Karofsky was yelling, but Sam's vision was tunneling in on the hammer guy.

 

"Come on, Bitch!" The guy spat, dried blood under his nose.

 

Sam staggered awkwardly for a minute, his hand holding his side as he summoned as much energy as he could to dull the pain. The golden light spurred the Hammer guy into action, as he stepped forward cockily, hammer raised.

 

Sam's first stroke took one of his hands off clean at the wrist. The sudden loss of control brought the hammer down hard enough to break the other wrist if the guy hadn’t already let go. Sam had dropped his weapon too, both hands still glowing with golden light as he slammed one into the guys face and the other into his chest as he let loose a powerful blast of radiant energy, that launched the guy back a few feet and left him groaning and curled up in the dust.

 

There was a strange silence, as the clerics converged on the hammer guy, one awkwardly side stepping Sam to collect the hand. Sam looked up and watched Karofsky watching him, a strange look passing across his face before he turned away from Sam and walked away from the situation.

 

"Training is canceled."

 

* * *

 

To Sam, the next memory he has is of him ending up in the Studs and Whores. He was drunk. Very drunk.

 

He was a friend of Kurt's though, and of Finn's, which meant that patrons had been plying him with drinks, that had slowly got stronger and stronger until he was at this point.

 

The booth was new, at least Sam thought it was. It had already picked up the smell of alcohol and sex though, and Sam let himself lose himself in it, as a voice continued in his ear, talking about how flexible she was, and how she had friends if that was what he wanted. The guy on his other side wasn't the talkative type, but the hand on Sam's thigh let him know exactly what was on his mind.

 

It reminded him a little of Quinn and Santana. Quinn could talk you into anything, and wouldn't stop talking until you were agreeing with her, whilst Santana was all about hands in the right places at the right time. But… Santana didn't have a penis… usually, and Quinn was usually more coherent than this girl. It was enough of a distinction to make Sam hesitant about jumping into it.

 

Was he dark? He'd sliced that guys hand off without a thought. He'd been thinking about burning the guys face from the moment he'd taken his hand off the blade. The nightmare world said he'd blows half a town apart with an attack like that… Maybe he wasn't that strong, but if he hadn't hit the guys body at the same time, or if he'd held onto the hammer tight enough? He could have snapped his neck easily. And that would have been that. No Cleric could bring you back over that line. It was like a knife to the heart, or a decapitation. Hell… cutting off a hand usually meant you lost the hand, unless there was a cleric right there, ready to re-attach it. A medic could usually stop you from dying, but it took divine intervention to reattach it.

 

Golden light always seemed pure. Like a gift from the gods. But there were dark gods too. Gods who wanted people dead, who wanted destruction and chaos. Who wanted people to think they were doing the right thing as you stabbed your best friend.

 

"I hear you're having a tough day," a voice came from opposite Sam, across the table, and Sam cracked open an eye to take in the new guy. His hair was a curly mess, but his smile seemed honest, and he was holding more alcohol.

 

"Could put it that way," Sam said, forcing a smile, "Cut a guys hand off."

 

"Ew," the girl muttered pulling away, "Do you have to talk about that?"

 

"Aaaaand you just lost the sitting with me privilege," Sam rolled his eyes, gesturing her away. Her friend quickly went with her, offering Sam a small grin and a wink, as he swished his hips and left, "sorry. Think I'm a little drunk."

 

"It's fine. I brought more," his new friend raised the tankard in offering and put it gently on the table. Sam grinned warmly and took it, draining it quickly.

 

"You don't look surprised that I could cut off a guy's hand," Sam finally said, watching the newcomer.

 

"I heard about it from a friend of mine. Jeff? He's one of the clerics who works at the training ground. Said some stuff about what was going on before… that. How are your ribs?"

 

"Why do you think I was letting him touch my leg like that? This whole side of my body isn't really big on the moving," Sam gestured, "he got me good in the ribs… and I cut off his hand, so I can't really complain,"

 

"Jeff said they got his hand back on fine. It was a clean cut. You could have done worse to him," the newcomer, gestured to the seat on Sam's bad side, and Sam nodded, "I know a little medicine… can I look?"

 

"Everyone in this place. Always trying to get a free show," Sam laughed, but then nodded slowly. The newcomer lifted his shirt softly, gently sliding his fingers along Sam's side.

 

"Well… I would say that I would pay for the show, but this is a pretty big mess," he finally said, wincing, "Looks like the hammer cut into your skin here and … here. A couple of broken ribs, and the rest of it is just a huge bruise."

 

"Great. So I need to go and throw myself on the mercy of the Clerics Guild," Sam muttered, his smile dropping.

 

"I thought you were a Cleric?"

 

"I can't see the wound properly. Couldn't gauge where to put the energy without like… three different mirrors," Sam shrugged with his good shoulder.

 

The newcomer considered for a moment, and then smiled warmly, "I could be your eyes. I'm good at leading people,"

 

"… You know what? If it'll save me having to ask Finn to ask Kurt to get me an appointment with a healer, I'll do it," Sam sighed, holding out his hand and letting the newcomer guide it to his side, "You'll have to tell me about the wound I'm touching, so I can heal it properly. Start with the ribs?"

 

"Right,"

 

And that's where Sam's memory of the night ended.

 

* * *

 

Sam woke up with a massive headache, and a strange taste in his mouth. He knew there was someone behind him, he could feel the side of their thigh up against his back and ass.

 

The pillow underneath his head smelt faintly of alcohol too, as if he had sweat most of it out during the night. He imagined his clothes would be doused in the smell, but a small movement with his arm informed him that he definitely wasn't wearing a shirt.

 

He could remember leaving the training grounds… and then meeting a guy in the Studs and Whores… and then this. Finn was probably freaking out, and if Finn was freaking out, Kurt would be close to mobilizing every Guild in the city to find him. He needed to get home before that happened. With that in mind, he shifted more obviously, and pretended to wake up.

 

"Good morning," the playful voice came from behind him, and Sam turned to smile at the guy he'd met, "So… how much of last night do you remember?"

 

"… I'm sure whatever we did was very… fun?" Sam tried, trying for a charming smile, "But I'm just warning you now that I don't usually do this with…guys."

 

"So… none of it, then?" The curly haired guy laughed, "Not even my name?"

 

Sam shook his head, slowly, "Sorry."

 

"It's fine. You're a chatty drunk. I'm Devon," the boy offered a hand, and Sam awkwardly shook his hand, "I suppose you'll be running back to Finn now?"

 

"What do you mean chatty?" Sam asked, shuffling up the bed, "And what did we actually… do?"

 

"We met at the bar in town. I had gone to enjoy a night out, and my friend, Jeff, had told me about a cute blonde who'd cut off a guy's hand. So… I wanted to make sure you were okay. We had a few drinks… I helped you heal your side. Then you started complaining about how Kurt and Finn would be angry that you didn't go to the Clerics Guild. I asked who they were, and you told me about how Finn was your best friend. Then we danced for a bit. You kept trying to get me a girl, until I told you that I was gay, and then you started trying to push a guy on me."

 

"Sorry," Sam said ducking his head a little.

 

"That was fine… then you broke down crying in the middle of the bar, asking me if you were evil for what you did to the guy,"

 

Letting out a long sigh, Sam covered his face with his hands and tried to think, "… I guess I am."

 

"What? No!" Devon shook his head, and Sam watched as his curls bobbed around for a moment, "Sam, he was insulting your best friend. And then he hit you with a hammer when your back was turned. I'd do worse. I've done worse!"

 

"You've done worse?" Sam asked softly, frowning and suddenly realising how vulnerable his position was.

 

"When…I used to live with my brother, and my mom and dad. They were attacked. The people who attacked us burnt our home to the ground, and smashed the stones that wouldn't burn. They killed my dad first, and then told my mom she could pick which of her sons got to live. She picked… She picked Cooper, and then they stabbed him in front of her," Devon said, his eyes losing a little warmth, "they let me go."

 

"That's… I don't know what to say."

 

“Nobody ever does," Devon said softly, looking so small and childlike that Sam had to wrap an arm around him and pull him close, "that's what you did last night as well."

 

"Who looks out for you?" Sam asked quietly, "Like, who makes sure you're okay?"

 

"Me."

 

"Well, now it's me as well.""

 

Devon looked up, frowning, "You don't have to do that."

 

"You didn't have to look after me," Sam pointed out, pulling Devon closer still, "I can't imagine that I made a great first impression either."

 

"My favourite part was when you started insisting that I want your body," Devon said, a ghost of his smile, "there were hip motions and everything."

 

"I bet they were awesome hip movements," Sam insisted, letting go of Devon's shoulders, "was that when we decided to… hey, why am I the one who's shirtless? Was I the bottom?"

 

"We didn't," Devon laughed, "I mean, you tried. You took your shirt off. There was a little begging."

 

"I did not beg!"

 

"Very dignified begging. I think there were some four syllable words in their,"

 

"See, now I know you're lying, because I don't know any four syllable words," Sam laughed triumphantly.

 

Devon was grinning, as he slipped out of the bed in all his clothes, "Okay, you didn't beg. You suggested it. Offered to be on the bottom… although you were pretty vocal about how you could be on the bottom from above me. But I turned you down."

 

"Why?" Sam said, jaw dropping open, "Have you seen me? I'm hot!"

 

"I didn't want to take advantage of a drunk man. I mean, you made me cuddle you all night anyway, otherwise you'd take off your pants."

 

"And you wouldn't be able to control yourself if I lost those too?" The joke made Devon grin, and Sam slipped out of the bed too, "So where did my shirt end up?"

 

"I'll tell you if you promise to come back soon," Devon offered, crossing his arms.

 

"Dude, I'll meet you and the Stud and Whore at sundown, how's that for a plan?" Sam said, watching as Devon's face lit up.

 

He was cute when he smiled.

 

* * *

 

"He's on his way back into the castle," Kurt announced out of the blue, as Finn paced outside Sam's door. Finn quickly turned to look where Kurt was looking, but only caught the sight of a skirt vanishing around the corner, "Come on, we have things we're supposed to be doing,"

 

"I'm not going anywhere," Finn insisted, glaring at the door, "He's going to tell me what happened yesterday, or I'm going to beat him."

 

"Whilst the masculinity here is very arousing, dear? I don't think you will hit him," Kurt rolled his eyes, tugging on Finn's sleeve, "You know, Puck was running you a bath,"

 

"Puck was running me a bath because of this stupid…" Finn caught himself, gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath, "Special meal that you've decided we're having."

 

Kurt's jaw clenched too for a moment, before he smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry, I know it's hard to be a single parent."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, since you baby Sam so much, I assumed you gave birth to him at some point." Kurt said, his smile dropping completely. "Now you listen here, Finn Hudson. I asked the four Guild Master's here for a meal to have an informal chat and meeting with them. I'm already going to be trying to fix the issue of Sam cutting off a guys hand during a practice, and then going missing for a day. I do not need you throwing a hissy fit and being grumpy all night because your security blanket isn't where you last left him, you understand?"

 

There was a long pause as they both stood in the hall glaring at each other for a long moment, before Finn bowed almost perfectly, and followed up by practically slammed his way into his room.

 

That was all Kurt saw of him until he and Puck were both dressed, and Puck made a point to knock on Finn's door.

 

"Yes, My Lord?" Finn's voice came through the door, loudly and clearly.

 

"Dude, it's me knocking," Puck called back, glancing at Kurt, "And Kurt is here too,"

 

"Of course. Give me a moment," there was brief moment of rustling, as though Finn was climbing off his bed, and then the door opened, "You both look very nice," he muttered, looking at Puck for a moment, but only glancing at a spot a little above Kurt's eyes, before turning back to Puck, "Where is the dinner taking place?"

 

"A study upstairs," Puck said, awkwardly shifting on the balls of his feet, "Should we…?"

 

Finn cocked his head, still studiously ignoring Kurt, "You'll have to lead me."

 

It was a tense silence as the three walked through the halls. Puck's hand twitched towards Kurt, and then towards Finn before he gave a loud huff and folded them across his chest. They stopped at the door, and Kurt reached up to smooth Puck's shirt. When he stopped, he turned to look at Finn, and his hands started to rise as if to repeat the gesture, before smoothly slipping into a folded state, "You could have worn a jacket,"

 

"If his lordship would like, I could return to my room and get one," Finn said stiffly, and Puck began to worry.

 

"Guys, maybe this isn't such a great idea. You two are fighting," he offered soothingly, moving his hand to Finn's shoulder, and wincing at the completely blank look Finn offered him.

 

"His lordship said the meal was important."

 

Puck sighed, turning to look at Kurt, giving him his best look of annoyance and confusion rolled into one. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away, opening the door wide and stepping through. Puck stepped in next and held open the door for Finn, who almost managed to smile at him before he stood to the left of Kurt. Puck took Kurt's right side instinctively, smiling warmly at Karofsky. Still, the room was uncomfortable tense, as Kurt lightly chided everyone for being so formal and standing.

 

"What soup are we starting with tonight?" Tina asked lightly, glancing at one of the servants, who were holding a large pot, with a heating enchantment.

 

"Hopefully not red," Karofsky muttered, grinning at Puck as he tore some bread from a loaf on the table, and bit into it quickly, "Gods know I dealt with enough blood today,"

 

"We're jumping right to that?" Mike asked, leaning back to look around Tina, raising his eyebrow at Karofsky, "That's enough soup for me, Dottie," he said absently as the servant ladled some in, "I hear Kurt had a little kitchen time, so I'm saving room for dessert."

 

"I've got to learn who your spies are, Mike," Kurt grinned, taking a small amount of bread to nibble on, "Those who aren't mine too, I mean,"

 

Tina shook her head fondly, and smiled at Dottie as she finished filling Tina's bowl, and moved on to Karofsky, "So, are you looking forward to tomorrow?" She asked Finn, who had his hands folded in his lap.

 

"Yes, Ma'am," Finn said, cocking his head a little, "I can't… promise I'll be any good at it,"

 

"I wouldn't trust you if you could," Tina laughed, but it petered off when Finn looked down at his plate for a moment, before nodding to her and bowing his head politely to her, letting Dottie move from Joe to himself.

 

"Finn's under selling himself," Puck said quickly, glaring at Kurt when he didn't speak up, "he's a powerhouse on the Dreamscape."

 

"Well that's really important," Tina picked up the thread, "I mean, I'm sure you'll find something that the Mage's Guild can help you with."

 

Finn nodded quietly, and there was a lull in the conversation as everyone ate. As the bowls were removed, Joe turned to Karofsky and nodded. Karofsky rolled his eyes, but put his elbows on the table and looked Kurt dead in the eyes.

 

"I know that Sam kid is a good guy. Never had a problem with him before. He picks up sword fighting really well, doesn't cause arguments, always stops before it gets too painful…"

 

"Yes, I remember how barbaric the whole business is," Kurt rolled his eyes, staring Karofsky down, "what I don't understand is how you didn't stop it."

 

"Well, Kurt, since he'd just taken the same guy down twice without really seeming to trying, I thought I could focus on the guys who are actually in need of my help," Karofsky scoffed, "I'd told them both to stand down, and the guy attacked him first, so he's being sent to the City Watch."

 

"The hand's fine," Joe added, "We managed to save it… what's wrong with Finn?"

 

Kurt turned to look at Finn who was holding the table edge in a death grip, looking torn between fury and blankness, "What?"

 

"It's nothing important," Finn muttered, glancing at Mike, before reaching for a goblet of water.

 

"It obviously is. I'd never stop you speaking your mind," Kurt hissed back, glaring.

 

"I just… I heard the servants talking. I know that this… Warrior, attacked Sam first. But because Sam defended himself, he's the one who's going to be punished."

 

"No-one's talking about punishments, Babe," Puck said quickly, moving from his chair to Finn's side taking his hand softly, "Kurt… You should excuse yourself from the room."

 

"Why should…"

 

"Because if you don't? I'm excusing me and Finn, and I'm not promising we're coming back to the meal," Puck said sharply, cutting Kurt off. The two stared at each other for a long few minutes, before Mike stood up.

 

"Kurt, why don't we have a discussion about what we've learnt about Hunter outside," he offered and Kurt nodded sharply, standing quickly and walking gracefully out of the room with Mike.

 

"Right, first thing first Babe," Puck murmured, reaching up to turn Finn's face to him, "Just because you're arguing with one of us, doesn't mean you're arguing with the other."

 

"Sam's all I have left, Puck. And… I'm Soulbonded with a Lord and I can't help keep him safe," Finn murmured dipping his head forward to rest on Puck's hand.

 

Puck glanced at Karofsky, who exaggeratedly shrugged and looked confused, "Who said you had to, Babe?"

 

"I want to. He looks after me all the time. And I want to be able to do something for him, but I can barely keep up with my Soulbond, let alone him."

 

Puck took a deep breath, gritting his teeth, "You don't…"

 

"My bondmate is dead," Karofsky cut in, reaching for more bread, "Hopefully."

 

There was a silence as Finn jolted back, and turned to Karofsky, "What?"

 

"Yeah. It was… 10, 15 years ago maybe. I was just a member of the Guild then, in a city far away. We were at war. It wasn't suppose to be a big thing. We had weapons, and training, and they just had… numbers. So we started fighting," Karofsky shrugged, "there was a skinny runt of a guy, near the end of the fighting. I thought it'd be an easy kill. I liked to kill. I was good at it. I'd lost my gauntlet at some point, and we went at it. He was pretty good, he managed to get the drop on me, and crack me in the skull, and I went down, and my hand glanced his leg. His name's Rory. He wanted to be a librarian."

 

"What happened to him?" Finn asked quietly, not quite able to meet Karofsky's eyes.

 

"Our side won. Most were killed. Some taken as slaves, if a soldier took a fancy to them. I'm told that he stayed with me until they came for him, and then nobody knows what happened." Karofsky shrugged, "Hopefully, he's dead. Maybe he's at rest, because otherwise? It’s not a very positive outlook."

 

Finn looked to Puck who shrugged awkwardly, "How do you stand it?" Finn finally asked, quietly.

 

"I throw myself into my work. I make sure that this Warrior’s Guild tries to make sure that deaths are clean and quick. No slaves are taken after a battle, and if people surrender, they get to go." Karofsky gestured to Tina, "Pass the water?"

 

"Why'd you tell me that?" Finn finally asked, frowning.,

 

"Your bondmates are right here. Sure one of them is a control freak, and the other fights like a bitch…"

 

"You're the bitch…" Puck muttered with no real hostility to his voice.

 

"But they're here. And they love you," Karofsky said ignoring Puck, "Kurt doesn't want to hurt Sam, he wants to help him just as much as you do. But you know what no-one likes? Their boyfriend putting them beneath someone else."

 

Finn sighed, and Puck had to hide a smile at how similar his giving up noise was to Kurt's, "Babe, he's got a point. Look, be pissed at Kurt all you want, okay? I'll sleep in your room with you if you like. Be weirdly formal, and refuse to look at him. But… don't make him think you don't love him."

 

"I'm not in love with Sam!" Finn snapped, "I just… this will have really upset him. And I wanted to make sure he didn't do something stupid last night. I spent last night reading the worlds most boring book, and practicing how to answer questions to Lords and Ladies. For all I know, he took up stripping again!"

 

"That's something I wouldn't mind seeing," Tina hummed into her glass, winking at Puck.

 

"Hey, I'm pretty liberal," Puck laughed, holding up his hands in surrender, "Look, Joe. What's going to happen with Sam on the Gods front?"

 

"He has to ask the gods he worships for forgiveness. If they grant it? Nothing. If they don't, he'll have to regain their favour some way,"

 

"Right," Puck nodded, "Karofsky?"

 

"He's banned from duels with anyone for the week. then a month with a blunted blade," Karofsky shrugged, "He still cut off a guys hand, and nearly blasted his face off,"

 

Finn nodded slowly, "I just…I worry about him."

 

"You don't have to," Puck said quietly, "You're not the only one looking out for him now, okay?"

 

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Mike's head peaked around looking at everyone, "We okay to come back in now?"

 

"Finn?" Puck asked quietly.

 

"Yeah," Finn nodded, looking at the table, and quickly shutting his mouth when Kurt came in.

 

For a moment the atmosphere was just as tense, with Kurt standing behind his chair, eyes on Finn, and Finn stared a hole in his knees. But then Finn buckled, and turned to look at Kurt, "I'm sorry."

 

"You don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. I shouldn't have said any of it to you," Kurt said quickly, "I shouldn't have implied that I cared more about this stupid meal than you. Or that there's anything wrong with how much you care about Sam. Even if you did love him like that…"

 

"I don't. I really… I love you, Kurt. You and Puck…"

 

"I just… It took a lot of effort to get them all here…"

 

"…and I appreciate it. I really do. Everything you're doing…"

 

"I was going to bring Sam, but then everything happened, and I thought he'd be uncomfortable, and he never came home. And I wanted to put forward my arguments against whatever these people said so that Sam could keep on learning okay?" Kurt insisted quickly, and Finn stood up, wrapping his arms tight around Kurt and holding him close, "I'm sorry."

 

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly into the top of Kurt's head, "I promise, I won't throw another hissy fit, or whatever you want to call it."

 

Puck snorted, wrapping his arms around Finn from behind, and resting his hands on the small of Kurt's back, "That's a lie. You're both drama queens. But I guess I'll just be the sane one who holds us all together,"

 

"Sure, Mr. Sets-Zombies-On-Fire," Finn muttered, twisting his head to grin at Puck, "You never do anything dramatic."

 

"Oh, I've got better ones than that. I remember… 'But that's the girls place! I'm a barbarian!'"

 

Puck blushed and then glared playfully, "I remember a certain Lord, who woke up the morning after a wild night, and looked like you were going to cry when you realised what you'd done to our clothes,"

 

"Both of you need to stop, because Tina and I can put you both in your place with one little spell," Mike laughed, watching as Kurt and Puck turned to glare at him in unison, "In fact, Finn might enjoy seeing it."

 

Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but paused, looking at Puck for a moment, "What do you think, Mr. Barbarian?"

 

Puck thought for a moment, and cocked his head, "What do you think, Finn? Want to see my first impression in the Court?"

 

Finn considered for a moment, and then nodded slowly, "I wouldn't mind it?"

 

"Then, I'd take a seat if I were you," Tina said, her hand glowing softly. Finn did he was asked, smiling up at Kurt for a moment, when he put his hand on Finn's shoulder. Tina nodded and then quietly whispered, " _deíchnoun ton_ "

 

 

* * *

 

_"I want letters sent out to every town nearby that doesn't hate us. Start with the Corcoran's. Tell them we're willing to give them most anything for the safe return of Kurt."_

 

_Burt's fingers were tight on the arm of his throne's arms, as his Guild Masters stood around listening to his commands. Joe nodded, quickly writing a note on a sheet of paper, before tucking it into his pocket. Mike stepped forward a little, shifting uncomfortably._

 

_"Burt, I trained Kurt myself. I sent people out into the field before hand to make sure there wasn't anything too dangerous. For all we know he's on his way back now."_

 

_"Yeah, you trained him. You're lucky I'm not putting you to the sword right now," Burt snapped, his attention turning to Mike completely, "What did I say? Teach him how to conduct himself in the courts, how to avoid being poisoned or assasinated, and how to avoid traps. And when he begged and begged, I let him learn all the fancy twirly stuff. He's a good kid, I thought he might be trying to get that dancer kid who came to perform for us to pay attention to him," Burt's anger waned for a moment, as he seemed to be caught up in the memory, before he snapped back, "but now, he's out there somewhere, alone. He could be dead, or dying…"_

 

_"Or he could be on his way back, with a twisted ankle," Tina said carefully, "he's only two days late. There's a few villages along the way, maybe he stopped at a few hotels. If you give me time, I can start…"_

 

_"I gave you time, and you said he was in the middle of nowhere," Burt pointed out, shaking his head, "Karofsky, how quickly can we mobilize … Anyone."_

 

_"I can have twenty Warriors heading to the last known spot before sunrise. I can send more when the sun comes up and…"_

 

_**"Let me go, you unbelievable Brute!"**  
_

 

_The voice was easily recognisable, and Karofsky's blade was out in a flash, as the Throne Room's door was kicked up._

 

_Kurt was easily recognisable, and his armor hadn't been removed. Leather reached all the way from his fingers and toes to the base of his throat. In places, there were splashes of red, and large swaths of mud stains on the light tan of the armor. His wrists and ankles were both wrapped in separate ropes, and then those ropes had other ropes that attached around his captors shoulders, so he almost resembled a backpack. The captor himself was broad, sword in hand, and his hand glowing with the hum of magical energies. He was wearing leather pants, and a leather vest, with nothing underneath. His hair was shorn into a single stripe and his body language screamed of savagery._

 

_"I hear you lost a Lordling," he muttered, with a small smirk, reaching up to cut free Kurt's legs, and slide the other set off his shoulder, turning Kurt on the spot, "And he said there'd be a reward."_

 

_"To stop you raping me!" Kurt hissed, smirking when he saw Tina and Karofsky get ready to crush this guy, "But now, you're here in the throne room, so…"_

 

_"What do you want," Burt's voice cut Kurt off, and Kurt turned to look at Burt with shock._

 

_"Dad…"_

 

_"Kurt, this guy is not an idiot. He knew that there would be guards here. If he was going to hurt you, he wouldn't have brought you here," Burt grunted, "What do you want? Money?"_

 

_"Yeah. Position at the Mage's Guild too, if you've got one. I can hang around until there is one."_

 

_"Cut him free then," Karofsky snapped, his sword still in hand, "and we can all talk,"_

 

_"Fine. Cleric might wanna take a look at his ankle,"_

 

_The captor cut open the bonds easily, and it wasn't lost on Tina that his hand was ready to catch Kurt if he fell. Joe stepped forward around the same time Karofsky did, each with a different target in mind. Karofsky's blade was at the Captor's throat, as Joe checked Kurt over, pulling away the gloves to check his wrists._

 

_"What's your name, boy?" Burt asked, standing up and walking towards them._

 

_"Puck," he said calmly, his eyes riveted on Burt._

 

_"No last name?"_

 

_"Not in our tribe."_

 

_"Ah… Joe?"_

 

_"He's good. I want him to explain a few of these injuries though," Joe gestured Puck over._

 

_Kurt let out a squawk of annoyance, "I can explain them."_

 

_"You know my policy on trusting you to tell me where your injuries come from," Joe smiled lightly, as Puck came close, "the ankle?"_

 

_"I found him at the bottom of a ravine… Well, to an extent," Puck said, with a small smirk, "he’d fallen down the side, hurt his ankle and got caught a few feet in the air, hanging off a tree."_

 

_"What about this bruise on the arm?"_

 

_"As I tried to get him down, he broke off a branch and tried to stab me with it. I disarmed him."_

 

_"And you still brought him back?" A small smile slipped onto Burt's face, as he asked._

 

_Puck gave him a strange look, half a frown, half confusion, "I said he tried."_

 

_"Okay, any other injuries you want to admit causing."_

 

_"Bruise on the other ankle, where I had to grab him to stop him running away and putting stress on the ankle," Puck said motioning to the other ankle, "Maybe some bruises on his ribs from how I had to carry him. He wouldn't let me put some padding under his armor to…"_

 

_"Your vest, you mean!" Kurt snapped, "You were disrobing…"_

 

_"I'm sorry, I didn't bring a wardrobe with me. Little Prince!"_

 

_"I swear to god, I'm going to punch you in the face!" Hissing, Kurt lurched towards Puck. Mike watched with interest as Puck stood there passively, steadying Kurt when he fell forward._

 

_They all watched with interest, when Kurt let out a long gasp, and Puck's body went tense. There was a moment as they steadied themselves, and Kurt's body folded in against Puck, who slowly lowered them, and wrapped Kurt up in his body, letting out a low growl when Karofsky took a step forward._

 

_"What the hell just happened?" Burt asked, the frown back on his face, as Mike stepped closer._

 

_"Mine," Puck said lowly, holding Kurt close, "Only the Cleric can come over here, to heal his ankle. If you other people try, I will take him and leave."_

 

_"No, you won't," Kurt whispered, resting his face on Puck's chest, "I… Wow."_

 

_"Wow?" Karofsky asked, stepping around Puck slightly, so he would have a clear shot at his neck, "Say the word, Kurt, and…"_

 

_"I'd let you turn that blade on yourself before you hurt him," Kurt said, voice steady, "Do as he asked…"_

 

_"Didn't ask…"_

 

_"Asked sounds better," Kurt said gently, "This isn't your tribe. People don't respond to dominance in the same way here. But, as the favourite son I can do this. I order you all to take five steps back."_

 

_The room shared a look, before indulging Kurt, they all did as he commanded, "Want to explain this to me?" Burt asked, carefully._

 

_"I'm in love."_

 

* * *

 

Finn could feel his lungs burning, as his consciousness returned to him, and he sucked in a long breath as he blinked heavily. He could feel someone gently rubbing his shoulders as he shook off the last remnants of the spell, and he leant into the arm, letting his eyes remain closed for another few moments, before he opened them gingerly, "Uh… Wow."

 

"Mmhm," Kurt agreed, removing his hands and sliding back into his seat, "You saw?"

 

"Yeah," Finn nodded, his hand reaching for Kurt's hand, "And I'm telling you now. You're not going anywhere near a ledge when I'm nearby."

 

"Great. Another over exaggerator," Kurt rolled his eyes, motioning for the next course to be served, "I was fine!"

 

"No, he wasn't," Karofsky laughed, "He refused to tell us how bad his ankle actually was, and Puck carried him everywhere for the day. It was only when his Servant found him hopping down to the kitchen, and called Joe in, that we found out it was broken."

 

"I'd have found out if he'd have let me check his wounds on the way back," Puck muttered, with a grin. Dottie dished his food out first this time, and Finn was barely paying attention to them.

 

"What? You want me to let every savage I come across undress me?" Kurt shot back, jokingly, "Or should I act like you and wear no shirt?"

 

Puck's face twisted into annoyance, and the conversation turned back around to Finn, with ideas of what he'd be learning next and the occasional funny story about Puck and Kurt's escapades.

 

"Horse riding might be good for you," Karofsky added, when he'd finished telling Finn about Sam's lessons, "do us well to have one of you who can ride one."

 

"I can ride a horse," Kurt pouted at Finn, "I just have a favourite."

 

"It's this tiny thing, barely big enough to carry him," Karofsky snorted, "And Puck won't get on one."

 

"It hurts my balls," Puck muttered.

 

"Then wear underwear," Karofsky shot back, "get some civility!"

 

"Like you can talk!" Puck snorted, throwing a chunk of bread at Karofsky, who laughed and threw some back. Kurt sighed, throwing up his hands.

 

"These are the men in my life."

 

"Hey!" Came the dual cry of Joe and Mike, who looked at Kurt with a wounded expression. Finn just drank some of his water and shaking his head fondly.

 

"You must admit, Kurt definitely seems to have a type," Tina hummed, resting her head on Mike's shoulder, "Puck. Finn. You brought Sam with you… I think you need to face facts, Love. You're never going to be the other Lord of McKinley."

 

"Poor me," Mike sighed, resting his head on hers, "I'm going to have to just live in squalor as a Guild Master.”

 

"Hey, can we maybe take dessert with us?" Karofsky asked, as he glanced out the window, at the sun setting, "I said I'd meet some of the boys outside the training ground and show them how to defend against the warhammer. Seems Sam's mauling got a few of them worried."

 

"Dottie, bag some up," Kurt nodded to the girl, "I suppose you all have something better to be doing?"

 

"Daily prayer," Joe shrugged, whilst Mike and Tina just nodded.

 

"Okay, Dottie, share out the desserts in the usual way. It was wonderful to see you all," Kurt rolled his eyes, taking Finn's hand, "Now, I'm going to ravish my boyfriend. Try not to be too jealous."

 

Finn blushed as Kurt pulled him out of the door, letting out a yelp when Puck pinched his ass. Kurt quickly pulled them round the corner, and attaching himself to Finn in a fierce hug.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too," Finn assured petting Kurt's back, and glaring at Puck, "Him, on the other hand…"

 

"It's a nice ass!" Puck said, holding his hands up in surrender, "Maybe you need a bite there."

 

"Maybe You need a bite there," Finn shot back, instantly regretting it when Puck looked Finn up and down with a leer.

 

"Sure. Wanna take it back to the bedroom? Or right here in the hallway?"

 

Finn rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but then paused, and glanced at Puck again, and chose to lean in and sweetly kiss Puck's cheek. Puck froze for a moment, staring at Finn trying to understand why he’d initiated the sweet gesture. In the dynamic they’d fallen into, Finn’s kisses with Puck were all fire and passion, unless Finn was half asleep. And in that case Puck would be the one to start it.

 

He quickly looked to Kurt who seemed just as confused as he was, "Uh… thanks?"

 

"No problem," Finn said quickly, looking away, "I was thinking… I mean…. no, never mind.”

 

"Say it, Finn," Kurt said quietly, watching Finn.

 

"I know we were arguing… and I've been sleeping a lot in my own bed, so you two can… which I'm fine with. I'm not trying to stop you," Finn said, pulling back a little, and running his hand through his hair, "I… I was going to ask if you would mind if I slept in your room tonight."

 

"Yes," Kurt said immediately, "that's always a yes. We've missed you so much.”

 

"If you were a bit smaller, I'd carry you to our room right now," Puck said, smiling warmly, and almost bouncing on his toes, "you know… you didn't get that bath. I could heat it up again."

 

"Sure," Finn said, but then paused, "you know I'm not… I mean, I'm fine with a little kissing and stuff, but I'm not…"

 

"I know," Kurt assured, resting his hands on Finn's hips, "no pressure. I'd rather have you in the bed with me, than down the hall.”

 

"Just some kissing." Puck assured, "Come on then! To the bedroom!"

 

 

* * *

 

"The knife is there," Tina pointed to the table, with a knife embedded to the hilt in the wooden surfaces.

 

"I know. I can see it," Finn muttered darkly, rubbing his knees, "We've been trying this for an hour."

 

"And when you get it, we'll keep practicing," Tina said calmly, "until you stop being so whiney."

 

"I thought I was going to like you," Finn muttered darkly, as he stood up, "Look, I'm not getting that knife out of the table."

 

"Not with an attitude like that you're not," Tina rolled her eyes, "okay, how about something a little easier?" she picked up a marble and put it on the table, holding it perfectly balanced. "Make the Marble move."

 

Finn sighed, staring at the ball of glass that was standing stock still on the table.

 

_Remember what she said. Relax. If there is magic, it won't come to someone who is panicked._

 

Kurt would have some trick to do this. A stamp of the foot that Tina wouldn't notice, that would unbalance the marble, and get him out of this ridiculous lesson. Or he'd be able to trick Tina into just letting him go.

 

 _It shouldn't even be so still, should it? She must be really good at balancing stuff, to make it not move._  

 

Kurt wouldn't be in this situation to begin with… In fact, it's Kurt's fault that Finn is in this situation. Finn probably has no magical aptitude whatsoever

 

_Maybe if I blow… No, she's watching._

 

Puck.

 

_Puck._

 

That was the thing he hadn't been thinking of. Puck would be able to do this. He'd be able to wave a hand and have the ball bouncing around the room like a demented rabbit.

 

Puck wasn't exactly book smart either. How had he learnt magic?

 

"How do other people learn magic?" He asked absently, still staring at the ball.

 

"Usually they come already knowing a little," Tina said quietly, moving around in the periphery of Finn's vision, "they can feel changes in Mystical energy, or have some powerful connection to the Dreamscape."

 

"Puck made out I was good at that."

 

"Then, moving a marble shouldn't be so difficult," Tina said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "look at the marble. It's completely spherical. At the moment, it is completely at rest. But, if something exerts force on it, greater than the force that's keeping it still? It'll move. Understand?"

 

"Right."

 

"Now, because of how it's shaped, and how much it weighs, it's the easiest thing to move. The wind could do it, or vibrations. Or… something beyond what we can understand," Tina shrugged,  moving away, "what were you thinking when you threw your sword at that creature.”

 

"It was… it was trying to get into my mind. I'd seen what it could do to people, and it was in my mind, telling me to give in," Finn said quietly, "I just wanted it to get out. To save everyone."

 

"So you were under threat?"

 

It was the only warning he got. There was a sparkle to his left, and then the marble was glowing menacingly, a beam of light sliding through the air towards his face. It held him in it's thrall as it reached his eyes, and played across his face.

 

_Beautiful._

 

"Can you hear me, Finn?"

 

_Yeah._

 

"Good. Now… This is just a small mental probe. But I want to push you further. So… You need a painful thought."

 

_I don't want to think of that…_

 

"Sorry, Finn. But you need to break through this. I want you to imagine… You are dead."

 

 _Nothing. Death comes to everyone._  

 

"Is that what you think? What about Sam? What about him being dead. Killed for cutting off the guys hand."

 

_I… I don't… I don't want to think…_

 

"Or, Puck? Defending Sam to the court, because it's what you would want. Being cut down by the City Guard? And Kurt, left all alone, wasting away trying to defend himself on so many fronts, until he finally just disappears into the night, found years later in a dungeon…"

 

" **Stop!** " Finn shouted, his hands moving to his ears. The light on his face flickered, and then the marble shook once before shattering as though hit by a hammer.

 

There was a quiet in the room for a moment, as Tina stared at Finn, whose eyes were riveted on the spot where the marble had once stood, hands still firmly over his ears.

 

"Well… I guess you kind of moved it," Tina said quietly, moving to pick up another one, "Let's try that again."

 

 

* * *

 

"Sam."

 

"Shhh."

 

"Dude…"

 

"Shhh!"

 

"I swear to the gods…"

 

"You're in a temple," Sam muttered, glancing around, "I'd be careful what you swore to who."

 

Finn sighed, shifting uncomfortably to get some relief on his knees, from the cold hard floor, "Come on, talk to me?"

 

"Fine," Sam sighed, glancing around the room to make sure no-one was listening, "what do you want to talk about?"

 

"… Has Pelor spoken to you?"

 

"He doesn't seem angry. Devon suggested that the gods have bigger things on their mind that what I did," Sam shrugged awkwardly.

 

"Who's Devon?"

 

"Dude, he's awesome. He's gay, but he's pretty manly you know?" Sam gushed, turning to look at Finn properly, with a big grin, "He's made me feel so much better about everything that happened."

 

"What…. Huh?" Finn shook his head, "I mean, I get you shouldn't feel bad about a mistake, but… dude, you cut off that guys hand."

 

"You should have heard the shit he was talking about you! Making out you were bending over for Puck and Kurt every night," Sam rolled his eyes, "everyone seems to think you're just going to…"

 

"Maybe I will, one day," Finn shrugged awkwardly, "I mean, right now, I let Puck do his whole Alpha Male routine, and I'm pretty okay with it, you know?"

 

Sam paused looking Finn over, "What? Are you… are you a girl now?"

 

"Hey, don't say shit like that."

 

"Well, I don't know what else to say! You don't even like guys, and now you're ready to…"

 

"What? You suddenly think there's something wrong with that?" Finn asked, giving up on kneeling and sitting down properly, "You got a problem with Kurt and Puck now? And probably this Devon too?"

 

"No, but, dude. Come on. I don't want you completely under their thumb," Sam sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"You mean, you don't want me relying on them more than you."

 

It obviously struck the mark, because Sam froze, staring at Finn, "I didn't say that."

 

Finn laughed loudly, "Well, you sure as hell meant it. I thought you liked it here."

 

"I did, when I had my best friend! But the first night we were here, you vanished off with them to get drunk. Then I almost died to save this place. And after that, you've just been cutting me out bit by bit," Sam snapped, "And I guess I've worked out what it is now. You've found your Bondmates, and now I don't matter to you."

 

"Of course you… Is this what that Devon's been telling you?" Finn glared, standing up, "Is that what you've been listening to? And why he's so awesome?"

 

"Well, you know what? He's a lot nicer than you and your friends are. He thinks I did the right thing, defending my best friend! And when we got into that fight last night, he stood up for me too."

 

"You got into a fight?"

 

"And he wants to know about me!" Sam threw his hands up, "One of the only people around here, that doesn't see me as your little bitch."

 

Finn's fists clenched at his side, as he shook his head softly, "I don't see you as that. Kurt and Puck don't."

 

"Oh my god! Can something not be about those two! Have you lost the ability to be a person without them?"

 

Finn quickly got to his feet quickly, and turned to walk towards the exit quickly.

 

"What? You're just going to walk away? To go to them, again?" Sam yelled after him, and Finn paused, turning to look at Sam.

 

"You know, I never took you as the type to be so fucking jealous, Sam," he snarled, watching Sam get to his feet, "What? It was okay, when you were out being a homewrecking whore, and banging Quinn and Santana. I had to deal with hearing about that every five minutes. But now I have actual Bondmates. People I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, being happy. And what do you have, huh? Some dick called Devon, who you seem to think is some fucking saint who doesn't want to jump you. News flash, Sam. All you've ever been to people is a warm body!"

 

"Uh… Sorry, I'll come back," a voice came from behind Finn, and Finn almost didn't look, until Sam's death glare moved away from Finn and became a pleased smile.

 

"No, Devon, why don't you come in. Finn was just leaving,"

 

Finn shook his head, and turned on the spot, glancing at the messy boy who was in the way. His hair hung in weird half curls, and his smile was a touch too genuine, and his eyes never seemed to leave Sam, who he looked at with complete focus and a slight confusion. Finn had been right, he wanted something from Sam. And all Sam had to offer was his body.

 

Maybe he'd go back to the palace. Collapse on Kurt and Puck's bed, and just never come anywhere near the Cleric's Guild ever again.

 

 

* * *

 

Puck sighed as he opened the door, loudly closing the door after him as he stepped into the bedroom. Finn didn't look up, reading a huge book.

 

"Heard there was an argument at the Clerics Guild."

 

"I'm not talking about it," Finn snapped, turning the pages quickly. Puck could see that he wasn't actually reading them, just glancing and using the turning to involve his hands.

 

He moved to the edge of the bed, putting a hand awkwardly on Finn's leg, "I… Would you like to talk about what happened?"

 

"Gods no," Finn scoffed, looking over his shoulder, "do you?"

 

"No… it just… seemed like the thing I should ask," Puck rolled his eyes, looking away, "want me to go hit Sam?"

 

"Yeah. No… Kind of."

 

"Clear answer, Babe." Puck smiled softly, "I wouldn't let them tell me what the argument was about. I thought you might want to do that?"

 

Sighing, Finn turned over, sprawled out still on the bed, "Why do you care?"

 

"Because I love you?" Puck offered, "And because, even if I didn't, you're obviously hurting."

 

"I'm fine,"

 

"No. You're not. Have you read any of that book?" Puck asked, pulling it out from behind Finn, and closing it before he put it aside, "Come on, Babe."

 

Finn shook his head and then paused. Slowly he moved his hand down to take Puck's. and he searched for words, "Do you… I know that I'm okay with you acting… dominant, right? Like, it doesn't upset me, and sometimes I get turned on over it?"

 

"Yeah," Puck nodded, spinning on his ass so he was facing Finn properly, resting Finn's hand on his leg, and starting to massage the muscles in Finn’s hand, "And you know that you're allowed to like it, right? Everyone wants someone who'll take care of them."

 

"I get that," Finn nodded, letting himself lay completely limp, "and I do. Like it. You can… probably tell. I'm not exactly subtle."

 

Grinning, Puck moved up Finn's arm a little, "Mmhm. So… was that leading somewhere?"

 

"I just… when I feel more comfortable, I'd be okay if you two just want me to… you know, be the girl."

 

As he paused in the massage, Puck took a moment to take that in, "You know… the whole point is that no-one is the girl."

 

"I didn't want to sound… Vulgar? Or dismissive?" Finn tried to find the words, but gave up, "I mean, I wouldn't get angry if you two wanted me to be the… I don't want to say bitch."

 

"Good," Puck said, stopping whatever Finn had been about to say flat, "Finn, you're our bondmate. We love you. You'll never be a bitch to us."

 

Finn lifted himself up, frowning. Puck could see the gears trying to turn behind his eyes, as if that was somehow hard for him to understand, "but you said it was okay for me to want that."

 

"Okay, I feel like we're talking two different languages here," Puck groaned, "You want me to fuck you? That's great. We can do that. You want to fuck me? That's pretty great too. You want me to be dominant? Well, you're gonna have to deal with that anyway, so you better get used to it. But more than any of those things, I care about you."

 

Finn blushed and smiled, laying back down, "Cool… So the whole…you looking after me thing? Does that include kisses and more awesome massages?"

 

"Mmhm," Puck nodded, "It's all about me knowing what's best for you."

 

"Cool," Finn smiled dopely  "I might be up for that."

 

Puck nodded falling quiet, letting Finn rest for a moment as he followed Kurt's advice on structuring what he wanted to say, "Did… Was your argument with Sam about me and Kurt?"

 

If it wasn't obvious from the way Finn jolted back upright, it was when Finn pulled his hand away, "What does it matter?"

 

"Finn…" Puck said warningly."Don't try to hide things that people are saying about me from me."

 

"He's been going through a lot, okay? I thought he was adjusting to this place a lot better than me, but… he isn't."

 

"What did he say?" Puck said, folding his arms.

 

"He…  said I couldn't do anything without you two now," Finn shrugged, "And he said there was something wrong with me wanting to… you know. Bend over."

 

"We got a really comfortable bed. Wouldn't have to bend."

 

Finn rolled his eyes, "Look, it was me he insulted, okay?"

 

"No, he didn't. He definitely insulted Kurt. Me too, without realising it probably," Puck shook his head, "if he thinks there's something wrong with guys bending over. Kurt and I switch, Finn. I'm not always the one doing the fucking."

 

"He didn't mean it like that. He just… always knew me as straight. Hell, I always knew me as straight!"

 

"Did he say anything else," Puck asked, his voice firm.

 

"No."

 

There was an awkward silence, as neither looked at each other. Finn sighed, and shuffled up the bed to rest his back against the pillows.

 

"I said that no-one would ever love him for anything over than his body.”

 

Puck looked at Finn for a moment in confusion, before a grin took over his face, "Oh?"

 

"Mmhm. He was just so jealous about the fact I have something more to my life than him."

 

"I'm sure he's really upset," Puck added, moving up the bed to rest next to Finn.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Crying into his beer," Puck assured.

 

"Cool."

 

"You know, me and Kurt would be fine if you wanted to go out and make new friends."

 

Finn shook his head quietly, "I don't think I'm ready. Sometimes I don't feel ready to see Mercedes, let alone the other people who live in the castle. I'm fine with this for now."

 

"Okay," his tone was soothing, but Puck had already lifted his arm over Finn's head, to wrap it around his shoulders, "There's nothing wrong with being caught up in us for a while.”

 

"And it's nothing to do with Sam what we get up to in here," Finn nodded to himself, turning to look at Puck.

 

"Definitely. And when you want to forgive Sam, that'll be cool too."

 

"It'll take a while," Finn sighed, "I don't like his new friend."

 

"Who's that?"

 

"Devon. He just wants to fuck Sam. I know it," Finn snorted, "Won't that be an awkward conversation."

 

"Mmhm," Puck agreed, "Maybe we could move to the kissing for a while now?"

 

"Yeah," Finn grinned, leaning in, "Sounds good."

 

* * *

 

"So, he shattered fifteen marbles, he managed to convince Dave that he was being hit by magic, even when he wasn't… We can't get any read on the Clerics, because of the blow out, and Mike just said he was smarter than he thought it what," Kurt sighed, pouring Tina some more tea. They were both dressed down and enjoying tea on the front lawn.

 

"Each time, he had to be put under great stress," Tina pointed out, "It's… reflex, not thought."

 

"So, let's go through what we're thinking. Is Finn dangerous?"

 

"Only if you're trying to get into his mind, or you're trying to kill him," Tina pointed out, sipping her tea quietly, watching the gardeners, "that is a good trait to have."

 

"Can we train him to do the whole smashy, confusion thing?" Kurt made a vague gesture, making himself more comfortable.

 

"Depends."

 

"On?"

 

"Whether or not we're going to tell him what we know," Tina pointed out, "Kurt, there's only so much I can teach him, if I can't tell him what to focus on."

 

"I know that! But… he already feels like he doesn't fit in. You want me to add in, 'Oh, by the way, you look to be one of the first people in the world to develop psionic powers.' He'd freak out!" Kurt threw his hands up, "I wanted to give him a little normality before we started ruining him."

 

"Look at it as a gift. Doesn't everyone want to be special," Tina shrugged, taking the teapot and pouring herself more.

 

"There's different as in, 'I got into the Mage's Guild', and then there's different," Kurt sighed loudly, "I kind of wanted to give him… I don't know. The world, probably."

 

"You can still give him that. He'd be the hottest commodity in the world if he could do the marble trick at will. You could go on amazing adventures together…"

 

However Tina planned to continue to convince Kurt was cut off, by the arrival of someone else. A very violent arrival, as the figure stumbled drunkenly into one of the gardening boys, shoving him aside, before carrying on toward the castle, "Jake?" Kurt shouted, standing up.

 

"Heeeeyy, Kurt," the boy grinned lighting up a little, "I was come…coming to see you. Stopped at a bar on the way though.”

 

"I can tell," Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead as he walked over to Jake, "Where is everyone else."

 

"Adventuring. I got told to come back," Jake shrugged violently, almost unbalancing himself.

 

"Lets get you inside, huh?" Kurt said softly, wrapping an arm around Jake's waist.

 

"Fuckin' Kitty. With her…"

 

"Let's not talk about this in public, Love. Let's take you to Puck, huh?"

 

"An' Finn?"

 

"Yeah, Finn'll be there too," Kurt assured,

 

"Good. I like Finn. Finn isn't putting stuff in Ryder," Jake mumbled, eyes drooping, "Fuckin' Kitty."

 

"Don't fall asleep on me," jabbing Jake's ribs, Kurt glanced at Tina, "You wanna help?"

 

"But I'm dainty," Tina laughed, but still moved to Jake's other side and helped Kurt carry Jake through the castle. People studiously looked the other way when Kurt glared at them, and Jake was somehow completely silent. Still, it took a while, and when Kurt kicked open the door, Jake looked like he was about to vomit or fall asleep, "Deal with it from here?" Tina asked, letting Jake go.

 

"He's got his manly men now, T," Puck's voice came from the bed, as he climbed off. Leaving Finn looking a little confused, with slightly swollen lips and his shirt undone. Puck took Jake's weight from Kurt, and moving him to the bed, "Hey, Bro. What's going on?"

 

"Fuckin' Kitty. Fuckin' Ryder. Fuckin'… Fucking," Jake slurred, as Finn moved to let him lay down.

 

"Do you have a spell to sober him up?" Finn asked awkwardly, nodding at Tina.

 

"I do. But he'll be pissed off," Puck hummed, "Puckerman take drinking as a challenge, and it’ll be undoing all his hard work."

 

"We'll talk later, Tina," Kurt said quickly, hugging her, before urging her out of the door, "We don't know what he'll be like when he's sober though. Right now, he's sad and a little angry."

 

"So, he'll either be more sad, or furious," Puck sighed, his hands glowing, "I'm just pointing out that Finn wanted this," with that, he slammed his hand onto Jake's chest, _"_ _Eructo!"_

 

Jake's entire body shuddered, and then Kurt's hand launched forward with a chamberpot, to catch the liquid that Jake spat up, with strange smoke coming from his throat.

 

"What was that?" Finn asked, covering his mouth.

 

"The alcohol," Kurt said, watching as Jake blinked a few times as he got his bearings, "anymore going to come up?"

 

"No," Jake answered shortly, knocking Puck's hand away and sitting up, "you should have left me with my happy buzz."

 

"That wasn't a happy buzz. That was poisoning yourself!" Puck snapped, glaring, "What, you thought you'd just drag yourself up to my house?"

 

"I had nowhere else to go."

 

Finn looked between Puck and Jake for a moment, before he gingerly sat next to Jake, "Are you okay?"

 

"… Yeah. That spell always leaves my mouth tasting funny," Jake muttered, looking down.

 

"Where are Ryder and Marley?" Kurt asked, kneeling down in front of Jake.

 

"When I left them, they were near the border of Dalton," Jake said, not meeting people's eyes.

 

They sat in silence for a while, and Puck sat on the other side of Jake, reaching behind him to rest his hand on top of Finn, "And why did you…"

 

"You know, I was always…fine with Ryder having so many Soulbonds. The girls all have a different relationship with him. Even when Unique was Wade,  they had a different relationship. Ryder looked after him, and I looked after Ryder,"

 

"Okay…"

 

"And I though… hey, looking after Ryder. I get certain… privileges, you know? I'm the only guy he's Soulbonded with, so…" Jake trailed off, into a growl, grinding the palms of his hands into eyes for a moment, "I'd be fine if Unique was still Wade, and they wanted to do that. I'd be fine if he'd mentioned it! But… I always thought him and Unique were romantic, and him and Marley were sweet, and him and… Kitty, were… I dunno, fun? Enthusiastic? And I know I'm not his first choice, but… fuck."

 

"Okay, did anyone get anything they understood from that?" Kurt asked, standing up.

 

"I got it. And you're being fucking ridiculous!" Puck mutttered, punching his brothers arm, "Tell them it plain!"

 

"I… We'd stopped at the inn. We'd asked Ryder to sleep with us that night, but Kitty was really worked up, so he went to be with her first. He came a few hours after sunset, and I tried to suggest we have sex. But, when I tried to slip a finger in back there, to loosen him up, I found him pretty loose already. And he just laughed and said 'Yeah, Kitty went a little over board'"

 

"And then?" Puck sighed, rubbing his eyes.

 

"I punched him."

 

"You punched him for having sex with his bondmate," Finn said, voice flat, "I thought Puck was the one raised by barbarians."

 

"Look, I just… If he'd told me? I'd have been fine with it! But it was sprung on me, and now it feels like they can all give him everything I can't!" Jake snapped. standing up, "I mean, you three have to get it, right? How you all have a different bond! Kurt and Puck have their history, and Puck and Finn obviously are more comfortable physically… I don't get Finn and Kurt's but…"

 

"Okay, stop right now," Kurt said sharply, "We love each other equally. And what does it matter if Ryder likes Kitty to do that? Do you think it means he doesn't love you?"

 

"I don't know,"

 

"Right, this is what is happening. I am sending a message to them all, to get their collective asses back here," Kurt started to pace as he talked, "You will apologise to Kitty and Ryder. And Ryder will apologise to you. Kitty won't, because A) She doesn't have to, you have no say in what she does sexually, and B) …I don't think I could make her. Then, after you've all done that? You and Ryder will come to an agreement. I don't care if it's that Ryder only ever let's you penetrate him, or that every third day, he washes your back for you. I just, don't care. But you're going to learn the wonderful word of 'Communicating'"

 

"… I'm weirdly turned on," Finn muttered under his breath, glancing at Puck.

 

"Nothing weird about it, Babe. Kurt has that thing…"

 

"Presence," Kurt nodded, "I have Presence, Puck. Jake… Take Finn's room. I don't want you going on a rage filled destructive rampage of Kitty and Ryder's things. Tomorrow morning, you'll report to Karofsky for some training, because I don't trust you not to spend your days moping and getting drunk. Now… Leave. Because I want to kiss my bondmates."

 

* * *

 

Sam hadn't been back to the castle for a whole week, even after Kurt had caught him after his prayers at the Cleric Guild and told him he was always welcome. It wasn't like he hated Kurt and Puck, no matter what Finn seemed to think. He'd just been independent for so many years, that all this… controlling was seriously grating. Kurt bought him clothes, and got him a position in both Guilds, and there were talks about moving him up the echelons quickly.

 

He didn't need that! He could have made his own way in the city, and this past week proved it. He'd moved in with Devon, at least for now, and had got a job at the Stud and Whore to help pay for food. Got some cheap clothes too. Karofsky was watching him a lot more closely, and all he was allowed to do was watch! It wasn't like he had a blade or anything, so what was with the watching? And Hart just kept asking if Pelor had forgiven him.

 

Sam didn't need forgiveness. He'd defended his friend. That was a good thing!

 

"Hey, you got work tonight?" He asked, as Devon came in the front door.

 

"When don't I?" Devon smiled warmly, though his whole body looked to be drooping from exhaustion. Still, he came up behind where Sam was sat and put his hands on Sam's shoulder, "What'd you do today?"

 

"I met Mercedes for a while. Helped her with some shopping," Sam shrugged, "I've got a shift tonight too."

 

"Maybe I'll come and watch," Devon laughed, and Sam grinned, leaning into the touch, "Was it just Mercedes? Or…"

 

"It wasn't them," Sam said, feeling the mood drop, "If it had been, I'd have left earlier."

 

"Okay, cool. I just wanted to say…"

 

Sam sighed loudly, looking over his shoulder, "Don't say it, because I can't storm out of your house too."

 

"I won't say it," Devon said quickly, letting go of Sam's shoulders.

 

"I didn't say you had to let go?"

 

"You just want a shoulder massage," his voice was amused, but Sam could tell Devon was annoyed.

 

"Do… Am I in the way? Do you want me to go back to the castle?"

 

"No!" Devon said quickly, coming around in front of Sam, looking worried, "I mean, If you want to go home, that's cool! Or, if you want to stay here…"

 

"I can take more shifts! If it's to pay for the room or food. I'm not trying to…"

 

"No, Sam, you're not… I just…" Devon let out a long breath from his nose, "What do you want to do?"

 

"Huh?" Sam tilted his head at Devon, as he tried to understand the question, "Do?"

 

"Yeah, Do. Like… where do you see yourself in a year? or… a month?"

 

"Uh… Working at the Stud and Whore? Training at the Guilds?" Sam knew who he'd be with too, but he didn't dwell on that.

 

"Don't you want more? Don't you have a focus?"

 

"I dunno. I want to make the world a better place. But I need money, and training to do that."

 

"Just… don't lose sight of that, okay. Because you matter,"

 

Sam snorted, shaking his head, "I don't…"

 

"No." Devon cut in, voice stronger than Sam ever noticed before, "Sam, listen to me. You're not a sidekick, or someone's… What you said to Finn. You matter, your opinions and what you want to do with your life matters."

 

It was ridiculous, but that seemed to cut right to the heart of what was pissing Sam off about Finn. Because, this was nothing to Finn. Finn had come to a waiting home in this city, but Sam had a friend and that was it, "I didn't mean to offend you with what I said to Finn, you know?"

 

"You didn't mean to," Devon shrugged, breaking off as he stepped away.

 

"But I did."

 

"I'm good with what I like. You haven't ever experienced it, right?"

 

"No. I mean, I flirted with guys… but only had sex with girls,"

 

Devon grinned, "So, yeah. I like guys, and the guys I have sex with like guys. Should point out to you that everyone's the guy in the situation."

 

"No, I get that. But… isn't the guy doing the… stuff more of a guy than the one who's taking the stuff,"

 

"No?" Shaking his head, Devon moved to the bedroom, carrying on the conversation slightly louder, "You ever try anything back there?"

 

"What? No!" Sam shook his head.

 

"Well, I'm going out to get some bread. The bedroom's all yours. Maybe you should try it and see if your dick falls off?"

 

Sam shook his head, waving goodbye to Devon as he walked back through the room, in a darker shirt. He didn't try to understand the whole fashion thing Devon tried to go for, changing so often. He watched him walk down the street from the little window he was sat at, before he got up to use the toilet, glancing through the door into the bedroom. Devon had left a jar on the bed, tauntingly.

 

"I'm a man," Sam muttered to himself.

 

He finished at the toilet, and walked into the living room again, glancing at the front door and then the bedroom, before locking the front door.

 

His Ma always said you shouldn't judge someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes after all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

"Two weeks, and they keep finding reasons not to come back," Jake sighed, ducking under Finn's lazy swing, "I sent Ryder another message saying I apologise. No response."

 

"Maybe they didn't get it," Finn offered, taking a step back to avoid a stab at his foot. They were practicing in what the Staff referred to as Kurt's Private Garden, walking through a fight slowly. It wasn't exactly practicing, or playing, just a welcome distraction, "I mean, how did you send it?"

 

"Well, there was the one I sent by bird. The one I sent by the Mage's Guild. The one I sent through the Rogue's Guild," Jake counted each one off with a slow thrust at Finn, letting him sidestep each one.

 

“Well… I guess that’s all of the ways?” Finn said, frowning as he knocked an over extended strike away from his body, "Are you feeling okay?”

 

“I’m feeling… better,” Jake muttered, “I wish he was here so I could apologise right though."

 

“You know… I’m sure he understands,” Finn said after a moment, lowering Titan.

 

Jake shook his head awkwardly, lowering his sword, "We should go for a ride later."

 

Finn would have argued if it had been anyone else, but Jake was quietly falling apart, and the only people he’d talk to were Finn, Puck and Kurt. Kurt had quickly been pulled back into his father's court, and Puck was keeping him company, which left Finn to entertain Jake and his melancholy.

 

“That sounds fun,” he said trying to sound happy, “where were you thinking?”

 

“Just around the city. I doubt Kurt’d let me go much further than that,” he laughed, sheathing his sword, "maybe we could invite Sam."

 

Finn shook his head sharply, “No."

 

“Finn, you have to…”

 

“I don’t have to do anything,” Finn snapped, “he made his choice, and if he’s so happy with Devon, he can stay with him.”

 

“You don’t know what’s going on with him. They might just be friends.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes at that. Of course they were just friends, but that didn’t mean it didn’t sting with how quickly Sam had managed to replace him. He quickly strapped Titan to his back, and nodded toward the castle, "Let’s go tell Kurt what’s going on."

 

Kurt had nodded them off absent mindedly, and Puck had grinned and told them he’d remind Kurt when he inevitably forgot. The stable hand had handed them two horses that were pre-packed, and they’d quickly rode off out of the town.

 

It was a nice day, and as much as Finn got the sense that the horse hated him, the ride was pleasant. Jake let loose a little, racing ahead, and then circling around again to shout at Finn to hurry up.  

 

They stopped by a small woods, where Jake produced a bow from his horses pack, and proposed some hunting.

 

“The trick is, not to fire unless you’re sure it’s a killing shot," Jake announced, as the climbed over the trunk of a tree that had fallen, "Otherwise, you waste an arrow, and the animal will run away to die somewhere else.”

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t trust me with the bow,” Finn muttered.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. And don’t listen to whatever Puck and Karofsky have tried to tell you. A bow is a very suitable weapon,” Jake grinned, as he notched an arrow and let it fly as though it was nothing. There was a thud, and Jake was tugging him towards a felled deer, "Right, see, where this hit? That’s the area you want to try and hit with every shot,"

 

Finn nodded, kneeling down and examining the area, "What do we do with the bodies?”

 

“Leave them for the other animals, so that they don’t starve,” Jake said, patting Finn’s back, “if they get too hungry, they get prone to attacking people who pass by. Here, take the bow.”

 

Finn took the proffered bow and followed Jake further into the forest, "Okay, what do we…”

 

“Shh,” Jake whispered, silencing Finn with a sharp gesture. Finn turned to look where he was looking where a second deer was looking around. Jake nodded to Finn and moved to his side, helping him position the bow, and whispering to him, "You need to know that the arrow will hit. Trust that it will. Take in a deep breath and…”

 

Finn’s fingers twitched, and suddenly the arrow was flying through the air. Jake let out a low whistle as it seemed to curve a little and hit the deer hard. The deer staggered for a moment, and then fell.

 

“Good shooting," he laughed, stepping away. Finn lowered the bow slowly, watching the deer.

 

“Is the arrow suppose to… bend like that?”

 

“Kind of," Jake said, turning away from Finn, “Let’s go and get the arrow and then…”

 

Somewhere in the distance, a loud noise played, followed by a trio of bright lights that shot into the sky, red, red and then yellow. Finn covered his ears, as the noise seemed to rip through his skull, even as Jake turned his head to the sight, and then to Finn frowning, "You heard that?”

 

“What’re you talking about?” Finn hissed, cradling his skull, “I’m surprised the freaking forest is still standing."

 

Jake shook his head sharply, grabbing Finn’s arm and yanking him back the way they came, "We need to move.”

 

“Where are we going?” Finn asked, stumbling over a root, but managing to keep himself upright. The horses were where they had left them, attached to a short post a few feet into the forest.

 

“That’s… When we’re in trouble, Ryder has a spell. It’s got a mental component that makes us look in his direction, and then flares of color so we can spot him more specifically."

 

Finn frowned, as he untied his horse, and jumped onto its back. Jake was just a little ahead of him, and already kicking his horse into motion. Finn spurred his on, trying to keep up as his head rang with the noise, that only got louder as he rode after Jake.

 

The forest was soon far behind him, and Jake was pulling even further ahead. Finn shook his head, and tried to push his horse harder, but it wasn’t working.

 

Finn had spent a little time learning about the surrounding area around McKinley. The forest near the town was tiny compared to the one that was on the other side of the hills they were riding towards.

 

They weren’t slowing down though, and Finn had a horrible feeling that they were going to be in that forest before they finished.

 

* * *

 

“I understand. Tonight,"

 

Sam lifted his head blearily from the pillows, to look at Devon who was pacing at the bottom of the bed, holding a small stone to his ear. Sam didn’t say anything, just watching his friend pace as he slid the stone into the pouch, and slide it behind the mirror. It was Devon’s choice what he told Sam, and he didn’t want Devon to think he was snooping.

 

So instead, he made a big deal out of stretching out on the bed and then rolling over to look at Devon properly, "Hey.”

 

“Hey, Sam,” Devon said, smiling warmly if a little uncomfortably, "How are you feeling,"

 

“I’m okay. Tired. Sore," Sam said, forcing a grin, "I don’t even remember coming home last night.”

 

“You were really drunk,” Devon laughed a little more genuinely, “it sounded like you got a lot of tips.”

 

“Have you seen me?” Sam snorted, slipping the covers down a little, in what he hoped was a tantalising manner to show off his abs. From the way Devon’s eyes dipped, he knew he’d been successful, "So, what’s the plan for today?”

 

“Something I’ve been putting off,” Devon shrugged, turning away, “I just… Sam… I should tell you somethings."

 

“Oh?”

 

Devon paced a little back and forth, his fingers twitching as though he wanted to grab something, "I… I’m not a good person, Sam. Okay? You understand that. I’ve killed people. Men… Women… I’ve killed them.”

 

“You told me," Sam said, sitting up properly, "they deserved it, you said.”

 

“I think they did. I hope they did,” Devon muttered, “but… I’m not like you. You’re an inherently good person, and I’m … not.”

 

“Hey, don’t talk like that…”

 

“It’s true!” Devon snapped, “I’m…”

 

“No, listen to me,” Sam snapped right back, “maybe you haven’t always made the choices that people tell you that you should make, but you are a good person. You’re my friend."

 

“You wouldn’t think that if you knew some of the things that I…” Devon cut himself off, shaking his head, “I only let you move in because I think you’re hot. What do you think to that?”

 

“I know that’s garbage,” Sam rolled his eyes, “You let me move in, because we became really close friends over like… two days, and maybe… maybe that started off as you just thinking I’m hot, but I know that there’s more than that here now.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I think you really care about me," Sam shrugged, crossing his legs under the blanket, "You let me climb into your bed when I’m drunk. You don’t yell at me when I drink milk from the carton. You don’t judge me when I strip for money, and I know that I’m barely paying a quarter of the rent on this place."

 

“I don’t…”

 

“You’re in love with me."

 

Devon froze, looking Sam over as if he couldn’t believe what Sam had said, "What?”

 

“You’re in love with me. And I…I appreciate the attention," his fingers suddenly were very interesting, Sam decided as he started to fiddle with them in his lap, "I mean… Gods, I have no clue how to phrase this.”

 

“Try," Devon said softly, moving a little closer.

 

“I like you. You’re awesome, and I don’t mean the things you try and force to get along with me. I like the way you pray before you go to bed when you think I don’t notice. I like the way you try to push me to be a better person, but are there for me when I’m not.  I love the…” Sam paused, shaking his head softly, "I’m not sure it’s love.  I can’t say that Devon, and I’m sorry. Not yet. But I really like you, and I kind of want to…”

 

Devon sat down softly on the edge of the bed, listening carefully to Sam’s words. Sam smiled, and reached over to take Devon’s hand.

 

“I had sex with Santana and Quinn, and they were both bonded to another girl. And Finn might think the world revolves around Soulbonds, but I can choose who I love. And you’re the first guy that I’ve come anywhere close to. So… If we can get over the whole hurdle of sex? It’d be great. And if not, then we can stay best friends," Sam nodded to himself, looking a little confused at what he’d just said, "Did you get what I meant?”

 

“I think so," Devon grinned, squeezing Sam’s hand, "But you’re jumping straight to the sex there. We haven’t even kissed.”

 

“I can do that," Sam grinned, tugging Devon closer, "Kissing’s easy. It’s when a second dick gets involved I start getting confused,"

 

“I guess I’ll have to teach you," Devon laughed, letting Sam pull him on top of Sam. For a moment, they just looked at each other, with a small smile, before Sam leaned up and kissed Devon softly. Devon seemed to melt into the kiss, allowing Sam to roll them both onto their sides. Sam grinned, pulling back.

 

“That was good,"

 

Devon let out a little huff that was almost a laugh. His eyes were alive when he murmured, “You have no idea.”

 

 

* * *

 

The horses had to be abandoned when they hit the treeline, and several times, Finn almost lost sight of Jake. He’s pulled out his blade and was ruthlessly chopping plants out of the way as he kept moving towards the origin of the flares.

 

They broke into a small clearing together, and Finn let out a long breath of relief when he saw the four people huddled together. Unique and Kitty were on their feet at least, but Marley looked a little out of it, and Ryder was shaking and shuddering on the ground.

 

Jake was at Ryder’s side in a moment, lifting him and pulling him tight against his chest, as the boy shuddered, "What happened?” He asked, as Ryder curled tighter into his body.

 

“We got captured, day after you left,” Kitty murmured, spitting on the ground. Finn winced when he saw she was missing a tooth. Easily fixed by magic, but… Ouch, "surrounded us while we were getting the horses out."

 

“It’s okay, Baby,” Jake murmured into the top of Ryder’s head, “I’m here now."

 

“They really worked him over," Kitty continued, "Seems like he was there focus, when they were trying to break us."

 

“Who are they?” Finn asked, softly not daring to move any closer to the group.

 

“Don’t really know. Ryder seemed to work something out, but… then he broke," Kitty glanced at Ryder softly, "We kept getting your letters, but…”

 

“Yeah,” Jake mumbled, hugging Ryder tighter, "Were you followed?”

 

“Why do you think we sent up the flare," Kitty said, freezing a little, "You’re telling me you didn’t…”

 

Finn heard the crunch of twigs, and turned on the spot, to find three men walking towards them, swords in hand, "Shit."

 

“We need to run," Kitty muttered, helping Marley to her feet, "We’re all too weak to fight them.”

 

“Go," Finn said solidly, throwing the bow aside, and drawing Titan from his back, "Jake, get them back to the castle. I’ll catch up."

 

“You can’t…”

 

“I’ll catch up," Finn said solidly, keeping the three people in sight as best as possible, "Go. Now."

 

Jake looked torn for a moment, and then he nodded scooping Ryder up, "I’ll see you at the castle.”

 

“Take both horses," Finn said softly,  hearing their footsteps retreating. The three men were close enough to hear now, and they shouted out to him.

 

“You know we’re going to catch them, after we kill you.”

 

“I’ll slow you down."

 

“Thad, I think… That’s Finn," one turned to the first who had spoken, grinning, "You know, Kurt’s bondmate,"

 

“Huh, I suppose we’ll get a nice little reward for sheering off this part of the line," Thad smiled cruelly.

 

Finn watched as they all started to circle him, and pushed down the fear in his throat. Jake needed time to get those four away. It was all about taking them out quickly, or making it last as long as possible.

 

He took Karofsky’s lead, from their original training exercise, and didn’t let them start the attack, swinging Titan at the closest one. The guy jumped back, but Finn pressed the attack, hyper aware of the two behind him, as he stepped in closer and slashed upwards.

 

He didn’t blink as the guy fell backwards, dead already, and swung around to look at the other two, "I’m taking it he was the weak one.”

 

‘Thad’ hissed, and swung his blade. forcing Finn to throw Titan up to deflect a blow, as his foot shot up and cracked ‘Thads’ elbow, making him pull back.

 

The last guy wasn’t to be deterred, and swung his blade in a tight arc, forcing Finn back a few steps. Finn forced himself not to panic, letting himself be pushed back with each swing. It was better than losing his head. Thad was quickly recovering, and shoved the last guy out of the way, to lunge at Finn.

 

Finn dropped Titan in an instant, seeing the overextended strike, grabbing Thad’s sword arm and twisting it violently, hearing a satisfying crack, as the sword fell.

 

Thad let out a yell of pain and Finn launched him away.

 

That was when the sword slashed along the side of his face. Blood welled along his cheek instantly, and Finn could only be glad it hadn’t been a little higher. If it had, he would have lost his eye.

 

The swordsman retracted his blow, as though he wasn’t sure if it had hit, and Finn forced himself to fight through the pain, snatching up the blade at his feet that Thad had dropped, and lunged forward, skewering him through the gut.

 

There was a weird silence, as the guy stared at the blade, and then just fell to the ground weakly.

 

“I’m going to kill you," Thad spat from behind Finn. It was much too close for Finn to draw a weapon, and so his hand closed on something that felt solid at his feet, and swung it like a club.

 

The bow made a crunching noise against Thads skull, sending him spinning away from Finn.  Finn stumbled to his feet, grabbing Titan from the ground and walking towards Thad’s downed form.

 

“You’re not going to survive the day,” Thad murmured, eyes completely unfocused, "Blaine will see to that."

 

“Who’s Blaine?” Finn asked in confusion, pausing to look at Thad.

 

Thad shook his head, a half grin forming as he looked into the distance.

 

He didn’t speak as Finn finally gave up, and took his head off with Titan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was really good," Sam grinned, pulling Devon closer against his body, as the two cuddles, "I decided, that that I’m definitely into this whole guy love thing.”

 

“You better be into this whole Me-Love thing," Devon said with a mock glare, poking Sam’s side, "I’m not sharing you with every guy who comes along.”

 

“Fine, just you," Sam agreed with a short laugh, "Hey… Look, the sun is coming up.”

 

That got Devon’s attention, and he quickly jolted upright, running his fingers through his hair, "Fuck!”

 

“What?” Sam said, scooting up the bed, looking worried.

 

“I just… fuck, I had something I was supposed to do," Devon muttered, as he glanced around, "I was… shit.”

 

“Okay, that’s more swearing than I’ve ever heard you say before," Sam said, awkwardly opening his arms, in case Devon wanted a hug or something.

 

Devon clearly had other plans, as he stood up and moved for his clothes, "I just… I need to think.”

 

“Okay. Thinkings good, so I’ve been told," Sam muttered, shifting uncomfortably, “Is this… me?”

 

“No, no way," Devon shook his head, reaching for the little stone from the previous morning. He held it to his ear for a moment, and then threw it to the ground in disgust, shattering it under his heel.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down!” Sam said, jumping out of the bed, and wrapping his arms around Devon, "Look, I don’t understand what’s going on, but…”

 

“I had… An opportunity. To do something that I’ve been trying to do for a long time. Everyone was in position to make it go off without a hitch… and I forgot about it. It might be months until I get another chance," Devon said, letting some of his tenseness ease from his body unconsciously as Sam started stroking his back.

 

“What, is it like… meeting a trader or something?” Sam offered softly, “Because… I’ve got friends, you know? I can try and get Kurt to turn around the caravan, or… Just tell me what you need and I’ll do it for you.”

 

Devon froze, and Sam wished he could see his face, but it was securely tucked downward, "I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

 

“Devon… I love you," Sam said, simply, "You can ask me to do anything."

 

“I can’t, Sam," Devon said, more strongly, "I just need to find another way to get into the castle, and I can work it out from there. Jeff shouldn’t have withdrawn yet, so… Look, you get a bath or something, whilst I work this out.”

 

“No," Sam said, solidly, "Listen, I want to help, and you’re going to let me. Do you understand that?”

 

“Sam…”

 

“Don’t Sam me!” Sam glared, picking up Devon gently, and carrying him back to the bed, "Look we’ll need to wait until around the lunch hour, and then I’ll get Mercedes to let us in. From there we can speak to whoever you need to speak to. Okay."

 

Devon looked torn, his eyes pulled to the shattered stone and then back to Sam’s own, "I don’t want you wrapped up in this. Just… find me a way in, and then come back here?”

 

“… Sure, if that’s what you want," Sam nodded, pulling Devon as close as he could, "Seriously, man. You’re acting like it’s life and death.”

 

Devon gave a humorless laugh, shaking his head, “You have no idea.”

 

Sam grinned, glancing toward the bathroom, "You know, that bath is plenty big enough for both of us.”

 

“… You go and get in it," Devon said softly, taking a deep breath, "I need to rearrange some things. But I’ll meet you there, in about five minutes, okay?”

 

“Okay," Sam said, bouncing a little, as he leaned in to kiss Devon’s cheek, "I love you.”

 

“… I love you too," Devon said, turning away, his shoulders drooping a little.

 

 

* * *

 

Finn managed to make it back to the town before he remembered the panic button in his pants pocket. It was early morning, and he’d had to walk through the night with his face wound.

 

Of course, once the citizens saw him, he was quickly carried and lead to the castle proper, where people were congregating already.

 

“How’s Ryder," he mumbled, as Guild Master Hart held a hand over his face and healed the wound.

 

“He’s…” Kurt glanced at Jake uncomfortably, “I’m not sure how to put it.”

 

“Finn… When you take up magic, you tap into parts of you that are… beyond comprehension," Puck said, looking a little green himself, "Somebody… went into Ryder’s magic, and through that, into every part of his soul, and started draining it away, and making it… sick."

 

Finn winced, looking at where Jake was protectively stood in front of the three girls, hand on sword, "Is he awake?”

 

“He will be soon," Kurt nodded, “We’re all waiting to hear what he knows,"

 

“I killed the people who were following you,” Finn offered to Kitty and the girls, “I know you’d probably rather have done it yourself but…”

 

“We’re more worried about Ryder right now," Unique muttered, shaking her head, "They really… Him and Marley were who they focused on."

 

“But, you just need to wait for Ryder to cycle out the sick magic, right?” Finn asked softly, “Like Puck when he rests and regains his magic.”

 

“It’s not the same, Finn. This is always going to be in him. Someone forced their way into his soul and took something from him," Puck said softly, putting his hand on Finn’s shoulder, "He might not be ready to use his magic again for months."

 

“He’s awake," Mercedes’ voice came from a small side room, "He’s asking for Kurt, Puck and Finn first, because he says the rest of you’ll mother him to death."

 

“Thank you Mercedes," Kurt said, pulling himself up to full height, "You can take the rest of the day off.”

 

“Thank you, sir," she bowed a little, and then paused, glancing at Finn, "I’ll… I’ll be around though, Kurt.”

 

“That’s fine," Kurt nodded, turning to Jake, "We’ll only be a moment."

 

“You better be," Jake said warningly, "And we’re sleeping in there tonight."

 

“I’ll have bedding brought down," Mercedes said, with a soft smile, "He looks… better than I thought he might."

 

Finn nodded to himself, but his mind was still lost a little. It didn’t look like there was a Blaine attack whilst he’d been away. Or if there had been, it had been dealt with very quickly.

 

Puck gave him a gentle push into the room, and Kurt quickly followed him in.

 

Ryder looked terrible. His eyes were ringed with dark marks, and his skin was patches of bruises, occasionally interrupted by what appeared to be whip marks. The covers were folded over his around hip level, and from the looks of it, the bruises and marks continued further.

 

“Oh, Ryder," Kurt breathed, moving to the side of the bed.

 

“I know. Not as pretty now," he laughed a little, looking tired to the bone, "Hey Puck, Finn.”

 

“Ryder," Puck nodded, moving to the other side, "What did they do to you?”

 

“Seems like they’re a very open minded organisation. Doesn’t matter if it’s boys or girls. They just want someone to dance for them," Ryder muttered, shuddering with revulsion, "It was me or Marley and…”

 

“It’s okay," Kurt assured, “You’re okay now.”

 

“I’m not. But thanks for trying," Ryder shook his head sadly, "But… the leader took a liking to me. He liked to… force himself into my magic. Said it tasted like chocolate. But he was talkative.”

 

“Do you really feel up to this?” Finn asked, moving closer to the edge of the bed, "It can wait.”

 

“It can’t," Ryder shook his head, "There are two left. The guy who was… with me, and somebody here. Blaine… Something,"

 

“Thad mentioned a Blaine," Finn said, shaking his head, "But he was supposed to do something last night.”

 

“Nothing happened last night," Kurt shook his head, "Maybe he had an accident?”

 

“Whatever it is, there’s just those two left in charge," Ryder shuddered for a moment, and for a second Finn can see a surge of black race along his veins, "I’m telling you all now, I’m not dancing for anyone for weeks.”

 

“There goes my plans for the autumn festival," Kurt laughed softly, reaching up to stroke Ryder’s hair, "You were going to be the main attraction.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint," Ryder said softly, "Okay, I’ve got one more thing.”

 

“Go ahead," Puck said, reaching down to take Ryder’s hand.

 

“The group is called the Warblers. It’s made up of ex-lords, who have lost their kingdoms. They like to take over towns, and then put one of their own in charge. Kind of like reclaiming what they lost."

 

Finn frowned feeling like there was something really obvious he was missing, "Blaine…”

 

“Can… Can you go and figure it out somewhere else?” Ryder asked awkwardly, resting his head back, "I kind of… I need my bondmates in here.”

 

“Of course," Kurt said, standing up, "We’ll see you tomorrow. You’re staying here until Tina and Joe give you a clean bill of health.”

 

“Yay me," Ryder muttered dryly, but still smiled, "Thank you, Kurt.”

 

“Thank You, Ryder," Kurt assured, leading Finn and Puck from the room.

 

“I know the name Blaine!” Finn muttered, as soon as they were out of earshot. Jake and the girls were already making their way inside, and so they started walking back towards their own quarters.

 

“Look, you and Puck should go to the room, try and figure it out," Kurt said softly, looking between the two of them, "I’m going to go and brief my dad, and then the Guild Masters."

 

Finn nodded, watching as Kurt walked away, "He’s taking this badly.”

 

“He’s upset, because you nearly died, idiot!” Puck snapped, punching Finn’s shoulder lightly, "What the hell were you… I told you! The only ones who matter are you, me and Kurt. What do you think we would’ve done if you’d died out there?”

 

“It… It was simple math, Puck. Me, for Jake, and Ryder, and Marley, and Kitty, and Unique," Finn shook his head.

 

“… I swear to god. When you’ve actually slept, I’m going to punch you out," Puck muttered, dragging Finn towards the bedroom, "Okay, where could you have heard the name of an ex-lord.”

 

“It’s not like I have a book of contacts, Puck!” Finn snapped, rubbing at his eyes, and feeling his shoulders sag with the effort that tiny gesture.

 

He almost missed Puck stopping dead, until he noticed only one set of footsteps, and turned to look at Puck.

 

“What?”

 

Puck shook his head slowly, “You… You do, Finn.”

 

“I do what?”

 

“Finn, you have a book, that’s out of date, with pictures and full names of all the lords," Puck said, his words almost excruciatingly slow, "We can find out who this Blaine is!”

 

Finn barely caught the end of it, as Puck grabbed his arm, and dragged him the rest of the way to the bedroom. As they slammed into the bedroom, a Raven looked up from where it had been devouring some stale bread and flew out of the window. Puck quickly snatched the book from under the plate, and the two put the book on the bed in front of them, and quickly started flipping through the pages.

 

“Blaine Johanson. Duke of Carmel?”

 

“Maybe?” Finn muttered flipping the page.

 

“Blaine…” Puck muttered, as he scanned every page, "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.”

 

“What about…” Finn’s breath caught, as his hand slammed down on a page, as Puck tried to keep flipping, "Shit. Shit!”

 

“Finn, what?” Puck asked softly, his hand coming to Finn’s shoulder.

 

Finn shook his head, slowly removing his hand from the portrait. The hair in the portrait was held down with some kind of oil, and he was wearing much fancier clothing, but his smile was that exact slip of too genuine, and his eyes were aimed straight at the reader, forcing you to meet them constantly as you looked at them.

 

“Blaine Devon Anderson," Finn said under his breath, reading the nameplate.

 

“Him?” Puck asked, turning to Finn, “What’s so special about…”

 

“Puck… Devon," he repeated, stressing the second name, "As in… Devon. Sam’s Devon,"

 

He could see the moment that it dawned on Puck, and the cold feeling slipped down into his bones.

 

Sam was in danger. And Finn had no clue what to do.

 

 

* * *

 

“Right, I can take it from here," Devon said softly, reaching up to cup Sam’s cheek. Mercedes had let them in with a small smile and a shake of the head, and warned them to avoid a corridor that Ryder and his group was using, before leaving for her own room.

 

Sam let Devon touch him, smiling to himself. He’d gotten very handsy since they left, and Sam was willing to just go with it, "I could help.”

 

“No," Devon said, shaking his head, "I really need you to go. I’ll come and find you when I’m done here… and then we’ll go away somewhere.”

 

“We’re going away?”

 

“Has there ever been anywhere you want to visit?” Devon asked, staring at Sam, "We’ll go there!”

 

“I always wanted to see the sea," Sam said softly.

 

“Then we’ll go to the sea. We’ll have a little beach hut, and we’ll… I don’t know, fish?”

 

“Swim?”

 

“Swim," Devon assured, pulling Sam in for a soft kiss, "And I’ll tell you everything, okay. I love you. Don’t forget that.”

 

Sam nodded and pulled Devon in for a longer kiss.

 

“God, you vanish for two weeks, and then you’re making out with strangers in the hallways, Ser Evans?” Kurt’s voice came from behind Devon

 

Devon froze, shaking his head softly, as he looked up at Sam, "I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to see this. I’m sorry.”

 

Sam looked on in confusion, for a moment, as Kurt came closer. Devon gave Sam a quick shove and turned towards Kurt.

 

Kurt froze too, shaking his head, "You’re dead."

 

“You wish," Devon spat, and in a split second his dagger was at Kurt’s throat, holding him against the world, "it’s not like it fucking mattered to you one way or the other.”

 

“Blaine," Kurt hissed, kicking out with his feet, "You died. They burnt your castle to the ground!”

 

“Yeah, with Cooper, and my mom and my dad all inside,"

 

“I was sorry, Blaine!” Kurt whispered, “I didn’t…”

 

“We dated, Kurt! We were going to be married, and then you just… stopped answering my messages! When they besieged the castle, I sent you twenty ravens, begging you to send help. And I got no reply."

 

“I… I’d started… I’d met Puck, Blaine. My Soulmate. He didn’t want me to talk to my past boyfriends whilst we got to know each other.”

 

Sam managed to recover and stepped to Devon’s side, "Devon…”

 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I wanted… I wanted to tell you this later. About me, and about… what I had to do. If I had more time…” Devon shook his head, pushing Sam away a little, "but he needs to die. He needs to know what it’s like when no-one comes. When your life burns around you and the one person you thought you could trust with your life… doesn’t even return a message.”

 

“Blaine you can’t…” Kurt tries to shake his head, but a nick on the blade caught his throat, drawing blood.

 

“Kurt!” Finn’s voice came as he and Puck rounded a corner, swords drawn.

 

“Stop right there!” Blaine shouted, turning Kurt to face them, "Stop, or I slit his throat,"

 

Finn and Puck drew up short, identical expressions of fear between them, "Kurt…”

 

“I’m fine, I’m… I’m fine," Kurt said, “Don’t worry.”

 

“First of all, Puckerman, hands where I can see them," Blaine said pointedly, "I’m not an idiot.”

 

Puck raised both hands in front of him, dropping his blade, "Just let him go. Please.”

 

“I begged," Blaine said softly, "I begged the gods. I begged Kurt. And then… I remembered my old friend Sebastian. And I didn’t need to beg from him. He just saved me.”

 

“And now you’re going to kill Kurt?” Finn said softly, "Because you…”

 

“I killed everyone who killed my family," Blaine said, his tone flat, "200 men sieged the castle. I killed them, and I killed their wives, and their families. And I didn’t feel a thing. I haven’t felt a thing in such a long time, Finn. This is just the tip of the iceberg on what I’m willing to do. And it’s all so easy when you don’t feel."

 

“You didn’t feel anything?" Sam’s voice was soft from behind Blaine. It was silent for a long few moments and everyone could hear the old sounds of the castle. Armor creaking, guards footsteps above them. It was only when a raven crowed outside loudly making Blaine jump, and slacken the knife against Kurt’s throat as some of the insanity slipped from his eyes, that Sam found the strength to continue "I thought we…”

 

“Sam…” Blaine whispered, shaking his head, "I love you. I swear. If you ask me to stop after this, I will. If you want me to… Whatever you want me to do after this, I’ll do it. But I need to finish this first.”

 

“You love me, but you used me to come into the castle and try to kill Kurt?” Sam shook his head, “That doesn’t sound like love.”

 

“I love you, Sam," Blaine insisted, shaking his head, "I can’t… Don’t ask me to pick between you and this. Because it’s Kurt’s fault. If he’d just answered a message, he could’ve broken the siege, and Cooper would be alive. My mom and dad would be alive."

 

“Sam…” Finn whispered, drawing Sam’s attention to him. He just looked broke, like this was all too much for him, "Please…”

 

“Sam…” Blaine whispered softly, “I love you."

 

Puck took a slight step forward and Blaine snapped back to attention, the knife tight against Kurt’s throat, "I warned you.”

 

“Devon, stop," Sam said, his voice shaky. Blaine closed his eyes, feeling the cold metal of a dagger against his own neck, "I… I know this is probably nothing to you. Dying I mean. But… don’t make me kill you.”

 

Blaine took a moment, his eyes closed, "You know I love you, right? I… I planned on getting you drunk on the first night, and letting me into the castle. A quick in and out job. But then I told Sebastian you wouldn’t be any use for that, because I liked you. I didn’t want you drawn into this."

 

“I know," Sam said softly, "I… You love me. And I loved you. But now you need to drop the dagger, and let them take you to a jail cell."

 

“I told you you were a better person than me," Blaine said softly, opening his eyes, and taking the blade away from Kurt’s throat.

 

Puck was there a moment, a murmured _Somnus_  putting Blaine into a deep sleep. Kurt staggered a few steps, and Finn moved to catch him, only to pause when Kurt gave him a meaningful look and then glance at Sam.

 

Sam still hadn’t moved the dagger from where it had been held against Blaine’s neck, just closed his eyes, and let the tears roll. Finn gently moved to his side, removing the dagger and then wrapping his up in his arms as Sam quietly cried. Puck and Kurt quietly carried Blaine away, as Finn quietly shushed Sam.

 

They didn’t move from the hallway for an hour.

 

 

* * *

 

A whole week, Finn stayed in Sam’s room. Sam didn’t really speak, just the occasional word. Kurt didn’t visit, nor did Puck. Mercedes occasionally dropped in and would speak to Sam in hushed whispers.

 

It was on the last day that Sam requested to see Blaine. Finn took the request to Kurt, who agreed and took them to the mystical prison.

 

It was actually very comfortable. The cells were more like bedrooms, and food was readily available, along with books of all kinds.

 

“There are spells that make it impossible to wield a weapon inside the prison," Kurt said, as they looked around, "And it’s more comfortable than any jail that we have in the actual castle..."

 

“He’d like a bath," Sam said softly, as he looked at the strange wall. Completely translucent from their side, but solid as rock under his hands, "He likes baths.”

 

“I’m sure we can do that," Kurt said, reaching up to pet Sam’s shoulder, "We’re… we’re making them as comfortable as possible. Hunter is never going to get out of here, but…  Blaine has issues.”

 

“Blaine has lots of issues," Sam agreed, looking at his feet, “do you have anyone who could help him?”

 

“We bring someone in to speak to him every day," Kurt nodded, “Mike comes with them, to make sure they’re not being tricked into thinking he’s getting better.”

 

“Good. He’s a good actor.”

 

“You know… He was telling the truth. He did love you," Kurt said softly.

 

“I know… and will you hate me if I say I still love him?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good."

 

“Do you want me to let you in to speak to him?” Kurt offered, cocking his head towards the door.

 

“No. I can’t… Not yet," Sam shook his head turning away from the wall.

 

“I know you’re there," Blaine’s voice came clearly through the wall sounding completely unimpressed, "I don’t know who it is, but someone is out there."

 

“Sam…” Kurt started but Sam just shook his head.

 

“I don’t…I don’t care what you do to me," Blaine said softly, “You can torture me for information, or starve me, or… do whatever this weird psychological torture is.  But… Promise me you won’t hurt Sam. He didn’t know.”

 

Kurt looked to Sam again who was shaking his head softly.

 

“I love him, you know? The doctor who visits says that it isn’t really healthy but… I’m going to be better for him. I’m going to work through my issues so that I’m not dark, and then maybe he might love me again. Because I do love him.”

 

“You could…” Kurt started, reaching out for Sam’s shoulder, only to be violently dislodged, by a shoulder shake.

 

“He tried to kill you. He used me. I can’t… I can’t speak to him. Not now."

 

“I understand," Kurt said softly, rubbing his back, "It looks like he went back to reading anyway. Should we leave?”

 

“Please."

 

Kurt nodded, collecting his personal keystone from his pocket, "Maybe we should visit Ryder… he’s… not doing well."

 

* * *

 

Finn got the news when he was training with Karofsky.

 

Ryder hadn’t been getting better. The day after he told Finn, Kurt and Puck about the Warblers, his body had started shutting down, like it was losing a fight.

 

Jake had stayed with him every moment of every day, as had everyone else who had been a part of their Soulbond.

 

And two weeks after that day, a week after Sam and Kurt had visited him, his body seemed to give up completely. The messenger told Finn that he was the only one outside of the room who knew, and he should go and say his goodbyes.

 

He rushed as quickly as he could to the castle, ignoring Karofsky’s yelled questions. The halls around the room were conspicuously empty.

 

Finn took a deep breath, as he reached the door. He took a moment to pray, and then gently pushed the door open.

 

The sight was not what he expected. Marley and Jake were both asleep on the bed that had once held Ryder. Kitty was curled up under the window, and Unique in an armchair. With a frown, he stepped inside the room.

 

There was a foot coming out from under the bed.

 

Kurt’s shoes.

 

To his left, he noticed Sam’ curled into a ball. To his right, tucked right up against the wall, was Puck.

 

There was shimmer in the corner of his eye, as though someone had pulled away an invisible fabric.

 

The thud against his skull sent him flying, and he almost bounced on the floor. Letting out a hiss of pain, he turned over.

 

Ryder stood over him, a club in hand, with a self satisfied smirk on his face, and eyes shut.

 

“Ryder.”

 

“No," he said, grinning even further.

 

He opened his eyes.

 

Pure Black Pupils

 

“My name is Sebastian. _Somnus._ ”


	3. Mage

“My name is Sebastian. _Somnus._ ”

 

Finn looked blearily up at the pair of pitch black eyes that were currently obscuring the warm brown of Ryder’s usual eye color.

 

The boy twirled the club like it was nothing, staring Finn down, "You sleep with your eyes open?”

 

“Ry… Ryder?” Finn mumbled, pushing himself up a little, his mind cloudy, "Your eyes…”

 

“ _Somnus._ ” Ryder’s body intoned again, and Finn felt a wave of tiredness hit him, reaching into his very bones. For a moment he slipped back, before his hand touched Kurt’s foot and he jolted back to the moment. Kurt was in trouble, Puck was in trouble.

 

“You’re not Ryder,” Finn muttered, struggling to his feet.

 

“I really don’t want to hurt you more than I have to, Finn,” Ryder’s body stopped smirking, taking a more solid grip on the club, "you’re all leaving with me, conscious, unconscious, or dead. Now be a good little freak, and go to sleep.”

 

“They’re not dead," Finn latched onto that idea as he stood up, feeling his head spin.

 

“Not yet, but they will be soon, if you don’t just lay down," Ryder snarled, the black in his eyes flaring and reaching into his skin in black veins.

 

Finn shook his head, stumbling towards Ryder.

 

The club cracked against his skull again, and Finn tumbled towards Puck, landing on top of Puck’s body. For a moment, he just laid against the leather considering how he ended up here.

 

“ _multos movere_ ”

 

There was a strange feeling, as though somebody had slid a hook through his stomach and violently yanked him away.  Somewhere in the background, he heard a hissing noise, as though pressure had been relieved.

 

And then his eyes drooped and he fell into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Puck didn’t dream.

 

He remembered following Kurt’s request to come to Ryder’s room, and finding everyone asleep, except for… Ryder.

 

He remembered the spell, point blank to the face, and the pitch black eyes.

 

And then waking up here.

 

Here appeared to be a nice grassy meadow. Puck tilted his head in either direction, and for a moment, he smiled. It was almost like his original home, with the Barbarians. He could almost see the watering hole to the east, and could imagine that beyond that treeline to the north was the camp.

 

Above him, the sun was shining brightly, and he basked in the warmth as he tried to piece everything back together. The moment it all clicked, he jolted upright, holding his skull with a hiss of pain.

 

“Where…” He mumbled looking around and coming up short.

 

A few feet away, Ryder’s body was laid strewn across the ground as though he’d fallen from a great height. Puck struggled to his knees and crawled towards the downed body. Ryder’s arm was twisted at an unnatural angle, and Puck winced in pain.

 

“Ry! Ryder!”

 

Ryder muttered something under his breath opening his eyes, "Puck?”

 

“Hey," he said, in what he hoped was a soothing manner, "don’t move. And you know… if you could prove you’re not going to go all black eyes again, that’d be great.”

 

“Black eyes?” Ryder asked, shaking his head, “I don’t understand.”

 

“Just… Don’t move. I need to splint this arm," Puck muttered, looking around for materials, "I’m not a Cleric, I can’t just patch this up.”

 

“I was… I told you and Kurt about the guys who had held me,” he murmured under his breath, as Puck looked around for materials, "And then they were all there… and then I felt so tired.”

 

“I’ve got ideas, okay? Don’t stress, just…relax. I’m going to go hunt," Puck said softly, as he climbed to his feet. Ryder nodded and rested back, closing his eyes. Puck sighed, and checked his belt for his sword, cursing when he couldn’t find it. It was on the chest of draws in Kurt’s and his room.

 

Still, the only thing he could do was look around.

 

He started to the east first, to drink from the water there. He had no idea how long he had been laid in the sun, and he’d be damned if he died of dehydration out here.  The water was cool, despite the sun, and Puck drank his fill before he headed north.

 

The trees broke quickly, only barely a thin strip separating the meadow he’d been lying in, from the village on the other side.

 

It was exactly as he remembered it. The smaller tents circled around the huge center tent, all in off white colors and patched up with animal hide. People walked between tents, gossiping quietly, and Puck had a wave of nostalgia hit him, as he remembered when he used to walk between them too.

 

“Noah?”

 

His shoulders tensed at the voice and turned to look at the source of the voice. She held a bow,  knelt a little in the underbrush. She’d grown since he’d last seen her, when he’d walked out of their wedding to be.  

 

“Lauren," He said softly, raising his hands into a sign of surrender.

 

“I should shoot you down on principle,” she snapped, her eyes blazing with righteous anger, "What’re you doing back here?”

 

“Fucked if I know. I woke up in the clearing,” he muttered, looking into the town proper, "I need a Shaman, or a Cleric if we have one.”

 

“Can’t you magic one up on your own?” Lauren smirked, releasing the tension on the bow as she stood up.

 

“You know it doesn’t work like that.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” She waved off what he said, "so, been doing anything fun, since you left?”

 

“Met my Soulmates,” Puck said rolling his eyes, “you?”

 

“Married," she muttered, spitting distastefully on the ground, "right, why do you need a healer?”

 

“Friend still in the clearing. Broken arm.”

 

“Pity. I’ll see what I can scrounge up, but you’re gonna have to go and see the big man," Lauren nodded towards the main tent.

 

“Could always just let me get out of this.” Puck offered, wincing when Lauren raised the bow again, "Okay! Fine! Going. Gods.”

 

“Glad you’re seeing it from my point of view," Lauren smirked as she walked him forward between the tents, "You should have probably run.”

 

“What, with my friend having a broken arm?” Puck snorted, “In this place?”

 

“From what we worked out, you got pretty far with a tiny slip of nothing on your back.”

 

“Kurt’s a hell of a lot lighter than Ryder. Besides I was young and stupid then.”

 

“You’re still stupid, don’t flatter yourself.”

 

The main tent was looming, and Puck nodded to one of the women who had taught him Magic. She smiled sadly, and went back to scrubbing a pot with her bare hands. Lauren jabs him with arrow, forcing him to keep moving.

 

“You know I’m gonna have to bring him in," she said as they reached the main entrance to the tent, relaxing the bow again.

 

Puck nodded sharply, “and you know we’re going to escape.”

 

Lauren laughed bitterly at that, shaking her head, "I’m sure you’ll try.”

 

“Come on, Tanaka wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box to begin with.”  

 

Lauren shook her head and nodded with her head, "I’ll go pick up your boy toy.”

 

“He’s not my… You know what? Just go.”

 

“Happy to.”

 

Puck watched her leave, her bow swinging in her hand as she headed back towards the clearing. She’d bring Ryder in, and she wasn’t nasty enough to actively hurt him doing so.

 

The flaps of the tent were as heavy as Puck remembered, just like when he was a kid and he had to struggle to open them. As then slipped closed behind him, Puck suddenly realised how dark the tent actually was.

 

“Alright,” He said, loudly, not daring to approach, "You caught me. I’m back Tanaka.”

 

“Tanaka isn’t here anymore," a voice came from the other side of the tent, and Puck squinted to try and make out who it was.

 

“What? Hey, can we get some light in here?”

 

“Why of course," The words sounded like a smirk, and Puck stepped forward a little shielding his eyes as balls of light exploded into existence around the room.

 

“Jesse?” Puck said, glaring, “What’re you…”

 

“I’m sorry, I always did like theatrics," Jesse laughed, climbing off a high wooden throne.

 

“You ran, Jesse. You thought you were above all of this, and you ran," Puck’s eyes took in the rest of the room, covered in silk pillows, and gold and silver, "what is this crap?”

 

“I’m glad you asked. Give me your hand," Jesse smirked, holding out his own as he crossed the room. Puck considered fighting but… Jesse was harmless. Just a poor boy who liked boys and had no place with the Barbarians.

 

“What’ve you…” Puck started, as Jesse took his hand, and almost teasingly ran his finger up his forearm. He was cut off when Jesse slapped his hand into the joint near his elbow.

 

The pain was like knives digging into his skin and veins. For a moment, he could hear screaming, not able to connect the noise to the fact that he felt like he was suffocating.

 

And then everything was black again.

 

* * *

 

“Oh gods! Kurt!”

 

Kurt made a whining noise turning over and covering his ears, "Ow.”

 

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you will turn over right now and tell me how you got in here.”

 

Kurt wasn’t going to dignify the voice with attempting to think with a name, because that very same voice was  screaming in what felt like a bloody ear. So instead he reached out to bat at the voice, and pushed something else off the surface he was laid on.

 

That forced him to sit up holding his ear and looking around, "Berry? Rachel Berry?”

 

“Kurt…” Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, and then she launched herself at him, hugging him tight, "Oh Gods, Kurt.”

 

“Rachel you’re…” Kurt shook his head softly, hugging the girl tight, "I thought you were…”

 

“Dead?” Rachel asked, pulling away, "I almost did die. They… they’re called the Warblers.”

 

“Who are?” Kurt asked, pulling back a little.

 

“The people who have taken us," Rachel stressed, “they’re a band of heirs, from kingdoms that were violently taken over, and Blaine Anderson is one of them.”

 

Kurt nodded sharply, “I know, Rachel. There’s been a lot of new things that have happened. Blaine tried to kill me, and somebody took over the body of my friend and...”

 

“You don’t have to tell me all about them at once, Kurt. We’re going to be here for awhile," Rachel looked at her knees sadly, and then shook her head, "Oh! Your friend.”

 

“Puck?” Kurt asked, moving to look. It made sense, he had seen Puck in the room before his brief scrap with Ryder.

 

“I’d rather vomit on myself," Kitty’s voice came from over the side of the bed, and she lifted her head to look at Kurt and then Rachel with a very disappointed expression, "we weren’t taken by the Warblers. It was Ryder.”

 

“It could have been both," Rachel said quietly, looking up, "They… Kurt, we know another member too. Sebastian Smythe.”

 

“… No," Kurt said solidly, shaking his head, "I… it’s a different Sebastian.”

 

“Kurt, it’s him," Rachel said, shaking her head, "It’s _our_  Sebastian.”

 

“I’m curious, Rachel," Kurt snapped getting to his feet and stepping over Kitty’s legs, "first, it was somebody stealing my mother’s Diadem, then it was an assassination attempt via Dragonborn, and then the Warblers sent someone to slaughter the people of my town, and take the Diadem back. That much I understood.”

 

“But then, they send somebody who I knew into my home to kill me. Blaine could have just taken the Diadem and left, but there was a definite command or suggestion, that my death would be a very positive thing. Worse, they twisted sweet little Blaine Anderson into an insane serial killer, and sent him after me with a vendetta.”

 

“And now it’s Sebastian Smythe. The boy who we learnt how to rule with, who apparently has the power to make my friend hit me with a god-damned club. So my question is this! Why should I trust you? Another random friend from the school we all went to, is mysteriously in the place I was sent to by Sebastian. So maybe tell me that!”

 

His voice had been getting steadily shriller, and the fact that Rachel practically cowered away from him wasn’t abating his anger.

 

“Kurt…” Kitty’s voice was soft as she stood up, "They’re fine.”

 

“You know they’re not,” Kurt snapped turning away, "I’m not interesting, Kitty! I’m just a boy with two soulbonds, who likes to twirl daggers in his spare time. The things that are interesting about me, based solely around the fact that I’m next in line to my father's kingdom. With me out of the way? Puck is the next in line. Both of us? Finn. After that, it becomes a mess.”

 

“I’m alive," Kitty said, shaking her head, "If it was just about keeping you out of the way and hurting them? I’d be dead now. So… Something bigger is going on here.”

 

“They want people broken," Rachel said softly, "they wanted me broken, so they can control me.”

 

Kurt turned his head back to her, flicking through options in his mind.

 

Rachel Berry.

 

Princess Berry, the daughter of King and King Berry.

 

“They’re taking over." Kurt said softly, turning back to Kitty. “If they kill the Kings, and show up with a legitimate heiress…”

 

“They’d call a summit of the lords," Kitty nodded, as understanding filled her eyes, "there would be a vote…”

 

“And if more than half accepted the claim, she’d be named Queen," Kurt nodded, "And these Warblers, have been going up and down the country putting people onto the lord’s seats.”

 

“Fuck," Kitty sighed, rolling her neck, "Okay, so… first things first, how do I leave?”

 

“You don’t," Rachel shrugged.

 

“Come on, Princess," Kitty rolled her eyes, “if I have to pick a lock on the door, or shimmy out of a window, I’m okay with that.”

 

“No doors," Rachel said, as she climbed off the bed, “one window.”

 

“Okay, window it is, we’ll need…” Kitty trailed off as Rachel moved to the a curtain and pulled it aside.

 

“Is that a dragon," Kurt asked, folding his arms and trying not to panic.

 

“That would be a dragon," Rachel nodded, waving to the creature.

 

“I assume if we try and climb down…”

 

“He sets fires. Sebastian was not happy when the girl from Janadams died that way.”

 

Kurt looked at Kitty and then collapsed back onto the bed, "First things first? I need someone to patch up my head.”

 

* * *

 

It’s dark and cold.

 

And everything tastes like death.

 

“The gods aren’t here," Marley mutters, tracing her finger across the top of a coffin, shaking her head softly.

 

Sam shrugged, picking at his pants as he stared at the huge marble doors, "Doesn’t seem like it.”

 

“Or… they’re here, but they can’t do anything. Like they’re muted," Marley continues, moving to the doors in question and making strange symbols on the door too, eyes unfocused.

 

“Marley… that’s great and all, but that doesn’t help us," Sam sighed, resting his head back against the wall, "look… we just need to get that door open and…”

 

“Well, let me get the hammer I packed," Marley snapped, as her eyes focused, "Oh wait, I didn’t, because there’s something in my Bondmate’s soul!”

 

“Well, gee! You could have mentioned it to us for the weeks we left him laying around with no supervision!” Sam snapped back struggling to his feet.

 

“I couldn’t! I was doing my best to help him fight it! And there were… compulsions, in my mind,” Marley shook her head, “and what were you doing exactly? Being fucked by the master assassin?”

 

“Fuck you!” Sam snapped, his hands glowing with barely restrained power, "You don’t…”

 

“Stop.”

 

There was an awkward pause as Marley took a deep breath and unfocused her eyes again. Sam awkwardly dropped his hands and watched her slowly turn, "What is it?”

 

“This place,” She said, in a very quiet voice, “it’s full of hatred, and misery and pain.”

 

“And it’s forcing that on us?” Sam asked, keeping himself as quiet as possible.

 

“Maybe. I wouldn’t… you wouldn’t believe the prodding I had to do to get Jake to let Ryder do him. I know what it means to people. I wouldn’t shout that at you.”

 

“I wouldn’t try to blow your head off," Sam nodded, looking at his hands, "Okay, so… evil scary tomb. How much would you bet that the door is sealed to keep something evil inside?”

 

“With my luck? Almost definite," Marley laughed softly, looking around the room, "So… kill the big evil, escape with our lives.”

 

“Or wait to be rescued?” Sam offered, looking around.

 

“I wouldn’t bet on it. The crypt is sealed. Theres no new air being pumped in. Which was great when there was dead, evil things. But us living good things? Need air.”

 

“Well, crap.”

 

Marley laughed softly, shaking her head, "Okay, first things first, we go down.”

 

“We only have this room," Sam pointed out, "No other doors, No other…”

  
Marley rolled her eyes, bracing her foot against the coffin and shoving with all her might. The thing groaned, and then rolled out of the way, revealing a small hole with a ladder reaching downwards, "Satisfied?”

 

“I’m going to be following your lead a lot for this aren’t I?” Sam muttered, grinning a little.

 

“Oh, Sweetie,” Marley laughed, as she slipped her foot onto the first rung to test it, "The boys always are.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine had been bouncing a ball against the wall of his jail cell for the past few hours, each time visualising it hitting a different face. A face of somebody he’d killed.

 

It was easy. He might not have felt much as he killed them, but he remembered every moment of it.

 

Of course he had to repeat the cycle a few times, before he felt he’d given enough time to it. Then, he began preparing for his meeting with Mike Chang and the Schuester-Pillsburys. For one, he needed to make sure there was nothing heavy to throw at them if they suggested he take up singing as an emotional release tool.

 

He put a kettle on to boil some water, and rearranged the room a little, making a pile of the books Kurt had sent up for him to read, that he had finished. Then he seated himself on the sofa, and waited.

 

A few minutes later, the wall of his cell exploded inward, and he calmly tilted his head away from the shrapnel to avoid having any hit him in the eye. On the other side of the wall, Sebastian stood looking bored, "Blaine.”

 

“Sebastian," Blaine nodded, “I’m expecting company.”

 

“Not Kurt I hope?”

 

“No. Guild Master Chang and two Clerics," Blaine said softly crossing his arms and shifting uncomfortably. Kurt had, in fact, visited him a few times, but Sebastian wouldn’t like to hear about that, "Have you dealt with him?”

 

“It’s… In the process of being dealt with. The body I was hiding in decided to throw a tantrum at the last moment, and they didn’t end up exactly where I planned.”

 

“Who are _hey_?” Blaine asked curiously, as he climbed to his feet.

 

“Kurt, Puckerman, Finn… The Blond from your reports…” Sebastian was watching him very intently, but acting was Blaine’s forte and he gave nothing away, "and the body and his bondmates.”

 

“The body and the Cleric know about you,” Blaine said as he grabbed his jacket from under some rubble and pulled it on, “shouldn’t you be more worried about them?”  

 

“I’m not an idiot, Blaine,” Sebastian snorted, his eyes flashing black. The sudden change made Blaine shudder, but Sebastian just carried on, “I’ve made sure I know where each is. Puckerman and the body are with Jesse St. James. Kurt and one of the bodies soul bond went to the princess’s tower. Two other Soul bonds went exactly where I intended, and are going to spend the rest of their lives fighting for their life in the goblin lands. The only ones I can’t put my finger on are Blondie and the Cleric. But both the Cleric and the body are so loaded up with compulsions, that I have no fear about anything being discussed.”

 

Blaine felt his entire gut clench at that. Sam was… gone. Or, if not gone, completely out of Blaine’s grasp. He let out Sam’s name as a breath, closing his eyes, completely ignoring Sebastian.

 

“Oh, if you’re so fond of Whore-Mouth, I can find you another," Sebastian waved his hand dismissively, and stepped over to Hunter’s cell, destroying the wall with a murmured word and a flash of onyx eyes, "Now, I think that Hunter and I should head to the throne room, and finish this business, whilst you go and collect the Diadem, yes Blaine?”

 

He almost says yes. It was the ultimate plan anyway. Kill Kurt and Puck, Kill Burt, take the Diadem, and then out.

 

But… for a moment, he thinks about Sam. Sam who is probably fighting his way back to the castle. And what Kurt will do once he find out the castle has been destroyed. Two completely different reasons not to go through with this.

 

“We need to leave now,” Blaine instead insisted, “We can’t fight our way out of this place. We need to escape now.”

 

Sebastian paused, looking Blaine over again, "Oh? Hunter?”

 

“He’s right. I’m good, but I’m not taking on the entire army alone. And if they kill you, it’s all over.”

 

Blaine nodded sharply, looking over at Hunter, “Exactly.”

 

“Fine. We’re going to go look after our new houseguest,” Sebastian said, his smiles and smirks completely gone. His eyes flare into darkness, and Blaine feels something tug at his soul as the world falls away around them, leaving the castle far behind.  

 

* * *

 

The blade cut cleanly through the goblin, making Jake wince at the spray of blood. He didn’t stop in the motion though, twisting his body so that the blade could carry on with it’s momentum, and get stuck in another goblins neck, forcing him to stop dead to retrieve it. He knew that there was another attack coming from his left, and if he let go of this weapon, he wouldn’t get it back.

 

Before he could begin to panic, Unique’s blade flashed in his periphery, almost uncomfortably close to his body, as it deflected the attack, and then Unique lashed out, punching the goblin square in the face, making it fall back.

 

Jake used the moment of peace to yank the blade from it’s sticking point, turning to the road on his right. Unique is already facing the road to the left, and on either side of them is a boxed in square of dirt, surrounded by houses. It could almost be a human city, if not for the smell. "How many more?”

 

“All of them?” Unique said, turning her head to grin at him over his shoulder, "You take the thousand on the right, I’ll take the thousand on the left.”

 

Jake laughed shaking his head. He didn’t have time to shoot back a witty comment, as more goblins came around the corner. He stepped forward a little, so he’d have room to maneuver and let them charge him.

 

The first he batted to the ground, the second he beheaded with a quick stroke, and the third ran straight into a thrust of his blade.

 

On Unique’s side, he heard the thud of two bodies, and then a third making a strangled noise before joining the two she had dispatched at once.

 

“Dive Left!” Unique shouted, and Jake didn’t flinch as he rolled to the side, as a ball of fire raced past where they had been a moment ago. Unique took an extra moment to stand up, which meant Jake was a little ahead as he sprinted into cover, as a goblin Mage stepped around the corner.

 

No bow to take the thing out at a distance.

 

Unique managed to roll behind a group of barrels, her sword held tight looking over at Jake, shaking her head sharply. She was too far away to do anything, and those barrels wouldn’t hold up to many hits. This was on him.

 

He didn’t bother thinking about it too much. This would either work or it wouldn’t, and sitting around thinking about it would only make it harder.

 

Standing, he raised his sword immediately, wincing as a ball of fire hit the centre, and warped the metal. It was a cheap goblin blade anyway, Jake told himself, as he threw it aside and rushed forward in the lull, to grab the goblin. It looked frankly terrified, as he twisted it’s head viciously, letting it fall to the ground.

 

A strange quiet fell on the area, and Jake pulled himself to his feet. He moved to the bodies he had cut down before, and slid a sword into his belt, and then picked up another one, "Alright, we’re…”

 

The first thud made Jake’s bones shudder, and he turned to see a troll stomping down the path towards them, club in hand. Unique was quickly by his side, swearing quietly to herself. Ryder would be perfect here, taking out the troll with a quick spell, instead… “We’re doing this the hard way,” Unique muttered rolling her shoulder.

 

“I’ll take high, you take low.”

 

“I hate low!” Unique muttered, “Low is just trying not to get stomped on!”

 

“I can’t toss you in the air, Unique.”

 

She swore again and then rushed at the troll, crouched a little. Jake quickly followed after her, and when they were close enough, jumped, his foot pressing against her back and allowing him the extra jump to twist over the troll and wrap his arms around it’s neck.

 

All they had to do was wait out the troll, until it ran out of air.

 

Simple.

 

Kind of. 

 

* * *

 

Finn had been here for a whole day.

 

There isn’t any food, and he wouldn’t be able to reach it if there was, since his hands are manacled over his head. His head is bloody where the club hit him, but a Cleric came by and healed the immediate damage.

 

“I’m very sorry that we aren’t as accommodating as it appears that Kurt was to your prisoners," A voice comes from the door, but Finn doesn’t lift his head, focusing on his breathing, "Look at me, Freak!”

 

“No," Finn mumbled, trying not to grin as his mind supplied Puck’s voice congratulating him on being stubborn.

 

The hand on his chin quashes that, and his head was forced upwards, to meet the pair of onyx eyes above him, "Hmmm…” The man/thing hummed, turning Finn’s head side to side.

 

“What?”

 

It pauses, and stares more intently at Finn’s eyes, "Nothing. Just admiring you. I really expected more.”

 

“Why don’t you let my hands down, and I’ll show you _more_ ," Finn muttered sarcastically, yanking at the manacles.

 

“I think not,” It stepped away, a little crossing it’s arms, "Sebastian Smythe.”

 

“I don’t care," Finn snapped, “Let me go, and tell me what you did with Kurt and Puck!”

 

“Oh, you can thank the body for that, Finn," Sebastian laughed, “Otherwise you’d have several cellmates in here to plot with.”

 

“Ryder?” Frowning, Finn looked around, "Why aren’t you… in him.”

 

“He had the gall to try and get rid of me. So I left him to his fate. He and Noah will be exactly where I want them, until I choose to deal with them.”

 

Finn shook his head, “And Kurt?”

 

“Kurt is a very valuable young man. The last Scion of the Elizabeth line," Sebastian said, tilting his head softly, "I’ll have a lot of fun, killing him.”

 

“I won’t let you," Finn snapped, narrowing his eyes, “I’ll kill you first.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll try.”

 

Finn glared, trying to call up the feeling he’d had in Tina’s workshop, to smash this guys skull in, but nothing came.  The black eyes turned away for a moment, as he pulled a seat to sit in front of Finn.

 

“Now, of course, this is going to be very invasive. I’m going to smash through your mental barriers, and work out what exactly makes you tick," He hummed as he sat down, smirking at Finn.

 

“Why?” Finn asked, pulling away a little.

 

“Because it’s fun," Sebastian laughed, the black fading away for a moment, before rushing back in, "and because it’ll help me in the long run. Now… try not to scream too loud.”

 

He feels the first tendrils around his mind a moment later. They probe at him, and then try and push through into his brain.

 

The result it like putting a pin into a water balloon. Sebastian head slammed backward awkwardly, the black fading and leaving him looking confused, before his entire body flings away from Finn. He hit the wall awkwardly, and laid there for a moment stunned.

 

It didn’t last long. He quickly stood up, eyes black again, and face alive with general amusement, "You’re stupid!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Sebastian laughed out loud, twirling a little, "You have the power of a god in your mind, and what do you do? You create barriers to keep it in!”

 

“Seriously, Fuck you!” Finn snapped, yanking harder at the manacles, “Let me go!”

 

“See, one of the things I really wanted to do was make sure that when my plan comes to fruition, that I knew how to deal with people like you. Turns out, the best way to deal with you? Is to not do anything," Sebastian stopped, cocking his head again, "I can’t wait to dissect you. But first, there are other things that need to be done. Someone will be along to tend to your wounds.”

 

Finn yelled for a few more hours, but nobody came. He ended up falling asleep with his arms still over his head, and stomach empty.

 

* * *

 

“Wakey-Wakey, Noah," A voice lightly chided in the background of Puck’s mind, making him hiss with pain. Every nerve ending seemed to be aflame, as he struggled to sit up, before opening his eyes.  Ryder was next to him, knelt with downcast eyes. In front of him, was the wooden throne and Jesse, and behind him… what appeared to be the entire village.

 

His arm… Puck glanced down wincing at the sight of the brand there, "What the hell is that?”

 

“Just a little insurance policy," Jesse laughed, waving a hand, “everyone has one.”

 

Puck turned to look at the other Barbarians, catching the brand quickly on Lauren’s arm as she was closest, "Never thought you as the kind of guy to brand people, Jesse.”

 

“Didn’t know much about me at all,” Jesse laughed, leaning forward, "So… do you give in?”

 

Puck glanced around him slowly, before a grin came to his face. Diving to the side, he grabbed a roll of silky material that had been laying on some of the cushions, swinging it at the villagers. A few fell, including Lauren, although it hadn’t really hit her. Puck took that as a sign, and grabbed Ryder’s now healed arm, pulling him to his feet, "Nope!”

 

“Let him pass!” Jesse called, waving a hand, "I don’t want him hurting any of my loyal subjects.”

 

Puck turned to stare at Jesse for a moment, before shaking his head and dragging Ryder out of the tent, "Come on, the horses are over here!”

 

“Puck, where the hell are we?” Ryder called, as they ran towards the horses.

 

“Welcome to where I grew up," Puck muttered darkly, “If you believe it? This is a little better than what it was before.”

 

“How is crazy guy better?!” Ryder snapped, as they unfettered the horses, and climbed on board quickly. Ryder started going first, and Puck took up the back, his eyes on the villagers who were stood at the main tent watching.

 

“We don’t have arrows in us yet. That’s better," Puck yelled as the horses pushed forward, heading toward the boundaries of the camp.

 

Puck almost missed it. The flare of light on Ryder’s arm and the wince of pain before his body flung backwards off the horse, as if he had hit a wall. Puck’s arm was out in a moment, casting a featherfall spell to soften Ryder’s fall, and then started casting the spell on himself as he neared the point Ryder had reached.

 

His arm yanked back as though it got caught on a wall, and if he hadn’t cast the spell, he had no notion that he wouldn’t have broken his arm. Instead, he was pulled off the horse, and slowly dropped to the ground. Ryder was already climbing to his feet rubbing his arm as he moved towards Puck. Occasionally, he’d step too far out, and his arm would jolt as though it his something, but he managed to get to Puck and help him to his feet, "What was that?”

 

“I’m guessing, nothing fun," Puck muttered, pulling his arm against the barrier and moving it from side to side, as though he could jiggle it out of where it was stuck and make it follow the rest of the body, "Something about the brand?”

 

“Let me see yours,” Ryder said, stepping to get a better view of Puck’s new brand. His hand glowed white as he traced the pattern and then a shudder of revulsion ran through him, "It’s… Dark magic. Really Dark.”

 

“What’s it doing?” Puck asked,turning it so he could see it himself, but refusing to step back over the invisible line.

 

“This symbol seems to mean stay,” Ryder said, pointing it out, “and there’s another that’s definitely a word or phrase, but I’ve got no idea.”

 

Puck could make out any kind of words in the mass of lines, but he took Ryder’s word for it. With a long sigh, he stepped over the line rubbing at the brand, "Okay, so, we can’t cross over the boundary.”

 

“Unless we cut our arms off, and I’m not saying that’s a good plan,” Ryder said shaking his head, “Should we go back and see what that guy wants.”

 

“We’re going to have to go back there anyway,” Puck shrugged, “but I’m warning you, Ryder. Things are different here. Do they know you’re a Mage?”

 

“We didn’t exactly exchange names and details.”

 

“Then tell the… I dunno, you’re a merchant, or a Warrior if you think you can pull it off. Anything masculine,” Puck stressed the word masculine as they started walking, “Magic is a woman’s place, and a woman’s place isn’t high on their priorities.”

 

“I’m sure a few fireballs would make them change their mind,” Ryder grinned, his hand twitching as though he wanted to summon one now, but Puck shook his head sharply.

 

“No. That makes you a dangerous woman, and they don’t last long,” Puck said quickly, "Lauren gets by as a hunter, but she’s the only female hunter I’ve ever seen.”

 

Ryder looked like he wanted to argue, but awkwardly nodded slowly, walking with Puck back to the main tent, where people were still milling around.

 

Jesse was sat on his throne again, making his balls of light float in lazy circles, "You gave up that easily?” He laughed, turning to look at them, “I suppose two Mages are smarter than one.”

 

Puck’s neck tensed at that and he took a step forward to punch Jesse out, only to stop as his body locked up.

 

“I suppose you also worked out what the first part of the brand does. Without my leave, you can’t step outside of the bounds of the camp. The second part means you can’t hurt me. It doesn’t stop you thinking about it, but your body will rebel if that’s your plan,” Jesse explained as he climbed off the throne again, walking in front of both men, "Now,” He said, crossing his arms, “Kneel.”

 

“Leave Ryder out of this, Jesse," Puck snapped, refusing to kneel.

 

“Protective of him are you?” Jesse grinned, eyebrow raised.

 

“He’s my brother’s bondmate.”

 

“Ahh, you have a brother out there?” Jesse winked, as he asked “Is he cute?”

 

Ryder’s whole body lurched forward and then froze on the spot, even as his face contorted in rage, "Fuck you!”

 

“Maybe, if you play your cards right," Turning away from them, Jesse clicked his fingers walking away. Around them, four swords swung up, inches from their necks, "Now, kneel.”

 

Puck slowly lowered himself to his knees, watching Ryder do the same, "This the execution part?”

 

“Don’t be so crass,” their captor laughed sitting back on his throne, “I’m in charge now, so… we do things a little differently. First of all, men can love men all they want, and the women too. As many as they want as well. See? I’m not a harsh master.”

 

“Yeah, a little ball of sunshine." Puck scoffed, looking around, “So, what else did you change?”

 

“Just something a friend of mine suggested,” Jesse looked around, “I’m opening the floor to offers for those who want to buy Puckerman.”

 

Puck’s blood ran cold and he looked around, “You’re selling us?!”

 

“Only to people who are already in the tribe. It helps keep morale up.”

 

“You’re sick!”

 

Jesse rolled his eyes, throwing his legs over the arm, "Yes, yes, yes. You’ve said. Any takers?”

 

Puck could see Lauren step forward and made a cutting motion with his hand, before gesturing to Ryder. He could handle anything that was thrown at him, but Ryder…

 

“No-one?” Jesse said, glancing around a little, "Okay, I suppose I’ll take him myself. What about the littler boy-toy.”

 

“We’ll take him," Lauren said immediately, stepping forward.

 

“Oh! That’ll be hilarious. Puckerman walks out of your little wedding, and now you get to use his brother’s bondmate however you like,” Jesse laughed, gesturing to Ryder, "Take him and go!”

 

Lauren nodded, gripping Ryder by the back of the neck and dragging him along with her as they exited the tent.

  
  


Ryder winced as ‘Lauren’ threw him down in the tent, turning her head to yell out of the flap, " **Matt**!”

 

There was a yelled response that Ryder didn’t quite catch, as he was marveling at the pile of pillows that she’d thrown him onto. He’d expected to smash into the dirt, but inside the tent, everything was kept in its proper place, and had a straw floor. Lauren threw her bow to the side, and shuffled into the tent, sitting at the far end.  When they had been walking past them, they’d seemed much smaller, but inside, there was enough space for them all to stand and walk around a little in every direction, though not far.

 

A man quickly stuck his head in, staring at Ryder for a moment before he stepped inside, "Who’s this?”

 

Lauren shrugged “Ryder. He’s a friend of Pucks, and I bought him.”

 

“Didn’t ask first?” Matt grinned, moving to kneel next to Ryder, "Can he understand us?”

 

“Yeah," Ryder muttered, glancing around, "I’m gonna say this now, if you try and force me to have sex with either of you, I’m gonna set you on fire.”

 

“Yeah, definitely a friend of Puck’s,” Lauren grinned, “Hold still, we need to make you look the part.”

 

Before he could protest, a thin band of leather was strapped around his neck, and Lauren had smushed some mud into his hair roughly.  “What the hell!”

 

“Easy. You don’t want people thinking we pamper you," Matt said, softly, looking Ryder over critically.

 

“I don’t care! I’m getting out of here!” Ryder snapped, glaring at the pair, “I’m getting to Jake and Marley, and Unique, and Kitty.”

 

“Lotta people on that list,” Lauren said, patting her knees in boredom, “Who are they all to you?”

 

“My bond mates,”  Ryder said softly, closing his eyes, "I hope they’re okay.”

 

“Worry about yourself, boytoy,” she scoffed, falling back into what looked like a sleeping area, "Now, go and fetch some water from the main pot.”

 

“I’m not your…” Ryder paused as it struck him.  He _was_  their slave.

 

“Easy, don’t panic,” Matt hummed rubbing Ryder’s back, “We’re not savages. We need people to think you’re our slave, so that they don’t get suspicious and try and take you back.”

 

“Yeah. Look, we’re gonna keep you safe, boytoy, best we can. Until you magic fairy types work out how to bust the bonding," Lauren waved a hand towards Ryder, "Jesse’ll keep Puck in lockdown for a few days, and then he’ll be let out so that Jesse can brag about him.”

 

“Once he’s out, you and him can get to work working out how to depower these brands," Matt added, standing up, "Now, come on. I’ll show you things around the camp, so you can start getting used to it. You’re going to have to trust us.”

 

“I don’t," Ryder muttered darkly, but stood up too, highly aware of the collar around his throat.

 

“Well, learn quick,” Lauren laughed, sitting up a little, “Or they’re gonna take you, and use you like a whore.”

 

“Come with me," Matt said, shooting Lauren a dark look. Ryder followed the boy, back out into the sun, aware of all the eyes on him.

 

Later on, when night fell, and Matt insisted that he cuddle up against Ryder’s back to keep him warm. There was nothing sexual about it, and around midnight Ryder appreciated the extra warmth it provided.

 

And if, as he fell asleep, he could pretend the arm belonged to Jake, and that the other girl breathing was one of his girls? That was his delusion and he would live with it.

 

* * *

 

“You never told me you went to a school with a princess," Kitty hummed as she and Kurt cooked in the kitchen. Rachel had disappeared to the other side of the tower the night before to give them some privacy, and now it was lunch time the next day,  and so… Kurt decided to cook.

 

Cooking took his mind off the fact that... he hadn’t dreamt last night. And from the look that Kitty kept shooting him? Neither had she.

 

“It was a long time ago. Definitely not a good time.”

 

“Well, tell me about it!” Kitty slapped his arm, “tell me how you ended up there, and what you’re keeping from me.”

 

Kurt paused in his chopping of an onion to look at Kitty, “It isn’t a nice story, Kitty.”

 

“Well, the important ones never are.”

 

“When… When my mother died… I went off the rails for a while,” Kurt said softly starting to cut again, “not in a fun adventure way either… I was a child, and I was hurt. So I told my dad I didn’t want to be around him anymore.”

 

“So he sent you away?” Kitty asked softly, going back to stirring the meat in the large metal pot.

 

“I did all the research. All the positive qualities of the school. And packed my bags," Kurt shrugged to himself, "At first it was hell. I didn’t know anyone, and I was so… angry at everything.”

 

Kitty nodded along with what he said, "What changed?”

 

“I met Blaine. He was… quiet. But he made friends really easily, and somehow he wormed his way in. He’d walk with me between classes, helped me with things that were too difficult for me to grasp alone. And with him, came Rachel. I made friends with her before I really grasped who she was, and by that point? It was too late. She was so powerful back then. If she didn’t like a lesson? She’d tell a teacher, and all of a sudden the whole class would be different. It could be infuriating, and useful all at the same time.”

 

“And this Sebastian?”

 

“He was a year younger than the rest of us. He really… He gave off a vibe, you know? That he needed more than the world would give him, so he’d decided to drain the world dry. He flirted with all the boys, and pretended to have power that he just… didn’t have," Kurt shrugged, “To be honest? I could see him thinking about doing this kind of thing. Taking over the world. But having the power to do it? That would have been completely and utterly beyond him.”

 

“Looks like he’s doing pretty well at it," Kitty muttered, glancing around, "So… He hated you?”

 

“Oh no. He wanted me, last time I checked,” Kurt practically snorted, “He started off wanting Blaine, but Blaine kept putting him down gently. So, instead, he turned his _affections_  towards me. I wasn’t so kind. Especially since that was around the time I started dating Blaine.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“But he couldn’t have done all this, Kitty. He wasn’t a Mage. Or if he was, he was the weakest one I’ve ever seen," Kurt sighed, “I mean… he was pretty smart, but not on this level.”

 

Kitty shrugged, “Look, what do we know?”

 

“Somebody, claiming to be the Sebastian that myself and Rachel once knew, has teleported us into Rachel’s tower, that has been sealed off from the outside world," Kurt said, crossing his arms, "This person also has ties to The Warblers, who are a group of dispossessed nobles who violently take over kingdoms.”

 

“Good,” Kitty nodded, abandoning the meat and moving to take over the cutting, "What else?”

 

“Ryder was the one who actually knocked us unconscious, but he had pitch black eyes. That suggests he was under some kind of mind control. The Sebastian I knew didn’t have anywhere near that level of power in anything. Considering he moved you along with me, I’m guessing that everyone else got moved as well.”

 

“And since we’re both Rogues, it’s not a big leap of logic to think that they might have separated us in that manner," Kitty added, throwing the onions into the pot, "So, Jake and Unique, Marley… Puck…”

 

“Sam was there, so I imagine Marley is with him," Kurt nodded, “And Ryder could potentially be with Puck, if the thing controlling him abandoned his mind."

 

“Okay, so Finn…”

 

“Finn could be anywhere. If he came to the room, then he could be with any of the other three groups, or… they might have taken him somewhere else, alone," Kurt sighed, washing his hands quickly so he could rub his eyes.

 

“Okay. We’ve gone a little off track, but that’s good!” Kitty stressed, “We can stop worrying about them a little, because we know they’ll have some degree of backup. Now, what else could they have done at the castle?”

 

“The obvious thing would be to kill my father," Kurt said, his face set with grim determination.

 

“Let’s not dwell. What else.”

 

“Release Hunter and Blaine from confinement. I know Ryder would have known where to look for the portal.”

 

“Okay, so we can assume that the three of them are back together again," Kitty sighed, “So… Our next move has to be getting out of this tower.”

 

“Right," Kurt nodded, looking around the room, "That’s definitely the next move. Just… how?”

 

Kitty scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Do I look like I have a clue?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey.”

 

Finn didn’t look up, his eyes prickling with tears. He had slept. He’d been asleep, and as he drifted into it, he thought for a moment he’d see Puck and Kurt. But there had been nothing in sleep. Just darkness.

 

It had been a whole day since Sebastian had visited, and his lips felt like they were cracking. He’d skipped breakfast the day before, and now he felt like that was the worst decision he’d ever made.

 

There was a rustling of keys and then Finn felt his arms drop, and hands slowly start to massage feeling back into them. That forced him to look up and make eye contact.

 

Blaine.

 

He quickly yanked his body away, but with nowhere to do, his skull cracked against the wall, and he let out a low moan of pain.

 

“Easy. Relax, Finn, I’m not here to hurt you," Blaine assured, moving to the side and picking up a tray of food, "Here. Eat.”

 

“Water," Finn said softly, and Blaine quickly handed him a cup. He took the few moments he was drinking to center his mind. Blaine was being nice. The same Blaine who had tried to kill Kurt.

 

“Don’t think about trying to escape. I’d have to stop you,” Blaine warned softly, “and even if you got past me, there are guards in the hallway who’d cut you down.”

 

“Why even bring me water?”

 

“I argued with Sebastian to let me look after you," Blaine said softly, “He was going to leave you to Hunter, and… this is better for everyone involved.”

 

“So, what? You’re my servant?” Finn snapped, raising a tired arm to eat some toast, "Great. Maybe you’ll kill me too.”

 

“I’m not going to kill you,” Blaine insisted, eyes narrowed, “Don’t even start thinking that.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you? Because-”

 

“Because Sam would be devastated.”

 

That left Finn stumped, and he wished he could walk away, "What?”

 

“If you died, Sam would die with you. And if I did it, he’d never forgive me for it," Blaine repeated, crossing his arms, "before you get any ideas in that head of yours? I’m not fixed. I’m not even close to being fixed. But… I know I have a problem.”

 

“What? Killing people indiscriminately is a problem to you now?” Finn muttered sarcastically, “Wow, that’s real progress.”

 

There was a flash of light, and less than a second later, Finn found Blaine straddling him, with a knife on throat, "My progress, is _My_  Progress. You don’t know anything about me Finn, and you’re very close to destroying the last bit of good will I have towards you.”

 

Finn nodded his head slowly, watching Blaine’s eyes carefully, as Blaine took a deep breathe and backed away.

 

“Okay. Now… We need to come to an agreement, right now," Blaine finally said, glaring at Finn, "You trust me, and I help you.”

 

“Help me how?” Finn asked, rubbing his throat softly.

 

“How do you think?” With a snort, Blaine hid his blade away and moved to the otherside of the cell, "Lets put it this way. Sebastian’s plan doesn’t end well for anyone. And now that I’m a little more stable? I can see that.”

 

“… That’s a lie," Finn said softly, “It’s not because you’re more stable…”

 

“I told you you’d have to trust me!” Blaine snapped, turning back around.

 

“No, dude. It’s because… when you thought Kurt had ruined your life, you had nothing left to live for," Finn stressed, “and now you’re in love with Sam, and you don’t want…whatever Sebastian is planning.”

 

“I don’t want what comes after," Blaine said, sitting in a chair and staring at Finn, "Aren’t you going to tell me that Sam’ll never love me?”

 

“Hey, what do I know?” Finn shrugged, “He hasn’t been the same since he found out you were crazy and evil. I think he misses… Devon, you know?”

 

“I am Devon,” Blaine stressed, “I’m just a bit… extra.”

 

“Look, this isn’t the point of this. I need to know what Sebastian’s plan is to do anything!”

 

Blaine frowned, shaking his head, “I can’t tell you.”

 

“Sure you can! For Sam!”

 

“I can’t, you don’t understand…”

 

“Look, you want me to trust you? You’re gonna have to give me this. What’s he planning!” Finn snapped.

 

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, and then paused, shaking his head violently. He tried again with a similar result, and then forced out the word “He…” before he started coughing.

 

Finn scrambled back as black smoke seemed to uncoil from Blaine’s mouth and reach out into the air, before returning and wrapping around Blaine’s throat, pulling tight like a noose. He clawed at the smoke as his body was lifted into the air, as he tried to choke out more words.

 

“Gods! Blaine stop!”

 

Blaine’s eyes turned to Finn and he tried to say something again, before he gave up and just went limp. The smoke vanished immediately, and Blaine dropped down to the ground massaging his throat.

 

Finn quickly moved to his side, and helped him to the bed, "What was that!”

 

“I can’t say," Blaine wheezed, giving a pointed look to Finn, "That’s what happens when I try and say something I can’t.”

 

“Is this something to do with whatever Sebastian is doing?” Finn asked, crouching to look at Blaine’s throat.

 

Blaine looked from side to side for a moment, as if looking for potential dangers, before he nodded once sharply. He cringed as though he expected further pain, and then paused as none came.

 

Finn nodded mainly to himself, collapsing onto the bed, "Okay, so we’ve just got to be… smart about this, about what you can and can’t tell me.”

 

“I think… I need to show you where to look," Blaine said suddenly, standing up, "I’ll bring more food in a few hours, with the first clue hopefully.”

 

“I’ll be here!” Finn shouted after Blaine’s retreating body, "Nowhere else I can really go!”

 

* * *

 

“In here!” Unique called, kicking open the door of the hut. It was empty and looked as though it hadn’t been used in years. Jake quickly followed her in, and the two of them shoved a chest of draws against the door.

 

The patter of feet came to the door, and tried the handle. Jake pulled Unique down to the ground and they made themselves as small as possible. There was a grunt from the windows, but soon after the footsteps retreated.

 

“Do you see stairs?” Jake whispered, glancing around.

 

“Yeah. Over there," Unique gestured to the far corner, "You go first.”

 

Jake nodded, taking a deep breath and then rushed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. A few moments later, and Unique was right behind him, as they opened all the doors on the upper level to check for inhabitants.

 

“Okay, we need to sleep," Jake said softly, looking around.

 

“Can’t," Unique said sharply, shaking her head, "We need to keep moving.”

 

“It’s not going to do us any good if we’re both dead tomorrow,” Jake said softly, watching as the sun went down from the window. It was so murky that Jake was confident they couldn’t be seen from the street below, "It’s been two days now. We need to sleep.”

 

Unique shook her head violently, but still collapsed back against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground, “Ryder…”

 

“Ryder’s going to be fine. He’s strong. Just like Marley and Kitty," Jake assured, moving to a closet and pulling out the least disgusting looking blanket of the bunch, to cover Unique with, "I’ll take first watch.”

 

Unique nodded stiffly, closing her eyes for a few moments. Jake turned back to the window, watching the sun set.

 

“Do you think he’s dead?”

 

Her voice was soft, and it broke Jake’s heart. He quietly moved from the window, to Unique’s side, sitting down next to her, "I don’t know,” he said honestly, putting an arm around her shoulders, “They’re all strong.”

 

“Can we … talk?” Unique asked softly, curling slightly into the warmth of Jake’s body. It wasn’t until her hand touched him that he realised how cold she was, and he huddled in tighter against her, "Me and Ryder usually talk before we go to sleep, and I miss him.”   
  
“Sure,” Jake said softly, “What about?”

 

“I dunno. Why do you think we’re here?” Unique asked, looking around.

 

“I’ve got no idea. Maybe they expected us to die as soon as we landed in Goblin country. Maybe they’re watching and think of it as entertainment. Or… maybe…”

 

“Maybe what?”

 

“We think that something in Ryder’s body sent us here, right?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well, maybe he did something to influence where we were sent," Jake shrugged, “Sent us somewhere we had a chance of surviving.”

 

Unique nodded to herself, “Which would mean he was still okay.”

 

“That’s the idea I’m going with.”

 

“There’s another option," Unique said slowly, “how many goblins do you think we’ve killed?”

 

“50? 60?” Jake shrugged again, “why?”

 

“We’re pretty deep into Goblin country, and if we want to get back to civilization, we’re going to have to cut through a lot more. Maybe… Maybe we’re supposed to get home. Lead the Goblins right back with us.”

 

“We can’t think like that," Jake said, solidly, "We’re getting back to civilization, and then to McKinley. We’ll raise an army, find the Warblers, and cut them down.”

 

“Maybe we need to be more subtle in our travelling,” Unique said, “Maybe…”

 

“Yeah. I understand," Jake said softly, "Why don’t you get to sleep? I’ll be here tomorrow.”

 

“You better be,” Unique said softly, closing her eyes as she continued to rest against him.

 

Jake stared at the sun dipping over the horizon, and closed his eyes for a moment, imagining he was with Ryder, an arm around around his waist. The thought only lasted for a while, and then he shook himself back into awareness, hand tight on his sword’s pommel. Unique was breathing softly, her face lined with exhaustion.

 

He’d get her back to Ryder. He’d get back to Ryder and Marley. And the five of them would be together again.”

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since Ryder and Puck had arrived, when Ryder saw Puck again. He’d been sent to collect water again, and he was walking back when Puck stepped in front of him and pointedly knocked the bucket from his hands.

 

“Guess we’re going to have to walk back to the water source again,” he said with a small smirk, making Ryder grin himself, as he collected the bucket. They walked almost agonizingly slowly, to milk a little time together, "How’s Lauren treating you?”

 

“Good. She doesn’t really pay a lot of attention to me, and Matt makes sure I’m kept healthy.”

 

“Matt, huh?” Puck grinned, “Damn, that’s not a match I’d have seen. Mind you, she did like it when guys didn’t argue back. Any luck with your mark?”

 

“It’s just… there," Ryder shrugged, “I can’t alter it, I can’t even tap into it. And until I try to actually leave, it’s just… a tattoo.”

 

“Same here,” Puck muttered, nodding Ryder towards the water pump, "Okay, so, we need to work on getting some stuff for the most powerful cleansing ritual we can.”

 

“I’m not a ritual man, Puck,” Ryder shrugged, “I know what I know and that’s it.”

 

“I’m not either, but this is the only chance we have,” Puck stressed, “I’m not a Cleric, and you aren’t either. We don’t have the power to just wave a hand and blast this mark away.”

 

“You’re missing a really obvious thing here,” Ryder said, turning off the water pump now that his bucket was full, "What about just killing him?”

 

“We can’t. Body freezes up, remember?” Puck said, shrugging, “Trust me, I’ve tried it with magic and I’ve tried it with every other part of my body.”

 

Ryder sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Okay, what do we need?”

 

“Sage. I’m pretty sure thats an important part," Puck took the bucket from Ryder and started walking back towards Lauren’s tent, “Sea Salt too. And… Feathers? Or something to symbolise the wind. And a seashell to burn it all in.”

 

“Dude, we’re no where near the sea!” Ryder hissed, “And considering I can’t get more than 50 feet from the main tent…”

 

“I can get the seashell. I’m sure there’s one in Jesse’s things," Puck said, with obviously forced confidence, “and one of the washers might have sea salt. You deal with sage and feathers.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“We’re going to need time to do the ritual," Puck pointed out, as they came to a stop, “and a place. And I think Hart usually had some kind of drumming going on, so we might want to steal one of those as well.”

 

“So nothing difficult then," Ryder muttered, looking over his shoulder and making a confused noise, "Lauren?”

 

“I hear you dropped the bucket," she said, her face almost sad as she looked over her shoulder at where a small group was forming, with varying levels of enthusiastic looks, "I’ve got to punish you for that, Ryder.”

 

“It wasn’t him!” Puck said quickly, stepping in front of Ryder who just looked confused, “I did it. I knocked the bucket out of his hand so I’d have time to talk to him.”

 

She stared at Puck for a moment, glancing over at Ryder and then back to him, "Okay. Then you’re both going to get punished, but yours will be worse. Ryder, walk slowly with the bucket and hand it to Matt, and then come back.”

 

“Go," Puck said quickly, before Ryder could complain. Ryder stared at them both for a moment, and then started walking in slow and measured steps. Puck watched the way that most of the group turned to watch him go for a moment, "So, what? You going to spank me?”

 

“Something like that," Lauren shrugged, and then lashed out, catching his wrist and yanking him towards the ground. His face hit the soft mud, and then her muddy shoes was on the other side pressing him into the ground more solidly, and rolling his face roughly in the mud.

 

He’d been smart enough to close his mouth and eyes, and he knew Lauren was being as kind as she could, allowing him a few second every time she rolled his face, to breath through his nose in the open air.

 

It was quickly over, and she lifted her foot with a growled ‘remember your place’.

 

And then Ryder returned.

 

Lauren motioned him forward, even as he stared at Puck’s now muddy face, "Since yours wasn’t intentional, I won’t be violent towards you. Instead…”

 

It happened in a flash. She retrieved a dagger from somewhere and sliced his shirt in two, letting the two halves flap open, with no damage to his skin. Before he could even start to complain, he was twirled around, and had the same done to the back, letting the two halves fall away.

 

“You’re not allowed to wear anything on your top half. Let all these other people see that my bitch is much more attractive than theirs," she said with a confident smirk, "Now get back to the tent. Puckerman? If you really want to spend time with my bitch, let me know. I can see about letting you be brought out on a hunting mission. If i remember right, you used to be good at those. Carrying everyone elses equipment.”

 

Puck nodded slowly, watching Ryder retreat. The group was starting to disperse, and the mean smirk disappeared from her face. She gave Puck a soft nod, with a grim face and then quickly walked after Ryder.

 

* * *

 

“When I was young, my Father didn’t know what to make of me," Kurt admitted quietly, a week later as they sat crafting their escape plan, "That’s where I learnt carpentry. A failed attempt to find a midpoint that we would both enjoy and bond over.”

 

Kitty nodded, putting her latest work on top of the slowly building pile on the ground beside her, "Burt loves you.”

 

“He does. But he never knew exactly what to do with me,” he shrugged, “not intentionally. He just wasn’t sure what I was supposed to know. How much do you know about my mother’s bloodline?”

 

“They name their kids Elizabeth, and make magic items.”

 

“To an extent, you’re right," Kurt sighed, working his fingers a little to get rid of the stiffness, "My first ancestor named Elizabeth was married to the king of the day. One night, they decided to seek an audience with the best Oracle of the age.”

 

“What?” Kitty snorted, leaning back, “had they run out of books?”

 

“They wanted to know if they would have a child, and a happy future,” Kurt’s voice was sombre, “but that wasn’t Elizabeth’s Prophecy.”

 

“What was?”

 

“That an Elizabeth would plunge the world into war. And that Elizabeth would also be instrumental in saving the world.”

 

Kitty stopped moving altogether, staring at Kurt for a good few moments as she tried to process the information.

 

“It’s kind of our Curse. Every generation has the opportunity for it to be them," Kurt continued, as he finished carving and added the object to the pile.

 

“Then…  Why not just stop calling everyone Elizabeth?”

 

“And what do we do if the war starts anyway? What do we do without the Elizabeth who’s meant to save it.”

 

They sat in silence for a while, as they both considered the problem.

 

“The parent is supposed to live until the child has reached adulthood. Passing on all the knowledge and insight of the generations. My mother died. And… I’m not having biological children. If the war doesn’t happen in my lifetime… There will be no Elizabeth to save it.”

 

“Well, when we get out, and Kill Sebastian…”

 

“I’m not," Kurt said, quickly, "I need to get back to my Father so…”

 

“So, What? You’re running back to hide under Burt’s coat tails?”

 

“At least I’m not the one that refuses to accept that they might all be dead!”

 

The slap ran out into the room, and Kurt’s hand moved to his cheek, as his head was forced away from Kitty.  “Don’t," she said coldly.

 

“You know it’s true. I haven’t been to Puck’s Dreamscape since I got here. And you haven’t been in Ryder’s," Kurt snapped, and Kitty’s hand raised again, only for Kurt to catch it before she hit him again. They sat staring at each other again, before Kurt let go slowly and they both stepped down.  
  
“We’re escaping, and then we’re finding everyone. Alive. And if after that, you still want to play the Messiah, Kurt? I’ll step up and assassinate Sebastian," Kitty hissed, her voice cold. Kurt nodded slowly, carrying on with his carving. She scoffed loudly and jumped to her feet, moving to the last remaining table they hadn’t demolished for materials yet, sitting in a chair calming herself.

 

Kurt ignored her for a while, wishing Rachel would come out of her bedroom. Apparently, she didn’t agree with the escape plan and wanted to have no part in it. Finally, he heard the scratching of quill on parchment, and with a sigh, turned to her, "What’re you doing?”

 

“I’m writing a letter,” she said after a few moments, “I’m going to put it into the pantry and pray to Olidammara that the letter is sent to someone rather than Sebastian.”

 

Since the pantry seemed to have been enchanted, so that once a day the food stores were refilled. The food seemed to teleport away, along with anything they had left in the room. If Olidammara was feeling benevolent, it was the only way they’d get any kind of a message out of this place, "Who’re you sending it to?” Kurt asked softly.

 

Kitty sighed, dipping her head, “As much as I miss Ryder…”

 

“He’s the most likely to be guarded from messages. Him and Puck,” Kurt nodded, “but it has to be someone you’re close to.”

 

“Jake," she said, without pausing to think. At Kurt’s questioning look, she rolled her eyes and turned to him more fully, "Jake and I dated, before soulbonds came into the picture.”

 

“I never knew.”

 

“We don’t talk about it much. I imagine Puck knows, and the people in the bond, obviously. But that’s about it,” Kitty shrugged, “We grew up together. It was a little town, you know?” She continued, “we dated for a while, but it wasn’t… There was no soulbond, and then Marley showed up…”

 

“Do you hold it against her?”

 

“No, it’s just what it is," Kitty shrugged, “and then I met Ryder…”

 

“And Marley stole him too.”

 

“It isn’t like that,” she snapped, running her fingers through her hair, “she didn’t mean to…”

 

“So he went away with Jake and Marley then?”

 

“No," Kitty stood up, pacing a little, “Jake was staying at the Warriors Guild in another town, so… for a while, we thought it was just me and Ryder, and her and Ryder. We went on the most amazing dates, just the three of us. But then… Jake came home, and they touched, and I was just in the way for a while," she shrugged, “He and Marley and Jake spent all their time together for a while, and I know they needed to get to know one another. It hurt, but it was what they needed. And when Jake went back to the Warriors Guild, myself and Marley were able to sit down and discuss everything.”

 

“And now?”

 

“We understand about sharing. And although I may not be dating Jake, I still love him. So… Jake.”  Kitty pointedly looking back at her paper, and scribbling down more of the message. Kurt sighed, and went back to the main backbone of the project.

 

It wasn’t pretty. I was kind of hideous, if Kurt was perfectly honest, but he knew it would do its job. This, and the pile of arrows, were the only two things he had really put any thought into remembering how to make, on a misguided romantic notion that he and Puck could run away to live in the wilderness if it ever got too much.

 

He gently ran his finger along the bows curve, waiting for the sound of Kitty’s writing to stop, "So… Jake taught you how to fire this, right?”

 

“I’m a terrible shot, but I’m better than you.”

 

“Neither of you are using that thing," Rachel’s voice came from the bedroom, as she stepped out, fixing a bow in her hair to keep it out of her face, "I have been trained in the use of the bow, and if you insist on this ridiculous mission to escape, then I suppose I’ll just have to make sure it succeeds.”

 

“Look, Berry…” Kitty began rising out of her seat, only to sit back down as Rachel sweeped her hand imperiously and almost knocked Kitty off her feet.

 

“My aim is as flawless as my tune,” She said, proudly, picking up the bow, and testing it a little, “Now… This’ll need leather strips… I’m sure I have something in my room. Kitty, you go and send your message, whilst Kurt and I look.”

 

Kitty paused, looking at Kurt for a moment for his opinion. He shrugged, and nodded a little, watching as she made her way to the pantry.

 

“What changed your mind?” He asked, turning to look at Rachel, who was still playing with the bow.

 

“Her. Reminding me that there are people out there that need us," Rachel shrugged, putting down the bow, “you on the other hand, are being really depressing! Come on, we can win this!”

 

Kurt felt his lips tug up into the beginnings of a smile, before he managed to school his features, “Fine. Let’s… Get ready.”

 

* * *

 

"Sam!”

 

Sam spun on the spot, raising his arms, and turning his head away as his blast of holy light ripped a zombie to shreds inches from his face. Somewhere behind him, Marley was throwing spears made of the same light at the creatures that were fleeing further into the tunnels.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, coming towards him, with a slightly disgusted expression, "You have…”

 

“Zombie stuff on my face. I know," Sam wiped at it with his sleeve for a moment, shuddering, "God, five minutes in.”

 

Marley froze, turning to look up, "Where did the ladder go?”

 

Sam paused, glancing up, “Huh?”

 

“If we only just got down here, where is the ladder? I don’t remember us… ” Marley shook her head sharply, closing her eyes, "I don’t remember us doing anything down here!”

 

Sam cocked his head, considering it. Sure, he remembered climbing down the ladder, and… “You’re right.”

 

“So, it hasn’t been five minutes. We could have been down here, a year, or more.”  Marley said, her voice sounding a little hysterical, and Sam could feel his heart rushing to reach the same level, despite the calming breaths.

 

“Marley, remember what this place does to us. Don’t… You need to calm down. It can’t have been too long or we’d be dead," He insisted, grabbing her hand tightly, "So… Calm down!”

 

She looked up, her fear suddenly turning to anger, before fading to a carefully blank look, "Okay. Calm. I can be calm.”

 

“Right. So… Time has to be working strangely down here," Sam said, trying to sound calm, "But… We’re aware of it now. Maybe it’s like this whole emotional state thing? You have to consciously think about it.”

 

“So, we’re supposed to just stand around and consciously think about how long it has been?” Marley said, without a trace of sarcasm, "Okay, we’ll keep count in our head. One, Two Three… you know?”

 

“Okay," Sam hummed, closing his eyes as he started counting for a moment.

 

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15_

 

_…13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19…_

 

_…10, 11, 12…_

 

_…4, 5, 6, 7, 4, 5, 3, 2…_

 

_…1…_

 

Sam paused, shaking his head. Marley was a little further ahead of him, but the room… “Crap!”

 

“What?” She said, spinning round to look at Sam, who furiously kicked a skull on the ground, "What’s wrong?”

 

“I lost time again! I was… It was like… I was counting and the Pelor-Damned numbers went out of sequence!”

 

“I did too. A while back," Marley admitted, looking around,  “Didn’t want to admit it.”

 

“But it feels like less time passed,” Sam said glancing around, "and I can remember when we started counting.”

 

“Maybe that’s it then? We can’t remember the journey of what we’re doing, but we remember the start and finish," Marley suggester, as she turned back to the door, "So…what’re we doing?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Well… We need to decide right now, what we want to do,” Marley said, raising her hands to the door, “That way we can move towards it, and blackout until we get there.”

 

“Okay, so this tomb has something evil in it. We’re going to go until we get to the evil thing. Right?”

 

“Right.”

 

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking a step forward.

 

_evil thing evil thing evil thing evil thing_

 

_evilthingevilthingevilthing_

 

This time he didn’t stop walking as his conscious thought kicked back in, and didn’t open his eyes until he could feel something ahead of him. He heard Marley’s feet come to a stop too, and he opened his eyes to find a huge pair of stone doors blocking the way.

 

“I guess this is it?” Marley said, cocking her head, "This looks…”

 

“I’ve seen this before," Sam said, taking a step back, "I’ve… This is… Fuck!” He said running his hands through his hair, "This is beyond us Marley. We need to run. We need to get out of here now…”

 

“Your emotions are getting too…”

 

Sam whirled around shaking his head, “No, Marley, no. This is exactly like the door that had that… dream thing inside.”

 

Marley shook her head, and shrugged, “It doesn’t matter Sam. We go in there and fight, or we stay out here and starve to death, or suffocate, or dehydrate, or cease to exist with how strange time is here.”

 

“You don’t understand,” Sam insisted, taking a few more steps away, “last time the thing was feeding off our misery.”

 

“Well, now we know," Marley shrugged, “Look, Sam. You can stay out here and rot, or you can man up and come and fight this thing with me.”

 

And before Sam could argue any further, Marley stormed past him into the room. There was the sound of a thud, and then, nothing for a long few moments.

 

He didn’t want to go back to that place, in his nightmare. Knowing he’d killed…

 

But hell… That nightmare was based on the idea that he could destroy things with his bare hands, and he’d done that a lot in the last few weeks. He’d almost got Kurt killed. He’d sliced the hand off someone. He’d destroyed Blaine’s entire world view, somehow if Mike was to be believed. He’d destroyed his friendship with Finn, and spent the last week in self imposed exile

 

He didn’t have long to think about it though. The longer he considered, the longer Marley was in danger. And the understanding that that his nightmare was reality made the idea of seeing it again seem less immediately terrifying. With that in mind, he stepped around the corner of the door, drawing comfort from the fact that this giant pair of stone doors were ajar, and not closed tight like the ones that had nearly caused his death.

 

The inside of the chamber looked nothing like the battlefield Sam had been expecting. Marley looked completely fine, as she flicked through an old tome she had procured from somewhere.

 

“Is this a hallucination?” He asked, half in jest, taking another step into the room.

 

“I don’t think so,” Marley said barely acknowledging him otherwise, as she continued to flick through pages, "I killed the Lich that was over there easily enough.”

 

Sam turned to the spot in question, where a body was quickly decomposing, and turning into half liquified funk, that was seeping into the chair, "Easily?”

 

“It wasn’t what we came here for," Marley hummed, putting the book down, “I think it was just a Mage, who ended up in here, and started to research ways to extend his life. He probably used something in this room to do it, which knocked everything out of balance and made it all lock up.”

 

“So, won’t killing him have opened everyting up?” Sam asked, as he took a few steps towards the now empty chair, "And what even is this place?”

 

“It’s the eye of the storm. A summoning room.”

 

“So, the other one was just the same?”

 

“Kind of? But that one had been used,” Marley nodded to herself, “I imagine the doors close when the room has been used wrong to keep anything bad inside.

 

“So, what do we smash to get out of here?” Sam asked, picking up a small vase full of dirty old water.

 

“Well, it can alter time, so… I imagine we’ll know it when we see it," Marley grabbed a second book, her eyes scanning along the page at high speed.

 

Sam started at the opposite side of the room, examining everything as precisely as he could. Books were all moved to a table in the centre, and Sam quickly notes a theme, that those with actual bindings, that seemed to be published books, were all published by D. S.

 

It was only when he opened on without any markings on the front that he got a name. Demetrious. He seemed obsessed with the opening and closing of Planar Portals, and how to bind the entities on those Planes to his will.

 

His last coherent message read:

 

_I hope that my son understands why I did this. He complains I do nothing for him, but in truth, I’m going more for him than his mother ever will. If I can forge this pact, then I can give him all the wealth and magic he desires. I haven’t slept in days. These words seem to dance in front of my eyes as I write. They say, if I sleep, the pact will not be made, so I must keep my wits about me._

 

In the time it took Sam to read that much, Marley seemed to have finished with her side of the room, and was looking at him expectantly. He handed her the book, and her eyes flashed over it quickly as well.

 

“So, someone wanted to take this room, summon a creature from another plane, and then make a pact with it… Was it supposed to be his personal assassin or something?” Marley asked, as she continued reading.

 

“I dunno… If the thing we fought in the crypt was anything like what they were trying to do here? It took over his body. It destroyed him and made him… a meat puppet," Sam shook his head, “That isn’t exactly a pact, is it?”

 

“Yeah…” Marley whispered, getting drawn back into the book, “The book talks a lot about the body as a vessel… I don’t know. There’s other stuff… I don’t think this rooms even started to be used yet. There’s got to be candles and herbs, and this weird… Glass thing. Purple, I think.”

 

Sam glanced around the room, “I don’t see anything like that, Marley.”

 

“Well… Look again? It’s gotta be here somewhere.”

 

It took almost too long to find it, nestled in and amongst a pile of rocks, as though it had been thrown aside in the pursuit of something else. It was already cracked up one side, and when Sam touched it, it felt like energy pulsing up and down his arm.

 

He quickly dropped it onto the table, and quickly brought a second rock over. He looked at Marley questioningly, waiting for her to nod, before slamming the rock down onto the crystal and watching is shatter into tiny pieces.

 

The room seemed to fade from view for a moment, as though all of reality was readjusting and when they stepped outside, they found themselves in a cave, with the ladder reaching upward.

 

“Okay, so, it’s shut down now,” Sam said unnecessarily, awkwardly touching the ladder, “So, climb up?”

 

“And then we find a way to get back to McKinley.”

 

That was a good plan.

 

That was kind of their only plan.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks, and Blaine had been to visit Finn every night with a new thing. He had brought Sebastian’s old journals,  and read them alongside Finn, but the mental blocks stopped him from actually pointing out anything important. Instead, Finn used him almost as a reading aid, to help him with the words and letters he couldn’t grip easily.

 

One thing was becoming more and more apparent.

 

“He’s insane! He’s completely broken," Finn hissed, staring at the books. One moment he would be describing a hunt for a stag, or the new silverware he had picked out for his seat on the throne, or other mindless wanderings about being rich and handsome and ready to take over the throne. The next moment, he would be describing having the Warblers hunt a crop of boys through the woods, or his plans to parade corpses through the town to quash rebellions, horrific tales of events. As time went on, the latter became more frequent, until they reached a few months back, where the almost childish whimsy of being a boy king vanished completely, and the horrific monster was left in it’s place.

 

Blaine’s shoulders began to tense and then stopped, before falling limp as he gave up on whatever gesture he had been about to make that went against his mental blocks, "I brought something,” he finally said, gathering up the last books and putting them into a satchlet, “It’ll help you get stronger.”

 

“So that doesn’t go against your commands? You can’t tell me what Sebastian’s deal is, but you can give me the stuff I need to defeat him?” Finn muttered mainly to himself, as he turned to look at Blaine, who was pulling out a small crystal and put it on the bed between them.

 

“I’m nurturing your gift. I don’t have any rules to do with meeting someone who can go into other peoples minds,” Blaine said, his lips twitching up into a smile for a moment before he became serious again, “I’ve seen Sebastian use this on occasion. He refers to it as practicing, so…”

 

“It’ll help me practice too. Okay… Let’s just hope it doesn’t rip apart my soul," He was trying for humor, but it struck a chord in him as soon as he said it. Blaine simply shrugged and stood up again, taking a few steps back, "What do I do?” Finn asked, staring at a sharp tip at the top.

 

“Just cradle it in your hands… and try not to make much noise.”

 

He reached out awkwardly, cupping his hands around the gem. The shards were cold as ice, and for a moment he felt as though he was falling in towards the gem, as though the gem had it’s own pull. His body hadn’t moved, though his head was woozy.

 

Blaine stepped a little closer looking concerned, “Didn’t it work?”

 

 _“I don’t know,"_  Finn shook his head trying to will his body to do anything, _“I feel weird.”_

 

_“How would you describe it?”_

 

 _“Like… I’m falling into nothingness.”_  

 

Blaine took a step closer, and grabbed the gem, ripping it from Finn’s hands, “Did you realise you weren’t talking?”

 

Finn shook his head in confusion and awkwardly wiped his hands on his pants, “Uh… no, I wasn’t. I spoke and you replied.”

 

“In my mind, Finn,” Blaine said slowly, “You were speaking in my mind.”

 

“That’s stupid, okay?” Finn scoffed, looking away, “The only thing I’ve ever known to do that was the tentacle thing we had to kill when I first got to McKinley. I don’t have special powers, alright? I dream good, that’s it.”

 

“Don’t be so ridiculous. Why do you think that Sebastian sees you as such a threat. You have the same power as himself, just without any ability to use it.”

 

“I don’t! I’m just plain old Finn from the Walls!”

 

Blaine rolled his eyes hard and threw the gem from hand to hand, “Then how come I’m holding this thing completely fine, but when you and Sebastian hold it, you get some kind of power boost?”

 

Finn shook his head once more, “Don’t compare me to him.”

 

“It’s a flawed comparison of course, because he at least works at being better,” Blaine snapped, throwing the gem back on the bed, “Now, touch it and do something intentionally for once.”

 

It was a snap decision as Finn closed his hand on the gem. He knew he couldn’t do anything, and he’d prove it to himself and to Blaine, " _Fine! Then let’s do something fun for you, and go for a little walkabout in someone elses dream, huh?”_

 

For a moment there was nothing, and then Blaine dropped like somebody had cut threads that had been holding him up. Finn couldn’t move to help him though, as his body curled around the gem, and the world around him got unbelievably bright.

 

_Then, just as fast, it became as dark as night around him, and he felt as though he was falling. The world around him somehow became darker, and Finn felt himself hit something solid, and slide off before starting to fall again._

 

_He yelled into the darkness but there was no sound to him._

 

_This was a dead place. He hadn’t seen it when he’d been here with Jake and Marley, but now his mind felt more open, and he could feel the chill of decay and loss around him, as he fell._

 

_Kurt and Puck would defeat Sebastian. Of that, Finn had no issue believing._

 

_Sam would miss him._

 

_Sam would miss Blaine too, and Finn was a little glad that no-one would ever know he was the one who had stranded them here. And he knew he was, because there was no Mages nearby to try and move him between dreams. This was all him._

 

_And Blaine, and the gem obviously. But here everything was clearer, and maybe that was because he belonged here. He belonged to something in the depths here._

 

_When he tried to reach out to it though, all he heard was silence. Silence so loud it hurt his ears and made him fling himself away from it._

 

_Wait._

 

_He could feel the air passing by him now in the opposite direction, and then suddenly he stopped as his body impacted against something in the dark. It bent slightly under the impact and Finn had a flash of an old washer woman collapsing to the ground dead asleep._

 

_He needed to wake up. Him and Blaine._

 

_WAKE UP!_

 

Finn woke up in an instant, his hands pulling away from where the gem had been, only to find it a few feet away, imbedded deep into the wall. Somewhere to his left, Blaine was groaning as he woke up, and Finn winced, moving to remove the gem from it’s indent.

 

“You sent me to Sam,” Blaine said quietly, “I was in his dreamscape, but he couldn’t see me.”

 

“You didn’t do anything creepy did you?” Finn said quietly, only half joking. Blaine gave him a withering glare and picked up his satchel and started towards the door, "Hey! What about your gem?”

 

Blaine paused, turning back to Finn, and holding out his hand. Finn started to stand up and Blaine shook his head, "Give it to me without getting up.”

 

Finn snorted rolling his eyes and throwing the crystal towards Blaine’s hand, watching it arc gently towards Blaine’s hand.

 

And then Blaine moved his hand out of the way, a few measures to the right, and the gem that hung a few inches above his hand followed it.

 

“You might think you’re ordinary, but you have power, Finn. The sooner you learn to use it, the sooner this nightmare is over.”

 

* * *

 

“Duck!” Rachel shouted, throwing herself under the window’s lip as the dragon’s flames vented through the gap. Kurt and Kitty both hid to the side of the window and watched the flames die quickly in the room. There was a lull for a moment, and then Rachel was back on her feet, firing out of the window, with such intense concentration that Kurt falls in friend-love with her all over again.

 

Outside the dragon is wailing, its skin peppered with tiny wooden shards. They’ve been at this for three days, and they’ve had to tear up the floorboards everywhere to make more arrows. They only have the smallest ledge for themselves, and their arrow piles.

 

“We’re going to run out of arrows at this rate,” Kitty whispered softly in Kurt’s ear, so as not to distract Rachel’s aim, “We need to kill this thing fast.

 

“Rachel knows what she’s doing,” Kurt assured, watching the girl notch another arrow and fire it, “She managed to get the timing of the fireballs down perfectly.”

 

“We’re supposed to trust this’ll work because she can count?” Kitty scoffed a little, but tilted her head around the window so she could see the dragon, "We need to kill it,” She continued a little louder, “and Soon!”

 

Kurt wanted to argue, but Rachel was shouting again, and dropping to the ground so he had to wait until the fire died out, "Rachel, I have a lot of new found respect for you, so I ask this in the nicest way possible, but is there anyway to speed this up?”

 

“Right now I’m doing this in a way that makes sure that we don’t get burnt to death. Is there another way you’d find more fulfilling?” She huffed back, pushing a strand of hair out of the way that had come untangled from her bow.

 

“How about a way that kills that thing before we run out of arrows,” Kitty snarked, handing her another bunch of arrows.

 

Rachel shook her head once and stood up, notching an arrow. Kurt watched waiting for the arrow to fly, but it didn’t. Not even as the dragon circled back around recuperating from the last attack.

 

“Uh, Rach?”

 

“Shhh,” Rachel said, barely moving her mouth as her eyes were riveted on a point in the distance.

 

Even Kitty began to look worried as she straightened up, “When I said quicker, I meant in a way that doesn’t end with us dead. And, you know, that’s the only bow.”

 

Rachel frowned, her hand tightening on the bow, and Kurt risked a glance around the window to where the dragon was now flying towards them, jaw opened wide revealing the fleshy interior of it’s mouth.

 

The arrow shot past Kurt’s head at the last moment, lodging into something in the dragon’s throat, as fire began to roll around it’s teeth and stream towards them. Kurt launced himself at Rachel the moment he saw it, and still felt fire licking his back as she fell backwards into the hole they had created. His hand shot out, catching hers, but he was still sliding on the ground as the weight pulled him closer to the edge. Just as he lost traction and tipped over the edge.

 

There was a moment of heart wrenching fear before another hand caught hold of his foot and started to pull him back up.

 

“What do you weigh!” Kitty hissed as she started to yank Kurt back up, "I can lift Marley and Ryder just fine!”

 

“Stop complaining and pull!” Kurt snapped, as he felt his hips cross over the lip again, and the rest of his body start to be dragged up.

 

“Don’t drop me! Don’t you dare drop me, Kurt Hummel!” Rachel yelled, her nails biting into the skin of his wrist.

 

“I’m not going to drop you, you harpy!” Kurt yelled back as he pulled her up a little further, "You got louder and more off pitch!”

 

“I just killed a dragon, I’ll kill you too, Hummel!” She glowered as Kitty grabbed at her other arm and pulled her the rest of the way up.

 

“Okay, so, that went well," Kitty huffed as they collapsed onto their backs, "One dead dragon, and no dead us. Go… Us!”

 

Kurt did a weak fist pump from his spot on the floor, and three laid in silence for a few moments.

 

“I was never off pitch. You just don’t have a classically trained ear," Rachel finally said, sitting up and leveling Kurt with a glare.

 

“How about we talk about something useful instead?” Kurt offered, turning to Kitty, "I say we head south. My family still has ties amongst the Line down there.”

 

“Wow, The Line. Sure, they’ll just ignore the goblin threat and escort us all back to your castle,” Kitty muttered dryly.

 

“We can’t go back to any castles yet,” Rachel said softly, looking around, “He can be anywhere… anyone. He’ll have people near Kurt’s dad and my dad.”

 

“So, we can hide on The Line, until we’re more healed up and actually have any kind of a plan," Kurt added, “Like… actually knowing where Sebastian is.”

 

Rachel nodded emphatically, whilst Kitty rolled her eyes and started collecting their meager supplies.

 

“Hey, does anyone know how we’re going to get down?”

 

* * *

 

_thud-thud. thud-thud. thud-thud._

 

Puck watched as the skin of the drum vibrated under his fingers, the motion rippling along the material as it made the repetative hollow sound. The smell of burning sage and sea salt drafted around the clearing they had escaped to for the ritual.

 

"Uh… Puck?" Ryder's voice came from Puck's left, where he was shifting from foot to foot in an effort to keep warm. His shirt still hadn't been returned to him, since his 'misbehaviour', but it had helped him blend in a little better with the other slaves, "I'm sure there's supposed to be some talking here."

 

"I don't know, Ryder! I'm not… The ritual guy!" Puck groaned, moving the drum to one side, and playing with one of the bird feathers he hadn't burnt yet, "Usually the only time I invoke the gods is in bed with Kurt! I don't even follow any in particular!"

 

"Well, what about Kurt? I mean, I'm sure he worshipped some god?" Ryder offered, stilling his movement.

 

"Uh… maybe, Olidammara?" Puck hummed trying to remember the days that Kurt was actually enthusiastic about monitoring the religious holidays, "He enjoyed the Feast of the Doubling Dares?"

 

"Yeah… Olidammara might not be your best bet, if you're begging a god for help," Ryder said, with a crooked grin, "He's pretty chaotic. What about Finn?"

 

"Pelor," Puck said firmly, before pausing, "No, wait, that's Sam. Uh… Heironeous maybe? I don't know, we haven't had long…"

 

"Okay, Pelor and Heironeous. Lawful, Good gods. Pray to them. And you know… quickly? Before my nipples freeze off."

 

Puck sighed closing his eyes.

 

_Pelor… Heioneous… it's… Noah Puckerman here? I'm kind of… asking for a huge favour. There's this dude named Sebastian, who's planning on hurting my Finn and Kurt. And I can't do anything about it, because I'm stuck here with a freaky insane guy who branded me with dark magic that stops me leaving. So… If you could do something about that?_

 

"Any luck?" Ryder asked, when Puck finally opened his eyes. The fire in the sea shell had gone out and there was a raven perched in a tree and staring him down curiously.

 

"No. The gods aren't here," Puck muttered, his face twisting in rage as he slammed his foot down on the shell, "Well now it's Plan B."

 

Behind them, there was the brief crack of a branch. The raven let out a shriek of warning before flying into the sky, disappearing into the darkness.

 

"Do tell what Plan B entails, because it has to be more interesting than this sham of a ritual was, Jesse scoffed, as he leaned against a tree looking supremely confident, "I'm waiting."

 

"Killing you, would be a good fucking start," Puck hissed, his hands flexing at his side.

 

"I'm sure you'd have tried, but I think it's been proven that you're pretty, but completely inept," Jesse snorted looking between them, "So, let's just put you out of your misery, hmm? _Patiens Tempestatem._ "

 

" _Sanctorum!_ " Both Ryder and Puck yelled in unison, throwing up hands as bolts of energy struck at them from Jesse's hand, that he was slowly raising to point directly at them. The twin domes of shielding energy sprung up, but quickly started to deform in a storm of sparks.

 

"Don't draw this out!" Jesse grunted, his forehead beeding with sweat, "Just die like good rats."

 

"Powers getting to your head, Jesse?" Puck ground out, from behind clench teeth, as tremors wracked his body.

 

"Funny how you're just on the defensive, Noah. Because you know that if you kill me, you have a whole new set of problems. Not that you even could with the compulsions I put on your arm. I put them there specially you know, because I knew that you would be stupid enough to try and assault me."

 

Puck’s spell faltered for a moment, as Jesse pushed his advantage, forcing Ryder to take the brunt of the spell for a second before he caught himself.

 

Jesse grinned, as his eyes twisted to black and he took a step forward.

 

And then an arrow embedded itself through Jesse's throat. With a brief gurgle, he collapsed to the ground, revealing Lauren several steps behind him with her bow outstretched.

 

"Amateur," she huffed, flicking her hair out of her face, "Looks as though you don't have to deal with any issues after all, do you Puckerman?"

 

"You… You killed him," Puck said, stepping forward.

 

"Of course I did. You men have run this tribe into the ground. With your idotic sexism, battles to the death, and then magic," Lauren spat at the ground at the last one, as she stepped over Jesse's body, "I think it's time for a woman to take control, don't you?"

 

"And I couldn't think of a better one," Puck said, tilting his head, "And when they demand you share your power with a husband?"

 

"I have Matt. You understand that I am not the woman in that relationship, Pucker--" Her sentence was cut short, as she collapsed to her knees, planting both hands into the ground, as her tattoo pulsed, and shifted. Puck didn't have long to note that before he felt his own legs give way.

 

He tilted his head to the side, watching as the brand slithered under the skin like a living thing, and then seemed to turn into air, filling the air in front of his face with a black malevolent cloud, that raced up into the sky, to join with a growing smog raising from the camp.

 

He forced himself back to his feet first, his head woozy as he pushed magic through his body to get the upper hand. Fire crackled to life in his hand without words, making him feel nauseous at the strain.

 

Lauren was moments behind, her bow already drawn as she started to circle Puck, “Don’t you trust me?”

 

“About as far as I can throw you,” Puck ground out, making a show of throwing the fireball from hand to hand, “without magic.”

 

“You let Nipples over there stay with me. You’re saying you put him in danger?”

 

“I know you’re not a sociopath who’d hurt a defenceless boy, Zizies. But now you’re in charge, I know you see the use in having me around. And I am leaving.”

 

Lauren stopped in her circling, and laughed once. It grated at Puck’s nerves. He remembered that laugh, from the day they’d been told they would get married, and he tried to make her feel better. It was full of condescension, and mean heartedness.

 

“You think I want you?” She scoffed, her words an exact copy of what she’d said that day, "Please, Puckerman. Who in their right mind would want you around a moment more than they had to?”

 

At the engagement, he’d had no words. Nothing to argue back with. But today…

 

“Kurt. And Finn. I have soul mates, Lauren. People who’re going to want me no matter what, who have serious power. So, go ahead and laugh, and mock me. But at the end of the day, you amounted to everything you could possibly amount to today, when you took over the tribe, and you’re still the same as you ever were. When this is all over, I can choose to do anything I want with my life, but you’re going to have to spend the rest of your life caring for this bunch of sexist and bigoted idiots.”

 

Lauren watched him for a few moments, her grip loose on her bow, before she smirked, “You grew a backbone, Puckerman. Now take the boytoy and run before I split it with an arrow.”

 

Puck didn’t give her chance to change her mind, dispelling the fireball and grabbing Ryder’s arm. The boy groaned, struggling to get off his knees, but Puck couldn’t wait, as he yanked him towards freedom.

 

* * *

 

Finn and Blaine were in the darkness again, sat awkwardly on nothing, facing each other. Every so often, Finn reached down and patted the dark solid thing underneath him to remind himself it was there.

 

Right now, they were working on manipulating this world, with Blaine mainly serving to talk him through ways to work at it.

 

“Okay, so, this is my…surface, right?” Blaine said, starting again, "But obviously, it’s not exact, because you can see me here. So… I want you to make it smaller.”

 

“But we’re sat on it,” Finn pointed out, pinching the bridge of his nose, “we’ll fall!”

 

“There’s no gravity, Finn. You’ve proved that before. So just… hold out your hands, and try to move it.”

 

Finn frowned, and held his hands out ahead of him, trying to remember the way he had found this surface. That sense of finding ‘Blaine’. The feeling of sadness, but confidence. Darkness and grey spots. Contradictions.

 

That seemed to be the key, as a lightweight appeared in his hands, and as soon as he became aware of the change in pressure, began to glow white in a perfect sphere. Finn couldn’t help the grin as the light built from the bottom up, but it quickly died as the light finally reached the top and revealed a group of tendrils that were digging into the top.

 

“Well, that makes me feel really uncomfortable,” Blaine murmured under his breath, reaching up to itch his skull, "Although… I suppose this is a physical manifestation of what is happening to me.”

 

“Something is in your mind,” Finn said softly, his eyes narrowing, as he waved his hand over the tendrils, where they should have carried on until they attached to something. But his hand didn’t hit anything, “That’s really really creepy.”

 

“How do you think I feel? It’s my mind," Blaine shuddered, reaching out to tap the sphere softly.

 

Finn awkwardly let go of the sphere and then began to focus on something else. He imagined Kurt and Puck, and his bond to them. His hand outstretched, he tried to summon the three spheres to himself.

 

The first appeared almost unbelievably fast, and Finn knew it was his own. It was indescribable, his mind unable to even begin making sense of it all. The only coherent thought that came to mind was the Wall around Lima, but it looked nothing like that to him.

 

But the other two barely flashed into existence before vanishing again, so fast that Finn could still see the after effect of the brightness for a moment. They had all three been connected by a series of chains, and Finn’s orb still had chains reaching into the darkness.

 

“Someone obviously doesn’t want you finding those spheres," Blaine pointed out, cupping his own sphere gently, "Puck and Kurt?”

 

“Yeah. And I want to see them," Finn hissed,grabbing the chains and yanking hard.

 

There was a sound of surprise, with a feminine lilt, and then the darkness suddenly became oppressive around them.

 

“I think we need to go,” Blaine said very softly, pulling the sphere to himself and wrapping his arms around it as if to protect him, “and get this hidden.”

 

“…Right," Finn said softly, trying to force the orbs back into their natural places, “uh, vanish? Leave?”

 

“Maybe they need some magic-talk?” Blaine suggested, glancing around again, feeling as though something was drawing close at his back, “try… evanescere.”

 

“Uh, Evanescere,” Finn said waving his hands at his orb, and for a moment delighting in the way they both vanished, before he heard the sound of heavy breathing. He forced his eyes shut, grabbing Blaine’s wrist and violently forcing the darkness away.

 

They woke up on the bed, with the sky outside black and a group of birds feasting on the bread basket that Blaine had brought, lead by a dark bird that was watching them with shrewd eyes. Finn moved towards them, but somewhere outside, there was the sound of a slamming door. The bird let out a warning noise, and they all flew from the window.

 

“Who…” Finn started to turn back to the bed, but Blaine was already on his feet, launching the bread out the window, and shoving the crystal into his pocket.

 

“Don’t look at the window,” Blaine insisted, before he threw himself out of it, his fingers connecting, just barely, to a second ledge outside.

 

Finn barely had time to move, before Sebastian was kicking his door open, eyes pure black.

 

“You’ve been practicing haven’t you, freak," Sebastian hissed, walking around the room, levitating random items in a show of power, "You’re able to enter the psychic realm at will, and to fiddle with peoples minds, but you can’t even comprehend where you are. What I am.”

 

“I don’t need to. You won’t kill me," Finn said, trying to sound confident as he lifted his chin.

 

“Oh please, like you did this alone," Sebastian scoffed, rolling his eyes. Finn heart started to hammer, and he forced himself not to look at the window, "Her scent was all over this. What did she tell you?”

 

“She?” Finn said, his head pounding, “Who?”

 

“… Or has she not revealed herself to you?” Sebastian continued, after a brief pause, “Do you think you alone have been working here?”

 

“Look, Sebastian, I don’t care…” Finn started, only to wince as Sebastian launched him back at the bed with a flick of his wrist.

 

“I do not care," Sebastian spat, his eyes dark, “She will not meddle here again, not if she values her life.”

 

And with that he was gone, leaving Finn dazed on the bed for a moment. He could hear the footsteps echoing away, and he waited until a door slammed in the distance before he moved to the window.

 

It was a moment too late though, and he barely laid eyes on Blaine’s hands, before they gave way and Blaine started to fall from his ledge.

 

Finn reacted without thinking, throwing an arm after Blaine and gripping his fist.

 

And inches from the ground, Blaine stopped, his eyes full of terror. They stared in each others general direction for a moment, before Blaine landed safely, and rushed for the door back into the castle.

 

It took a few minutes for him to make his own way back up to the room, and when Blaine entered, Finn had managed to stop panicking about what it meant.

 

Instead, he had come to a decision.

 

“Blaine… What’re Sebastian’s rules on sending letters?” He said softly, his hands twitching at his side at the urge to test out this skill.

 

“Complicated. Why?”

 

“Maybe… You should write Sam a letter?” Finn suggested, reaching for a book and tearing the back page out of it and offering it to Blaine.

 

“I don’t have a pen," Blaine said, frowning.

 

“You have a dagger, right? Maybe use something personal to you to write it," Finn said, his stomach revolting a little at the idea, "And tell Sam… how happy I am about your continued relationship or something like that.”

 

Blaine’s eyes suddenly flashed with understanding, and he pulled his dagger from his belt, "Okay… This might take a while.”

 

* * *

 

Unique winced as her knee smashed into the ground, Jake forcing her down as fireballs and arrows flew overhead. When they stopped running she was going to have infections. She just knew it, with the number of times her scratches and cuts had been pushed into the mud.

 

“We’re almost at The Line,” Jake said, as they started running again, “If we can cross it, we’re safe.”

 

“You keep saying that, as if it’ll make it true,” Unique snapped, not daring to look over her shoulder at what was following them, “Let’s just hope they don’t smash straight through the line and flood into our lands.”

 

“Hey, that’s a completely different issue,” Jake muttered, “I wanted to sneak…”

 

“Do you see me sneaking anywhere?” Unique snapped, as they ran through the undergrowth. Branches yanked at their clothes, but there wasn’t enough time to worry about it. The fragile parts of their clothes had already been torn away, and they were lucky that they weren’t just completely naked after a raiding party came across their camp one night.

 

“Don’t even start this, Unique!” Jake snapped, looking away from his path for a moment to glare at her.

 

“Left!” She snapped back, and they both turned sharply, as a pack of wargs burst out of the trees on their right, and joint up with the rest.

 

“We’re almost at The…”

 

“If you say it again, I’m stabbing you!” Unique yelled, throwing an arm over her face as they ran through a dense area of shrubs. Jake did the same, and when they got to the otherside and unique opened her eyes, His face was covered in little cuts, and she didn’t want to imagine what hers looked like.

 

She could see The Line now, as the tree line cut away. They both pushed their legs harder, heading towards the wooden spikes that served as front line of defence, aware of the wargs, and goblin hordes right behind them.

 

They hit the spikes a second after the first arrow pierced Jake’s arm. He let out a yell of surprise and faltered in his step, but Unique grabbed his uninjured arm, and yanked him along further behind the defences. The wargs had to slow to a stop and fell over one another trying to get past the wooden spikes that jutted from the ground, whilst Unique slammed her fists on a door embedded in the guard house of the stone wall.

 

The Line was a long series of walls and castles that kept the border between the goblin lands and human lands. It was kept by a huge force, that accepted anyone who was willing, and gave them amnesty. Orphans, Criminals, the lost and hopeless… If you wanted to be here, you could be.

 

The army of Goblins had stopped a few feet back, and the Wargs were retreating as the door opened, and a force of Warriors exited the building, pushing past Unique and Jake to form a defensive line. On the tops of the walls too, archers and Mages were appearing, ready for battle.

 

They had brought war to them.

 

Unique finally had a chance to turn around and see the army that had been following them. She had been aware of the size, obviously, but… the content had been a mystery.

 

It was obvious which of the Goblins was in charge. Amongst the goblin Mages, and archers and Warriors, there was a single one riding a horse. Around his neck he had a series of skulls, held up by leather strips, and in his hand was a flaming longsword.

 

A few of the Warriors at the back looked worried at the information, and Unique strained to overhear their conversation.

 

“… killed his older brother, that’s who one of the skulls belonged to!”

 

“No, it was a goblin god, and that’s why he’s next in line for the throne!”

 

“Jay, no, listen, so he killed his eldest brother right? And the rest don’t want to fight him, so they’re just letting him take over.”

 

“You’ll believe anything. What I heard explains the flaming sword too.”

 

“Krusshem, the devourer!”

 

“No, his name is Krusshem the destroyer.”

 

The two Warriors were shushed by an older looking man, and Unique quickly pushed Jake inside the guard house, before drawing her sword and joining the rabble in case the goblins actually attacked.

 

There was a moment of silence, before both sides surged forward at an unspoken command from their commanders. Unique quickly fell in line, relying on instinct more than any of her training to avoid the blows. People fell around her, victims of stray arrows and slow reflexes.

 

And in the distance, a trumpet sounded. Unique glanced up, as did several of the goblins and humans around her, as Krusshem the De-something’s horse took flight.

 

Long scaley wings had unfolded from somewhere in it’s skin, and it was quickly gaining ground. Everything seemed to slow to a halt, and all the fighting stopped, as he raised his flaming sword in a menacing pose, ready to sweep it at the battlefield, and release who knows what enchantment.

 

The twang of an arrow, and breaking wood, in the distance broke the peace, as a very crude arrow slammed into his gut and unhorsed him, dropping his down onto the wooden spikes, ending his life in a moment. Unique turned to where the arrow had originated, and felt her heart swell.

 

Further along the wall, Kurt was stood holding two halves of a broken bow, with Kitty and a dark haired girl who looked mightily pissed off, all drenched in mud.

 

She raised her hand in greeting, and laughed as Kitty did the same.

 

And then an arrow hit her in the stomach.

 

* * *

 

“Table five needs their drinks, and tell your friend that if he doesn’t ramp it up, he’s not getting any tips for today," Gunther grunted from behind the bar, swilling the dirty rag in a bowl of dirtier water to wipe down the bar.

 

Marley winced, yanking down the fabric of her tiny shirt, and resisting the urge to curse at her ‘boss’. They’d managed to make it this far on foot, without resorting to anything too illegal. But when they arrived at this tavern, they were in desperate need of money, food and a warm bed. The owner gave them two of the three on the opportunity to make money, but… it was hard going. Sam was making the most money, up on the stage. Rubbed down with oil, and with ill-fitting costumes, he made the women (and occasional man) of the barbarian wilds go wild.

 

But it was getting late, or early as it could be argued, and he was tiring. Marley watched him for a moment, evaluating if she should step in and make him leave for the night. It was obvious he’d done this kind of work before, his eyes oddly sharp as he’d allow certain women slip money into his leather undergarments, and others he’d jerk away from at the last moment, and then keep his distance.

 

She handed the tray of drinks off, and timed her walk to the back so that she could be back there with Sam.

 

“How are you holding up?” She asked, as another dancer climbed the stage, and Sam started pulling costume pieces on.

 

“Do you know how uncomfortable it is getting gold pieces slipped into your underwear?” Sam said, with an awkward grin. He grabbed a towel and covered himself as he slipped the underwear down his legs. The gold tinkeled on the floor, and Sam quickly grabbed it all up into a pouch. Marley took it quickly, and slid it into her pocket, as Sam finished getting dressed.

 

“Tell me you’re not going back out there,” Marley said softly, her brow furrowed with worry, “Sam…”

 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got what the people want, and just a bit more money and we can get horses or a caravan to McKinley,” Sam insisted, “Look, why don’t you go home? You’re obviously tired.”

 

“I’m not the one taking his clothes off for barbarians who might skin you if you shake your hips wrong,” Marley insisted, "Sam… don’t…”

 

She was cut off by shouting from the other room.

 

“Look what we found sneaking around the barn!” One man jeered, and Sam threw on a robe as he stood up, cinching a belt tight around his waist.

 

“Heh, maybe we should get the shirtless one to dance for us next!” One woman hooted.

 

“Make him dance with the girly blonde one. They look like the type.”

 

Marley slid out of the backstage area quietly, trying to catch a glance of the newest inhabitants of the bar, past the wall of women who were fighting to get closer.

 

A rough, dry voice snapped out, around the same time that the bar became suddenly brighter, "Fuck off, or I roast you all!”

 

The crowds parted, and Marley’s breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the pair.

 

“Ryder!”

 

The man turned to look at her eyes wide, and an enthusiastic smile spreading across his face as he recognised her. His hair was longer and shaggier, and his skin covered in nicks and cuts, but he was alive.

 

Ryder was alive.

 

They launched at each other from across the room, clinging to each other as though they couldn’t believe it.

 

“I stopped dreaming with you. I thought… I thought…”

 

“I’m not. And you’re not," Ryder insisted, holding her tight against his chest, as they steadied themselves, "So the others aren’t either.”

 

“Keeping him for yourself, Little Bird?” One of the women crowed, stepping forward with a snarl, her axe drawn. Ryder turned, raising his hand as if to call a fireball, only to drop it again weakly, as if all the fight was gone from him.

 

“He’s my bondmate,” Marley snapped, watching warily as Puck’s flames faltered and died, "Maybe you should all back off.”

 

“Oh, but he’s messed up, dear,” Another woman laughed, stepping forward with a dagger, “intruding on the property? Why, his rights are forfeit.”

 

“Okay…” Marley muttered, gently moving Ryder behind her and gesturing Puck to do the same. When both were safely out of immediate reach she flexed her hands and summoned a spear of holy light into her hand, "Who’s first.”

 

“30 of us, to the one of you. How many of those spears can you conjure up at once, bitch," Someone in the crowd spat, as several drew weapons.

 

“Two of us," Sam’s voice came from the stage as he walked through the curtains, hands glowing and glare firmly in place, "Let us leave, or I’m going to have to resort to violence now.”

 

“Oh, so, the Little Bird, and the stripper. Look at how scared I am," The leering axe-woman scoffed, and raised her axe to attack.

 

Sam didn’t give her chance, raising both hands, and wincing as a tiny burst of light spluttered into existence and knocked her back a few steps.

 

That was enough to get the crowd moving forward though, and Marley was forced to throw her spear, impaling a woman in the arm, and was long enough that it caught another in the stomach too, toppling them back and causing a portion of the crowd to stop.

 

“Pelor, or anyone who’s listening, help me," Sam whispered, just loud enough for Marley to hear, as his hands started to glow again. The crowd was almost upon them, and Marley barely had enough space to summon another spear.

 

The second blast launched from Sam’s hands with such violence, that Marley grew tense ready to be slammed into the wall or floor, her eyes closed tight. But when it hit her, it felt like a summer breeze playing over skin in sparkles of light.

 

But the devastation was real when she opened her eyes. Tables and chairs had been shattered against the walls, and the women who had been attacking were lying in heaps on the ground.  Sam was stood as before, eyes shut, and hands outstretched. The glow was retreating slowly, and when it was completely gone his body went slack.

 

Puck was there in a moment, catching Sam as he fell, "We don’t have long. They’ll be up before he is.”

 

“There’s stuff in the stables. A wagon, horses…” Ryder pointed out, resting on Marley to stop swaying back and forth, "We should load up and get out of the Wilds.”

 

“Quickly,” Marley said, gesturing the two of them to the door, “I’ll follow you in a minute, I need to get some things from inside.”

 

Puck nodded once, and carried Sam from the building, leaving Ryder and Marley alone.

 

“I love you," Ryder said softly, resting his head on Marley’s for a moment, "Gods… Marley I was so…”

 

“I know. I know," she insisted, reaching up to cup his face, “I missed you… When we’re on the road, I want to hear all about what happened, okay?”

 

“You’ll never hear the end of it. From now on, we don’t leave me alone with Puck, okay?” Ryder grinned, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

And then he was gone, out the door, leaving Marley to pilage some of the fallen women’s pockets for their gold, and take a few of the sturdier pieces of clothing from the back, before finally grabbing what Sam and she had had with them when they arrived.

 

Outside, Puck and Ryder had got the wagon ready and filled the back with food for the horses, and filled the remaining space with blankets and padding to make a sleeping area.

 

“Is everything ready?” Puck asked, looking at Marley with uncommon intensity.

 

“Yeah. I’ll…” Before she could finish speaking Puck nodded once and climbed into the back, falling dead asleep half on top of Sam’s body, "Rude," she muttered under her breath, turning to Ryder, "Do you want to get back there too?”

 

“Do you mind? We’ve been running for a couple of days, and…”

 

“It’s fine, Ry. Sleep, okay? I love you," she said softly, pushing him to the wagon, where he collapsed on Sam’s other side, and fell asleep in seconds.

 

Alone, she climbed onto the front of the wagon, daggers at her side and prayers ready, completely unaware of the letter that had just appeared in Sam’s pocket.

 

* * *

 

The goblin hordes had not dispersed as the master of the castle had suggested they would. Unique and Jake were still confined to their beds, and if Kitty had left their sides Kurt hadn’t seen it.

 

“Why do you want me to speak to them?” Kurt asked the lord, as he crossed his legs and sipped at the wine.

 

The lord was a burly man, and looked at Kurt like there was something inherently wrong about him whenever he thought Kurt’s attention was elsewhere. He’d given Kurt a room nearer the women than the men’s sleeping quarters, and offering him feminine portions of food and drink.

 

“You obviously have a better way with words than I do, and your status should…” He said, obviously striving to be as polite and kind as he could, but the manner still grated on Kurt’s nerves. He’d been treated like this before and was in no hurry to repeat the experience.

 

“Fine. I’ll go and speak to them, but I’m going to point out that they’re goblins,” Kurt said with a sigh, standing up.

 

“I can have one of my men guide you to the top of the battlements,” The lord said, as he too stood and moved to the door.

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Kurt said forcing himself to keep calm, as he put down the goblet of wine, “I’m sure I can find it alone.”

 

“This isn’t like one of your fancy castles now. There’s no grand staircases up to the roof here," The man laughed, and Kurt felt the displeasure roll down his spine. A joke that cut at him, but wasn’t meant to offend. How original.

 

“I’m sure I’ll manage. After all, there aren’t many ways a person can go in such a small castle, is there?” Kurt said with a long insincere smile. The lord bristled visibly, but Kurt was already on his way out of the room.

 

The halls were filled with guards moving things around. Kurt spent a large portion of his journey dodging around large chests of weaponry and magical equipment, cursing Sebastian’s name.

 

He was just about to open the door that should have lead him to the roof, when it burst open from the inside, and a wiry young man stumbled through the door, trying to balance a huge box against his body. Kurt stepped back, and instinctively grabbed the box’s handle on his side, "Easy!”

 

“Sorry sorry sorry," The guy mumbled, lowering the box, so he could get his chin low enough to look at Kurt properly, “It’s the last box in here, and I wanted to get home so I could write home tonight.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Kurt said with a smile, “I’m assuming that that isn’t the way to the roof.”

 

“Not unless you’re going to blast your way up,” The man laughed, offering a hand over the box to shake, "Elliot.”

 

“Kurt," Kurt shook it and helped Elliot carry it down the hall, “So you’re a soldier?”

 

“Archer. They won’t be letting me on the ground any time soon. I’ve got too good of an aim," Elliot grinned, stepping around a statue in the hall, “You’re new?”

 

“No. I’m… running,” Kurt said, shrugging, “I’ll be leaving when my friends are all healed up.”

 

“Oh, that’s good for you, I suppose?”

 

“I suppose. This was the easy part.”

 

“If this was the easy part, what’s the hard part?”

 

It was an honest question, but Kurt  couldn’t answer. So far, he’d killed a dragon, escaped a tower, and incited the goblins into a very agressive maneuver.

 

And what was next?

 

Life without Puck and Finn.

 

Kitty had her god forsaken optimism, since she’d found Jake and Unique alive, but they weren’t sharing dreams anymore, which meant that chances were that Ryder was dead.

 

Kurt hadn’t shared any in a long time either, since Sebastian sent them away. The best case scenario would be that Puck was dead. The worst? That they both were. And he was alone.

 

“Are you okay?” Eliot asked, as he put his end of the box down outside a door, “You kind of never answered me.”

 

“I’m as fine as I’m going to be. I just miss people,” Kurt evaded, placing his end down.

 

“I can understand that,” Elliot said softly, shifting on his feet, “My partner is back in my hometown. I left him with my friend Dani. It hurts that they’re gone, and sometimes I think I’ll never see them again, but… I can’t know that. I might see them tomorrow, you know?”

 

“I won’t see my partners tomorrow,” Kurt said, crossing his arms, "I’ll be lucky if I see one of them ever again.”

 

“Did you see them die?” Elliot asked, bluntly, “Are you sure beyond any shadow of a doubt they are gone?”

 

“We shared a dreamscape and now… It’s gone.”

 

“And the only way that could happen is with death? There’s no spell, or distance thing involved? He couldn’t be comatosed, or under some powerful mind magic?”

 

Kurt paused, considering it for a moment, “That’s just optimism.”

 

“And what’d be wrong with that?” Elliot grinned, “Any day now, a magician could wish the universe out of existence, or a portal to hell could open underneath me. So what’s the point in being negative?” Elliot shrugged, “Where are you trying to get to?”

 

“The roof. I’m supposed to convince the Goblin armies to go away. Got any optimism about that?” Kurt said in a mildly sarcastic manner, and the two started walking again.

 

“God no. He’s just looking for a way that all this won’t be his fault,” Elliot shrugged, “If you get involved, he can say that it was unavoidable and share the blame between everyone equally.”

 

“Oh wonderful. I enjoy being a scapegoat,” Kurt huffed, “I should still make an effort though.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll do your best,” Elliot said with a warm smile, “This is the door you want.”

 

Kurt nodded shortly, and put his hand on the door handle, "I wouldn’t mind meeting with you again, when this is all finished. Perhaps in the infirmary?”

 

“Sure. It was good meeting you, Kurt.”

 

“You too.”

 

* * *

 

The cart arrived at McKinley ahead of schedule. Puck was driving, and Sam was wrapped up in the back between Ryder and Marley.

 

He’d only been awake for a few hours at a time, always having a burst of energy and join in the hunting, or take over driving, before he’d be forced back into the back, with Ryder and Marley, or Puck.

 

As Puck approached the city, his heart started to clench up. It just seemed darker, and the sparkle of Elizabeth’s lantern was in the air.

 

He was stopped at the line for a moment, by a member of the militia. Puck recognised him vaguely. One of the boys who’d frequent the Studs and Whores, who was exactly old enough. Puck had bought him a few drinks over the years, since he first saw him sitting dejectedly, watching the women with feigned enthusiasm. Puck had sat with the boy, since he was alone that night, and talked to him.

 

He liked art. and music. And, he admitted after his third beer, in hushed tones and hunched shoulders, the way the men who danced looked. Puck could have easily been charmed by the young man who spoke with enthusiasm and clarity about what he loved. But it was only Kurt for Puck, and so Puck sent him in the direction of the male dancers.

 

He married one of them, and didn’t frequent the bar as much unless he was having a rough day. Their talks petered off, but they would often wave and send the other drinks across the bar.

 

As he dismounted the caravan though, the guys eyes lit up as though he was seeing a magic show of epic proportions. Puck’s feet were barely on the ground, before the guy tackled him with a hug.

 

“Hey there…” Puck said with a warm grin, patting the guys back for a moment, “I’m sure your husband’ll have an issue with this.”

 

A flash of silver flashed in the corner of his eye, and a blade was carefully placed against his throat, “More so because of the fact that you’re dead.”

 

“And that would be your husband," Puck said under his breath, looking over at the dancer, “Okay, I’m going to point out that he threw himself at me, that I’m a great tipper, and that Kurt won’t be happy if I’m missing my throat when he gets back.”

 

“The other three in the back are some of the others Lord Burt said were missing," Someone called from the back of the caravan, and Puck winced as Ryder’s head popped out looking confused.

 

“This the welcoming party?” He joked as he climbed out, and helped Marley down.

 

“Send off a signal,” The dancer said, lowering the blade, "GetGuild Master Tina down here,”

 

“I’m already here," Her voice came from the roof of a nearby building, and Puck turned to look at her. His jaw dropped when he saw her though.

 

“You’re ready for war," He mumbled, seeing her staff, and studded leather armor.

 

“I’m not ready for it. I’m at it," she said calmly, waving the staff at the caravan and the people, "Everyone’s clear. It’s them. Can you all stand closer together, and I’ll send you on your way to Burt.”

 

Puck nodded, moving to the caravan and helped Ryder lift Sam out, "We’re ready.”

 

Tina nodded and muttered something under her breath, waving the staff again, and the world fell away.

 

Puck didn’t have time to reorrientate himself, before he found his body crushed in a bear hug. It didn’t take a moment to recognise it though.

 

“Burt…”

 

“Puckerman, what’ve I told you about calling me dad,” Burt grunted, tightening his grip, "Especially at time like this.”

 

“Times like… what?” Puck asked, finally pulling away, "Look, I’m really glad you’re okay. I had visions of coming back to rubble, but I don’t understand what’s happening.”

 

“When Finn vanished from the Warrior’s Guild, Karofsky went looking. He found the empty chambers, and the prison where Blaine and Hunter had escaped from. He went straight to the lighthouse and activated Elizabeth’s lantern," Burt said, pulling away and moving to his throne, "The next day, Hunter arrived with an entire army. We defeated the main attack, but they keep coming every couple of days.”

 

“And if you take one step outside the limits of Elizabeths lantern, you start to lose any magic. At first, the priests just thought the gods were being quieter, then people started to lose magical abilities,"Guild Master Hart explained, from where he was knelt by Sam’s body.

 

“And then… anyone high ranking in this kingdom has found their dreamscapes forcibly cut off," Mike said, shuddering slightly, “For most of us, it isn’t a huge loss, but for others…”

 

“There’s panic in the streets. So we formed the Militia and drafted everybody in the hopes of keeping some kind of order in the city," Karofsky grunted, crossing his arms, "We’re falling apart here though.”

 

Puck nodded, taking it all on board, as his heart lightened a little, "He might not be dead,” He said, mainly to himself, “I thought… Kurt hadn’t been sharing my dreams. Or Finn. And then when Ryder and Marley found each other, I thought maybe there was something wrong with him for losing the dreams, but…”

 

“No, it’s the Warblers," Burt said, “but we’re caught here. We can’t spare any men on an actual assault, and even if we could we have no idea where to strike.”

 

“What’s that?” Mike asked suddenly, cutting in, and pointing to a leaf of paper sticking out of Sam’s pocket.

 

“That? It’s probably just a doodle,” Ryder waved it off, as he pulled Marley in closer.

 

“No, it’s… How many doodles do you know that are wrote on gilded pages,” Mike cut in, moving to Sam’s side and snatching it out quickly, opening it and wincing, "Blood.”

 

“What?” Marley asked, frowning, “It’s got blood on it?”

 

“It’s written in blood,” Mike shook his head, and then turned to Hart, "You need to wake him up.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I think we just worked out where Sebastian is.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’re not coming with us,” Kurt said softly, shifting from foot to foot, “Did I offend you somehow.”

 

Rachel sighed, in her common clothes, “No, Kurt… I just… On the wall, no one knows who I am. It’s the only place I can expect to hide if you fail. And the closer you get to home, the more people will recognise me. And if I’m here, then you know exactly where to find me when you kill Sebastian and get me back my throne.”

 

The wind was blowing violently around them, and Kurt wrapped his cloak tighter around his body, "I kinda thought it’d be like the old days. The two of us rushing into adventure together.”

 

“Kurt, we didn’t adventure,” Rachel laughed fondly, “We’d insult the other students dress sense, and then run off to the roofs to have scones. What you do now is adventuring, and I’m happy I could help when I could. But I’m just a princess. I can’t fight Sebastian.”

 

“I don’t know if I can either,” Kurt admitted shrugging, “Not without Finn and Puck.”

 

“Well then, I suggest you go home and find them first," Rachel said with a sharp nod, “And I’ll deal with the Goblin menace.”

 

Kurt winced, knowing that on the other side of the castle, a thousand goblins remained, and more were amassing at different points along the line, "Stay close to Elliot, okay? If they break through, tell him who you are, and get him to take you to safety.”

 

“I don’t need your mothering,” She scoffed, but then nodded softly, “You’ll be okay. I know you will.”

 

“Well, I hope so," Kurt sighed, hugging her once more, and climbing into the caravan, and shouting out the back, “If I’m dead, who’d plan my funeral!”

 

He could see her laugh as the horses pulled away and waved to her once more, before climbing the rest of the way into the caravan.

 

“So, McKinley?” Jake asked, looking up from where he was polishing a pair of swords.

 

“If we’re lucky, it’ll still be standing, and we’ll find allies there," Kitty hummed quietly, “And now that Rachel is safe, we don’t need to worry about Sebastian looking for us.”

 

“Why again?” Unique asked, frowning.

 

“She’s integral to his plan to take over the country. We’re problems. He needs to get her more than he needs to kill us," Kurt said calmly, closing his eyes and resting his head on the wall.

 

“That’s a cheery thought," Jake muttered, reaching out and taking Kitty’s hand, "So, McKinley, and then we kill Sebastian.”

 

“Hey, if we get chance along the way, I’m okay with that," Unique mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head on Kurt’s shoulder.

 

Kurt smiled, patting her hand softly, and reaching out to tangle a foot with Kitty, "You know… there’s a chance that we’ll get to McKinley and find everyone waiting for us.”

 

“Wow, is that optimism from Lord Hummel?” Kitty snorted, resting her head on Jake’s shoulder, “Must be the end of the world.”

 

“Sure feels like it these days,” Unique’s voice was barely above a breath but it carried around the room.

 

“If we fail, he’ll take over the country and the people will suffer,” Kurt said plainly, shrugging with his free shoulder, “or he does something stupid and actually destroys the world. That’s the worst case scenario, and we’re in it. So what’s the harm in looking on the bright side.”

 

“Well, there is the depressing undertone I’ve come to expect recently," Kitty sighed, “You’re getting old, Hummel.”

 

“I am. Maybe too old to be doing this,” Kurt said solemnly.

 

“Should stop.”

 

“Definitely. Take up clothes making.”

 

“Or bad life decision consultant.”

 

He and Kitty grinned at each other, whilst Jake looked at them like they were insane, and Unique quietly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Three, two, one…”

 

The door buckled for a second, before exploding outward in a display of power. The guards who had been placed on either side were buffeted with shrapnel. Disorientated, they could barely turn around, before they were knocked out by two quick blows by Blaine.

 

Finn stepped through a moments later, looking around, "I thought it’d be more violent.”

 

“Be glad it wasn’t,” Blaine hummed, as he stripped the guards of a few pieces of armor and handed them to finn, as well as disarming them and taking the weapons. He had already come in his own armor, so it was only Finn they needed to outfit with weapons, “Okay, lets go.”

 

Grunting, Finn finally pulled the leather armor down from his head, fastening the buckles around his waist. It wasn’t the most comfortable fit, but it was better than the clothes he had been wearing when he had been captured, “Which way?”

 

“Left," The two of them started rushing down the hall, Finn’s sword ready. Every so often, Blaine would pause as if choosing a new direction, each time getting more annoyed. Finally he stopped, and yanked Finn inside a small closet.

 

“Are you lost?” Finn hissed, as Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and tried to think, "How can you be lost?!”

 

“I don’t know! I never planned on escaping here with a person like you!” Blaine snapped, his hands flexing at his side. They both were forced into silence, as the sound of footsteps echoed outside, moving up the hallways. When they passed, Blaine had calmed himself a little. Finn waited a little longer, before he stuck his head out and looked around.

 

“They’re gone.”

 

“Do you think Sam can ever forgive me?”

 

The question came from nowhere, and Finn quickly closed the door, “Uh…”

 

“I mean… I don’t think he can. I’ve done terrible things, and I hurt him," Blaine continued, sounding very far away, caught up in his own head.

 

“Look, you only knew the bare minimum about Sam. He isn’t as pure and innocent as you seem to think,” Finn said carefully, “I mean, I’m not saying he definitely will, but I’m not saying he definitely won’t.”

 

“He’s pretty innocent.”

 

“No, Blaine. He isn’t. He has done some stuff over the years that makes me wince,” Finn insisted, reaching out and patting Blaine’s arm, “I remember once where he peed off the wall, and hit a passing Cleric. He worked in a strip club, and slept with a bunch of girls.”

 

“I killed people," Blaine cut in, "There’s a difference. I keep thinking about how I could kill you and escape a hundred times easier.”

 

“Oh…” Finn quickly dropped his hand, and leant away a little, “Well… you haven’t. So that’s a good thing. You can control your… murderous urges.”

 

“Because I don’t want to ruin any chance I have with Sam…” There was an awkward silence and then Blaine continued, “and you’re not the worst person in the world. A little frustrating, but not… terrible.”

 

“Glowing praise,” Finn muttered, looking out of the closet again, “Look, you’re the Rogue here, and you know best… But I’m thinking sticking to one closet isn’t going to help our escape plans.”

 

“You’re right. We just need to move slower," Blaine said, standing up, “And when we get out of this, you’re going to give Sam the most amazing speech on why he should forgive me.”

 

“You get me out of this alive, and I’ll deliver Sam to you naked on a silver platter.”

 

* * *

 

Kurt and his groups arrival in McKinley was a lot less conspicuous than Puck’s own. He arrived at the castle unaccompanied, allowing Tina to scan him, and then inviting everyone to a war council.

 

An hour later, of course, because before that Kurt and Puck were basically devouring each others faces in between whispered comforting words.

 

When they finally got together as a group, they all laid out what they knew

 

Ryder prefaced the discussion, by explaining the separation, “When he started teleporting us all away, I forced us to different places. He wanted us all at his castle, but I picked other locations that popped into his head instead. I had no idea if anyone actually got there though. So if we can work out why these four places were so important to him, we should understand his plan.”

 

“Sebastian’s been working on strengthening his magic, through surrogates," Puck started, with Ryder nodding along, “His focus seemed to be on working on putting people under compulsions in large numbers.”

 

“His focus was on Puck’s old tribe. If he managed to get control over all of them, he could raise an army in our own borders and completely destroy trade routes,” Ryder finished, crossing his arms, “I say we kill him. Gets rid of the problem completely.”

 

“Maybe what we saw matches up with that,” Sam suggested, looking to Marley. He looked exhausted, but was awake for longer this time, “Someone had been messing around with opening portals into other planes and talking to the creatures there. Maybe it was Sebastian, working on increasing his magical skills.”

 

“We ended up in goblin country,” Jake shrugged, “If we were there intentionally I have no idea why, but… well, we’re pretty sure we’ve started off a whole new Goblin/Human war.”

 

“And we ended up somewhere that completely knocks your whole plan of kilter, because we had his plan explained to us,” Kurt said, with a sigh, “He doesn’t need any of that. He kidnapped Rachel Berry, and was planning on using her to take control of the throne. That’s why he’s been taking lords of their seats and replacing them with Warblers. If he has most of the lords support to put Rachel on the throne, then the rest of us are screwed.”

 

“Look, this is all great,” Sam cut in, “But hey! Let’s get down to the bones of this argument. Sebastian? Bad. Finn? Alive," He punctuated his statement, by waving the letter, “Tina says we can use the blood on this page to teleport us to where Blaine and Finn are, which is probably where Sebastian is. So why are we sat discussing it.”

 

“Because we think it’s a trap," Jake said bluntly, “Look, the guy nearly killed Kurt, and he broke out of the prison. How do we know that he isn’t waiting in a doorless room, with a hundred guards ready to kill us when we teleport through?”

 

“Because I trust him," Sam said softly, putting the page down, “I shouldn’t. It’s probably a trap. But… when they escaped, they could have done so much more. Blaine  could’ve reached the lantern or Burt easily and killed them. And instead, they ran. I’m putting that down to Blaine more than Hunter or Sebastian.”

 

“Look, there’s two options here. On one hand, Kurt’s right, and we’d arrive to a political nightmare with a lot of men with swords. Or, Puck’s right, and Sebastian has got spells that can make you go insane and stuff," Marley cut in, “But my vote is firmly for going after him and Finn. Who knows what Finn is going through? We can’t just ignore that.”

 

“We’re not. Trust me," Kurt cut in, “Knowing Finn is alive is amazing, but… Can we trust Blaine?”

 

“I think the question is… do we think Finn would let Blaine send a message like this?” Puck said, reaching across the table to pat the letter.

 

“I think so. He seems like the sap who’d believe in true love," Kitty muttered under her breath, “Look, I say we go. If only to stop blondey moaning for the next three week.”

 

“I can start the spell at any moment," Puck said, holding up a hand, “And my vote is for running head first into the trap, and dealing with the consequences later.”

 

Kurt considered it for a moment, looking around the table, "Nobody has to come if they don’t want to.”

 

“If this’ll get rid of Sebastian, I’ll come," Ryder said simply, as Unique and Marley nodded. Jake was the only one who looked annoyed, but he finally nodded.

 

“Then… let’s get moving.”

 

* * *

 

It was obvious their plan had gone wrong, the moment that Finn kicked open the door Blaine indicated to, and was greeted not by the exit Blaine had been promising, but by the throne room.

 

In the moment it took Finn’s momentum to stop, the figure on the throne stood and raised a hand in the universal stop gesture. Finn almost laughed at the childishness of the gesture, but the sound was caught in his throat. His arms tensed at his side, and he couldn’t lift them either. Beside him, he assumed Blaine was in a similar position since he hadn’t moved either.

 

“I have to hand it to you, Finn, there was a moment where I almost had to step in,” Sebastian smirked, his eyes an ordinary shade as opposed to the obsidian that often covered them, “But you stuck with Blaine, and my mind control kicked in.”

 

He quickly crossed the space between them, and started to circle the pair, plucking the sword from Finn’s hand. When he stepped back into Finn’s eye line, his eyes were black again.

 

“Really though, good attempt. And I’m going to have to work out a way to root around in that brain of yours. See, I’m all about backup plans, Freak. And speaking of which, my next one is coming in, right around … now.”

 

He took a long step back, as the space in front of Finn crackled with magical energy, and eight people popped into existence. His heart jumped to his throat when his eyes locked onto Kurt’s, and Kurt stepped towards him and then completely seized up too.

 

“Yes, things are coming together perfectly, and everybody played their parts to perfection. My favourite activity this afternoon was watching through Puck’s eyes as you all threw around ridiculous theories," Sebastian continued, running his fingers up Puck’s chest, before he laughed softly, “And Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, always the doubter. You focused on the logical argument, on what you had seen and what would make you a hero. Ignoring what your soul mate was saying, what Finn’s friend was saying…”

 

Kurt’s face twisted up in disgust, and a flinch ran through his entire body. He stared at Sebastian for a long minute, until Sebastian sighed, and rolled his eyes. Kurt’s head dropped and then shot up again, his lips twisted into a sneer, "You’re saying that your whole plan with Rachel wasn’t your main plan?”

 

“I’m sorry to say, but yes. It isn’t my main plan, it’s simply a thing that I have to work into my plans.”

 

His eyes shined with an unearthly light for a moment, and then faded back to the normal human colours. There was a moment of confusion in his eyes, before he laughed, and shoved Kurt hard. Kurt toppled and landed like a board of wood, clattering to the ground, his eyes turning dazed.

 

“God, to think I looked up to you once. And now look at how it is. Me with all the power, and you completely under my power. When I have Rachel on the throne, and have then married her and take the throne for myself? I might even think about letting you go, just to keep things interesting," Sebastian snorted, walking away from him.

 

“Wait, you just said…” Kurt started, only for his jaw to slam shut violently, and Sebastian turned back to him eyes black, his demeanor turning from childish violence, to the kind that makes your skin crawl at the sheer thought of it.

 

“Sorry, lost control for a moment. Seems like there’s two triggers here for us, and it’s hard to keep his attention on what I want him to concentrate on," Sebastian hummed, “So, I think it’s best you keep quiet. Maybe it’s time to let someone else speak. Blainey? Got any words of wisdom?”

 

Finn assumed that Blaine shook his head no, because the next thing he knew, his own jaw was loosening and he took a deep breath, staring at Sebastian, "You’re … Not Sebastian.”

 

“I kind of am,” Sebastian shrugged, “and yet, completely not. Don’t worry, he can’t hear us now.”

 

“Do you have another name?”

 

“It has been several years, and I can’t say it with this very limited human tongue. Sebastian will suffice.”

 

“… That’s the real you on the psychic plane isn’t it?” Finn said, his eyes opening wider, “You’re what was stopping me from seeing Puck and Kurt’s Dreamscapes.”

 

“Very smart, Freak,” Sebastian laughed, “but yes, I am that person. And if these idiots could speak, then they’d tell you that everybodies dreamscapes are being disconnected.”

 

“So… You’re spreading out?” Finn tried to reason, trying to force logic onto the situation. This was a single demon, and even if it was big enough to take over an entire plane, they could kill it.

 

“Oh, no,” Sebastian laughed loudly, reaching out to pet Finn’s face, "It’s my friends. They’re picking out their new bodies. And it all gets a little too confusing.”

 

There was a cold chill in the room, that Finn suddenly noticed, and he shivered slightly, "One for each of us?”

 

“Something similar. But we’re not alone," Sebastian said softly, moving away, and looking at the window, "And you’ve had your hands in all of this for so very long haven’t you?”

 

As if on cue, a raven flew in through the window, and circled the room twice, before landing on a table. The temperature in the room plummeted, but Sebastian looked mildly amused by something.

 

“Well make yourself at home!” He said grandly, bowing, “How do you do my lady? I saw your work in the forest. Very impressive.”

 

The raven cawed back, and shifted from claw to claw.

 

“You’re too kind. I’m sure you have some kind of scheme to save a couple of humans.”

 

Finn watched the conversation back and forth, feeling ridiculous, "I’m sorry, can I just point out that you were just talking to me about subjugating the human race and now you’re having a conversation with a Raven?”

 

“Ahh, such a limited view of the world, don’t you agree?” Sebastian laughed, and the Raven cawed too, before nodding his head back towards Finn. With a long sigh, Sebastian grabbed the crystal that Finn had been using to practice out of the air, and walked towards Finn with it held out before him, "This gem is used to open your eyes to the overlap between the realms.”

 

The second he pressed it into Finn’s palm, Finn’s mind slammed back to the mental plane, only to be caught in a vice like grip and yanked back down to the current situation.

 

It was beautiful, and terrifying all at the same point. There were a few very obvious changes, for example, everyone’s body was overlaid with their own dreamscape. And Sebastian was surrounded by an immense darkness that threatened to capture Finn’s gaze and drain him of everything.

 

And where the crow had sat, there was a dark haired woman looking mildly annoyed at the whole procedure.

 

“Uh… who…?” Finn asked, turning to Sebastian, and then averting his eyes when the darkness turned to him, "Who is she?”

 

“The Raven Queen,” She said softly, her eyes scanning the room, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hudson.”

 

“Wait… what?” Finn said, blinking, “The Raven Queen? As in the Goddess of Death, Winter, and Fate?”

 

“To an extent," she said, her voice turning cold  for a moment, before she shook her head and took a calming breath, "But, it’s so nice to be able to talk to one of my creations.”

 

“They don’t like you referring to them like that,” Sebastian snorted, “But yes. This is the woman who has been messing with your life since birth.”

 

“Please. Much longer," The Raven Queen waved a hand, “But you grew up well.”

 

“So… the bird that was watching me and Blaine practicing?” Finn asked, tilting his head in confusion, "And how do you mean that I’m your ‘creation?’”

 

“Well, at the beginning of this cycle, I got a road map to how everything will probably work out, so I could start working on how Fate would affect everything,” The Raven Queen said calmly, smiling warmly, “I saw that you would be coming…”

 

“Which she neglected to warn the rest of us higher powers," Sebastian cut in, with a mild glare, “We all had plans too.”

 

“You’re not exactly a ‘higher’ power, now are you?” She rolled her eyes, and stood up, walking around the room and gently touching the frozen bodies, “Oh, Marley Rose. She’ll go on to do great things, you know?”

 

“Not if I have my way.”

 

“Shush, Sebastian," The Raven Queen waved her hand in Sebastian’s direction, "Anyway, I got the general idea of where everyone will end up, without interference, and then myself and the goddess of love sat down and started talking about an idea. Using fate to match up people. Sort of an experiment, considering how chaotic love has been in the last few cycles.”

 

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, born to start a war. I had to give up on three different matches, to get you matched up with him. And Noah Puckerman… Well, that was supposed to end a little differently, but I’m still happy with the results," she continued, moving to the two in question, kneeling over Kurt for a moment.

 

Finn didn’t argue, taking it all in, “Kurt’s going to start a war?”

 

“He already did," Sebastian snorted, “That part of my plan went better than even I could expect.”

 

Head spinning, Finn turned to Sebastian again, “What is your plan anyway? How did you even get a foothold here.”

 

“Well… Sebastian’s father is really to thank,” Sebastian shrugged, “He found a book that outlined a ritual to reach the Psychic plane, and he just went for it. Unfortunately, his first attempt failed abysmally.”

 

“What did he do wrong?”

 

“Oh, nothing. The fault was on our side. He made contact, and the creature on the other side reached through the portal and seized control of his body violently. He died in agonising pain and it warped him to more closely resemble his original form," Sebastian sat on the table, and began tapping on the surface, “We didn’t try that again, and nobody could deal with our lost brother. Until you came along that is.”

 

“But you’ve been here for a while haven’t you?” Finn frowned, crossing his arms.

 

“Yes. See, Sebastian always missed his poor little daddy, and went looking. When he found the books, well… He wanted to see what it did. So, he reached out, and he met me. My brother called himself as beyond mortal comprehension. As the hunger from beyond,  The devourer of misery and pain. God to the Illithid, Executioner of Will. The Truth," Sebastian snorted, “So full of himself. I was much younger, and knew that sometimes, you have to make a few deals to survive.”

 

“What was the deal?”

 

“I give Sebastian what he wants, and I get to share his body. Of course, there was one major pay off, and…” Sebastian grinned, looking around, "And what did Sebastian want? Power and revenge. Against those people who ignored him and mocked him at his fancy prestigious school. Including your little boyfriend, Kurt.”

 

“At first, I was pretty dormant. Couldn’t do much more than tell him things. But I span the most beautiful plan. Made him sound the hero too. And then, he started giving me more control, step by step," He continued, his grin getting wider, “And I started to work on my plan. First thing first, was to set up the beginnings of another ritual, but much grander in scale. Several positions around your land. Your little blonde friend and the girl stumbled on one of the locations, and I’m going to have to go and clean it up. Of course, it’ll need a whole bunch of power to make it work, so I incited a nice little war with the goblins. That was part of my plan, and your two Warrior friends did an excellent job. And Kurt helped by driving them into a blood rage, of course, he seems to have that down to a tee.”

 

“i have no idea what you’re talking about,” Finn said honestly, turning to the Raven Queen, "Can you make it any more coherent?”

 

“Sebastian is bragging. But he hasn’t learnt to push the right buttons with you yet," The Raven Queen shrugged, "I can’t wait until he hits it. It’ll sure be a fun show. Sebastian, perhaps you should tell him about your plans for Puckerman.”

 

“Mmmm, yes. Puckerman," Sebastian laughed, moving to the boy in question and draping himself over Puck’s back, "I have to say that he is very interesting. The most attractive one of this little group, in my opinion. So I sent him and Ryder off to a friend of mine, to keep them safely out of the way. And then when I had destroyed the world, I get to make a choice. Be very attractive, and torture him in his own mind, or take over Ryder’s body again, and torture him that way.”

 

The Raven Queen laughed once, and quickly walked across the room to the window, "I’ll be back when this is over. Good Luck, Finn," And then she launched herself from the window and vanished.

 

Finn didn’t think. Rage and illness boiling over inside himself, and launched himself forwards at Sebastian, ripping him from Puck’s back and launching him across the room. He skidded to a halt against his throne and stood up again.

 

“Freak!” Sebastian hissed, the darkness from his eyes, creeping out into his veins and leaving them criss-crossed with black over his body. Around the room, the other people seemed to collapse a little, before skittering back behind Finn, "You’ll regret that!”

 

“You won’t lay a hand on my soul mates!” Finn snapped, hands flexing at his side.

 

Sebastian’s entire body hunched, and the darkness seemed to swell around the throne for a moment, before the wood exploded outwards, each shard covered by a thick black film. They quivered in the air for a moment, as each of them locked onto Finn’s position and launched themselves at him at high speeds.

 

Finn winced and threw a hand in front of his face. The shards followed the gesture and instead crunched into the wall. Sebastian froze for a moment, and then with a snarl, gestured at two candlestick holders that had flanked the throne. They rose and flew at Finn, but this time, Finn held up his hands and the sticks crumbled as though they had hit a wall. Sebastian snapped, and made a similar gesture only this time, the darkness concentrated around his hands, before discharging a shower of dark specks, and streaks of dark energy that rushed across the divide between himself and Finn. This time, Finn had no confidence that anything he could do would stop the strike.

 

“Sanctorum!” A twin yell came from either side of Finn, and before him, a shimmering shield of energy slipped into existence. Finn glanced at the two spell casters who flanked him on either side.

 

Sebastian seemed almost confused, as he lowered his hands, only to raise them again, as the darkness took the form of a sword and shield in his hands, to deflect a blow from Unique’s sword, and then another from Jake on his other side. For a few minutes, they struck back and forth, before Sebastian let out a yell, and slammed them back against the two opposite walls with a single gesture.

 

“God, you’re all so stupid!” He yelled, twisting his hands and grabbing Kitty and Kurt from where they had been advancing behind him in a telekinetic grasp, "But you did give me the most amazing idea of how to finish this once and for all.”

 

Finn could see the darkness that had been waning within Sebastian flare up. And suddenly, Finn could see it in four others around the room. He had seen it before it Blaine’s Dreamscape sphere, but, Puck and Ryder also seemed to be infected, with it centering on their elbow joint, and Marley too. Ryder’s and Marley’s could be put down to their time in captivity, but Finn didn’t understand where Puck became infected.

 

The tendrils in their dreamscapes reacted violently, starting to thrash around as the joining space was filled in with darkness.

 

Finn couldn’t think, he just acted, holding out his hands and summoning the dreamscapes to his hands. The physical world darkened to nothing, leaving Finn stood alone in the dark place, only this time holding the four different dreamscape spheres in his hands.He looked up from them, he expected to find the darkness all encompassing again, but he was greeted by a familiar sight.

 

The Walls. As clear as they ever had been. Standing, undamaged and unmolested in the darkness, even as darkness swirled above and beyond it.

 

“ _Step out of your tiny land, Freak. I promise you will only fight me,_ " Sebastian’s voice slithered around his mind, whispering in the corners of his mind.

 

 _“Bite me,"_ Finn snapped back in his mind, running his hand gently over the four orbs, _"You just spent a good ten minutes monologuing about how you twisted Sebastian’s mind, and are a scheming dickwad! Now you want me to trust you?”_

 

_“Such distrust… but you’re knew to this. How do you expect to stay here and look after those poor abused minds, and fight me in the physical plane?”_

 

Finn winced, and considered for a moment his position, _"If you want me to come out there, get your friends to back away. I want to see what this universe really looks like.”_

 

 _“So demanding,"_  Sebastian laughed, and the Malevolent darkness slithered away, leaving nothing behind, _"See? How futile your threat is?”_

 

 _“You said I had the power’s of a god in my mind once, and I just use it to build barriers…”_  Finn said quietly, stopping stroking the orbs, _"What did you mean?”_

 

_“Every plane has gods. And all the gods have Planes. And on a previous cycle, the god of the psychic plane died. Of course, death doesn’t hold much sway for us, but he was killed in a very very insidious way. They slaughtered his mind, they destroyed it piece by piece until he was left as nothing but a vegetable, and then? They hid his body.”_

 

_“How does that affect me?”_

 

 _“Think of it as… removing the string from a bow. He’s dead and there’s no way to use his power, but his power still exists. It lay dormant for such a long time, and then some genetic quirk allowed a person to … restring the bow, so to speak,"_  Sebastian’s voice was closer now, _“You’re the trigger. Given enough time, you might even be able to access it’s power and ascend to godhood, but I’ll kill you first.”_

 

_“… What would make you think I could ascended to godhood?”_

 

 _“Because you draw on his power everytime you do something. But a true god, could destroy the entire plane. Could kill me with less than a thought.”_  

 

 _“That isn’t a god. That’s a destroyer. A god should cultivate, make things… build thing. Not Destroy!”_  Finn snapped, stepping away from the orbs, and climbing a convenient ladder to the top of the Walls, where he observed the nothingness, _“Is this what you think a god would make of this world?”_

 

_“A god doesn’t care about the world! A god makes life fun for his followers!”_

 

 _“You don’t think building a world can make life better for people? You think that these dreamscapes are okay in a world like this? No wonder The Raven Queen linked them up. This place is desolate, and they need to bond for comfort!”_  Finn closed his eyes, and laid on his back on the cold hard slab, and visualised what this world was missing. The ground, the town, the stars…

 

There was a soft hiss in the back of his mind, and Finn opened his eyes to find the stars staring back at him. He turned his head and flinched at the horrific creature looking back at him, "I thought you said you were young.”

 

“I am," It hissed, through no discernable mouth, waving tendrils towards him.

 

Finn quickly got to his feet, holding out his hand and creating a vision of Titan in his hand, "Then come down here and fight like a man.”

 

“No. Come up here and fight like a god.”

 

Finn winced, looking over his body. If he had the power of a  god, he should be able to do this. Closing his eyes, he tried to visualise himself larger, to no avail.

 

“What’s the matter?” It snarled, “Can’t reach me?”

 

“No," Finn snapped, opening his eyes.

 

“Then I suppose you can stay here, whilst I go and slaughter Kurt and Puck, and…”

 

Before Finn could react logically, he felt the wall slip away beneath him, as he grew in size, "Leave them out of this!”

 

“See? Anger is the most powerful…”

 

“I’m not angry!” Finn yelled, and then caught himself, shaking his head, and raising Titan, as he reached a comparable size, "No, you’re right. I’m furious. But the anger isn’t what makes me burst through all my restraints. It’s my desire to protect the men I love.”

 

The creature hissed and lashed out, but everywhere that the tentacles tried to touch, armor sprang into existence. And then Finn sprung into action, swinging the blade and severing the appendages one by one, watching the creature shrink in on itself inch by inch.

 

And just as quickly as Finn had grown, he found himself back on the mortal plane, as Sebastian wrenched the gem from his hand.

 

“You might think yourself powerful, but without this, you can’t even begin to know true power! You can’t comprehend who I am, or what needs to be seen," He snapped, grabbing Blaine from across the room, "I was going to be kind to you, and leave you alone. But I think now I’ll slaughter everyone in this room, in order of how close they are to you. Then I’ll take Puck’s body and do such unspeakable things to you, that your mind snaps, and then take over your body. I am All powerful, I am a god more than you will ever be! I am Entropy! I am the Chaos that Devours! I am…”

 

His last words were cut off, by a halo of golden light, that outlined his body. There was the odd smell of burning, and smoke rose from Sebastian’s body as he let out a scream that shook the foundations of the building. For a moment, Finn was sure he could see the creature, small and pathetic in Sebastian’s mind. but then it was engulfed in light and gone.

 

The light quickly washed out the room, and when it receded, Sebastian was laid on the ground in the fetal position, completely alone. Behind him, Sam had Blaine wrapped up in a bear hug, his hands the brightest point in the room.

 

It was over.

 

* * *

 

Rachel’s return was a very simple affair. There was no time for elaborate celebrations, when word came with her that The Line was broken in several places.

 

Still, she demanded an audience with the main generals of her father's armies, and the inclusion of Kurt Hummel’s group.

 

“By now, word should have spread of my capture by a … demon,” She paused at his part in the story to give Kurt a mildly annoyed look, “but that should not be the focus. The Demon’s plan would have meant the end of humanity as we know it. and after us, the elves and dwarves, and giants, and goblins and orcs. It would have turned this plane into a lifeless void, and moved on to another.”

 

“Why didn’t anyone know about this?” One of the generals asked, leaning forward, "Surely, we…”

 

“You didn’t know, because we are a realm divided. The Demon planted it’s seeds of corruption for a long time. By this point, we have no idea which of our castles actually represent the realm, and which have corrupt leaderships in place," Rachel cut him off with a harsh glare, “This threat was ended by Finn Hudson and Samuel Evans.”

 

“What are they lords of,” One nobleman sneered, staring down his nose at Finn, "Surely he had some kind of lords aid. Or perhaps somebody died in the effort to allow him the opportunity…”

 

Finn could feel Kurt and Puck tensing up to defend him, but he stepped in first, "I possess a similar power to the demon. I fought him on the mental plane, and won. My friend Sam fought him on this one, and won. If you would like a demonstration from either of us, I’m sure I could arrange some one on one combat.”

 

The man paled and quickly looked away, allowing Rachel to continue.

 

“Thank you, Finn. However, this isn’t the time to focus on achievement. It’s instead time to focus on the fight ahead. Sources tell em that the goblins mean to attack from the south. In the coming days, we can expect an alarming loss of life. And there is only one person I would trust to keep the loss of life to a minimum. With that in mind, I hereby decree that from this day forth, the army will be ruled by a single man or woman, who will work directly beneath the King or Queen," she gave that a moment to sink in, “I have chosen that man to be Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.”

 

The day descended from their, with several arguments breaking out, and the Kings being dragged into the proceedings. Seemed the military types had forgotten that the kings weren’t the physically masculine types either. So, when they argued such a feminine man couldn’t lead an army, they quickly realised the error of their ways.

 

“My next proclamation is related," Rachel said, when order was finally resolved, "Puck and Finn, please stand," They did as she asked, looking to Kurt, who smiled encouragingly, "Now, Kurt assures me that between the two of you, you have enough compassion and knowledge to keep a city afloat. And so that is what I demand. As Lord Burt Hummel steps down, you two will step up, as co-rulers of that city.”

 

“Yes, ma’am," Finn said, awkwardly bowing and nodding, as Kurt tugged them back into their seats.

 

“I think I’ve terrified you enough for one day. Now I require enough beauty therapy to counteract several years in captivity. If you have any questions, direct them to Lord Hummel. Gentleman.”

 

Kurt didn’t give them chance, demanding them all to take a full and accurate inventory of the men they had under their control who were ready for war, and to have them sent to McKinley. Puck and Finn quickly escorted him to the room they were sharing at the palace and fell into the bed with laughter.

 

“She likes to cause a scene doesn’t she?” Finn said when they’d calmed down, “Nothing subtle about it.”

 

“When she can get away with it," Kurt nodded, "How about you, how’re you holding up?”

 

“I’m fine. Just… a little sad," Finn shrugged, and shook his head, "I wish you could have seen it.”

 

“A realm all for yourself," Puck said softly, “That’s got to inflate the ego.”

 

"Maybe, If I could actually go back there. But I'm stuck here with you. Such a hardship," Finn bemoaned,resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "It sucks we missed them leaving."

 

Kurt nodded, "They need fighters down their straight away. Jake, and Unique, and the rest are some of the best. They're saving lives."

 

Puck sighed loudly, and hugged his two soul mates closer, "And Sam…"

 

"I know."

 

Nobody had been able to explain what had happened. When the smoke cleared at Sebastian's castle, and people actually began to check what was going on, they found Sebastian still alive. It was obvious the demon was gone, as Blaine took great delight in announcing all of Sebastian's secrets for several minutes without stopping.

 

Sebastian didn't remember any of it. He remembered who was the kings of the country, and what the year was. But anything specific about himself, since the demon summoning was gone. The medics suggested that Sam's attack had somehow burnt away everywhere the demon might hide. It's physical affliction, it's mental powers, and then the memories of it's host. Burying it somewhere, crippled, where noone would ever have to hear from it again.

 

Or course, Blaine had had some choice things to say. It seems Sebastian's demon had tormented him often with the knowledge that Sebastian had been in love with Blaine. And without the demon? Sebastian's crush was just as strong, which didn't sit well with Sam. So when Blaine announced his plans to go wandering for a while, Sam and Sebastian fell over each other to offer to go with him.

 

"I give it a month, before they show up on our doorstep," Puck said, looking mildly annoyed, "And Sam is welcome to it. But Blaine and Sebastian will get a house in the city, and be glad I'm not setting them on fire on principle."

 

"Aww, you're just a big softy at heart, aren't you," Finn mocked, nuzzling into Puck's neck for a second, before a loud caw brought their attention crashing back to earth.

 

The Raven sat on the window ledge, looking mildly amused. It's head was cocked and it's gaze was on Finn exclusively, so he sat up and turned to it.

 

"When Sebastian's demon died, the gem vanished. I can't see you properly, or hear you."

 

The Raven nodded once, and lifted it's wings in a vaguely shrug like gesture.

 

"But I think I understood what you meant. Goddess of Fate and everything. I'm going to learn to be that powerful again, without help. And that's when we'll talk.And I look forward to it."

 

The Raven crowed once more, and took flight from the window, leaving the three boys alone.

 

"That is so creepy," Puck muttered, crossing his arms, "She could be watching us any time!"

 

"They're gods, Puck. I doubt our sex life is any of their concern. Specially since none of us are going to be making another generation," Finn snorted, leaning in to kiss Puck.

 

"Our sex life? Since when were you having sex with us," Kurt teased, seperating the two softly.

 

"Get me some chocolate, and since now," Finn said, laying back down, "It's been a long few months, and I've got some tension to relieve."

 

"Ha ha," Puck muttered, with a mock glare, "No fun teasing us, when you don't mean to deliver."

 

"Who said I won't deliver?" Finn asked, and watched as Puck's eyebrows rose, and then he dove for the door, Kurt hot on his heels.

 

He took a moment to stretch out on the bed, eye on the ceiling.

 

He'd find his way back.

 

Someday.

 

But for now? He had this and he didn't want anything else in the world.


End file.
